Hechos el uno para el otro
by Dama Felina
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir ya han pasado un año juntos combatiendo contra Lepidóptero. Un nuevo año escolar comienza. Como civiles, intentan conocerse mas. Adrien y Chat Noir aman a Ladybug sin importar su identidad, ¿qué pasará cuando Marinette descubra la verdad? ¿Su relación cambiará?
1. Un nuevo año

Ya había pasado un año desde que Marinette y Adrien habían sido elegidos para ser Ladybug y Chat Noir para proteger y salvar la ciudad de Paris. No había sido un año fácil pero juntos habían conseguido detener los crímenes de Lepidóptero. Eran el equipo perfecto. La fuerza y la inteligencia de Ladybug y la agilidad y astucia de Chat Noir eran una combinación infalible, entre otras características. Por otra parte, en sus vidas civiles, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Ambos ya tenían diecisiete años y sin saber la identidad del otro, Adrien seguía siendo ese chico amable y atento de siempre y Marinette, la chica torpe y tímida que era incapaz de mantener la compostura cuando el rubio estaba cerca. Sin embargo, ambos habían hecho pequeños avances en un extraño intento de ser amigos, al menos mas de lo que eran a simple vista. Nino y Alya, sus dos mejores amigos respectivamente, intentaban, no sin esfuerzos, que se conocieran mas. Ellos ya habían formalizado su relación. Sin pretenderlo, Marinette los había unido siendo Ladybug y se alegraba por su amiga, pero no podía decir lo mismo de si misma con el guapísimo modelo rubio.

Como tantas otras noches patrullando las calles francesas, Adrien aterrizó con elegancia en la habitación de su cuarto. Siempre dejaba la ventana abierta. Su anillo pitó una última vez y con un leve resplandor verde, su traje de Chat Noir desapareció. Plagg apareció en el hombro de su amigo y resopló.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! –fue lo primero que dijo y el rubio no pudo mas que suspirar.

\- Ahí tienes tu querido queso Camembert –señaló un plato que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Era de las pocas ocasiones que dejaba lista la cena del kwami.

\- ¡Queso! –se abalanzó sobre él, hambriento.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, ignorándolo. Se masajeó el cuello, algo adolorido y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. El agua cayó sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, relajándose y su mente, como siempre, lo traicionó pensando en Ladybug. El amor de su vida. Ya había pasado un año, como pasaba el tiempo y cuantas cosas habían vivido juntos. Sus intentos por conquistarla, por ver algún atisbo de interés en ella, no daban resultado. A veces lo confundía cuando le seguía el juego pero formaba parte de ella. Se burlaba de él, no lo hacia con malicia, eso lo daba por sentado, conocía a su lady pero era tan frustrante saber que no podía tener el afecto de su amada. Ella era tan increíble y él tan poca cosa.

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, estúpido? -se recriminó en voz alta y golpeándose la frente- Ladybug jamás pensaría eso de ti.

Unos minutos después, salió vestido con el pijama y Plagg estaba a punto de zamparse su último trozo de queso.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso! ¡Exquisito! –farfulló entre dientes, saboreando aquel manjar. Al ver la expresión decaída del rubio, lo observó con curiosidad- ¿otra vez pensando en ella?

\- No es nada que no sepas ya, Plagg –se dejó caer en la cama, derrotado.

\- Eso dalo por hecho –replicó el kwami, limpiándose los bigotes- ¿por qué sois tan complicados?

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo –frunció el ceño.

\- Si la amas, díselo de una vez. ¿Crees que tu declaración caerá del cielo? ¿O que ella te leerá la mente?

\- No es tan sencillo… -suspiró de nuevo- aunque quisiera decirle lo que siento por ella, ¿cómo podríamos tener una relación sabiendo que tenemos una doble vida? –miró a su amigo con gran tristeza- daría lo que fuera por saber quien es en realidad pero… sé que eso no va a ocurrir.

\- Eso no lo sabes, Adrien

\- Ella misma me lo dijo –murmuró y terminando la charla, le dio la espalda a Plagg y se abrazó a un cojín, desolado.

Como todas las noches, el sueño no tuvo piedad con él y tardó un buen rato en dormirse.

 _ **Lunes por la mañana**_

El comienzo de las clases de ese nuevo año fue un caos. Cientos de estudiantes se apelotonaban en la entrada. Algunos nuevos y otros no tanto. Empujones, tropiezos e insultos inundaban el ambiente escolar. Marinette llegaba tarde. Quizás en esa ocasión le venia bien, dado que la multitud era agobiante. Había quedado en reunirse con Alya, su mejor amiga, pero no la vio por ninguna parte al llegar a la escuela. Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor, buscándola mientras esquivaba a los estudiantes. Espera, ¿esquivar?

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Aparta, enana! –le ordenó una chica nueva que le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos. Le dio un manotazo con el brazo y avanzó hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Abran paso! –gritó otro chico, un compañero que la seguía.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de controlar sus pies y la brusquedad del ataque hizo que tropezara con un escalón. Sus libros se cayeron y con una exclamación de pánico, se precipitó al suelo.

\- ¡Marinette!

La joven cerró los ojos pero no sintió el impacto. Un brazo firme rodeó su cintura, su mano se colocó en su baja espalda, impidiendo que tocara el suelo y con la otra mano, la levantó con facilidad. Marinette fue rodeada por unos brazos cálidos y su rostro quedó enterrado en el pecho de su salvador. Temblando y con el corazón acelerado, se atrevió a separarse y alzó el rostro hacia arriba. Se quedó sin aliento cuando unos ojos verdes la miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Estás bien? –susurró la voz de Adrien que la sostenía fuertemente.

Un fuerte rubor tiñó las mejillas de Marinette y abrió la boca para hablar pero estaba tan paralizada por la cercanía del chico de sus sueños que no pudo articular palabra. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. Se veía tan adorable.

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Mi amor! –la chillona voz de Chloe interrumpió el mágico momento de ambos jóvenes- ¡quita de ahí, perdedora!

La rubia pija apartó de un empujón a Marinette de su querido modelo y aterrizó en el suelo con un quejido. Chloe se abrazó efusivamente a Adrien con exagerada mimosería.

\- ¡Chloe! –exclamó horrorizado por su repentina aparición. No se lo esperaba. Esquivó por los pelos el beso de la chica.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? Sé que si, ¿verdad? Es que soy inolvidable, ¿no crees? –parpadeó coquetamente- estás tan guapo, mi Adrien.

Humillada por su odiosa compañera de clase, Marinette se frotó el trasero y se levantó con lágrimas atascadas en los ojos. Inspiró hondo, recogió sus libros y se alejó de la encantadora pareja con rabia contenida. Adrien fue consciente de ello.

\- ¡Espera, Marinette! –intentó detenerla.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿No ves que te estoy hablando? ¿Has visto mi nuevo look? Es fabuloso, ¿verdad? –posó delante de él, sensual y con una sonrisa radiante.

El rubio empezó a enfadarse. No era propio de él. Normalmente era amable con todo el mundo hasta con la insoportable de Chloe pero ya estaba harto, harto de ver como humillaba a los demás y se creía la mejor.

\- Ya esta bien, Chloe. Déjame en paz –se zafó de su abrazo con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz- te has pasado con Marinette.

\- ¿Esa enana de pelo azul? Pero, querido, ella no es nadie. Tú y yo somos tan cool –protestó como una niña e intentó abrazarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡No! –retrocedió impidiéndoselo. La miró con seriedad- no hay un nosotros y nunca lo habrá. Puedo ser tu amigo pero nada mas. Ahora si me disculpas.

Se colocó bien la mochila y dejó a una Chloe enrabietada y roja como el tomate por la repentina actitud del rubio. Adrien se mezcló con los estudiantes y buscó a la peliazul con desesperación. Por fin la distinguió. Estaba a punto de entrar en el salón de actos.

\- ¡Marinette, espera! –la llamó abriéndose paso a empujones.

La joven oyó la voz de su amado, la razón de sus nervios, el protagonista de sus sueños y le temblaron las manos. No supo por qué lo hizo pero no entró en el salón y lo esperó cabizbaja. El chico llegó jadeando frente a ella y se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Una manía que tenia desde que se habían conocido.

\- Yo, esto… Marinette, yo… lo siento. ¿Estás bien? –logró decir con timidez.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior sin poder alzar la mirada. Si lo miraba a los ojos, hiperventilaría seguro.

\- No… no pasa… es decir, yo… no es… -tartamudeó estrepitosamente. Resopló frustrada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Adrien era capaz de poner su sistema nervioso en su contra.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño? –la interrumpió, mirándola preocupado. Chloe no había sido nada delicada cuando la empujó.

\- No, no… estoy bien, de verdad –murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Adrien la observó detenidamente. No había alzado el rostro, parecía tan pequeña que tuvo el impulso de protegerla con un abrazo. Ese pensamiento lo aturdió. _"¿Desde cuando piensas así de ella?"_ Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. No sabia qué decir, ¿cómo podía compensarla?

\- Esto… yo… puedo… ¿puedo invitarte a un helado después? –se le ocurrió de repente con una sonrisa.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y no pudo refrenar el impulso de mirarlo. Los cálidos ojos verdes de Adrien se cruzaron con los ojos azules de ella. Se obligó a respirar porque sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. ¿Adrien Agreste la había invitado a tomar un helado con él? ¿Era una broma? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿A ella, a la torpe e inexistente Marinette? El joven modelo sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho como si aquella mirada le resultase familiar, esas mejillas coloradas eran tan adorables y bonitas y su rostro angelical…

 _"Despierta, Adrien, ¿en qué estás pensando? Es tu compañera de clase"_. Marinette se percató al fin que no le había dado una respuesta y el miedo la invadió. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de salir con Adrien si no podían hablar con normalidad?

\- Lo siento… yo… no… no puedo… lo siento –respondió con tristeza y antes de que pudiera darle tiempo a que el chico reaccionara, huyó de él.

Durante el resto del día, se mantuvo ausente. Alya apareció por arte de magia. Resultó que Nino había ido a buscarla a su casa y sin querer la había dejado plantada, no sin antes buscarla desesperadamente. Marinette no quiso contarle a su amiga su encuentro con Adrien. Se odiaba a si misma por su timidez y su baja autoestima, por no hablar del increíble hecho de que Adrien fuera capaz de invitarla a tomar algo. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, tuvo que sufrir en silencio. Evitaba las miradas furtivas del rubio, porque si, notaba su mirada pero no se la devolvía. Fingía estar atenta en clase.

\- Bueno, está bien, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –estalló finalmente Alya al finalizar el día y retomar el camino a casa.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No tengo ánimos para hablar

\- Marinette, por favor –le rogó su amiga entre seria y preocupada. Puso una mano en su hombro- ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada… -murmuró, aguantando las ganas de llorar- es que… soy tan estúpida…

\- ¡No eres estúpida! Pero ¿qué dices? –replicó contrariada.

\- ¿Sabes que? No importa, no quiero marearte con mis problemas. Nos vemos mañana –se rascó los ojos rápidamente y apresuró el paso.

\- ¡Marinette! –la llamó pero ella ya se había ido.


	2. ¿Una cita?

_**Lunes por la tarde**_

Tikki salió del bolso de la chica cuando esta llegó a su cuarto y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio. La kwami mostraba evidentes signos de preocupación por ella.

\- Marinette, no te pongas así. No me gusta verte de esa manera

La joven no lo aguantó mas y estalló en lágrimas. Tikki se encogió, sintiendo el dolor de su amiga y acercándose, se acurrucó en su hombro.

\- Soy tan estúpida, Tikki –dijo entre sollozos- no puedo seguir fingiendo. Duele mucho.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Marinette?

\- Ya sabes de que hablo. De lo mismo de siempre. De mi incapacidad para hablar con… con…

\- ¿Adrien? –adivinó la kwami con suavidad.

Al oír el nombre de su amado, de su tormento personal, su llanto aumentó de intensidad y su cuerpo cayó en la cama entre pequeñas convulsiones. Tikki la siguió y se quedó suspendida a varios metros de su rostro. Dejó que se desahogara con paciencia hasta que poco a poco los sollozos menguaron.

\- Pensarás que no soy mas que una adolescente que pierde su tiempo con chicos y esas cosas –murmuró desolada.

\- No, Marinette –susurro la kwami, acariciando su mejilla con su cuerpecito- eres una persona sensible que ama de corazón, no importa la edad que tengas.

\- Lo amo, Tikki –sollozó suavemente- pero se que él no me ama a mi. Pero lo peor es que…

\- Él si te ama, Marinette, solo que no sabe que eres Ladybug.

\- ¿Y de qué me sirve? Llevo un año soportando ser Ladybug, sabiendo que él me ama pero como heroína, no como yo misma, como la torpe y…

\- Quieta ahí –le pidió Tikki con firmeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo- Marinette, no sé cuantas veces te he dicho que Ladybug y tú sois la misma persona. Pero ese no es el tema. Tras esa máscara, te sientes segura y tu torpeza y timidez se van pero sigues siendo tú.

Marinette desvió la mirada. Por mucha razón que Tikki tuviera, no le servía para sentirse mejor. Su alter ego había robado el corazón del chico al que amaba, era como odiarse a si misma dos veces.

\- Ojalá las cosas fueran mas sencillas…

\- No deberías haber rechazado la oferta de Adrien.

\- Lo sé… pero hago el ridículo siempre que estoy cerca de él.

Tikki suspiró con resignación. A veces su portadora era muy testaruda y poco razonable. No era consciente de la gran persona que era. Creativa, inteligente, dulce y buena con todo el mundo, y en el fondo tenia un carácter que sacaba pocas veces. Si ella supiera.

 _ **Miércoles**_

Un par de días después, cuando Marinette se sintió mas tranquila, le contó lo sucedido a Alya. La bronca no se hizo esperar pero siempre era lo mismo. Marinette le contaba sus quebraderos de cabeza con Adrien, Alya la escuchaba, la reñía y luego la intentaba animar para una próxima ocasión. Era rutinario y cansino. Su mejor amiga tenia buenos ojos para ella y siempre con optimismo, la ayudaba, o al menos intentaba, a que consiguiera sus objetivos. Sobre todo desde que estaba con Nino, hacían una pareja peligrosamente influenciable. Debía admitir que gracias a los dos, sus encuentros con Adrien eran mas frecuentes.

En clase de Historia, estaba tan ensimismada que casi se sobresalta cuando notó algo en su rodilla derecha. Intentando no llamar la atención, deslizó la mano hacia abajo y tocó algo que parecía papel. Era una nota. La tomó con cuidado y procedió a leerla, aprovechando que el profesor estaba copiando algo en la pizarra. El corazón le latió deprisa cuando reconoció la caligrafía de Adrien:

 _"Marinette,_

 _Por favor, acepta mi invitación del otro día. Me quedé mal y quería compensártelo. Piénsatelo y si te decides, te espero esta tarde en el puesto de helados del parque_

 _Atte: Adrien"_

Contuvo el aliento mientras leía sus palabras una y otra vez. A su lado, Alya sonrió y le dio un leve codazo a su amiga. Le guiñó un ojo con cariño y Marinette no sabia si desmayarse o hiperventilar. Temblorosa, dobló la nota y la guardó en su bolso. Tikki se asomó muy discretamente y la miró con ojitos sonrientes. Vale, parece que sus dos mejores amigas pensaban exactamente igual. Querían que fuera al parque con Adrien. Miró de reojo al rubio que estaba sentado justo delante pero él no parecía darse cuenta y no se giró para mirarla.

Por la tarde, nerviosa como un flan, acudió al parque como le había dicho Adrien. Agarraba firmemente el bolso como si fuera su salvavidas. _"Respira, Marinette, acuérdate de respirar"_ , se decía constantemente. Ya estaba llegando al puesto de helados y fue cuando lo vio. Tan guapo como siempre, con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos verdes que la perseguían en sueños. Adrien la vio llegar y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Has venido –la saludó amablemente.

\- Hola –alzó la mano con timidez- ¿cómo va…? Digo, yo.. esto… ¿qué tal? –logró decir, finalizando la frase.

\- Mmm… bien… esto… ya sabes, algunas obligaciones de mi padre y eso –dijo algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó mostrándose interesada.

\- Un poco si –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Caminaron juntos hacia el puesto. Adrien se pidió un helado de chocolate y Marinette uno de turrón y pagó ambos gustosamente.

\- Gracias –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué –le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Y… esto… -musitó sin saber que decir- ¿qué tal con tu padre?

\- Como siempre, o bueno mas bien peor –rodó los ojos- está metido en un rollo de negocios y esta insufrible. Últimamente hemos discutido mucho.

\- Lo siento mucho, Adrien. No me imagino la presión que puedas estar pasando –dijo comprensiva. Por un momento se olvidó de su timidez.

El rubio la miró con cariño. Era tan dulce. Estaba nervioso pero su cercanía lo hacia sentir bien.

\- Gracias, Marinette –susurró con calidez.

Otra vez ese aluvión de sentimientos inundaron el corazón de Marinette y se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar. Desvió la mirada centrándose en su helado y Adrien rió suavemente.

El resto de la tarde fue mucho mas agradable de lo que ambos se pudieron imaginar. Los nervios les jugaron alguna que otra mala pasada pero se sentían bien juntos. Era como si se conocieran de siempre.

 ** _Jueves_**

Al día siguiente, Alya la bombardeó a tantas preguntas que la peliazul perdió la cuenta. Le contó todo con detalle, sonrojada por la emoción. Si ya estaba enamorada de Adrien, con aquella especie de cita, lo estaba aun mas. Hasta ella misma se había asombrado de lo cómoda que se había sentido a su lado. Era tan amable, tan atento, y compartían algunas cosas que tenían en común. No es que fuera una novedad pero saber que eran compatibles en ciertos ámbitos de sus vidas, era fascinante. Nino también hizo lo propio con Adrien.

Aquella noche tocaba patrullar las calles. Ladybug se balanceó entre los edificios con su yoyo, flexible y elegante al mismo tiempo. Sus pies tocaron el tejado de un edificio que daba a la Torre Eiffel. Una vista magnifica de luces bajo el cielo estrellado. Se sentó un momento para contemplar el paisaje y suspiró, maravillada.

\- ¿A qué se deben los suspiros de mi hermosa lady? –dijo la voz de cierto gato de manera sarcástica- oh, espera, sé que es por mi.

Ladybug resopló cuando su mágico momento fue interrumpido. Su compañero de batallas gateó hasta ella con andares felinos y la miró divertido.

\- Qué bueno verte por aquí, Chat Noir –lo saludó con ironía.

\- Buenas noches, my lady –tomó su mano, como tenia por costumbre, y depositó un casto beso en sus nudillos- siempre es un placer verte.

\- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo –le sacó la lengua, vengándose de él.

\- Me ofendes –se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Ofendido? –alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- Es verdad, no puedo sentirme ofendido cuando soy tan fabuloso –se peinó su rebelde pelo y la miró coqueto.

La heroína soltó una carcajada. El héroe gatuno se quedó embobado. Su risa era perfecta, tan melódica. Le encantaba oírla reír.

\- Eres de lo que no hay, gatito

\- Al final se acaba cogiendo cariño a un gato callejero como yo, mi lady –le guiñó un ojo recostándose con las manos en la nuca.

\- No te quito razón –asintió, suavizando el tono de voz.

Chat Noir la miró sorprendido. Rara vez le daba la razón en algo. Sus ojos verdes buscaron la mirada de su amada pero ella ya estaba contemplando las vistas. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Se veía radiante, feliz, emocionada. Era inquietante a la vez que fascinante.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle a mi bugadoo a que se debe su expresión soñadora? –se atrevió a preguntarle, tremendamente interesado.

Ladybug desvió su atención de nuevo hacia su compañero gatuno y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Chat Noir juró que se le detuvo el corazón. Era tan bella, ¿quién seria el causante de esa sonrisa?

\- Tal vez algún día te lo diga –le guiñó un ojo coqueta. Se incorporó- ¿me sigues, gatito?

Lanzó su yoyo con maestría y se dejó llevar por la brisa de la noche. Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza y de un ágil salto, obedeció. No pudo evitar observar cada movimiento de su maravillosa compañera. Sin duda, era una prodigiosa, una gran y bella prodigiosa. Tan fuerte, tan segura de si misma, tan tenaz y misteriosa. Así era su Ladybug, la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo podría conquistar su corazón? ¿Habría otro ocupando su lugar? ¿Seria demasiado tarde? Se impulsó con el bastón, perdido en sus pensamientos. No tardó en llegar a su altura. Parecía que sus movimientos se complementaban. Ella con su yoyo y él con su bastón. Agiles, elegantes y veloces, al mismo compás. Era una armonía entre los dos, única y especial. Ladybug volvió a balancearse, rodeando una chimenea y Chat Noir ejecutó un salto felino perfecto. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron, uno al lado del otro. Los ojos verdes de él y los ojos azules de ella. Las máscaras ocultaban sus identidades pero aquella mirada hizo que la noche se detuviera por un segundo.


	3. Mr Magicien (Parte 1)

Los siguientes días que sucedieron hubo un gran revuelo en la ciudad. Varios rumores se propagaron en Paris por la inminente llegada del gran mago Lucien, conocido en media Europa y parte de Estados Unidos. Se celebraría un gran espectáculo bajo la Torre Eiffel y el alcalde lo recibiría en su gran palacio.

La clase entera tuvo que aguantar el monólogo continuo de una Chloe eufórica y zalamera por el inmensurable honor de recibir a tal celebridad, que si conseguiría su autógrafo, una demostración mágica, su afecto, bla bla bla. Definitivamente, la pobre hija del alcalde (nótese la ironía de "pobre") solo vivía de presumir de su vida y sus innumerables encantos femeninos.

\- Me pregunto si algún día Chloe dejará de hablar. Sus cuerdas vocales son de hierro –protestó Alya tapándose los oídos.

\- No sé como no tiene nódulos –asintió Marinette con un resoplido.

\- ¿Farfullabas algo, enana envidiosa? –se mofó la rubia con malos humos.

\- Déjame en paz, Bourgeois –le contestó la peliazul con fingida calma.

\- A mi no me contestes, perdedora. Mi padre…

\- ¡Chloe! –interrumpió la voz inconfundible de Adrien, entrando en clase.

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Mi querido Adrien! –exclamó Chloe, cambiando bruscamente de humor y abalanzándose sobre el modelo- ¿me buscabas, cielo? Oh, claro que si, pues aquí estoy, mi rubio.

Con infinita paciencia, Adrien se la quitó de encima suavemente y la rubia hizo pucheros.

\- Pídele perdón a Marinette

\- ¿A esa? –la señaló con desprecio- pero si no he hecho nada, querido. Además tengo que decirte que estás invitadísimo a mi palacio para ver… ¡al gran Lucien! –exclamó saltando de alegría.

\- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte –replicó con seriedad

\- Oh, claro que si, amor mío. Mi padre me ha dicho que tienes una sesión de fotos programada por tu querido padre, así que estaremos juntos –se colgó de su brazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que el chico no pudo evitar y se marchó a su asiento.

Adrien hizo una mueca y agradeció que se fuera. Se restregó la mejilla manchada de pintalabios. Marinette presenció la escena entera y se encogió en su asiento, intimidada. No era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de escenas pero no podía evitar sentirse pequeña. Pero cuando el chico se acercó a ella y la miró con una sonrisa, se olvidó de lo que había visto y sonrojada, lo saludó con un "buenos días". La profesora de Química llegó y la clase comenzó.

 _ **Sábado por la mañana**_

El mago Lucien llegó en avión a Paris por la mañana. Lo acompañaba su hermana Sonia y su ayudante personal. El mismo alcalde lo recibió en la entrada.

\- ¡Monsieur Lucien! Bienvenido a Paris. Es un gran honor –lo saludó efusivamente.

\- Muchas gracias, señor alcalde. El placer es mío –le devolvió el saludo con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

Era un atractivo joven de veinticinco años aproximadamente. Era un poco mas alto que el alcalde, su pelo era corto y rebelde, aunque moderno y de un negro intenso, y sus ojos eran de un vivo azul. Una cuidada y sutil barba cubría su mandíbula y su barbilla. Su atuendo era informal y pasaba desapercibido. Unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas.

\- ¡Yuju! ¡Monsieur Lucien! –lo llamó una muy coqueta Chloe bajando las escaleras hacia el mago.

El joven frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era aquella jovencita? El alcalde sonrió orgulloso mientras su hija se aproximaba a ellos caminando con su encanto natural.

\- Monsieur Lucien, permítame presentarle a mi hermosa hija Chloe

\- Oh, papá, no exageres. Aunque es una verdad absoluta –se rió con su propio juego, cubriendo sus labios delicadamente con los dedos- soy una gran admiradora, Lucien. Eres tan popular…

\- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Chloe –la saludó cortésmente con una leve sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que es un placer. Todo el mundo quiere conocerme, obvio –sonrió orgullosa de si mismo y haciendo alarde de su belleza, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el joven mago- oh, por favor, ¿podríais hacerme alguna demostración de vuestra magia?

\- Lucien, deberías ir a descansar. El viaje ha sido largo –interrumpió su hermana posando una mano en su hombro.

\- Vamos, un pequeño truco para mi, por favor –rogó con ojitos de cordero degollado, ocultando su molestia por la absurda interrupción de esa chica.

Lucien suspiró. Tenia la familiar sensación de que aquella niña mimada no le dejaría en paz. Puesto así, sonrió a su hermana y luego se dirigió a Chloe.

\- Muy bien, como desees –cedió amablemente y se acercó a ella.

Emocionada, la rubia permaneció expectante y con los ojos brillantes sin dejar de lado su coquetería. Lucien movió los dedos delante de ella como si quisiera hipnotizarla. Con un ágil movimiento, imperceptible al ojo humano, una bella rosa apareció en sus dedos, roja como la sangre. Padre e hija abrieron los ojos con asombro y aprovechándose de tal emoción, las manos del mago se juntaron y la rosa ardió delante de ellos en un chasquido fugaz. Recogió las cenizas, sopló dentro de sus manos y la rosa volvió a formarse ante sus ojos. Intacta e igual de bella, sin rastro de cenizas ni de olor a quemado. Le ofreció la flor a la joven Bourgeois que se había quedado paralizada.

\- ¡Ha sido impresionante, Monsieur Lucien! –aplaudió eufórico el alcalde, sin poder creérselo- ¡magnifique!

\- Por favor, llámeme Lucien simplemente –le pidió con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¡Wow! –exclamó Chloe. Pocas cosas la sorprendían pero debía admitir que había sido un truco fascinante y encima le había regalado la rosa, a ella, solo a ella. Suspiró embelesada por el joven mago.

\- Si me disculpáis… -se despidió por educación y guiaron a su hermana y a él a sus aposentos.

Adrien se presentó con desgana en el palacio del alcalde sobre las cinco. La insoportable compañera de su clase tenia razón cuando le dijo que tendría una sesión de fotos, unas horas antes del espectáculo de Lucien. Y como era de esperar, fue ella quien lo recibió. Su mente intentó olvidar cada instante desde que comenzó la sesión de fotos pero Chloe se lo ponía difícil. Su melosería y coquetería lo ponían enfermo y solo quería concentrarse en ser profesional. Los intentos de ella para que pareciera algo mas fueron frustrados con mucho esfuerzo por parte del rubio. Menos mal que después quedaría con sus amigos para ver el espectáculo de magia. En un pequeño descanso, aprovechó para tomar el aire fuera del edificio. Miró al cielo como pidiendo ayuda. Sus tripas sonaron de repente y se masajeó el estómago. En su chaqueta, Plagg se revolvió.

\- Tengo hambre, Adrien –susurró el kwami con voz lastimera.

\- Ahora no puedo, Plagg, lo siento –se disculpó el ojiverde.

\- Jo… -se quejó, acurrucándose en la tela.

Adrien suspiró largamente. Lo que daría por un buen dulce de chocolate. Iba a entrar de nuevo en el vestíbulo cuando se percató de la presencia de otra persona. Era Marinette. Llevaba algo entre las manos y hablaba en voz baja con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Marinette? –interrogó sorprendido de verla.

La peliazul se congeló en el sitio con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Y ahora qué hacia? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Otra vez se había quedado sin habla.

\- Eh… yo… esto… veras… es que… yo… -habló sin coherencia sin mirarlo siquiera.

Adrien se enterneció. Ahí estaba otra vez esa timidez que la sonrojaba. No podía evitarlo. Era adorable.

\- Me alegra verte, Marinette –se sinceró, acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Esto es para ti! –exclamó, quizás demasiado fuerte, y le entregó el paquete que llevaba en las manos, antes de desmayarse allí mismo por la frase del chico- ¡espero que te guste!

Y así sin mas, salió corriendo avergonzada y sin mirar atrás. Oyó la voz del chico que la llamaba para detenerla pero lo ignoró.

\- Marinette… -murmuró apenado. En verdad se había alegrado de verla. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Observó el paquete que le había dado y con curiosidad, lo abrió. Su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando apareció ante sus ojos el pastel de chocolate mas apetitoso que había visto en su vida. ¿Lo había hecho ella? ¿Para él? Sonrió con ternura. Su compañera de clase era mas dulce de lo que creía y detallista. De buen humor, entró dentro, probando aquel delicioso dulce, dispuesto a aguantar lo que le faltaba de la sesión de fotos.

 _ **Noche de sábado: El espectáculo de Lucien**_

Por fin había llegado el gran momento. Una multitud considerable de personas de todas las edades se congregaban frente a la Torre Eiffel, expectantes y llenos de emoción. El escenario tenia un aura de misterio e intriga al mismo tiempo que algunas luces de tonos violetas transformaba el ambiente en un digno espectáculo mágico.

Marinette, Alya, Adrien y Nino se reunieron para poder disfrutar juntos de aquel evento. El joven modelo se acercó por detrás a la peliazul sin poder aguantarse.

\- Gracias por el pastel –susurró en su oído.

Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido la voz de Adrien tan cerca, su cálido aliento la confundía. Se giró lentamente para verlo a la cara. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

\- ¿Te… te…? Quiero decir… -intentó aclararse nerviosa- ¿te gustó?

\- Estaba delicioso –sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillantes- ¿cómo sabias que…?

\- El helado –respondió rápidamente avergonzada.

\- Claro –asintió conforme. _"Que atenta"_ , pensó fascinado.

Alya y Nino se habían separado ligeramente, cogidos de la mano y dejándoles intimidad. Se sonrieron con complicidad. Eran tan evidentes.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Hola, chicos! –interrumpió Nathaniel haciendo acto de presencia- qué casualidad, ¿vosotros también vais a ver a Lucien?

Se colocó al lado de Marinette automáticamente y la saludó con especial atención. Adrien se tensó sin darse cuenta y frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a éste apareciendo de la nada?

\- Estás preciosa, Marinette –la alabó el artista con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Nathaniel. Eres muy amable –dijo ella, algo compungida por sus halagos.

Observó al rubio de reojo. Lo notaba raro. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan bien con ella? ¿Por qué era tan atento? Él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, ¿no? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la gente empezó a gritar el nombre del mago. Parecía que el espectáculo iba a empezar. Las conversaciones cesaron y tomaron asiento. El equipo de producción, realización, sonido e imagen estaban preparados. La televisión no se quedaba atrás con sus tremendas cámaras para visionar el acontecimiento.

El presentador en cuestión entró en escena vestido con un esmoquin y sostenía un micro en la mano.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo mas increíble que se haya visto en nuestra querida Paris! Familias, amigos, niños, espero que tengáis una mente abierta porque tenemos ante nosotros a un artista, una persona con una imaginación infinita y unas habilidades prodigiosas. Por favor, demos un fuerte aplauso al sorprendente, fantástico, ¡el inigualable mago Lucien!

Un pequeño estallido de luces iluminó al público y una sombra se distinguió en la plataforma. Un haz de luz proyectó encima de la silueta. Era un hombre joven vestido con un diseño moderno y elegante de un traje de mago violeta y negro con una ligera capa ondeando con el viento. El mago sonrió y se inclinó en una reverencia antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer. El público exclamó con sorpresa y entre murmullos se preguntaron donde estaría.

\- ¡Mirad! –gritó un niño señalando a un punto concreto.

Lucien reapareció en el pasillo y de nuevo el foco lo siguió. Miró al niño que lo había reconocido y con un leve gesto, una bolsa de golosinas apareció en su regazo y volvió a desaparecer con un rápido y sutil movimiento de su capa. De nuevo se escucharon murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración. De repente, una ráfaga de fuego perforó el espacio disponible a una distancia prudencial de la primera fila. Los gritos se vieron sofocados por las llamas pero entonces con un leve resplandor naranja, Lucien hizo acto de presencia. El fuego lo envolvió y extendió la capa con elegancia dejando entrever su rostro triunfante y lleno de júbilo. Las llamas se extinguieron. El público, aun perplejo, reaccionó y estalló en aplausos y gritos de emoción por tal presentación. Había sido una entrada impresionante.

\- ¡Hola, Paris! ¡Es un lujo poder estar con vosotros esta noche! ¡Sois un público increíble! Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad –habló el mago por primera vez. Tenia un pinganillo para que se le escuchara bien- ¿estáis listos para seguir y disfrutar de esta noche?

Un sonoro "SI" llenó toda la Torre Eiffel. El espectáculo debía continuar. La magia no se hizo esperar. Lucien era un mago excelente. Sus manos eran tan ágiles que era casi imposible predecir lo que iba a hacer: creaba y desaparecía objetos, invitaba a personas del público a participar en sus trucos, jugaba con las cartas, etc. Todo parecía ir a la perfección y la gente disfrutaba… ¡hasta que el mago sacó de casualidad a Marinette al escenario!

No solo sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta sino que además cierta rubia que estaba en primera fila se murió de celos cuando la vio. _"Esa maldita está en el escenario con mi mago. Me las pagara"_ , pensó hervida de ira. Hubo un pequeño descanso de unos minutos para el mago en el backstage y mientras esto pasaba, un humorista se encargó de entretener al público.

\- Has estado genial, Lucien –lo felicitó su hermana en el camerino improvisado que consistía en una pequeña cabina- se lo están pasando bien.

\- Gracias, Sonia –sonrió el mago satisfecho. Se secó el sudor de la frente y agradeció el vaso de agua que le ofreció su hermana.

Se ausentó posteriormente para ir al baño y Sonia se marchó para ultimar algunas cositas antes de que volviera a salir. En esa transición, Chloe se coló en el camerino. Sus intenciones no parecían ser buenas cuando localizó las pertenencias de Lucien.

Hola a todos! Siento no haberme presentado antes jejeje. Tengo limitaciones de internet asi que por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo jeje. Me alegra enormemente que este fanfiction os esté gustando, me han animado vuestros comentarios y espero recibir mas para saber lo que pensais. Disfrutad de cada capitulo! Un saludo! ^^


	4. Mr Magicien (Parte 2)

Diez minutos después, Lucien volvió a entrar en escena, vitoreado fuertemente por el público entre aplausos, gritos y silbidos de entusiasmo. Era el último acto mágico de la noche y parecía prometer mucho. En esta ocasión, sus trucos se concentraron en manipular el agua en diversos recipientes. Era una locura. Era tan real que les resultaba creer que fuera magia. Sin embargo, pronto las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Al intentar cambiar de color del agua en dos vasos, no ocurrió nada. El silencio fue incómodo. Lucien estaba desconcertado. Volvió a intentarlo y de nuevo nada. Sin perder la calma, procedió a hacer otro truco que consistía en pasar el agua de un vaso al otro sin necesidad de tocarla. Nuevamente el fracaso se produjo. No lo entendía. Los murmullos se oyeron entre bastidores y en el público. Las personas se miraban entre ellas con expresiones de preocupación y confusión.

\- No os preocupéis –alzó una mano en señal de despreocupación y una fingida sonrisa de serenidad.

Tragó saliva lentamente y retiró los vasos. Qué mala suerte la suya que tropezó con un cable de sonido y el agua se derramó. Las chispas surgieron de inmediato, produciendo un cortocircuito en el altavoz donde había caído. Lucien pegó un respingo, asustado y las llamas aparecieron. El público exclamó alarmado. El altavoz se incendió en cuestión de segundos y se propagó hacia arriba, donde estaban los focos. El ayudante personal se llevó a Lucien con torpeza mientras el equipo técnico intentaba apagar el fuego. Los agentes de seguridad controlaron al gentío que se había incorporado por miedo al incendio. Algunos desgraciados empezaron a insultar al artista por su torpeza y otros por sus trucos baratos.

\- ¡Eres un fracasado! Tus truquitos no nos asombran. ¡Eres un farsante! –gritó Chloe entre los abusadores, siendo arrastrada por su guardaespaldas personal.

Poco a poco, el escenario fue vaciándose por precaución. El fuego siguió caminando pero estaba controlado, ya estaban usando los extintores. Lucien y Sonia discutían cerca de la fuente a la Torre Eiffel, algo lejos del backstage por el desafortunado accidente. El no entendía cómo había fallado en sus últimos trucos, se los sabia de memoria. Estaba destrozado. Nunca le había pasado algo semejante. Su hermana intentó consolarlo. Él no tenia la culpa.

Una ventana se abrió lentamente como si de una lente de cámara se tratase y la voz enigmática de Lepidóptero se escuchó en la oscuridad:

\- Qué interesante. La magia esconde tantos secretos fascinantes y peligrosos que si los manejara alguien digno de ella, seria imparable. –sonrió satisfecho mientras un akuma se posaba en su mano y él lo llenaba de oscuridad- ve, mi pequeño akuma. ¡Corrompe su corazón!

Mientras Sonia hablaba con el alcalde y otras personas, Lucien estaba desconsolado, mirando con tristeza el agua de la fuente. Apretó los puños impotente. ¿Qué podría haber salido mal? Era un mago de prestigio, soñaba con ser el mejor, llevaba toda una vida haciendo magia en honor a su padre y ahora le ocurría esto. ¿Cómo era posible? No se dio cuenta que un akuma oscuro se acercaba revoloteando hacia él y se introducía en el broche de su capa. Su corazón se llenó de maldad y sintió que su mente era manipulada.

\- Mr. Magicien, soy Lepidóptero. Te concedo el poder de ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Nadie dudará de tu magia y serás admirado por todos. Pero a cambio, harás algo por mi –la voz del villano invadió sus pensamientos como si de un títere se tratase.

\- Si, Papillón. Mi magia no te defraudará –le prometió Lucien con una seductora sonrisa.

\- Es una pena que el espectáculo haya terminado así, lo estaba grabando todo –se lamentó Alya con un mohín.

\- ¿No se suponía que grababas sobre Ladybug? –dijo inocentemente Marinette.

\- Ladybug es increíble y lo sabes pero no es para mi ladyblog. No todos los días hay espectáculos mágicos en Paris, querida –le sacó la lengua.

\- Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Lucien. Parecía tan devastado… Estaba haciendo unos trucos muy buenos –comentó Nino pensativo.

\- Quizás la presión pudo con él –se encogió de hombros el rubio.

\- Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando te sacó a ti, Marinette. Eso fue toda una sorpresa –le guiñó un ojo Nathaniel.

La peliazul se sonrojó y Adrien volvió a fruncir el ceño por la "dichosa" manía del pelirrojo de llamar su atención. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para Alya.

De repente, una explosión sobresaltó a todo el mundo. El escenario estaba en llamas y algunos técnicos salieron despedidos, cayendo chamuscados en el asfalto. Una risa malévola resonó en la plaza y de repente apareció un personaje ataviado con un traje de cazadora y pantalón de cuero negro con tonalidades violetas. Una capucha ocultaba su rostro pero se descubrió. Su rostro era pálido y parecía que unas marcas parecidas a tatuajes pintaban su mandíbula y el contorno de sus ojos.

\- Esto me da mala espina –murmuraron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo pero sin que se dieran cuenta mutuamente.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños de todas las edades! ¡El espectáculo debe continuar! ¡Quedaos y presenciad la verdadera magia!

\- ¿Lucien? –interrogó la hermana que por suerte no había estado cerca del escenario y la explosión no le había afectado.

El susodicho se tensó pero inmediatamente soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Lucien? ¡Yo soy Mr. Magicien, querida! –exclamó, presentándose con una reverencia- y soy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Y como demostración, con un gesto de sus manos, absorbió todo el fuego con su cuerpo. Con un grito ahogado, lo expulsó contra las sillas, asustando al público y provocando una estampida de gente. Una nueva explosión impregnó la plaza de un fuerte olor a quemado. Sus manos funcionaban como el director de una orquesta. Allí donde las movía, su magia obraba. Personas que desaparecían o eran transformadas en animales o objetos. Era terrorífico. Un rayo mágico se dirigió al grupo de amigos.

\- ¡Marinette, cuidado! –gritó Adrien propulsándose hacia delante para cubrir con su cuerpo a su amiga.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo cuando esquivaron por los pelos el hechizo. La espalda de ella quedo apoyada en el suelo y él estaba encima. Ambos tuvieron un _deja vu_ y al mirarse a los ojos, pensaron lo mismo y se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Estás bien? –murmuró, tragando saliva. Ella asintió rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Marinette! –la llamó Alya desesperada.

Del escándalo y el pánico, se habían separado. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron precipitadamente. Tenían que entrar en acción.

\- ¡Voy a buscar a Nino! –dijo Adrien

\- ¡Y yo a Alya! –respondió Marinette automáticamente.

Se separaron en direcciones opuestas en busca de sus amigos mientras Mr. Magicien creaba el caos a su alrededor.

Marinette se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura. Abrió su bolso y Tikki salió volando.

\- ¡Odio la magia! –fue lo primero que dijo.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Me refiero a esa clase de magia –especificó señalando al exterior.

\- Pues habrá que detenerlo. ¡Tikki, Puntos Fuera! –dijo las palabras mágicas y con un resplandor rojo, la kwami entró en sus pendientes y se inició la transformación.

Adrien se entretuvo mas de la cuenta, ayudando a algunos niños a escapar de los hechizos, antes de refugiarse en un callejón. Plagg se removió dentro de su ropa y su cabezón apareció entre sofocos.

\- ¡Pero qué calor hace aquí dentro!

\- Probablemente sea por el incendio que ha causado el mago chiflado

\- ¿Un mago? ¡Qué guay! –exclamó entusiasmado- oye, ¿y mi queso?

\- ¡Plagg, Garras Fuera! –replicó el rubio, ignorando sus palabras.

El kwami lanzó un quejido antes de ser engullido por el anillo de su portador y empezar la transformación.

\- ¿Lo entendéis ahora, mi querido público? Yo soy el auténtico mago de verdad –alzó los puños victorioso.

\- Y yo que pensaba que los magos de verdad estaban solo en las películas –replicó Chat Noir haciendo acto de presencia con un ágil salto, acompañado de su bastón.

\- ¡Gato callejero insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi poder? –enfureció Mr. Magicien.

\- Creo que había oído hablar de un mago súper genial pero ahora no me acuerdo el nombre –fingió no acordarse, rascándose la cabeza.

\- No estarás hablando de ese niño de la cicatriz, ¿verdad, gatito? –intervino Ladybug deslizando sus pies en el asfalto a su lado y girando su yoyo.

\- Ya os echaba de menos, mi lady. Y si, ese mago mismo, ¿me refrescáis la memoria? –ronroneó.

\- Harry Potter, minino –le guiñó un ojo divertida.

\- ¡Yo soy el único mago de verdad, insolentes niñatos!

\- ¡Son Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Entrégame sus prodigios y tendrás un poder que jamás podrás imaginar! –exigió Lepidóptero en su mente con rabia.

\- ¡A tus órdenes! –exclamó conforme y se abalanzó sobre los héroes con un grito de guerra.

Los dos esquivaron su ataque y comenzó la batalla. Ladybug usaba su yoyo y sus increíbles habilidades acrobáticas y Chat Noir manejaba su bastón con maestría y energía. Mr. Magicien usaba su magia de mil maneras diferentes, cada cual mas peligrosa: animaba objetos, manipulaba a los civiles como soldados, lanzaba hechizos de ataque, se teletransportaba en ocasiones, entre otras.

\- Chat, no es como los demás. Hay que pensar en algo –le informó la heroína esquivando una daga en su dirección.

\- ¿Aun no sabes dónde está el akuma? –quiso saber el felino, abriéndose paso para llegar al villano.

\- Tengo una teoría pero no estoy segura. Lo que sé es que evita el cuerpo a cuerpo

\- ¡Gracias por la información! ¡Allá voy! –exclamó con exagerado entusiasmo mientras saltaba con el bastón hacia atrás para ejecutar un golpe mortal sobre Mr. Magicien.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que el mago creara un escudo a su alrededor y rebotara. Su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás con suma facilidad y cayó en el asfalto. Gimió de dolor.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, my lady. Algo magullado pero bien.

\- ¡Coge sus prodigios ya!

\- ¡Ya basta de juegos, héroes de pacotilla! –sentenció Mr. Magicien con una gran sonrisa y sus manos crearon una onda expansiva que los lanzó por los aires.

Ambos héroes lograron equilibrarse con sus respectivas herramientas. Lo que no se esperaron era que el villano los siguiera… ¡volando! Porque si, Mr. Magicien volaba en dirección a ellos de un modo muy siniestro.

\- ¡Maldición, nos persigue!

\- ¡Sígueme, Chat Noir! –le gritó Ladybug, corriendo por los tejados y saltando al vacío con su yoyo.

El gato obedeció encantado y se produjo una persecución aérea por la ciudad.

\- ¿Es que no se cansa este tío? –bufó el minino entre salto y salto- desde luego no le hace falta una descarga de adrenalina.

 _"¿Una descarga? Claro, eso es"_ , pensó la heroína. ¿Cómo no había caído?

\- Chat Noir, eres un genio. Me has dado una idea

\- ¿En serio? –abrió mucho los ojos el minino, asombrado.

\- Vamos, sé dónde tenemos que ir –lo animó con energías renovadas.

\- No escaparéis de mi. Soy invencible –amenazó el mago cerca de ellos.

Los héroes de Paris condujeron al villano akumatizado hacia la central eléctrica y aterrizaron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

\- Espero que tengas un plan, my lady

\- Un plan que seguro fracasará –le aseguró y cogiéndolos por sorpresa, dos gruesos cables cobraron vida y separaron con un latigazo a los dos compañeros.

Ladybug impactó contra un generador eléctrico y Chat Noir fue apresado como una salchicha.

\- Miau, esto se está poniendo feo. Vamos no iba en serio que eras el peor mago –forcejeó el felino.

\- Veamos, ¿qué voy a hacer con el gatito callejero? –se mofó el mago con una sonrisa triunfal- ya sé, te encerraré en una jaula.

\- ¡No! –gritó horrorizado.

Ya era tarde. En cuestión de segundos, el cable desapareció y en su lugar, una jaula de acero lo encerró sin tener escapatoria. Chat Noir se incorporó con algunas magulladuras por culpa del abrazo de cable viviente.

\- ¡Chat Noir, no! –gritó Ladybug incorporándose con dificultad.

La joven heroína sintió que el corazón le latía dolorosamente. La emoción que estaba sintiendo no era desconocida pero se intensificaba conforme veía a su compañero herido. Era pánico, pánico por su vida, por perderlo.

\- ¡Éste es tu fin, Chat Noir! ¡Tu prodigio será mío! –rugió el akumatizado.

Su mano ardió en llamas y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego en su dirección. El tiempo se ralentizó de repente. Ladybug enganchó su yoyo a una antena eléctrica y se impulsó desesperadamente para interponerse entre la llamarada y la jaula. Los veloces giros de su yoyo le sirvieron de escudo justo cuando el fuego la alcanzó.

\- ¡Ladybug! –exclamó el felino, temiendo por su vida. Se apoyó en su rodilla para levantarse.

Su compañera rechinó los dientes, aguantando la avalancha caliente de su enemigo. Chat Noir apretó la mandíbula. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya y menos herir a su amada.

\- ¡Cataclismo! –exclamó furiosamente. El anillo se iluminó y sus garras brillaron en una tenue sombra.

Usó su poder contra los barrotes de la jaula y ésta se desintegró en un pequeño estallido. Saltó por encima de su compañera y con un certero movimiento, lanzó su bastón contra Mr. Magicien. El golpe le dio de llenó en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo. El fuego desapareció de inmediato. Entonces Ladybug vislumbró un brillo característico en su ropa, justo en el cuello de su cazadora. _"Ahí debe estar el akuma"_ , se dijo.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! –exclamó llamando a su poder oculto, aprovechando el contraataque de Chat Noir.

Una cinta aislante apareció después del resplandor de puntos rojos y negros y cayó en sus manos.

\- Espero que sirva para cerrarle el pico –se burló el gato recuperando su bastón.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? –murmuró para si.

Miró a su alrededor con ojos críticos y entonces su radar se activó: los cables eléctricos, el generador eléctrico y el broche de su cazadora.

\- ¡Pagaréis por vuestra osadía! –dijo el akumatizado, masajeándose la cabeza del golpe.

\- De eso nada –sentenció la heroína manejando su yoyo. El hilo se ató a sus pies y de un enérgico movimiento, lo bajó del cielo.

Mr. Magicien no se esperó tal ataque y el impacto le dolió muchísimo. Ladybug le lanzó la cinta a Chat Noir que la captó al vuelo y pegó con rapidez las piernas y las manos del mago. Después ella cogió los cables eléctricos y entre los dos, unieron a Mr. Magicien al generador eléctrico. Ladybug lo encendió y una fuerte descarga convulsionó el cuerpo del enemigo. El mago gritó de dolor y de un chispazo, el broche se partió. El akuma salió volando con desesperación.

\- Ya no harás mas daño, pequeño akuma –dijo Ladybug, activando su yoyo y lo hacia girar una vez mas- ¡yo te libero del mal!

El akuma demonizado fue capturado y purificado en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! –dijo con entusiasmo, lanzando la cinta al cielo.

La ciudad volvió a la normalidad. Las personas volvieron a ser ellas mismas, los objetos inanimados y el escenario intacto. Mr. Magicien recuperó su identidad real, el mago Lucien.

\- ¿Qué… que ha pasado? –quiso saber el joven, desorientado.

\- ¡Bien hecho! –dijeron ambos héroes, chocándose los puños.

El pitido de sus prodigios les advirtió de su inminente transformación a su estado civil.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? –quiso saber su compañera, preocupada, antes de marcharse.

\- No es nada, my lady. He pasado por cosas peores –le guiñó un ojo. Ahí estaba su lado arrogante- pero Ladybug, yo…

\- Me alegra que estés bien, es un alivio –lo cortó con una sonrisa- bueno tengo que irme.

\- Espera, Ladybug –le pidió el felino pero ella ya había enganchado su yoyo para alejarse de la central eléctrica.

Chat Noir no pensaba dejarla escapar. Ya eran muchas las veces que ella se iba. Deseaba contarle la verdad, quería que supiera quien era y confesarle sus sentimientos. Así que se dispuso a seguirla. Le costó un poco debido a sus heridas pero interrumpió su carrera cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente: _"Marinette"_

Abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Ladybug desapareció de su vista. Frustrado pero preocupado al mismo tiempo por su compañera de clase, cambió de rumbo rápidamente hacia la Torre Eiffel.

\- ¡Qué cerca he estado! ¡La magia debería haber jugado a mi favor! Puede que hayas ganado una vez mas, Ladybug pero la suerte no te acompañará siempre. ¡Dalo por hecho! –vociferó un Papillon furioso por su fracaso.

Su ventana se cerró lentamente, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Se encontró con Alya que parecía despertar de algún tipo de hechizo, lo mismo con Nino.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Estás aquí! Habéis vencido a ese mago loco, ¿verdad? –quiso saber emocionada de ver al héroe felino.

\- Si, si, todo controlado, ¿qué esperabas?- dijo el entre impaciente y arrogante- ¿estáis bien vosotros?

\- Si, lo que estoy preocupada por mi amiga. No la he visto

El corazón de Chat Noir, o mejor dicho, Adrien bajo la máscara, latió con fuerza al pensar que podría pasarle algo.

\- Voy a buscarla –dijo intentando mostrar seguridad y se alejó de un salto.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? Por favor, ayúdenme

Reconoció la voz de Marinette con un escalofrió. Estaba atrapada en los bastidores del escenario. Digno de un comportamiento gatuno, se escurrió en la plataforma.

\- No se preocupe, princesa, Chat Noir la rescatará –se hizo oír para que supiera que estaba a salvo.

\- ¿Chat Noir? ¿Eres tú? –dijo Marinette, sorprendida de oírlo. Un momento, ¿la había llamado princesa?

El héroe apareció en su campo de visión y en unos minutos ya estaba liberada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió en brazos y de varios saltos, ya estaba en el exterior. Alya y Nino corrieron a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Marinette! –exclamó Alya abalanzándose sobre su amiga y cayendo al suelo- estaba súper preocupada

\- ¡Au! –se quejó la peliazul por tal abrazo asesino- algún día me vas a matar.

\- Eso te lo crees tú –se rió la bloguera, ayudándola a levantarse.

\- ¿Dónde está Adrien? –preguntó de manera atropellada- ¿lo habéis visto?

\- Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya… yo… esto… -dijo Chat Noir nervioso, haciendo aspavientos. Su anillo volvió a pitar y sin poder despedirse mas, desapareció con su bastón.

\- Como mola, Chat Noir –comentó Nino, maravillado.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! –se oyó la voz de Adrien, corriendo hacia ellos- ¡qué bien que os encuentro!

Marinette se sintió tan aliviada de ver al modelo que sonrió como una tonta.

\- ¡Vaya, tío! ¿Qué te has hecho ahí? –señaló el DJ asustado.

Adrien no entendió a que se refería hasta que apreció que su cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas parecidas a pequeños cortes y alguna que otra quemadura.

\- Oh… no, no es nada, hombre… seguro que por ese chiflado, la explosión… el incendio… -se excusó torpemente.

El sentido de alerta de la peliazul se disparó con las heridas del rubio. No pudo evitar fijarse con el ceño fruncido. No es que las hubiera visto realmente pero las partes de su cuerpo… se parecían tanto a las de…

\- Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás herida? –preguntó Adrien, mirándola atentamente.

\- Esto… si, si… todo bien. Chat Noir me ayudó –pudo decir sin pensar realmente.

La sonrisa de Adrien hizo que olvidara por un momento las cavilaciones que pululaban por su mente.


	5. Visitas Nocturnas

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. Era rutinario. Clases, deberes, patrullas nocturnas, panadería, diseños, sesión de fotos. Cada uno tenia sus quehaceres y obligaciones como cada año escolar. El mal no daba tregua y los héroes unían sus fuerzas una vez mas. En sus vidas civiles, intentaban acercarse mas, no era fácil, pero lo conseguían y disfrutaban de momentos juntos. Hasta que una noche algo cambió.

 _ **Viernes Noche**_

Eran casi las diez de la noche. Pronto toda la casa se sumiría en la oscuridad para dormir profundamente. Marinette ultimaba los detalles de un diseño en el que trabajaba. Los bostezos empezaban a ser pesados y continuos. Hasta Tikki estaba agotada.

\- Marinette, ¿te queda mucho? –murmuró adormilada.

\- Enseguida acabo –respondió la joven mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y su cabeza acabó apoyada en la mesa. Su respiración era acompasada. Se había quedado dormida. La kwami la siguió acurrucada en una tela algo vieja del escritorio. El silencio inundó la habitación. Todo parecía tranquilo. Cuando el reloj dio las diez, una ligera brisa entró en el cuarto y una sombra se deslizó en el interior por la trampilla abierta. Tikki sintió esa presencia y parpadeó lo justo para ver la sombra del ladrón y esconderse rápidamente, asustada. El intruso miró a su alrededor y se acercó a la bella durmiente. La kwami quería advertir a su portadora pero si lo hacia, revelaría su presencia y no podía hacer eso. Para su sorpresa, vio cómo la sombra separaba a Marinette del escritorio con suma delicadeza y la llevaba a la cama. La joven ni se movió, tal era el profundo sueño que la embargaba. La tapó con la sábanas y acomodó su almohada. Sus gestos denotaban tanta ternura que Tikki se preguntó quien podría ser. Cuando hubo arropado a su amiga, la miró unos segundos y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la trampilla. La kwami salió de su escondite con prudencia, lo justo para ver como el intruso desaparecía y reconocía unas orejas de gato.

 _ **Sábado**_

\- ¡¿Qué Chat Noir estuvo anoche en mi cuarto?! –exclamó Marinette por la mañana cuando su kwami le contó lo sucedido.

\- No grites tanto, mujer. Que tus padres te oirán –la riño Tikki con un mohín.

\- Pero ¿qué se ha creído ese gato tonto?

\- Tal vez si no dejarás la trampilla abierta…

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué la dejo abierta –replicó la peliazul. Sopló dramáticamente y varios mechones se dispersaron- menos mal que no te pilló.

\- Por los pelos –asintió la kwami de acuerdo.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la ironía que se escondía tras esa frase. Por los pelos, como los gatos. La risa aumentó de intensidad y pronto un ataque de risa poseyó su cuerpo, retorciéndose en la cama. Tikki se quedó mirándola sin entender.

Un rato después, se vistió y salió a dar un paseo. Tenia planeado ir a la tienda de música. Se preguntaba si habría alguna novedad en la industria. Estaba de buen humor. El día era solo para ella. Entre saltitos, cruzó varias calles hasta la zona comercial. Muchas personas andaban por el camino peatonal. Soleado y despejado, era ideal. Localizó la tienda de música y entró dentro. Era un local modesto compuesto por discos de vinilo, CD y varios reproductores antiguos, además de tocadiscos y auriculares para poder escuchar. En cuestión de minutos, se sumergió en las canciones. Su género favorito era el rock por supuesto y ¿su artista? Jagged Stone. Un rockero fabuloso con el que había tenido el honor de trabajar. Recordó con nostalgia aquel día que diseñó la portada de uno de los álbumes del músico. Había sido todo un éxito, numero 1 en ventas. Tan ensimismada estaba con los auriculares puestos, que no percibió que alguien entraba en la tienda y se acercaba a ella. Una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola. Algo molesta por la interrupción, se colocó los auriculares en el cuello y desvió su atención hacia su espalda. Su expresión cambió de inmediato al reconocer el apuesto rostro de Adrien. Sus pies se paralizaron en el sitio sin poder moverse.

\- Buenos días, Marinette –la saludó el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora- qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

\- … Aaaaa… yo… tú… -intentó hablar entrecortadamente.

\- Perdona, ¿te he asustado? –dijo apenado por su reacción.

La peliazul ordenó a sus pulmones que respirasen y a sus dedos que se movieran de lo rígidos que los tenia. _"Vamos, Marinette. Tú puedes"_

\- Ho… Hola, Adrien –logró decir coherentemente.

\- ¿Todo bien? –la observó detenidamente.

\- Si, si. No te preocupes –hizo algunos movimientos extraños con las manos- solo… escuchaba música.

\- ¡Oh! Estupendo, ¿puedo acompañarte? –se masajeó la nuca, algo tímido.

\- Sss… si, claro –sonrió avergonzada la joven, sin creerse su suerte.

Lo que menos se hubiese pensado era encontrarse a su amor en aquella tienda, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el también era fan de Jagged Stone. Así que a pesar de su nerviosismo, estar con Adrien era todo un milagro y un placer. El simple hecho de escuchar música y compartir gustos, resultaba sencillo. Incluso se olvidó de su timidez mientras debatían sobre quien era mejor artista en otros géneros musicales.

Salieron de la tienda entre risas y caminaron por la zona peatonal.

\- Recuerdo que el año pasado le hiciste un diseño muy chulo a Jagged Stone –le comentó el modelo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? –lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Pues claro! Tienes un talento increíble, Marinette –la alabó con los ojos brillantes.

La joven enrojeció y miró al frente, emocionada por sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de ese impacto. _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ , se dijo a si mismo.

\- Tú también… eres… eres bueno en lo que haces –dijo ella intentando devolverle el cumplido.

\- Tonterías. No tiene nada de especial posar para una revista –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

 _"Es fácil decirlo cuando eres tan perfecto"_ , pensó la peliazul pero se mordió el labio. Eso no se lo iba a decir a él. Adrien percibió ese gesto y sorprendido, se preguntó como no se había fijado en lo linda que era su talentosa compañera de clase.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas –soltó sin pensar. Su voz se relajó cálidamente.

Marinette sintió cómo su corazón se volvía loco en su pecho. ¿Habia escuchado bien? Estaba soñando, era eso, estaba soñando. Adrien no podría haber dicho eso. Era imposible. Se atrevió a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos verdes la miraban intensamente y su semblante no mentía. Una potente sensación familiar la embargó repentinamente. Esa expresión… ¿no la había visto en otra persona?

\- ¿Qué… que has… dicho? –murmuró con voz ahogada.

\- Que eres muy… -tragó saliva dándose cuenta de la tensión del ambiente. Había ido muy lejos.

La joven no le dejó terminar. Abrumada por las emociones, se disculpó torpemente y corrió lejos de él. Adrien no trató de seguirla y aminoró el paso. Suspiró largamente. ¿Qué había hecho? Por el rabillo de ojo, Plagg se asomó brevemente en su chaqueta y lo miró seriamente. Esa mirada lo decía todo.

Aquel suceso tuvo a Marinette sumergida en un mar de dudas. Por muchas vueltas que le dio, mas confundida se quedaba. La viva imagen de Adrien mirándola serio y decidido y esas palabras tan sinceras... no eran propias de él. Es decir, esa clase de comportamiento le recordaba a otra persona. Pero era imposible. Adrien no podía ser Chat Noir. El era tan amable, tan guapo, tan atento y bueno, mientras que su compañero de batallas era arrogante, burlón y un descarado que solo quería coquetearla. Si es verdad que con el tiempo, admitía que su personalidad era única y la hacia reír en ocasiones pero no pegaba con la personalidad de su amor platónico.

Para colmo, las visitas nocturnas se retomaron. Todas eran a las diez y cuando ella estaba dormida. Estas cosas las sabia por Tikki que velaba su sueño por si al gatito le daba por regresar y se las contaba por la mañana. Era exasperante. ¿Por qué ahora Chat Noir tenia ese manía de visitar las casas? Su kwami le aseguró que solo lo hacia con la suya y se quedaba un buen rato mirándola antes de marcharse de nuevo. Era todo tan extraño. De modo que decidió darle una sorpresa y fingió estar dormida una noche. En efecto, el felino se presentó en su casa puntual a las diez. Sintió su presencia cerca de la cama. Esperó unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Como era de esperar, pilló al intruso desprevenido y los dos cayeron rodando en el suelo. La mano de Marinette recogió algo al azar y se posicionó encima suya con un bolígrafo, amenazante.

\- ¡Tranquila, princesa! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu héroe felino, Chat Noir! –habló finalmente el felino con las manos en señal de paz.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? –exigió la joven sin bajar el brazo- no te tenia como un ladrón.

\- ¿Ladrón? Oh, no, por favor, princesa, no soy ningún ladrón –le aseguró sin moverse.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –volvió a repetir.

La expresión seria y poco amigable de Marinette sorprendió a Chat Noir, mas bien a Adrien bajo el antifaz. Por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba a cierta heroína que lo tenia loco. A demás estaba su forma de moverse, cómo se había defendido de él. Estaba imaginándose cosas, seguro.

\- Venia a ver si estábais bien –respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa ladeada.

La joven frunció el ceño, extrañada. Se relajó un momento y con algo parecido a un bufido, liberó a Chat Noir de su prisión, se levantó y dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el felino ya estaba de pie frente a ella.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas que estaba mal? –se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

\- Es por seguridad. La otra vez os quedasteis encerrada en un escenario. Pero allí estaba yo para serviros –realizó una reverencia exagerada.

\- Llámame Marinette, o simplemente trátame de tú

\- Como quiera la princesa –asintió con una seductora sonrisa.

\- Así que… ¿tienes la costumbre de ir por ahí velando por los demás? –quiso saber de manera desinteresada puesto que ya lo sabia siendo Ladybug. Se sentó en la cama.

\- Por supuesto. Las patrullas pueden llegar a ser agotadoras.

\- Bueno, pues no hace falta que sigas haciéndolo conmigo, Chat Noir –le dijo amablemente- estoy bien.

El felino se mostró desilusionado y la peliazul se percató de ello. Pero ¿qué le pasaba a ese gato tonto? Se comportaba de un modo raro.

\- De acuerdo, Marinette. Si eso es lo que deseas… -inclinó la cabeza con tristeza y se dirigió hacia la trampilla- quizás deberías cerrarla, por si acaso.

Sin saber por qué, Marinette se sintió fatal por tratar así al héroe gatuno. Quizás él solo necesitaba una compañía diferente y además ¿a quién quería engañar? El hecho de que se preocupara por ella la ablandaba.

\- Espera, Chat Noir –lo detuvo con suavidad. Le sonrió cuando pudo ver su rostro enmascarado y palmeó la cama a su lado- ¿por qué no te quedas un rato?

Aquella invitación lo alegró tanto que le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y sin pretenderlo, el corazón de la heroína dio un vuelco. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Sabia que no podrías resistirte a mi, princesa –se burló, sentándose junto a ella con sumo gusto.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta –replicó con un tono bromista.

A lo que el héroe se echó a reír. Era tan encantadora. Tomó su mano con gentileza y depositó un suave beso sin dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos azules. Normalmente, siendo Ladybug, solía apartar la mano o dejarle hacer sin mas pero en esta ocasión, su sonrojo hizo acto de presencia. Algo que no pasó inadvertido para el joven felino.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo adorable que eres? –susurró sin poder resistirse.

\- Chat Noir, basta –lo riñó, deshaciéndose de su agarre sin brusquedad- no me hagas sonrojar.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres realmente linda –la cortejó, acercándose un poco mas.

\- Porque no es correcto –lo miró con fingida severidad mientras retrocedía por el lado contrario.

\- Déjame adivinar, tienes novio, ¿verdad? ¿es eso? –interrogó con picardía aunque por dentro estaba intrigado de saber la respuesta.

\- ¡No! –exclamó haciendo aspavientos con las manos, muy avergonzada y con los ojos muy abiertos- no, que va…

\- Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo podrías estar soltera? –inquirió el felino con verdadero interés pero sin dejar su juego de seducción.

\- No es para tanto… -murmuró la peliazul con tristeza. Sus manos se retorcían en su regazo- solo soy una chica normal y corriente y por desgracia… -se detuvo un momento. Se estaba abriendo a Chat Noir sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Por desgracia…? –la animó suavizando la voz, escuchándola.

Marinette suspiró y observó el rostro enmascarado de Chat Noir. Su compañero de batallas como Ladybug y un conocido para su otra mitad civil. Confiaba ciegamente en él, había vivido mucho en tan solo un año con él, tantas aventuras y sin embargo, en cosas tan personales, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir. ¿Seria hoy ese día?

\- Por desgracia… aunque esté libre, por decirlo así, yo… -inspiró hondo- estoy interesada en una persona.

\- ¿Y esa persona lo sabe? –preguntó con cuidado.

\- No y no creo que lo sepa nunca –sonrió con amargura- verás él… es la persona mas increíble que he conocido. Es especial y… creo que no estoy a su altura –le confesó mirándolo.

Adrien sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Quién podría ser la persona que había robado el corazón de Marinette? La tenia delante de él, sin titubeos, sin timidez, sin vergüenza, confiando en él y hablando de sus sentimientos. Aunque ella no lo supiera, tenían muchas cosas en común, incluso en el ámbito emocional.

\- Veo que no soy el único que tiene una vida amorosa deprimente –murmuró el felino con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú también? Me cuesta creerlo –admitió- eres un gran héroe.

\- Díselo a Ladybug de mi parte, por favor –le pidió irónicamente, desolado.

La peliazul se quedó perpleja con sus palabras. ¿Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Pero espera… Su mente empezó a funcionar a una velocidad mareante y ató cabos con rapidez. ¿Adrien no estaba enamorado de Ladybug también? ¿Coincidencia remota?

\- Ella es tan única, increíble, hermosa, inteligente. Nadie puede con ella. Y es inalcanzable para mi –siguió hablando Chat Noir, ensimismado en sus pensamientos- te juro que daría lo que fuera por saber quién es, no me importaría quién fuera, de verdad…

Marinette casi no lo escuchaba. Su cuerpo temblaba. No podía ser cierto. Imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y miró con ojos muy abiertos a su mejor amigo, a su confidente. Éste no se dio cuenta. Tenia la mirada perdida. La joven intentó calmarse. No debía llamar la atención.

\- Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa –se disculpó sinceramente- así que estas enamorado de Ladybug.

\- Si… -suspiró embobado al pensar en ella- y desearía que supiera lo que siento por ella. ¿Tú no deseas lo mismo?

\- No te voy a mentir. Seria un sueño hecho realidad –murmuró desviando la mirada.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, dejándose llevar por sus cavilaciones. Era extraño pero se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. El pitido del anillo del felino los despertó de aquel pequeño trance.

\- No quiero ser descortés, princesa. Pero este gato callejero debe irse –se lamentó.

\- No te preocupes. Yo tengo que ir mañana a clase –le sonrió con serenidad.

Ambos se incorporaron y salieron juntos al exterior. La brisa los acogió y la luz de la luna los bañó suavemente. Chat Noir se agarró a la barandilla y se balanceó de un brinco delante de ella. La miró a los ojos con ternura.

\- Princesa, gracias por escucharme. Ha sido reconfortante –le dijo de corazón.

\- Gracias a ti. Tu compañía es agradable –le devolvió la mirada con nuevos ojos y sonrió.

Un nuevo pitido advirtió al héroe de que debía irse ya. Él suspiró y con una reverencia, se despidió de la peliazul y desapareció en la oscuridad. Marinette regresó al refugio de su cuarto. Tikki salió de su escondite y ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice.

\- Vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de su portadora temblaba perceptiblemente y no por frío. Sus sospechas no estaban 100% confirmadas pero si lo que creía era cierto, su mundo cambiaría para siempre. Solo pudo asentir a la pregunta de su kwami con lentitud.

\- AUTORA-

Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta con los comentarios que me mandáis, de verdad me anima mucho a seguir adelante. Ya queda menos pa que esta historia llegue a su fin. Aun queda lo mejor! :D. Siento no haber probado la culpabilidad de Chloe en el capitulo anterior pero admito que no lo vi relevante. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero que disfrutéis 3 Un saludo grande!


	6. Confesión a gran altura

Decidió poner en marcha su plan en la próxima patrullada. Mientras tanto, siguió yendo a clases con normalidad y recibía las visitas de Chat Noir por las noches. Intentó comportarse tal cual era, sobre todo con cierto modelo rubio, al cual evitaba a propósito y al mismo tiempo lo observaba a distancia. La situación era incómoda y frustrante pero por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando llegó el día de la patrulla. A pesar de haberse preparado, o al menos eso creía, mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar en cuestión de minutos, se tomó un rato mas para reflexionar e inspirar hondo. Su decisión era irrevocable y tenia un gran riesgo pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Tikki, su apoyo incondicional, se abrazó a ella con su cuerpecito y su portadora sonrió. Dijo las palabras mágicas y se transformó en la heroína de Paris, Ladybug.

Chat Noir ya la esperaba en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, en una de las vigas. Su rostro se iluminó en cuanto su amada llegó a su destino y de un grácil columpio, alcanzó su altura.

\- Tu belleza eclipsa la noche, my lady –murmuró embelesado por su figura y sus movimientos.

El traicionero corazón de la heroína latió con fuerza ante sus románticas palabras y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Debo reconocerlo, Chat, cada día te superas mas

\- Me halagas. Todo sea por ti –la miró con ojos brillantes.

Ladybug caminó por la viga de hierro sin tambalearse, guardó su yoyo y apoyó la espalda en otra viga. Su mirada se perdió en el firmamento.

\- Verdaderamente es una noche preciosa, ¿no crees? –comentó perdida en sus pensamientos.

Su compañero la observó con curiosidad. La notaba distinta, no sabia por qué pero era así. Era como si la envolviera un aura de misterio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, my lady? -quiso saber y la heroína rió suavemente ante su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo, gato tonto? Estoy disfrutando de las vistas. No me canso, es mágico –suspiró encantada.

Él sonrió aliviado. Tenia razón, se estaba preocupando por nada. Mas animado, se acomodó mejor en su asiento improvisado.

\- No solemos hablar de nuestra otra vida, pero… ¿cómo te va? –preguntó inocentemente.

Ladybug alzó una ceja divertida y sus profundos ojos azules se cruzaron con los intensos ojos verdes de su compañero.

\- ¿Y qué interés tienes?

\- Bueno, no sé tú, pero tengo una vida estresante

\- Eso ya lo sé, minino feo –le sacó la lengua- al no dar detalles, es poco probable que me imagina _"tu vida estresante"_ –hizo el gesto con las comillas.

\- Estás sarcástica esta noche, mi lady –observó el felino con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes de picardía.

\- A veces me gusta pincharte –admitió guiñándole un ojo.

Otra vez esas miradas cómplices entre los dos. Juraría que era capaz de leerle la mente pero al mismo tiempo los secretos pesaban un poco.

\- Humillado por una bella mariquita –se quejó entre maullidos.

\- Chat… -empezó la heroína despacio, captando su atención- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, my lady –la animó mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Hay alguien… especial en tu vida? –formuló la temida pregunta tras unos segundos eternos.

Chat Noir se quedó tan sorprendido que abrió mucho los ojos. ¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Era la primera vez que ella profesara algún tipo de interés en su vida personal, concretamente amorosa.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –tragó saliva, nervioso.

\- Curiosidad –se encogió de hombros. Su teatro estaba dando resultados- nunca hemos hablado de estos temas y no sé… me ha picado el gusanillo, ya sabes.

\- Cla.. claro… -asintió, entendiendo.

Ladybug lo observaba fijamente. Cada movimiento, sus nervios y su timidez. Por dentro, ella se sentía igual pero lo disimulaba por el bien de su plan.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Verás yo… -respiró hondo. Le sudaban las manos- si que hay alguien especial en mi vida… pero ella no lo sabe. Y puede que nunca lo sepa.

\- ¿En serio? –murmuró con suavidad, recordando la conversación que había tenido con él en su cuarto, siendo Marinette.

\- Sé que ella no siente lo mismo así que… -su voz se apagó conforme hablaba y desvió el rostro hacia otro lado, rehuyendo a su compañera.

El corazón de la heroína sintió tal peso por verlo así que reprimió un quejido de dolor. Como odiaba su estado, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Chat… -volvió a pronunciar su nombre tras unos minutos de silencio necesarios.

\- ¿Si? –murmuró el felino sin mirarla.

\- ¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos a punto de vernos… de verdad? ¿Sin nuestros trajes? –dijo muy despacio, sintiendo cada palabra brotar de sus labios. Era ahora o nunca.

La conversación tomó un rumbo tan distinto que Chat Noir se giró hacia ella, entre interesado y perplejo. Se incorporó de un ágil salto y se acercó a una prudente distancia.

\- Si, lo recuerdo –respondió con la garganta seca- me dijiste que no podíamos saber nuestras identidades porque seria muy peligroso.

\- Así es –asintió la heroína sin apartar la mirada- en ese momento supe que era lo correcto, por el bien de los dos, pero…

\- ¿Pero…? –inquirió su compañero cada vez mas nervioso.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Ladybug le decía aquellas cosas? ¿Acaso pensaba en…? No podía ser posible. Era una locura. Tras la máscara, Marinette inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento, calmándose porque sentía que sus emociones se desbordarían en cualquier momento.

\- Chat Noir… ¿quieres saber quién soy de verdad? –lo miró a los ojos intensamente, expectante a su reacción y respuesta.

Y ahí estaba la tan ansiada pregunta, el momento que había estado esperando todo un año, la posibilidad de conocer la identidad de su amada sin importar las consecuencias. Estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que no pudo contestar enseguida. Su sueño se haría realidad pero por alguna extraña razón, quería protegerla, protegerla de su decisión de confiarle un secreto tan importante.

\- My querida lady… me haría muy feliz saber quien está detrás de esa máscara –logró hablar entre susurros para no romper el momento- y como caballero, las damas siempre van primero pero en esta ocasión, te ruego me perdones por lo que haré a continuación…

Ladybug no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un resplandor verde la cegó momentáneamente, obedeciendo a la petición del joven. Cuando la transformación cesó, el modelo Adrien Agreste apareció ante ella. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que creyó que le iba a salir del pecho. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas, ese gato seductor, amante de los chistes malos, era en realidad el amor de su vida, nada mas y nada menos. Sus piernas flaquearon y su equilibrio se desestabilizó. Alarmado, el rubio acortó la distancia y con las emociones a flor de piel, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ayudándose de la viga.

\- Adrien… -murmuró entrecortadamente. No podía creérselo.

\- No digas nada, my lady. Prefiero que sepas quien soy primero por si te arrepientes de tu decisión. He querido decírtelo tantas veces… -susurró el ojiverde con pena y alegría al mismo tiempo.

No pudo aguantar mas y los ojos azules de Ladybug se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno con ella? Hasta dónde llegaba su protección, su necesidad de su bienestar por encima del suyo para no perder su identidad secreta. Y saber que él solo amaba a su alter ego…

\- Adrien, mi querido Adrien… -musitó con dolor.

\- No llores, por favor –le rogó, sin saber bien como consolarla. ¿Acaso no se esperaba que él fuera su compañero? ¿Se sentía decepcionada?

\- Tikki… -la llamó tan bajito que él no se percató.

Un resplandor rojo los iluminó brevemente y sin soltarla, Adrien presenció el milagro. Su amada Ladybug desapareció delante de sus ojos y en su lugar apareció Marinette, sollozando quedamente entre sus brazos. La sorpresa fue tan grande que se paralizó en el sitio. Todos los momentos, las huidas, las excusas, su forma de comportarse, su físico… ¡y no se había dado cuenta! Siempre había estado ahí, su compañera de clase, su primera y mejor amiga de instituto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Tantas evidencias y había sido tan ciego.

\- Marinette… -logró articular palabra después de un silencio incómodo.

\- Se lo que estás pensando –lo cortó la peliazul, armándose de valor para mirarlo a la cara- y no te culpo, yo no soy lo que esperabas y lo entiendo.

\- Tú ya sabías que yo era Chat Noir –murmuró mas para si que para ella. No era una pregunta.

\- Si… yo… tenia mis sospechas –bajó la cabeza avergonzada- no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? –quiso saber. En su mirada había urgencia y mucho nerviosismo.

\- Porque estás enamorado de Ladybug –dijo con voz entrecortada, llena de dolor- no me resultó difícil sacar conclusiones porque tus dos identidades la quieren a ella.

Adrien se sintió el hombre mas imbécil del planeta en aquellos momentos. Allí estaba ella, confiando plenamente en él, sufriendo por él.

\- Princesa, yo… no sé como…

\- Será mejor que me vaya –dijo ella, deseando huir. Ya estaba hecho. Ya sabían quienes eran pero saber que jamás tendría su amor, era demasiado doloroso y necesitaba tiempo.

Se deshizo de su abrazo sin brusquedad y sus piernas respondieron a sus órdenes. Los kwamis se habían retirado discretamente cuando sus portadores se revelaron el uno al otro. Necesitaba a Tikki para transformarse y bajar de la Torre Eiffel. Sin embargo, antes de llamar a su kwami, Adrien salió del shock y sus brazos volvieron a rodear su cintura. Su cuerpo se pegó al de ella, acorralándola contra la viga. Marinette dejó de respirar por unos momentos. Aquella cercanía debería estar prohibida, sentía cada parte de su ser, del chico al que amaba.

\- Por favor… no te vayas… no me dejes, Marinette… -susurró cálidamente en su oído, quebrándose por momentos.

¿En qué momento se había inclinado tanto? Estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración, su piel, el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo. Su ritmo cardiaco era desbocado y fue capaz de escuchar el suyo latiendo a la misma velocidad. Sus palabras calaron en lo mas hondo de su corazón.

\- Adrien… -suspiró entrecortadamente, embriagada por su aroma corporal.

El rostro del rubio se separó ligeramente lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Verde y azul. Azul y verde. Una mirada intensa, cargada de sentimientos. Atrevido pero cuidadoso, se inclinó un poco mas y sus narices se rozaron. La peliazul creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Sus movimientos eran lentos como si estuviera pidiendo permiso y al no recibir rechazo, sus labios rozaron los de ella.

\- Marinette… -susurró casi inaudiblemente, hechizado por tenerla tan cerca.

La unión de sus labios fue absolutamente mágica. Todas esas emociones y sentimientos contenidos se desbordaron con violencia, embriagándolos y llenándolos por dentro. Qué sensación tan maravillosa e intensa. Adrien la besó con pasión, sin reprimirse pero sin dejar de lado esa dedicación y ternura que tenia con ella. Dejándose llevar por él, Marinette alzó los brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello dorado. El rubio tuvo que sujetarse a la viga mientras que con la otra mano mantenía el cuerpo de la chica con él. Estaban temblando. Una súbita calidez los inundó por dentro y entre jadeos por la falta de aire, el beso fue menguando poco a poco. Sus rostros quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia y sus frentes se apoyaron suavemente. Un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas, acalorados por las emociones y el latir desenfrenado de sus corazones. Se miraron a los ojos, llenos de dicha. Necesitaba decírselo, todo su ser lo imploraba. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos.

\- No digas nada, aun no –susurró su amado, interrumpiéndola- yo… necesito pedirte perdón.

\- Adrien, no tienes que… -intentó tranquilizarlo, apenada por la culpabilidad que había en sus ojos.

\- Marinette, soy un completo estúpido. My lady, mi princesa… -acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, admirando su piel tersa- no me di cuenta de la verdad ante mis ojos. Y casi te pierdo.

Su voz volvió a quebrarse y la joven no lo pudo aguantar mas. Se aferró a él. Sus manos se cerraron como puños en su camisa.

\- Adrien, Chat… -murmuró ambas identidades con fascinación y dulzura- yo… yo… te amo. Amo las dos partes de tu ser. Todo este tiempo lo he ocultado, temiendo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Había abierto su corazón por completo. Aquel beso había significado mucho para ella pero también quería confesarse con las palabras. Adrien, impactado por su confesión, tomó su mentón con tanta ternura que Marinette se derritió, aun mas si cabe. Nuevamente sus ojos compartieron una mirada intensa.

\- No eres lo suficientemente buena para mi… -dijo humedeciéndose las labios y por un momento, su amada palideció, antes de que continuara- eres infinitamente mejor.

Arriesgando su propio equilibrio debido al alterado estado de su sistema nervioso, el ojiverde se inclinó y volvió a fundir su boca con la de ella. Marinette no solo correspondió sino que se olvidó completamente del mundo. Solo estaban ellos dos. Se sentía tan feliz. Aun le costaba procesar todo aquello pues todo había ido muy deprisa pero estar junto a Adrien era, sin duda, un regalo, un gran tesoro que pensaba cuidar y su felicidad se completó cuando escuchó las palabras mágicas:

\- Te amo, Marinette –susurró el rubio entre sus labios en un segundo eterno- mi Ladybug.

Sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo. Sus respiraciones agitadas en busca de oxigeno. Sus labios expresando tantos sentimientos en un solo beso. Sus cuerpos unidos en un intimo abrazo. ¿Podría haber algo mejor que estar con la persona que amas?


	7. Hechos el uno para el otro

Después de una noche mágica, llena de emociones desbordantes y peligro de caída en una torre de mas de trescientos metros, los dos intrépidos héroes de Paris supieron que su relación había cambiado para siempre. Se sentían eufóricos pero felices por sus sentimientos. No importaba nada mas. Sus kwamis respectivos se alegraban muchísimo por ellos y les costó conciliar el sueño. A pesar del riesgo que había supuesto desvelar sus identidades, la confianza fue clave.

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien se despertó de un salto, cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Su estado de ánimo era pletórico y lleno de energías. Se estiró cual felino y corrió al armario para prepararse e ir al instituto.

\- ¡Plagg! ¡Vamos, marmota! ¡Espabila! –llamó al kwami con alegría.

El diminuto gatito negro bostezó en la mesa de noche y emitió algunos quejidos antes de abrir los ojos y flotar en el aire.

\- ¿Alguien ha encendido la luz? –farfulló de mala gana.

El modelo trastabilló mientras intentaba ponerse la camisa y buscar sus zapatos. Nathalie llegaría en cualquier momento para el desayuno. Finalmente sus pies tropezaron con unos calcetines y cayó al suelo. Se quejó brevemente y volvió a levantarse.

\- Plagg, ¿has visto mis playeras? –quiso saber algo nervioso.

\- Debajo de la cama –replicó bostezando nuevamente.

\- Gracias –se abalanzó sobre su objetivo y alcanzó sus zapatillas- vamos, tengo queso Camembert en la nevera.

\- ¿Queso? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? –exigió saber el gatito abriendo mucho los ojos y revoloteando cerca de él.

Adrien sonrió satisfecho. Terminó de vestirse justo cuando Nathalie tocó a la puerta. La felicidad que el chico irradiaba fue contagiosa. Saludó de muy buen humor tanto a la mujer como a su padre en el comedor cuando desayunó y ni siquiera se quejó cuando le recordaron ciertas tareas en su agenda. Desayunó abundantemente y le dio un generoso trozo de queso a Plagg como le había prometido. La limusina lo llevó al instituto diez minutos antes de que el timbre sonara. Nino estaba en las escaleras y se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

\- Buenos días, chaval –agitó la mano con entusiasmo y chocaron los puños cuando estuvieron cerca.

\- Buenos días, auriculares –se burló amistosamente.

\- Vaya, vaya, menudo humor. ¿Te levantaste con el pie derecho? –se rió con ganas. Lo notaba tan diferente. Despedía felicidad por los poros.

\- Nunca me ha encontrado mejor en toda mi vida –confesó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Y no me piensas contar? –inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, fingiendo estar molesto.

\- Te pareces a Alya –hizo una mueca de desagrado- ¿no se supone que quieres ser músico?

\- ¡Oye! –abrió la boca en una gran "O", asombrado- eso no es justo.

El modelo se echó a reír al ver su cara. No se perdía detalle de su alrededor, esperaba ver a cierta personita con unas coletas y ese sonrojo irresistible. Y efectivamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de sonar el timbre, Alya y Marinette doblaron una esquina, caminando hacia la entrada. Su corazón latió desbocado en cuanto la vio. Era tan preciosa, tan linda. Un ángel. Ni Nino ni Alya se perdieron detalle de las expresiones de sus amigos en cuanto se vieron. Como era habitual, Marinette se sonrojó furiosamente y le temblaron las manos pero en esta ocasión, mantuvo su mirada, fascinada. Adrien, en cambio, lejos de ser tímido y haciendo honor a su osadía como Chat Noir, se acercó a ella. Por desgracia, el momento fue bruscamente interrumpido por la presencia de cierta rubia entrometida.

\- ¡Adrien! –chilló Chloe emocionada, corriendo hacia su modelo favorito y apresarlo en un abrazo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y con un leve movimiento, se apartó lo justo para que ella tropezara y se cayera de bruces. La escena fue tan cómica que los estudiantes que aun estaban en la entrada, se rieron de ella.

\- Perdona, Chloe, estoy ocupado –le dijo con arrogancia y retomó su camino hacia la peliazul.

Roja de vergüenza y cabreada por su mala pata, Chloe se incorporó con ayuda de Sabrina y pensaba recriminarle su actitud al modelo cuando presenció algo que le desencajó la mandíbula. Y no solo ella. Todos los presentes, en especial Alya y Nino, fueron testigos de cómo Adrien se acercaba a Marinette, la tomaba de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y la besaba cálidamente. Ambos jóvenes se aislaron de su alrededor.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Adrien Agreste es solo mío! –chilló Chloe, enloquecida de ver a esa perdedora besar a su modelo.

La peliazul, lejos de sentirse ofendida, rió entre los labios de su amado, plenamente feliz. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas pero le daba igual. Estar entre los brazos de Adrien le aportaba seguridad. Él rió con ella, ignorando los berridos de la rubia. Sin duda alguna, empezar los buenos días con un beso suyo era estar en la gloria. Sus mejores amigos los miraba en plan _"¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!"_. Mientras tanto, ese momento era solo de ellos.

Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-AUTORA-

Y aqui llega el fin de este fanfiction. Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo de vosotros que me leeis. Si por lo que sea no estáis conformes con el final, puedo plantearme la posibilidad de ampliar el fic si asi lo deseais. Un saludo muy grande, mis queridos lectores.


	8. ¿Real o Ficticio?

\- Todos nos están mirando –musitó Marinette, avergonzada. Ser el centro de atención nunca había sido su fuerte.

\- ¿Asustada, bichito? –bromeó, alegre.

\- No me digas bichito –lo reprendió haciendo un mohín y lo apartó, fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- ¡Ey!, ven aquí –protestó mimoso y la abrazó por la espalda, impidiendo que se escapara.

Su burbuja de amor se rompió cuando Chloe se les acercó y los apartó de un empujón a los dos, furiosa.

\- ¡Deja a Adrien, perdedora! ¡Él es mío! ¿Cómo te atreves? –exclamó la rubia con los ojos encendidos en fuego.

\- ¿Tú estás loca o qué? –replicó la peliazul apretando los puños.

\- Te estás pasando, Chloe –refunfuñó el rubio.

\- Adrien querido, no te entrometas. Esto lo arregla tu rubia con esta pelo arándano de una vez por todas –le sonrió, melosa- y no te preocupes por lo de antes, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

\- Pues tu cara estaba perfectamente donde tenia que estar. Decorando el suelo –dijo Marinette con rabia.

El rostro de Chloe enrojeció por sus palabras. Tenia el aspecto de una bola de navidad, brillante y roja como la sangre.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Y por no hablar de tu pelo, parece artificial –continuó la retahíla de insultos, aunque debería llamarse retahíla de verdades- eres odiosa, humillas a todo el mundo y no soportas la idea de que esté con Adrien.

La rubia explotó y se abalanzó sobre la peliazul. Se inició una pelea de chicas, entre tirones de pelo y manotazos. Alya y Adrien entraron en acción e intentaron separar a Marinette de Chloe al mismo tiempo que Sabrina y Nino hacían lo propio pero al revés. Las dos tenían un aspecto horrible. Pelo despeinado y con libertad absoluta de mechones descontrolados, algunos arañazos en los brazos y en la cara y Chloe tenia el rímel corrido.

\- ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi perfecto pelo! ¡Mira como me lo has dejado! –forcejeó la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada- y mi rímel, mis ojos, estoy hecha un desastre por tu culpa.

\- Te lo mereces por ser tan bruja –replicó Alya con malos humos- vamos, Marinette, no hagas caso a lo que diga esa rubia oxigenada.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Chloe, ya está, vamos al baño a arreglarte un poco –la persuadió Sabrina, aunque con miedo a su reacción.

Nino la soltó y entre farfullos, rabietas e insultos, Chloe cedió a ir al baño con su amiga para adecentarse. Después entraron Marinette y Alya juntas. Adrien esperó fuera, paciente y preocupado.

\- Ay que ver como te ha dejado el pelo –protestó Alya ayudando a su amiga. Ésta se quitó las coletas, se peinó como bien pudo y volvió a hacérselas. Tenia mejor aspecto. Se lavó los brazos también en el lavamanos bajo la atenta mirada de la bloguera.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –inquirió la peliazul, algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? –abrió mucho los ojos perpleja- a ver, repasemos brevemente: te he recogido en tu casa, hemos ido juntas al instituto y… ¡cual fue mi sorpresa cuando veo que Adrien y tú os besasteis!, además de que acabas de tener una pelea con la persona mas odiosa del universo. Dime, cómo quieres que te mire, ¿eh? –quiso saber con una mirada inquisidora, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Marinette calló. Su amiga tenia razón. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y explicárselas iba a ser toda una odisea. ¿Cómo contarle que Adrien y ella se habían confesado su amor sin revelarle quienes eran realmente?

\- Pues, veras, yo… esto… -farfulló nerviosa con su clásico tartamudeo- como decirte… es que…

\- Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? ¿os que no quieres contármelo? –murmuró Alya, sintiendo como la decepción empezaba a afectarle.

\- ¡No! –alzó un poco la voz, alarmada, agitando las manos- no, no es eso, Alya, por favor, es que… fue todo tan deprisa que… que… aun estoy… asimilándolo –fue sincera, al menos en esa parte.

\- Bueno, está bien, eso lo entiendo, pero quiero saber. ¿Qué pasó entre Adrien y tú? –la miró con ojitos brillantes, expectantes por tal noticia.

La mente de la peliazul empezó a pensar a alta velocidad. Rememoró todos sus encuentros con el rubio y lo bien que se había sentido a su lado a pesar de su timidez y sus nervios. Y el comportamiento del chico con ella, siempre tan atento y amable, y algunos gestos sospechosos como sus celos hacia Nathaniel y los halagos que profesaba hacia ella, propios de Chat Noir y no de él… hasta ahora claro. Sin darse cuenta, su expresión empezó a dulcificarse cuando se declararon en la Torre Eiffel. El miedo y las dudas entorpecieron al principio pero saber que sentían lo mismo era maravilloso. ¿Cómo encajar la historia real con la ficticia? Odiaba mentir a su mejor amiga pero no podía decirle la verdad. En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

\- Lo hablamos mejor en el recreo, ¿te parece bien? –le sugirió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- No te vas a escaquear –le advirtió la bloguera señalándola con el dedo.

\- No pienso hacerlo. Quiero contártelo de verdad –dijo emocionada y eso pareció convencerla.

Salieron juntas del baño. Adrien se acercó a Marinette en cuanto la vio.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, tomando sus manos con cariño y observando sus arañazos.

\- He pasado por cosas peores –lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

\- No lo dudo –acordó entendiendo el doble sentido de su frase. La miró tiernamente- estás guapa.

\- Tonterías, tengo un aspecto deprimente.

\- No rechaces un cumplido cuando es cierto –la reprendió tocando su nariz.

Alya los miraba perpleja. Aun no se creía que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos y se complementaran tan bien.

\- Venga tortolitos, tenemos que ir a clase –los empujó teatralmente.

Ambos rieron y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al aula. Ahora tocaba clase de Geografía. Como era de esperar, fueron el centro de las miradas, en especial la mirada chispeante de Chloe. Nino esperaba a Alya y la invitó con un gesto de la mano a ocupar el asiento que estaba a su lado. Por primera vez, Marinette y Adrien se sentaron juntos en clase. Estaban un poco nerviosos pero se sentían bien al mismo tiempo. Durante la mañana, entre clase y clase, la pareja estuvo hablando sobre su nueva situación social. Sabían que sus mejores amigos estaban ansiosos por saber detalles de su romance y debían relatar algo creíble para no levantar sospechas. No era fácil pero entre los dos lograron crear una historia casual y bonita para contar.

En el recreo, fue la primera en ser avasallada por Alya que no le dejó tregua después de la charla en el baño.

\- Está bien, jovencita. ¡Desembucha ahora mismo!

\- Paciencia, Alya –se rió su amiga con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Ya he esperado bastante –protestó con un mohín- venga, venga, quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Vale, vale –se sentaron en un banco- verás fue ayer por la tarde. Fui a llevar un pedido de última hora. Un pastel de chocolate y coco que estaba de muerte. Y volviendo para casa, vi a Adrien terminando una sesión de fotos.

\- ¿A esa hora? –inquirió la bloguera con extrañeza.

\- Serian las siete u ocho de la tarde, mas o menos. Ya sabes como es su agenda –se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Bueno, viéndolo así, está bien –asintió conforme. La miró atentamente, expectante- continua.

\- Si. Quería saludarlo pero no quería molestarlo al mismo tiempo. Así que seguí mi camino… hasta que él me llamó.

\- ¿En serio? ¿O sea que te había visto? Qué bien ¿no?

\- Si, aunque ya sabes como me pongo de nerviosa

\- Me lo imagino, ¿y después?

\- Pues lo saludé y le pregunté como estaba. Él me dijo que había estado liado con sus cosas y tal. Y para mi sorpresa, me invitó a dar un paseo.

Su relato ficticio estaba dando resultados y ella hacia todo lo posible por manifestar sus emociones. No eran inventadas pero debían ser acordes con la situación. Alya seguía mirándola con ojos despiertos, sin perderse detalle. En otro lado, Adrien y Nino tenían su propia conversación del mismo tema.

\- Paseamos cerca de la Torre Eiffel. La fuente estaba encendida. Y la charla era amena. La verdad que me gustó mucho encontrármela después de ese día ajetreado de sesiones, ya sabes.

\- Da la sensación de que lleváis tiempo estando juntos –se burló su amigo, dándole un codazo amistoso.

\- Sinceramente, todo ha sido tan deprisa que aun no sé como reaccionar –admitió algo avergonzado- pero no sé… Marinette hace que todo sea diferente. Si, ambos somos tímidos pero su compañía me hace sentir muy cómodo.

\- Vaya, qué profundo te me has vuelto.

\- Un poquito –hizo el gesto con los dedos, divertido.

\- Bueno, bueno, sigue, sigue.

\- Seguimos paseando y hablando. Nos reímos mucho y demás. Sin darnos cuenta, nos acercamos mas… -relató con expresión soñadora- era como…

\- Como si no pudiéramos evitar sentirnos atraídos –siguió Marinette ensimismada en sus recuerdos- me puse muy nerviosa y me temblaron las manos pero no podía apartarme y él tampoco. Cuando me di cuenta, su mano se entrelazó con la mía.

\- Nuestras manos encajaron tan bien que me sorprendió. La miré y ella me miró a mi. Estábamos muy nerviosos y volvimos a desviar la mirada, muy sonrojados –rió con dulzura.

\- Tío, estás poniéndote muy cursi. Es como si relataras tu propia novela de amor –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! Menuda historia, es como si la estuviera viendo en película –exclamó Alya, inquieta en su asiento de escucharla.

\- De revivirlo me estoy poniendo fatal –admitió la peliazul, riendo nerviosa- bueno, sigo… el paseo continuó, con los dos cogidos de la mano. La noche era preciosa. Y en algún momento de la noche, me planteé… confesarle mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Querías hacerlo?

\- Llevo un año queriendo decírselo, ¿no? Mi intento en San Valentín no salió como quería. Quizás era mi mejor momento para ser valiente, ¿no crees?

\- Marinette siempre había sido una buena amiga para mi. Es una persona genial y buena con todo el mundo. Pero últimamente, desde que empezó el curso, he pasado muy buenos momentos con ella y he visto partes de su personalidad que no sabia y me gustaron mucho. Y además… es preciosa, para que negarlo –sonrió al pensarlo- quizás había sido un poco ciego pero me di cuenta de que Marinette me gustaba de verdad. Parece ser la única persona que me entiende, me escucha y me deja ser yo mismo –esto último le hizo recordar sus momentos con ella siendo Chat Noir. Ella había estado en todo momento, siendo Marinette y Ladybug- así que fui un poco mas allá y…

\- Y me acercó mas a él. Casi me desmayo cuando me abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¡Oh, dios! Esto se pone cada vez mejor –volvió a acomodarse por enésima vez en el banco.

\- Era incapaz de articular palabra hasta que él empezó a hablar. Muy nervioso pero decidido. Justo cuando pensaba que la noche no podía ir mejor… Adrien me dijo que le gustaba.

\- No me lo puedo creer… -se quedó de piedra su amiga.

\- Qué fuerte, tío. ¿Le dijiste eso de verdad? Me parece muy fuerte que no me hayas contado tus intenciones.

\- ¡No lo tenia pensado! ¡Surgió sin mas!

\- Jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que Adrien se me declarase. Llevaba soñando con ese momento desde que lo conocí y siempre creí que yo lo haría antes que él.

\- Sentí que debía ser sincero con ella. Hacia tiempo que no la veía como una amiga y no quería engañarme mas a mi mismo. Así que me lancé por primera vez en mi vida y…

\- Me quedé sin palabras durante unos segundos eternos. Completamente bloqueada después de que Adrien se confesara.

\- ¡Y no es para menos! Me imagino tu estado de shock perfectamente. ¡Seguro que ni respirabas!

\- Te juro que creí que se me paraba el corazón –tragó saliva, reviviendo el mismo instante en el que Adrien reveló su identidad y la impresión que le causó saber la verdad.

\- Como siempre, eres tremendamente exagerada –negó Alya con la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué no sigo con la historia? –se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar indignada.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –la amenazó con el dedo y una mirada fulminante.

\- Pues no te metas conmigo. Como si tú no te pusieras de los nervios con Nino.

\- Es que no me pongo nerviosa –se rió segura de si misma.

\- No es eso lo que dice Nino… -sugirió dejando la frase en el aire.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese tonto? –exigió saber con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ahora quieres que hablemos de ti?

\- De eso nada. Dejamos a Nino pendiente pero tú termina el relato.

\- Vale –contuvo la risa- ¿por dónde iba? Ah si, la confesión. Me quedé en shock y tal y no me di cuenta pero Adrien se creyó que yo no le correspondía y…

\- Le pedí disculpas por lo que le dije. Que entendía que no me correspondiese. Tenias que haberla visto. Se quedó congelada en el sitio.

\- No me extraña nada. No sé si tú lo sabias pero Marinette lleva enamorada de ti desde que te conoció y como eres tan buen observador, pierde el control absoluto cuando está cerca de ti –le comentó con un toque muy evidente de ironía.

\- Nunca hubiera pensado que sentía algo por mi. Además siempre he creído que ella actuaba así porque le caía mal.

\- Hombre, es normal, teniendo en cuenta como os conocisteis.

\- Bueno, bueno, eso ya quedó atrás. El caso es que intenté disculparme y entonces ella reaccionó por fin.

\- Me costó mucho articular palabra siquiera y entre tartamudeos, le pregunté que si era una broma.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- A ver, Alya, entiéndeme. Entre que no había escuchado bien y que no podía creerme que Adrien sintiera algo por mi, estaba trastornada.

\- Pero yo te mato, mujer. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? Adrien no es de esos.

\- Y tenias razón pero vamos, no es que todos los días se te confiese el chico de tus sueños.

\- Viéndolo así…

\- El caso es que Adrien se quedó en blanco y me miró raro. Intenté explicarme y rápidamente quiso arreglarlo.

\- No sé por qué dudó de mi palabra pero le hice saber que yo jamás diría algo así en broma y que de verdad me gustaba, que era una persona increíble y que me sentía muy bien a su lado. Que había sido un tonto por no darme cuenta antes. Tenia el sonrojo mas adorable que podías imaginarte.

\- Deberías verte la cara. Estás embobado hablando de ella –se burló Nino con un deje de cariño.

Adrien se masajeó la nuca, signo evidente de timidez y sonrió, pensando en Marinette. Aquella historia ficticia parecía tan creíble que hasta él mismo podía imaginársela.

\- ¿Y le dijiste a Adrien que tú sentías lo mismo por él?

\- Él creía, por mi silencio, que no le correspondía, pero cuando volvió a insistir que era sincero… no sé por qué me entró pánico. Miedo porque no podía creer que alguien como él podía sentir algo por mi. Ya sabes la poca autoestima que tengo…

\- Y tanto… -suspiró su amiga- por favor, dime que no lo echaste a perder…

\- Ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

\- Noté que Marinette quería decirme algo pero que no se atrevía, como si tuviera miedo o algo parecido. El caso es que la abracé mas fuerte, tomé su mentón y nos miramos a los ojos. La miré como si fuera lo mas bonito que había visto en mi vida y…

\- Se inclinó hacia mi. Estábamos muy juntos, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, era la sensación mas reconfortante que había sentido. Me sentía segura entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo un manojo de nervios.

\- Qué interesante se pone esto –dijo emocionada la bloguera.

\- Creí que iba a hiperventilar –susurró entrecortadamente, sintiendo en su cuerpo la cercanía de Adrien y la perspectiva de aquel beso apasionado y tierno a la vez- quería salir huyendo, no sentirme tan vulnerable, pero él no me dejaba y yo tampoco quería en el fondo. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca y…

\- Nos besamos –dijeron al mismo tiempo con emoción contenida.

Alya pegó un gritito de emoción y saltó del banco, quizás demasiado fuerte, porque medio recreo se viró hacia ellas, con curiosidad. Marinette deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

\- Por dios, Alya…

\- Así se hace, tío. De cabeza y sin freno –lo felicitó Nino palmeando sus hombros y revolviendo su pelo.

\- Ay, tía, ¡qué bonito! Lo siento pero es que era una ocasión especial –intentó disculparse sin éxito y volviendo a sentarse a su lado- es tan increíble que hasta lo publicaría en mi blog.

\- Como se te ocurra hacer eso, Alya, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida –la amenazó la peliazul, roja de vergüenza.

\- Vale, fiera, solo era una broma. Pero bueno, dejemos eso. ¿Cómo fue el beso?

\- ¡Alya! –volvió a sonrojarse, si es que eso fuera posible, por tal comentario. Ya sabia que quería detalles, pero es que eso era demasiado. No sabia donde meterse y sus emociones cada vez eran mas intensas conforme revivía su encuentro con Adrien, al cual ya echaba de menos.

\- Nunca he besado a nadie, ni había querido a nadie hasta ahora, así que fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Y sentí que para ella también lo era. Fue…

\- Especial –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con expresión soñadora y enamorada.

\- Siempre pensé cómo seria experimentar el primer beso. Y con Adrien… no tengo palabras. Cuando nos faltó el aire y nos separamos, no quise prolongarlo mas y le dije lo que sentía. Que lo quería… -sonrió conteniendo unas ganas terribles de llorar, de felicidad.

\- Cuando me dijo que me quería, me sentí dichoso. Volvimos a besarnos y le dije que también la quería.

\- Es tan idílico, Marinette. Es precioso –sonrió Alya con ternura.

\- Es como si viviera el típico cuento de hadas, ¿sabes? Pero mucho mejor –rió feliz.

\- Sabes que ahora seréis la pareja perfecta del insti, ¿no?

\- No exageres, no somos la pareja perfecta.

\- Protesto señoría

\- Protesta denegada –la rebatió burlona y las dos se echaron a reír, desahogando tensiones.

Al mediodía, al finalizar las clases, Adrien y Marinette salieron juntos de la mano y se despidieron de sus amigos.

\- ¿Te acompaño a casa? –le sugirió él.

\- ¿No te viene a recoger tu limusina?

\- Le he dicho al chofer que no viniera para poder acompañarte.

\- ¿Así que ibas a venir si o si? –se rió ella, encantada.

\- Por supuesto, mi lady –besó sus nudillos- por cierto, ¿qué tal con Alya?

\- Casi me hace una escenita en el recreo

\- ¿En serio? Nino me dijo que nuestra historia era tan buena que ella quería ponerla en su blog.

\- La amenacé inmediatamente

\- Recuérdame que no te enfade –le guiñó un ojo.

\- Tonto –le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Adrien rió suavemente y la abrazó por los hombros con cariño. Marinette cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Oye, había pensado que podríamos hacer algo esta tarde en mi casa. No sé, ver una película o jugar a los videojuegos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece genial –sonrió, alzando la vista para mirarlo con cariño.

\- Bien, porque no tenias opción –se burló y antes de que ella protestara, la silenció con un beso en los labios.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco y se apretó un poco mas a él para sentirlo mejor.

Desde lejos, Chloe los miraba con odio. Como detestaba a esa perdedora y encima se había atrevido a robarle a su modelo. Esa creída no sabia con quién se estaba metiendo.

\- Chloe, venga, vamos, tu padre pregunta por ti –la distrajo Sabrina.

\- Si, si, ya voy –le hizo un gesto con la mano, ignorándola prácticamente- esta me las pagarás, Dupain.

Aquella amenaza no parecía ser un buen augurio y cuando se trataba de la hija del alcalde, cualquier método seria poco.

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola! Hola! Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto! He estado muy liada y ademas admito que me ha costado un poco continuar la historia pero espero que os guste este cap. Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario y opinión de ustedes. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Intentaré actualizar mas pronto. Saludos!**


	9. Una charla reveladora

Por la tarde, Marinette se presentó en casa de Adrien, algo nerviosa. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa gran mansión pero aquella vez era diferente. ¿Adrien habría hablado con su padre? Lo dudaba, todo había sido muy deprisa y no creía que la noticia fuese oportuna. Suspiró largamente antes de tocar al timbre. En el portero digital, apareció Nathalie.

\- Si, ¿quién es?

\- Soy Marinette –contestó la joven.

\- Ah, si. Pasa jovencita

La puerta de rejas se abrió. Marinette cruzó la entrada y la puerta principal se abrió también. Un mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita.

\- Buenas tardes –saludó con educación.

El sonido de los tacones de Nathalie la distrajo y se sujetó a su bolso, como tenia por costumbre.

\- Buenas tardes, Marinette. El señorito Adrien está en el salón –le informó indicándole el camino con un gesto de la mano.

\- Muchas gracias, es muy amable –dijo con una sonrisita.

Caminó por el gran vestíbulo sin dejar de maravillarse de la decoración y el lujo de aquella casa. Pronto sus oídos captaron voces provenientes del salón, seguramente de la televisión. Se asomó por la entrada con precaución y ahí estaba Adrien de espaldas a ella, acomodado en su gran sofá de cuero. Sonrió como una idiota al verlo y decidió darle una sorpresa. Se puso de puntillas y avanzó sigilosa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tapó sus ojos con sus manos, sobresaltándolo levemente.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Quién…? –se apoyó en esas manos que le privaban de la visión y oyó una risita conocida- mmm… me pregunto quien será.

\- ¿En serio no sabes quién es? –farfulló Plagg dentro de su chaqueta y haciendo acto de presencia- pues vas de listo por la vida. Se ha oído a kilómetros.

Marinette no lo aguantó mas y se echó a reír, separándose ligeramente de él.

\- Eres un aguafiestas, Plagg –se quejó el rubio, reprendiéndolo.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Adrien –lo apoyó Tikki saliendo del bolso de su portadora- en lo único que piensa es en comer.

\- Pero no como cualquier cosa. Tengo un paladar muy exigente –se defendió el kwami gatuno con orgullo.

\- Bueno, es propio de un gato, ¿no?. Comer, dormir, jugar, y comer otra vez –se burló la peliazul, recomponiéndose de la risa.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien me entiende después de todo –le guiñó un ojo Plagg- ¿se puede cambiar de portador?

\- ¡Plagg! –exclamó Adrien con indignación.

\- No, gracias. Esa orejas de gato no me quedarían nada bien –le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Marinette! –la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tikki y Marinette se echaron a reír de los dos gatos y al final acabaron todos riéndose de la situación.

\- Oye, ¿qué estabas mirando? –quiso saber la peliazul observando la gran pantalla de plasma con interés. Parecía una serie de dibujos animados y le sonaba de algo.

\- ¡Ohh! Mientras te esperaba, pillé en un canal que echaban episodios de Pokemon –contestó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

\- Anda, me acuerdo de esto ¿De los antiguos? –apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sofá cerca de donde estaba Adrien sentado.

\- Si, da nostalgia, ¿verdad?

En el episodio, Ash y sus amigos viajaban al próximo gimnasio pokemon. Y por el camino, algo parecido a un pradera con granjas, se encontraron con el Team Rocket disfrazados de dos humildes viajeros con ropas de piel.

\- ¿Por qué Ash no los puede reconocer? –frunció el ceño la peliazul.

\- Si, ni que no los viera todos los días, ¿no? –comentó con un deje bromista.

\- Pero ¡mira! Si hasta tienen el mismo pelo y todo. Es que no lo entiendo –resopló exasperada.

\- ¿Acaso está ciego? ¿Y sus amigos? –se encogió de hombros con incredulidad- no es realista.

\- En realidad, son idiotas –concluyó con sencillez.

Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de la verdad de aquella situación. Se miraron un instante eterno y volvieron a estallar en risas.

\- Me siento muy ridículo –confesó el rubio, masajeándose la nuca.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir seriamente a un oculista, pero profesional –comentó azorada.

\- Anda ven –la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

Ella rodeó el sofá y se sentó cómodamente junto a él. Adrien la rodeó con el brazo y la miró con cariño.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo ella con el corazón acelerado.

\- Nada es que… es surrealista –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa- aun estoy…

\- Asimilándolo, lo sé. Yo también. Nunca pensé que pudieras ser Chat Noir y resulta que si lo eres. Sois tan diferentes…

\- Eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla

\- Me gustaría escucharla –lo animó con una sonrisita. El rubio suspiró y miró la tele sin verla realmente, absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Mi vida se basa en tener una buena imagen. Ser el hijo perfecto, el modelo perfecto, el deportista perfecto. Y eso requiere una actitud disciplinada y seria. No puedo mostrarme realmente como soy porque no me está permitido básicamente –dijo con tristeza.

\- Adrien, eso es horrible… -murmuró la joven, prestándole toda su atención. Se arrimó un poco mas a él y acarició su otra mano, rozando su anillo con afecto.

\- Ser Chat Noir me permite ser como soy. No hay limites, no hay barreras, puedo ser mas abierto… sin esa presión del día a día. Y me encanta la verdad.

\- Te sientes seguro tras esa máscara

\- Exacto –asintió, desviando la mirada hacia ella. En sus ojos pudo ver que lo entendía a la perfección- es comprensible que no vieras coherencia entre ambas personalidades.

\- Supongo que si

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? La prodigiosa e increíble Ladybug y la introvertida y talentosa Marinette. Es todo un boom, admítelo.

\- Bueno… -se rió un poco nerviosa- me pasa algo parecido a lo tuyo. Cuando soy Ladybug, soy otra persona. No tengo la necesidad de esconderme y siento que todo lo malo no existe. Es como si…

\- Si una parte de ti que no sabias que existía, surge de repente. Algo que va mucho mas allá –completó Adrien en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Vamos, princesa, estás hablando de mi. Lo sé todo. No se me escapa una –se jactó peinándose el pelo con una mano, coqueto.

Marinette tardó un segundo en darse cuenta del cambio e infló los mofletes con indignación.

\- ¡Gato malo! –atrapó su oreja con los dedos y le dio un leve tirón.

\- ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Suelta! – se quejó intentando separarse.

\- Eso por maleducado –lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, ignorándolo con orgullo.

En ese momento, el mayordomo entró en el salón con una bandeja de plata llena de galletas, vasos de zumo y sándwiches. Se inclinó con una reverencia y se marchó. Lo agradecieron entre los dos y luego Adrien la miró con un mohín. Marinette lo ignoró, cogiendo una cookie con placentero entusiasmo, el joven sonrió maliciosamente y cuando estuvo a punto de comérsela, un cojín acabó en su cara. La peliazul dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y lo miró con la boca abierta. Adrien silbó con naturalidad, fingiendo que observaba los sándwiches para decidir cual se comía. Marinette frunció el ceño y sin ser menos, le devolvió la jugada. Pero el rubio se esperaba ese gesto y detuvo la trayectoria del cojín con una expresión triunfal en el rostro. Su egocentrismo irritó a la peliazul y su lado competitivo salió a la luz. Esbozó una sonrisita que denotaba el reto que suponía aquello. La guerra había empezado. Los cojines volaron al instante y el salón era el campo de batalla. Hubo risas, quejidos, provocaciones y sobre todo, diversión. Hasta los kwamis se involucraron en el juego, aunque no del modo que esperaron. Alguna que otra vez fueron victima de algún cojinazo o se chocaban mutuamente.

En una de las ocasiones, Adrien alcanzó a Marinette y le hizo un placaje que provocó que cayeran en varios cojines en el suelo. Se rieron juntos.

\- He ganado yo –anunció con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mas quisieras, gatito –tocó su nariz y se atrevió a retirar unos mechones rebeldes de su frente. Sus ojos verdes la miraban divertidos y sonrientes- pero dejaré que te lo creas.

Fue consciente entonces de la posición en la que estaban y se sonrojó, repentinamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, la vergüenza pasó rápidamente cuando Adrien, con una sonrisa, besó su frente y se incorporó de un salto. Le tendió una mano con galantería y la ayudó a levantarse. El salón estaba hecho un desastre, con los cojines desperdigados por todas partes, las cortinas arrugadas y las alfombras llenas de pisadas y pelusas. De milagro no se vertieron los zumos, aunque alguna galleta o bollo estaba en el suelo.

\- Mi padre me va a matar –anunció el ojiverde, observando el panorama- peeeero… me da igual, me lo he pasado de miedo.

\- Venga, vamos a recoger un poco –se rió la joven.

Volvieron al sofá después de recoger y disfrutaron juntos de la merienda y de la tele. De un momento a otro, la televisión dejó de ser un entretenimiento natural y se dedicaron a hablar largamente. El hecho de saber la identidad del otro les daba la libertad de rememorar las aventuras que antes no podían hacer.

\- Recuerdo cuando combatimos contra Time Breaker. ¡Dos Ladybug! ¡Fue una locura! –exclamó Adrien recordando aquel momento tan emocionante.

\- ¿Y tú que? Copycat era una imitación perfecta de tu persona –protestó Marinette devolviéndole la jugada.

\- Eso me ofende terriblemente. ¡Retíralo! Soy único en mi especie.

\- Bueno, vale, tienes razón, me he pasado –soltó una risita- y hablando de ello, ese esculturista me dijo aquel día que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de mi.

\- Y es cierto –afirmó mirándola con cariño- llevo enamorado de Ladybug desde la primera vez que la vi, sin saber que eras tú por supuesto.

\- Recuerdo que intentaste decírmelo en San Valentín pero se complicaron las cosas –murmuró con cierta ternura. Al rememorar aquel día, de pronto, se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojó bruscamente- oh dios mío…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –se preocupó al verla palidecer- ¿en qué has pensado?

La joven se quedó en blanco y se pasó las manos por el rostro inquieta. Cuando aquel cupido malvado había hechizado a Chat Noir para que luchara contra ella, para poder deshacerlo había tenido que…

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –se levantó del sillón, atónita con aquella verdad.

\- Oye, Marinette, ¿puedes decirme qué pasa? –se incorporó con ella sin saber lo que sucedía.

\- Es que… es que… -tartamudeó señalándolo a él. Sacudió la cabeza- a ver, es que ese día cuando luché contra ti y DarkCupid… ¡tuve que besarte para deshacer el hechizo! ¡Te besé sin saber que eras tú!

Adrien la miró desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez. Ahora entendía porque no había recordado nada. Seguramente el hechizo de DarkCupid había provocado alguna clase de laguna en su memoria y no recordaba que Ladybug lo había besado. ¡Vaya descubrimiento! El amor de su vida lo había besado por primera vez sin saber que era Marinette y además, el día de San Valentín. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante ese hecho?

\- Vaya… qué sorpresa. No me esperaba que fueras tan atrevida, Marinette. Debo reconocerlo. Tu picardía es digna de admiración –la halagó con las cejas alzadas y una mirada seductora.

Sin que ella se lo esperase, sujetó su cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia él con firmeza.

\- Un momento –reaccionó la peliazul separándose de él- ¿no estás enfadado o algo parecido?

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Es mas me habría encantado acordarme de eso. Fue nuestro primer beso. No seria el mejor pero el caso es que para salvarme, tuviste que besarme –volvió a acercarse- además admite que no pudiste resistirte a mi.

\- Adrien, no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que hice –le advirtió con una mueca de desagrado- en ese momento, solo pensaba en buscar una solución y esa fue la única. Punto y final. Resulta muy poco maduro de tu parte que sugieras que no pude resistirme.

\- Vamos, princesa. ¿Eres capaz de negar acaso nuestra evidente atracción? –acarició los dedos de sus manos, tentándola.

\- ¿Y qué si lo negara? –quiso saber con una sugerente mirada bajo los párpados. El chico se quedó embobado. Esos ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, entre provocadora y divertida.

\- Pues es fácil, my lady. Estarías engañándote a ti misma y eso no es bueno para tu reputación –acortó un poco mas la distancia para rodear su cintura.

\- Sabes que noto lo que haces, ¿no?, intentas ablandarme

\- Tanteo el terreno, bichito. No soy tan tonto –le guiñó un ojo, picarón.

\- Ohhh… en ese caso… -se deslizó en el circulo de sus brazos y poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas, sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia. Acarició su mentón con un dedo despacio- ¿así está mejor, gatito?

El modelo se quedó bloqueado de repente con la acción de la peliazul. No se lo esperaba en absoluto. Su lady estaba llena de sorpresas. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y ella sonrió divertida, encantada con la reacción que había causado en él. Rodeó su cuello, acomodándose mejor en aquel abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes esmeralda. Adrien sonrió de lado, relajando las facciones de su rostro con aquella mirada.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas, my lady

\- Bueno… si quieres seguir conmigo, es un precio a pagar –bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

\- No me importa en absoluto –le aseguró- ahora mismo solo quiero estar contigo.

El corazón de Marinette latió velozmente ante sus palabras. Estaba viviendo un sueño del que no quería despertar.

\- ¿Sabes? No ha pasado ni un día todavía, y todavía siento que esto no es real –le confesó con cierta timidez.

\- Permíteme ayudarte con eso

Ella solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que él la besara.

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Buenas a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! La continuación de este fic, no es mas, que la respuesta a varios de ustedes que querían que siguiera con la historia jejeje. Así que espero que sigas disfrutando. A ver a donde nos llevan Adrien y Marinette con su nuevo romance y su responsabilidad como los héroes de Paris.**


	10. Nuevos alumnos

Las siguientes semanas de su reciente noviazgo no fueron sencillas para ambos jóvenes, sobre todo para Chloe Bourgeois que de verlos ya chispeaba de rabia. El instituto entero estaba eufórico por tal noticia, incluso se enteraron de un ranking de mejores parejas. ¿Adivinen quiénes estaban en primer lugar? Aquella situación, aunque idílica, ponía de los nervios a Marinette. Adrien lo llevaba de otra manera, acostumbrado desde que tenia memoria a ser el centro de atención de revistas y anuncios publicitarios. Por tanto, intentaba no agobiarla en horario escolar sin dejar de mostrarse atento con ella y ella se lo agradecía. Era todo un caballero. El hecho de ser pareja, les abría otras ventajas como por ejemplo, salir con Nino y Alya. Era gratificante dejar de se presionados por sus mejores amigos. Y pensar que todo aquel tiempo habían intentando que se dieran cuenta de que se gustaban… ¡y cuanta razón!

Por otro lado, ser los superhéroes de Paris, sabiendo sus identidades, no fue fácil y seguía sin serlo. Al principio, les costó un poco habituarse al otro de esa manera, se veían con otros ojos y a la hora de llamarse mutuamente, resultaba casi titánico. De hecho, alguna que otra discusión tuvieron en el proceso. Con el tiempo, las discusiones menguaron bastante y se abrieron de un modo mas comprensivo. Les faltaba un poco para volver a la normalidad.

El invierno azotaba con fuerza. Ya estaban en Enero y la nieve había hecho acto de presencia. Era precioso ver la ciudad del amor vestida de blanco como si estuviera preparada para casarse.

Una mañana de instituto normal, después de haber tenido un examen de Historia, tuvieron clase con su tutora.

\- Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen examen. Antes de empezar la clase, quiero presentaros a dos nuevos alumnos que se han inscrito hace poco y serán vuestros compañeros. Pasad, por favor –los llamó mirando a la puerta.

Entraron un chico y una chica. Ambos tenían la misma edad que los presentes. El chico vestía unos pantalones caqui, un jersey de terciopelo negro y zapatos informales y llevaba un maletín en la mano izquierda. Su complexión era delgada pero se apreciaba bajo la ropa que hacia deporte y sus músculos le daban cuerpo. Su rostro era un poco afilado y marcado y un cuello fuerte como un toro. Su pelo castaño oscuro era abundante, corto y despeinado* que le daba un toque rebelde y sus ojos eran castaños cercanos a la miel. La chica que estaba a su lado, era un poco mas baja que él y llevaba puesto unos leggins azules, camisa dorada de manga larga y unas botas cortas. Una bandolera se cruzaba por su cuerpo y reposaba a la altura de su muslo. Su constitución física era ancha, parecida a una guitarra, delgada de arriba y con curvas en la parte inferior. Su rostro era un poco aniñado y su tez era pálida. Su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba casi al final de la espalda, ondulado, brillante, negro como la noche y adornado con mechas rubias y sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, eran de un color violáceo.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Atenea Hayes –habló ella primera con una media sonrisa- encantada de conoceros.

\- ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de ti, Atenea? –la animó la tutora.

\- Pues… vengo de Irlanda. Nos mudamos hace unos meses por el trabajo de mi madre.

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú? –miró al chico que no había articulado palabra.

El joven se removió incómodo e hizo una mueca como si no le gustase estar allí. Movió la cabeza, adolorido y de repente, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Marinette.

\- Me llamo Logan, Logan Géroux -dijo con voz aterciopelada y un acento francés marcado- soy de la zona sureste del país.

La peliazul no sabia si fruncir el ceño o sonrojarse por la mirada penetrante del chico nuevo. Su actitud arrogante y desenfadada, como si todo le importara un comino, contrastaba completamente con esos intensos ojos castaños. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el muy engreído le guiñó un ojo provocándola. Hizo algo parecido a un mohín y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en un dibujo a medio hacer en su cuaderno.

\- Muy bien, podéis sentaros. Hay sitios libres en la parte de atrás.

Atenea y Logan asintieron y obedecieron a la profesora. Alya se inclinó y tocó a su amiga en el hombro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso? –inquirió tremendamente interesada.

\- No sé de que me estás hablando –rebatió la joven.

\- Oh vamos, todo el mundo lo ha visto. El nuevo te ha echado el ojo –susurró como si fuera un crimen.

\- Estás alucinando, Alya. Demasiado blog me da a mi. No inventes historias –se quejó la peliazul volviendo a darle la espalda.

\- Ten cuidado, amigo mío. Tendrás competencia –se burló Nino, apoyando a Alya.

\- No le hagas caso, Adrien –intervino la joven, que empezaba a molestarse- pasan tanto tiempo juntos que no me extrañaría si hacen películas.

\- ¡Oye! –exclamaron los dos a la vez. La profesora los miró con mala cara y ellos se encogieron de brazos cruzados.

\- Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo –le sonrió Adrien y entrelazó su mano con la suya bajo la mesa.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, mas tranquila. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la mañana, sintió que alguien la estaba observando.

* * *

Adrien estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando Física. Mañana seria el examen. Marinette no había podido quedar con él porque le había prometido a Alya ayudarla con un trabajo. Frunció el ceño concentrado. Le encantaba aquella asignatura y pensaba bordar el examen con buena nota. Aquel año se presentaba duro y quería dar lo mejor de si mismo.

\- Disculpa –susurró una voz entonces. No le prestó atención- ey, perdona…

El chasqueo de unos dedos lo despertaron y alzó la cabeza desconcertado. Al principio no sabia quién era pero luego la reconoció. Era la chica nueva.

\- ¿Decías algo? –susurró también para no romper el silencio de la biblioteca.

\- Perdona si te molesto pero estoy buscando un libro de Física y no lo encuentro. La biblioteca es enorme –dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta- ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- Los libros de ciencias en general están al final de este pasillo. Gira a la derecha y mira la sección C –le indicó con la mano.

\- Eres muy amable, gracias –le sonrió y se alejó por donde le había dicho.

Adrien sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo y volvió a su tarea. Un rato después, volvió a aparecer la chica irlandesa y se sentó sin hacer ruido en la misma mesa que él. Hizo una mueca, cogió el típex y borró algo que había escrito mal. Hojeó el libro, buscó con un dedo y asintió como si entendiera. Su compañera lo observó atentamente. Abrió el libro que había sacado de la estantería sin apartar la mirada. El rubio mordió la tapa del boli. Negó con la cabeza y rebuscó en su mochila.

\- ¿Dónde está…? –murmuró apenas inaudible.

En el proceso de búsqueda, unos papeles salieron del interior y la chica le echó el ojo. Alzó una ceja interesada.

\- Oye, ¿eso es chino? –reconoció el idioma en las palabras de esas hojas.

Adrien se sobresaltó un poco. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí sentada? Se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso.

\- Esto… si, es chino, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Bueno, es fácil, llevo estudiando chino desde hace algunos años –respondió con sencillez- no es un idioma que se estudie mucho ni con facilidad.

\- Es cierto –frunció el ceño un momento. Guardó los papeles y cerró la mochila.

\- Perdona, estabas estudiando, no quería molestarte –se disculpó la joven con sinceridad.

\- No, no… es que estamos en una biblioteca y en teoría no se puede hablar –le hizo entender algo cohibido.

\- Bueno, podemos susurrar como estamos haciendo ahora –sugirió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Quieres llamar la atención nada mas llegar? –se atrevió a bromear el modelo.

\- Qué gracioso –sonrió la irlandesa colocándose parte de su pelo en uno de sus hombros.

\- Tú sabrás –anotó algo en su libreta de Fisica- así que, ¿sabes chino?

\- Me encanta todo lo asiático. Los chinos, los japoneses, los coreanos… ¡me chiflan los animes y los mangas!

La franqueza y la espontaneidad de sus palabras y sus gestos desconcertaron tanto al muchacho que la miró como si fuera de otro planeta. La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

\- Vaya…

\- ¡Ay lo siento! Lo he vuelto a hacer –se lamentó, apenada.

\- ¿El qué? –rió suavemente.

\- Es que pierdo la cabeza con estas cosas, discúlpame

\- No te disculpes –la tranquilizó con una mano pero tenia una sonrisita divertida en los labios mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro de Física

\- Te estás riendo de mi –lo acusó ofendida.

\- Admite que es gracioso –alzó los ojos un momento con expresión burlona.

La irlandesa lo miró inquisitivamente pero enseguida se ablandó. Aquel chico era simpático después de todo y realmente guapo. No le resultaba difícil hablar con él.

\- A todo esto… no sé cómo te llamas

\- Oh, si, claro. Me llamo Adrien –se presentó con una amable sonrisa- y tú eres… Atenea, ¿no?

\- Correcto –afirmó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte un comentario sin que te sientas ofendida? Créeme no lo haría en otras circunstancias pero es que no puedo evitarlo –le confesó avergonzado.

\- Tú dirás –lo retó con curiosidad. Se acomodó en la mesa con los brazos apoyados en la madera.

\- Tienes los ojos mas raros que he visto en mi vida

\- Pues tenias razón, me ha ofendido –dijo muy seria.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento, no quería…! –se disculpó atropelladamente.

Atenea se rió en su cara y su cuerpo se convulsionó al ver la expresión de su cara. El rubio la miró desconcertado y sintiéndose muy ridículo ante ella. Se rascó la nuca repetidas veces.

\- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara

\- ¿No estás…?

\- ¿Ofendida? Qué va. No eres el único que me ha dicho eso.

\- Nunca había visto… bueno, ese color de ojos.

\- No suele darse. El término científico es _"Síndrome de Alejandría"_ es una mutación genética muy extraña que casi no se da. Al principio tenia los ojos azules pero después adquirieron este tono violeta.

\- Qué interesante. Pero ¿te afecta a la vista o algo así?

\- En absoluto. Veo perfectamente –rió suavemente- no me afecta de ninguna manera a mi estilo de vida ni nada de eso.

\- Eso debe ser un alivio

Charlaron un poco mas y después se enfrascaron en el estudio. El móvil de Atenea vibró en su bolsillo. Ésta lo cogió, tecleó algo y luego volvió a guardarlo. Cerró su cuaderno, colocó los bolígrafos en su estuche y recogió.

\- Bueno… tengo que irme. Disculpa si te he robado mucho tiempo con nuestra charla –murmuró algo nerviosa.

\- Oh, para nada –sonrió amablemente- no te preocupes.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Adrien. Espero que seamos amigos –le dijo sinceramente.

Le tendió la mano con educación y Adrien se la estrechó con firmeza. Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

\- El placer ha sido mío. Hasta luego –se despidió igual y la vio alejarse.

Plagg se revolvió un poco en su chaqueta y asomó la cabecita.

\- Vaya con la chica nueva, ¿eh?

\- Es simpática –susurró asegurándose que nadie los viera.

\- Y muy guapa –añadió el kwami con burla.

\- Creo que si fueras una persona, serías un picaflor –le sacó la lengua.

\- Soy fiel a mi Camembert y a nadie mas –le devolvió el gesto y volvió a esconderse mientras su portador se reía de él.

* * *

Marinette estaba que echaba humos. Llevaba toda la mañana muy inquieta. Tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Solo deseaba salir del instituto de una vez por todas. No solo tenia muchos deberes y trabajos, sino que además aquel día sus padres le habían encargado la pastelería. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y para colmo, hacia un frío de mil demonios.

Se despidió torpemente y de manera atropellada de sus amigos y de su novio y salió disparada. Una brisa gélida la recibió en la entrada y se apretó mas el abrigo a su cuerpo. Al bajar las escaleras, se le resbaló un libro que tenia en las manos. Frustrada, dio media vuelta y fue a recogerlo cuando otra persona lo hizo por ella. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando vio quién era.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo –sonrió Logan con suficiencia, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Gracias –dijo rápidamente y arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿verdad? –bajó las escaleras con ella con ligereza como si no le importase lo rápido que iba.

\- No tengo tiempo para presentaciones. Tengo prisa –dijo con brusquedad.

\- Si quieres, puedo acompañarte –sugirió divirtiéndose con la situación.

Marinette lo miró de reojo, ofuscada. Logan era más alto que Adrien y más corpulento si lo comparabas con el modelo. Su indumentaria era oscura a excepción de una camiseta térmica blanca bajo su cazadora y tenia las manos en los bolsillos. El chico la pilló mirándolo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que le dio escalofríos, y no precisamente por el frío.

\- Sé llegar a casa solita

\- ¿Qué tal un refresco? ¿O quizás un chocolate caliente? –insistió sin aminorar el paso.

\- Oye, chaval –se detuvo en seco y lo empujó con una mano- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

\- Vale, leona. Tampoco hacia falta que te pusieras así –alzó las manos en señal de paz.

Ese gesto marcó todos y cada uno de sus músculos, unida a su seductora sonrisa y su intensa mirada, confundieron a Marinette. Su nuevo compañero de clase no le gustaba. Sentía que la observaba todos los días, que sus ojos dorados se fijaban en su nuca y la ponía nerviosa. Era intimidante. Sacudió la cabeza, aun enfadada y lo dejó allí plantado en la acera. Esta vez, el chico no intentó seguirla y observó cómo se iba con gran satisfacción.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Jojojo! Hay nuevos personajes metidos en el fic, ¿qué aportarán? ¿quiénes serán? mmm... ¿qué opináis vosotros? nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, son muy bienvenidos, si tenéis algo que decirme de mi forma de escribir o lo que sea, no os cortéis, lo valoraré para mejorar! Besos!**

 **NOTA:**

 ***Corte de pelo de Logan: Es parecido al de Justin Bieber. Pueden mirar fotos de él para haceros una idea. Es un corte muy moderno.**


	11. Las apariencias engañan

San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aquello creaba gran expectación entre los estudiantes. Para el Adrinette, como eran llamados desde que fueron oficialmente novios, iba a ser muy especial. Seria su primer San Valentín juntos. Marinette aun recordaba la conversación que habían tenido el otro día mientras paseaban por la plaza.

- _Ya queda menos para el día de los enamorados –comentó Adrien con una sonrisa- ¿no estás ilusionada?_

 _\- No sabes cuánto –dijo ella con total sinceridad, sonrojándose y apretando un poco mas su mano, entrelazada con la suya._

 _\- Será un día especial. Estoy muy nervioso si te soy sincero. Nunca he tenido un San Valentín como es debido_

 _\- No digas tonterías. Siempre has sido el centro de miradas de todas las chicas del instituto_

 _\- Pero no he salido con ninguna, Marinette –le recordó con un guiño._

 _\- Me cuesta creerlo. Eres tan popular –le dijo con cariño y cierto sonrojo._

 _\- Sabes que eso no me interesa –llevó su mano a sus labios para besar sus nudillos- no podría pasar mejor San Valentín que contigo, princesa._

 _La peliazul se mordió el labio, emocionada. La idea de estar con Adrien ese día era maravillosa. Quería gritar y saltar de alegría._

 _\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?_

 _\- Si te lo diría, no seria una sorpresa –murmuró dando lugar al misterio._

 _\- ¿Es una sorpresa? –exclamó con ojitos brillantes- ¿en serio? ¿para mi?_

 _\- ¿Para quién si no? –se rió divertido y contento por las reacciones de su chica._

 _\- Oh, Adrien –lo abrazó impulsivamente- eres un sol._

 _El rubio la alzó en brazos y dio una vuelta con ella, feliz. Él también estaba pletórico. Esperaba de corazón que la sorpresa fuera de su agrado y que se sintiera especial. Era su mayor deseo._

 _\- ¿Sabes que el año pasado intenté escribirle a Ladybug? –le confió con una tierna sonrisa._

 _\- Si –respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo- era un poema, ¿verdad? Pero lo tiraste a la basura porque no te convenció del todo. Lo vi antes de irme a clase y me entró tanta curiosidad que lo leí. Pensé que lo habías escrito para mi._

 _\- Así que fuiste tu –la señaló con los ojos muy abiertos- desde luego, es increíble como todo cobra sentido._

 _\- Ni que lo digas –soltó una risita._

 _\- Entonces me respondiste a ese poema –dedujo al recordar el poema anónimo, que aun conservaba en su habitación._

 _\- Si, fui yo –admitió un poco avergonzada._

 _\- Qué tierna eres –la estrujo entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche- toda una poetisa ¿eh?_

 _\- Mira quien fue a hablar –se burló y ambos echaron a reír._

Sonrió embobada. Estaba caminando por la ciudad. Había decidido aquella tarde ir de compras a ver si encontraba algo que le gustase para Adrien. Tenia que ser algo único, quería sorprenderlo de verdad y era muy exigente con esas cosas. Había quedado con Alya y llegaba un poco tarde. Apresuró el paso y cogió un atajo por el parque. Estaba tan ensimismada que se sobresaltó muchísimo con el ladrido de un perro. Casi tropezó cuando un enorme husky siberiano la hizo detenerse en seco. El animal se movió inquieto frente a ella con la lengua fuera lleno de energía.

\- Vaya, hola, amigo, ¿te has perdido? –dijo la peliazul, recomponiéndose del susto y contemplando al perro con cariño- eres precioso.

El animal se acercó automáticamente y ella se atrevió a acariciarlo. Se dejó sin problema y se encariñó con sus piernas, restregándo su pelaje una y otra vez contra ella. Un segundo husky entró en acción y ambos perros ladraron con vigoroso entusiasmo. Marinette rió encantada. Le encantaban los perros. Los acarició a los dos y ellos le lamieron las manos y la cara.

\- ¡Blake! ¡Niebla!

Los husky alzaron las orejas al mismo tiempo al oír la voz de su dueño y rápidamente fueron a su llamado. Marinette los siguió con la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el dueño de los perros era Logan.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –sonrió con sorna al reconocer a la peliazul.

Iba vestido con ropa de deporte y sudaba. Parecía venir de una maratón. Se acercó a su compañera de clase con total seguridad y los perros pegados a sus talones. Marinette volvió a experimentar esa sensación desagradable de inseguridad pero no lo dejó translucir.

\- Bonitos perros, ¿son tuyos? –dijo como si tal cosa, mas que nada para no ser maleducada.

\- Si, así es. Te presento a Blake y a Niebla –dijo con orgullo, acariciando sus cabezas – parece que les has caído bien.

\- Me gustan mucho los perros –se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Ya veo –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y ella se estremeció involuntariamente- ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?

\- No quiero ser borde pero no te incumbe

\- ¿Dónde están mis modales? –se pasó una mano por el pelo para quitarse el exceso de sudor.

Aquel gesto tan natural provocó que los músculos de su brazo se tensaran. La peliazul se sorprendió a si misma, observando que Logan era mucho mas atractivo de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

\- Tengo que irme –musitó la joven, retomando su camino.

\- Espera –le pidió para que se detuviera- creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie.

Marinette frunció el ceño desconcertada. Primero aquel chico la persiguió, la observaba a cada momento… ¿y ahora pretendía llevarse bien con ella? Logan no dejaba de sonreír. Su seguridad era apabullante.

\- No sé muy bien como tomarme eso

\- Te voy a ilustrar –le tendió una mano con naturalidad- hola, mi nombre es Logan, encantado de conocerte.

Ella se quedo mirándolo, primero a él y luego a su mano, dudando. No sabia bien que pensar de él pero tampoco es que rechazarlo fuera bueno tampoco. Estrechó su mano insegura. Su apretón fue firme, cálido y seguro, y más varonil que cualquiera de su edad. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía aunque no supo por qué.

\- Yo soy Marinette. Mucho gusto –respondió suavemente.

\- Bien. Eso está bien –amplió un poco mas la sonrisa y la joven pudo apreciar que tenia los dientes mas blancos que había visto nunca- ¿ves? No ha sido tan difícil. No molesto mas, puedes irte.

Marinette lo miró atónita. ¿Acababa de darle permiso para irse? ¿En serio? Dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso ligero. Resopló con los nervios a flor de piel. Aquel idiota la confundía pero ya pensaría en ello luego. Tenia que llegar cuanto antes. Alya la esperaba. De hecho en aquel momento sonó su móvil. La inminente bronca estaba al caer.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, comprobando que estaba perfecta para ir a clase. Se retocó de nuevo con colorete y sonrió satisfecha. Guiñó un ojo y su reflejo se lo devolvió. Se rió de su ocurrencia y fue a por su bolso. Bajó las escaleras con elegancia, acompañada del repiqueteo de sus tacones hacia la entrada. Su chofer la esperaba. De camino al instituto, pudo visualizar a la pareja del año. Enseguida sintió la ira hervir en su cuerpo. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, su rival, la chica que se había atrevido a robarle a Adrien. Apretó los puños contrariada. Esa maldita perdedora no le hacia justicia, ni le llegaba a la suela del zapato. Con esas ridículas coletas, esa cara pecosa y esa forma tan ridícula de vestir. ¿Cómo había podido su querido modelo fijarse en ella siquiera? Verlos cada día, tan juntitos de la mano, era una torturadora y la ponía como una moto de furiosa. Pero no se iba a quedar así. Se había jurado a si misma que Marinette pagaría por su osadía. Aquello no había hecho mas que empezar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al chico nuevo con su arrebatadora sonrisa y actitud despreocupada, apoyado en una moto y parecía muy interesado en la peliazul. La rubia frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. _"Los chicos de hoy en día no saben apreciar a una chica bonita"_ , se consoló a si misma y en cuanto el coche aparcó en la entrada del insti, salió con la cabeza bien alta, esbelta y bella.

\- ¡Chloe! –la llamó Sabrina agitando la mano. Se acercó a ella con entusiasmo- tengo una gran noticia para ti.

\- Espero por tu bien que lo sea –respondió secamente.

\- Van a preparar un baile especial para enamorados, ¿no es emocionante? –exclamó poniendo su carita mas emocionada tras sus grandes gafas.

\- ¿Y eso es una gran noticia? –resopló asqueada- ¿creías que eso me animaría, idiota?

\- Bueno… no te enfades, creí que… -tartamudeó intimidada- esto... ¡habrá un Romeo y una Julieta!

\- ¿En serio? –la miró tremendamente interesada- así que la temática será de Shakespeare, ¿no?

\- Si, si, eso es –asintió fervientemente, mas aliviada de haberse librado de la humillación de la rubia.

\- Mmm… muy bien, Sabrina. Después de todo, me has sido útil –la felicitó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sabrina sonrió encantada por la expresión satisfecha de su mejor amiga y entraron juntas a clase. La víspera de San Valentin estaba cerca.

* * *

\- Nino, no seas plasta, ya te dije que iré a tu concierto –se quejó Alya espantando a su novio con las manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso de un concierto? –quiso saber Marinette, curiosa.

\- Nino tiene un numerito DJ en una discoteca. En el último año se ha vuelto algo popular –le respondió Adrien, orgulloso de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo que numerito DJ? –se ofendió el muchacho- ya te vale, tío.

\- Era una broma –se encogió de hombros, inocente.

\- No te disculpes, Adrien. Parece que va a ganar algo

\- Eres malvada. Con todo lo que hago yo por ti –protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Serás desgraciado! –se abalanzó sobre su espalda y Nino tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caerse de bruces con su novia detrás.

\- Estáis como una cabra, chicos –anunció el rubio mientras Marinette se reía a su lado.

\- Ey, hola, Adrien –interrumpió una voz que al chico le resultó familiar.

El rubio desvió la mirada y se encontró a Atenea que se acercaba a la pareja, saludando con la mano.

\- Anda, hola, Atenea –sonrió devolviéndole el saludo. Últimamente hablaba mucho con ella y le caía bien.

\- ¿Qué tal? –sonrió a su vez, encantada de verlo. Ni se percató siquiera de que la peliazul estaba a su lado- sienta bien tomarse un descanso, ¿no? La clase de Lengua empezaba a dormirme.

\- Un poco si –dijo algo nervioso. Marinette se mantenía callada, observando a la chica nueva con seriedad. El rubio detectó sus emociones- disculpa, Atenea, ella es Marinette, mi novia.

\- Ohh… -murmuró, avergonzada y su sonrisa pareció apagarse- qué descuidada, perdóname. Soy Atenea. Encantada.

\- Igualmente –dijo con educación, forzando una sonrisa. No hubo besos ni apretones de manos, solo miradas furtivas.

\- Bueno… -dijo Adrien algo incómodo con la situación- ¿qué te cuentas, Atenea?

\- Venia a comentarte una cosa sobre Física pero si estás muy ocupado… -dejó caer con timidez y un deje de pena.

El rubio se sintió atrapado pero sus ojos buscaron a la peliazul. No quería irse y ante todo, quería que ella estuviera bien.

\- ¿Te importa, princesa? –susurró para que solo lo oyera ella.

La joven suspiró. Estaba un poco tensa. No sabia exactamente por qué. Si por el estrés de las últimas semanas, como estudiante y como heroína, la arrogancia del nuevo o ahora la intervención de la nueva. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro y pronto. Miró al rubio con una cansada sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada. Voy al baño. Luego nos vemos

\- ¿Seguro? –murmuró preocupado.

\- Si –se estiró un poco y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Sin embargo, antes de separarse, Adrien se inclinó y le robó un casto beso en los labios que revolucionó el ritmo cardiaco de la joven.

\- Te quiero –susurró moviendo lo justo los labios para que ella los leyera.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y se alejó mas tranquila. Atenea presenció la escena, incómoda, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero se recompuso cuando el rubio le prestó atención.

\- Siento ser una molestia

\- Para nada. A ver, ¿qué problema tienes? –intentó que su humor no le afectara a su compañera. Si había algo que detestaba era separarse de Marinette.

Atenea le explicó algunas cuestiones complejas de Física que no lograba entender. Conforme hablaba, Adrien no pudo evitar pensar que sus dudas eran un poco… como decirlo, obvias. No la conocía mucho pero se notaba que era inteligente y que se le daban muy bien las ciencias, como a él. ¿Por qué iba a recurrir a él? Pero ella parecía tan sincera con sus confusiones que pronto sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido.

\- Por cierto, perdona si soy directa pero no me habías dicho que eras modelo –comentó como tema trivial un rato después.

\- No me lo habías preguntado –dijo con sencillez y masajeándose la nuca como solía hacer.

\- Claro, qué tonta –se reprendió a si misma- pues he de decirte que eres muy bueno. Mi madre suele comprar revistas de moda y perfumes y vi que eras portada en una de ellas. Me sorprendió mucho la verdad.

\- No me gusta mucho hablar de mi faceta de modelo –hizo una mueca, poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¿No? Pues quien lo diría, das el perfil totalmente –lo halagó sinceramente con una cálida sonrisa- aunque seguro que hay muchas otras cosas de ti que aun no sé.

\- Para eso la gente se conoce ¿no? –sonrió a medias. Echaba de menos de Marinette. Movía los pies de un lado a otro inquieto.

\- Me encantaría conocerte mas –murmuró clavando sus ojos violetas en él.

Sin saber por qué, aquella mirada lo atrapó como si de una hipnosis se tratase. Era fascinante. Esos orbes violetas brillaban tanto que parecía ocultar un mundo misterioso del que no podías salir. Casi podía jurar que era una nebulosa que oscilaba en sus pupilas.

Marinette ya había salido del baño hacia rato y buscaba a Adrien sin éxito. ¿Seguiría todavía con aquella chica? El recreo no tardaría en acabarse y volverían al aula. Decepcionada por no encontrarlo, le dejó un mensaje en el móvil y decidió pasar lo que quedaba de recreo en la biblioteca. Al menos era un sitio tranquilo.

\- Así que Adrien Agreste, ¿eh?

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se crispó en cuanto escuchó aquella voz arrogante y ese toque burlón que la sacaba de quicio. Se volteó para encontrarse con Logan y su sonrisa torcida.

\- Logan, no estoy de humor –le dijo tajante.

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba hacerte compañía. Prometo portarme bien

\- No, gracias –lo despidió por lo sano, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿por qué tienes tan mal gusto con los chicos?

Marinette se volvió hacia él, atónita. ¿Había oído bien? Pero, ¿de qué iba ese tío?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Acaso estás sorda? –alzó una ceja divertido- solo te he hecho una pregunta.

\- Una pregunta estúpida de alguien estúpido. Si, es cierto

\- Eh, sin insultar, preciosa. Perdona mi sinceridad tan directa pero es la verdad. ¿Qué haces con alguien como ese rubio pijo?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –le espetó cabreándose por momentos.

\- Pues se da el caso que si me importa. Una chica como tú con un chico como él no… -buscó la palabra adecuada- no pegan. Tú eres una mujer.

Se acercó mas a ella, seductor y con ese aura de seguridad que tanto confundía a Marinette. Se quedó a unos centímetros de ella sin dejar de sonreír y sus ojos castaños mirándola intensamente. Su sonrojo hizo acto de presencia. Maldito sonrojo que aparecía en el peor momento.

\- No tengo tiempo para tonterías –murmuró intentando sonar firme.

\- Dime preciosa, sé sincera, ¿no te gustaría estar con un hombre de verdad? –susurró con esa voz aterciopelada del primer día, buscando llamar su atención.

\- Logan, no sigas por ahí, podemos ser amigos si quieres pero ya está –dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

No se espero que él la cogiera de la cintura y recibiera una caricia en el rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se puso terriblemente nerviosa, tanto que empezó a temblar. Quiso separarse, quiso gritar pero ninguna de las dos surtieron efecto.

\- Vamos… -susurró aun mas como quisiera encantarla con el sonido de su voz- sé que me deseas, no lo niegues. No puedes engañarme.

\- Suéltame –murmuró casi inaudiblemente. ¿Dónde estaba el valor que ser Ladybug le proporcionaba?

\- Quédate conmigo, Marinette. Deja a Adrien, él no es un hombre como yo. Nunca lo admitirá pero estará mejor en la otra acera.

Aquel comentario provocó que despertara bruscamente del embrujo de su voz y lo empujó con la ira hirviendo en su cuerpo. Que hubiera insinuado tal cosa sobre su Adrien la había puesto como una fiera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, hablaba así de su amor.

\- Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres? Eres un pervertido. Mejor será que te vayas –le advirtió.

Logan se rió con sorna, divirtiéndose con la situación. Había disfrutado cada segundo cerca de ella y verla vulnerable en sus brazos.

\- Como me ponen las chicas difíciles –sentenció, volviendo a la carga.

Estampó sus labios contra los de ella, pillándola completamente con la guardia baja. La peliazul ahogó un grito de sorpresa y horror ante tal acción e intentó librarse de él. Pero los brazos fuertes de Logan la aprisionaron sin piedad. Agarró la nuca de la chica con firmeza, casi de un modo posesivo y animal y movió los labios con sensualidad, besándola sin pudor. Marinette forcejeó débilmente y se sorprendió a si misma pensando que los labios de aquel imbécil no eran rudos como había pensado. Logan se dio cuenta y logró que la chica entreabriera los labios y los acarició con la lengua. El cuerpo de la joven se petrificó y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Nunca la habían besado así.

\- ¿Marinette?

La pareja se separó bruscamente al ser interrumpida. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, jadeando en busca de aire. Cuando pudo recuperarse, se le partió el corazón cuando vio a Adrien delante suya con una expresión indescifrable. Su voz había sonado rota y terriblemente dolorosa cuando la llamó por su nombre.

Logan, a su lado, tenia una sonrisilla de suficiencia mientras se colocaba el cuello de su suéter, arrugado y manoseado por los intentos de la joven por separarse.

Marinette deseó que se la tragara la tierra mientras miraba a los ojos al amor de su vida.

\- Adrien… -logró hablar con voz entrecortada- no es lo que parece…

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Ay madre mía como se ha virado todo! Hasta a mi me da miedo! jajajaja, bueno bueno, menuda situación mas comprometedora. Este Logan es demasiado atrevido, juega con fuego, no sabe donde se esta metiendo. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás? ¿Marinette y Adrien? Ay que nervios!**


	12. Desconfianza

Adrien no era capaz de reaccionar. Permanecía inmóvil en el sitio, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella escena que había presenciado con dolor. Primero estaba aquel imbécil con aires de grandeza y una gran dosis de vanidad en su cerebro y luego estaba su amada, con la ropa arrugada, los labios hinchados y el horror pintado en su rostro, por no decir de la culpabilidad que atesoraba sus ojos. ¿Se sentía culpable por haber besado a otro? ¿Por no habérselo dicho? ¡A saber por qué se sentía culpable! El dolor y la rabia colisionaban en su interior y no sabia cual era peor ni mas grande. El caso es que no podía pensar y ni siquiera fue consciente de que eran el centro de atención. Nino se atrevió a acercarse a su amigo, dejando a Alya con expresión angustiada tras él.

\- Adrien… -murmuró el chico tocando su hombro. El rubio se tensó bruscamente- no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

\- No me toques, Nino –le advirtió en un ronco susurro.

\- Adrien, por favor… -murmuró Marinette, dando un paso adelante. El joven volvió rápidamente la mirada. Verde y azul. Azul y verde. Intensa y dolorosamente.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? –intervino Logan sujetándola del brazo.

Aquel gesto fue el detonante que activó la bomba. El cuerpo de Adrien se tensó, preparado para el ataque y se abalanzó sobre su rival. Apartó a Marinette de un movimiento y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara. Logan trastabilló y chocó contra la pared, sorprendido por tal acción. Los estudiantes lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro. Jamás habían visto a Adrien Agreste, el amable y bueno Adrien, reaccionar de ese modo. Logan se limpió el labio, el cual sangraba del golpe, y lo miró con salvaje diversión.

\- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer, maricón? –lo provocó, irguiéndose y encarándolo.

\- Eres un payaso –escupió con sus zapatos con asco- veamos quién es el maricón.

\- Con sumo gusto –apretó la mandíbula y contraatacó.

\- ¡Adrien, no! –le suplicó Marinette pero ya era tarde.

Se enzarzaron en una violenta pelea. Adrien era rápido, ágil y listo mientras que Logan era todo fuerza. Justo cuando la pelea empezaba a ponerse fea, dos profesores intervinieron y separaron a los dos chicos entre gritos e insultos. Fueron escoltados al despacho del director. Alya se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, muy preocupada. Esta estaba muy afectada y afligida con las manos aferradas al pecho como si le doliera el corazón.

\- Marinette, ¿qué ha pasado? –murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- No lo sé… -rompió a sollozar y ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

Alya intentó consolarla y decidió no hacerle mas preguntas hasta que se calmara. Nino las miraba a ambas consternado y siguió con la mirada a su amigo.

Adrien y Logan no volvieron a aparecer por clase después de la llamada del director. De la angustia, Marinette se saltó la última clase para hablar con él. Lo llamó al móvil varias veces y le dejó mensajes pero ninguno fue respondido. Tikki salió de repente de su bolso, asustándola.

\- Marinette, cálmate, tus nervios me afectan –le pidió la kwami muy preocupada.

\- ¡Tikki! Ahora no tengo tiempo, vuelve al bolso, por favor –suplicó su portadora.

Los sentimientos de Marinette eran muy intensos y la kwami los sentía como si fueran suyos.

\- No es tu culpa, Marinette. Deja de atormentarte. No piensas con claridad –intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Tengo que hablar con Adrien. Es imperativo

Cuando se lo proponía, no había quien la hiciera cambiar de idea. Tikki suspiró largamente.

\- No suelo aconsejarte estas cosas pero podrías transformarte e ir a su casa. Lo mas probable es que esté allí

Marinette la miró como si hubiera tenido la idea mas inteligente del universo.

\- Tienes razón, Tikki. Muchas gracias. No sé que haría sin ti –exclamó efusivamente y la abrazó con cuidado.

Se escondió en un sitio seguro, sin personas rondando y se transformó en Ladybug. Se columpió de edificio en edificio con su yoyo, desahogándose en el proceso. Fue mas liberador de lo que pensaba pero su anhelo aumentó mas cuando se acercaba a la mansión Agreste. Tardó por lo menos quince minutos en asegurarse que no era vista y llegar a la habitación de su amado. Se ocultó en la columna cerca de los ventanales y se asomó discretamente. Su corazón pareció sufrir dos reacciones muy distintas cuando lo vio tendido en la cama, dándole la espalda. Primero su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y después se encogió como si lo estuvieran estrujando. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, se deslizó sigilosa hacia una de las ventanas y empujó suavemente. El cristal cedió y bajó de un salto aterrizando de puntillas. Plagg hizo acto de presencia, revoloteando por encima del cuerpo de su portador al oírlas. Sorprendentemente, su rostro estaba serio y no estaba de buen humor. Miró a la muchacha con expresión huraña mientras se acercaba con cautela.

\- Adrien… -susurró la heroína deteniéndose a unos metros de la cama.

El rubio abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ladybug.

\- No deberías estar aquí –se limitó a decir el muchacho con voz ronca.

\- Adrien, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil. Tenemos que hablar –intentó hacerle entrar en razón, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada.

\- ¿Qué no lo haga mas difícil? –dijo como si no la hubiera oído.

Se movió sin ganas en la cama y se incorporó despacio. Primero se dio vuelta, se sentó y finalmente se puso de pie. Ladybug ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al observar el aspecto de Adrien. Tenia la boca hinchada, el labio partido y un ojo morado. Y parecía haberse dado una ducha porque su pelo lucia húmedo y desaliñado, pero apostaba que antes no estaba así.

\- Dios mío, Adrien, estás…

\- Horrible, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero la verdad es que me da igual, ¿sabes?, ya se curará –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Todo esto es por mi culpa –se lamentó la joven a punto de sucumbir al llanto que había estado reteniendo.

El rubio observó a la heroína de Paris con seriedad. La mujer que quería mas que a nada. ¿Por qué se torturaba a si mismo descargando sus emociones negativas hacia ella? ¿No tenia el beneficio de la duda?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! Es lo que intento decirte. ¡No le besé! ¡Te lo prometo!

\- ¡No me mientas! –explotó airado- ¡lo vi todo!

Ladybug enmudeció sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. No era él quien hablaba, era el dolor de ser traicionado.

\- Adrien, escúchame bien –se quitó los aretes y volvió a ser Marinette delante de él- yo jamás te haría algo así.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque estabas muy entretenida con ese guaperas superficial –bufó con sorna.

Adrien se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó la mandíbula, disgustado. Quería creerla de verdad. La conocía muy bien y sabia la clase de persona que era pero ¿por qué le costaba tanto? Marinette lo observó con profunda tristeza. Los celos de su novio la enternecían al mismo tiempo que resultaban peligrosos para su relación.

\- Adrien, yo…

\- Mira dejémoslo estar ¿quieres? Realmente no quería ver a nadie. Mi padre me acaba de echar la bronca del siglo así que tengo un humor de perros, o mejor dicho, de gatos –se corrigió ofuscado- y verte a ti empeora aun mas las cosas.

Sus palabras la hirieron profundamente en el corazón y se abrazó a si misma. Cuanto dolía pero ante todo debía respetar su decisión.

\- Está bien, Adrien. Siento haberte molestado –dijo sinceramente y volvió a colocarse sus aretes- vamos, Tikki.

Tikki y Plagg miraban a sus portadores, preocupados por la situación. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Adrien y Marinette se miraron una última vez. Luego ella se transformó y salió del cuarto, alejándose con su yoyo.

* * *

Alya tocó a la puerta de la casa de los Cheng y esperó pacientemente. Enseguida la puerta se abrió y apareció la madre de Marinette, la señora Cheng.

\- ¡Hola, Alya! –exclamó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- pasa, por favor.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Cheng –sonrió también la joven.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. Perdón si molesto pero ¿está Marinette?

\- Si, querida. Está arriba en su cuarto –le indicó con la mano.

La bloguera captó al vuelo la profunda tristeza y preocupación que veía en el rostro de la señora Cheng. Y no era para menos. Marinette no había ido a clase en dos semanas. Desde el terrible suceso, no había aparecido por el instituto. Adrien, en cambio, si volvió a su rutina normal en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

\- Muchas gracias. Voy a verla

\- Luego voy a llevaros algo de merendar

Alya asintió conforme y subió las escaleras hacia la buhardilla. Se encontró a Marinette, sentada en su escritorio y concentrada en su cuaderno de dibujo. No sabia si sentirse aliviada o preocuparse mas por este hecho. En otras ocasiones que había venido, se la había encontrado en la cama o hecha un ovillo cerca de la trampilla exterior.

\- Hola, Marinette –la saludó con entusiasmo, acercándose despacio.

La peliazul se sobresaltó un poco al oírla y se giró para ver a su amiga.

\- Ah, hola, Alya –esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

\- Tienes buen aspecto –le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Qué va, tengo que estar fatal –la corrigió con suavidad.

Estaba más pálida de lo habitual, tenia ojeras profundas, huellas de lágrimas en los ojos y el pelo enredado y sin las coletas.

\- No seas así. No estás tan mal –intentó hacerla sentir bien. Puso una mano en su hombro- ¿qué dibujabas?

\- Nada importante…

Por supuesto, Alya no la creyó y se estiró un poco para ver su dibujo. Si su amiga intentó ocultárselo fue en vano porque se quedó de una pieza. Era un retrato idéntico a Adrien y reflejaba a la perfección la clase de persona que era, además de todos y cada uno de sus rasgos físicos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un retrato perfecto del modelo.

\- Marinette, ¿qué…?

\- Lo dicho, nada importante… -murmuró con tanta tristeza que Alya se estremeció. Cogió el dibujo y lo guardó en una carpeta antes de incorporarse.

\- No puedes seguir haciéndote esto –soltó por fin sin poder callarse- no es justo.

\- Alya, no empecemos, por favor

\- No –dijo con firmeza y la sujetó por los hombros- esto tiene que acabar. Tienes que hablar con él.

\- Él no quiere verme –dijo con voz apagada- no quiere escucharme.

\- Pues enfréntalo, tía. No puedes dejarlo así. Te estás hundiendo, ¿es que no lo ves?

La joven bajó la cabeza. Sabia que su amiga Alya tenia razón. No era la primera vez que conversaban sobre el tema y su corazón sangraba cada vez que lo recordaba. El dolor de saber que él no la creía y de haber metido la pata la torturaba sin piedad. Así que había decidido no meter mas el dedo en la llaga y dejar que el tiempo calmara las cosas. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

\- ¿Has venido solo para eso? –suspiró alzando la mirada hacia ella.

\- No… -murmuró Alya con otro suspiro- te he traído los deberes también, si es que eso te anima.

\- Me mantiene ocupada –se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron juntas el resto de la tarde. La señora Cheng trajo una bandeja con zumos, bollos, croissants y galletas. Alya procuró que Marinette se distrajera y le contó cosas triviales de la escuela. Se cuidó de no mencionar mas a Adrien ni San Valentín para no hurgar en la herida.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola de nuevo! Me reí mucho con vuestros comentarios hacia Logan y Atenea xD sois muy creativos, eso es bueno. La cosa no pinta bien para nuestra parejita favorita. De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme, seguirme y comentarme, son de gran motivación para mi, lo digo en serio. Espero sigáis disfrutando de esta historia. Aun queda que contar!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos,**

 **Dama Felina**


	13. Ojos Violetas

Mudarse a un nuevo país, acostumbrarse a un nuevo idioma e integrarse en un nuevo instituto no es algo fácil de hacer. Sin embargo, para Atenea, estaba siendo mas sencillo de lo que esperaba. Paris le gustaba, el idioma se le estancaba un poco pero iba pillándole el tranquillo y no podía quejarse de la escuela. Sus compañeros eran agradables, cada uno a su manera, su personalidad y su forma de ver las cosas. El modo de vida era muy diferente al que se vivía en Irlanda. Pronto se hizo un hueco en su clase, sobre todo en el ámbito académico. Las ciencias eran su fuerte y ya la llamaban "La cerebrito" del grupo. No sabia si sentirse halagada o preocuparse por ese hecho. La popularidad no era algo que le quitara el sueño pero entre sus compañeros, parecía ser algo muy importante.

La alarma de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era hora de salir para el instituto. Terminó de cerrar la cremallera de sus botas cortas y se miró en el espejo, satisfecha con el resultado. Un suéter de cuello alto de algodón blanco con ligeros toques plateados y unos pantalones marrones de terciopelo. Y por supuesto, su inseparable bandolera. Su cuarto ya estaba ordenado y recogido cuando salió por la puerta. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando su madre la llamó:

\- ¡Atenea!

\- Estoy aquí, mama –se rió la joven cruzando la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Ay, cariño! Disculpa, siempre me pasa lo mismo –dijo la madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla- es la costumbre.

\- Las costumbres no se pierden, ¿no? –le dijo con cariño.

\- ¡Y tanto!

Se despidieron y Atenea recibió la fría mañana casi con placer. Llegó a la parada de la guagua en diez minutos y subió al autobús, saludando educadamente al chofer. El vehículo la dejaba a otros diez minutos del instituto y al bajar, un irresistible olor dulce inundó sus fosas nasales. Respiró el aroma con avidez y no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirlo. Aquel delicioso olor la guió hasta una pastelería y entró sin pensárselo. Sin duda, era pan recién hecho lo que estaba percibiendo. Se maravilló del local, era pequeño, modesto y con una decoración singular. Era tan acogedor que pronto sintió que no quería irse.

\- ¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

La joven se giró y vio a una mujer de baja estatura y tez clara, con rasgos asiáticos tras el mostrador. Su expresión era amable y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenos días, buena mujer –le devolvió el saludo, algo avergonzada- discúlpeme, el olor a pan recién hecho me ha hecho venir hasta aquí.

\- Entiendo, lo hacemos todas las mañanas –se rió suavemente posando delicadamente sus dedos en los labios.

\- Tiene una pastelería preciosa, señora –le dijo sinceramente, observando una vez mas el lugar y también los productos expuestos.

\- Muchas gracias, jovencita. ¿Quería algo en especial?

\- Pues ahora que lo dice… -murmuró pensativa y le echó el ojo a unos dulces con un polvito marrón- vaya, dígame ¿eso es canela?

\- Si, son pastelitos de canela. Están muy ricos

\- ¡Me encanta la canela! –exclamó con una sonrisita y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, contagiada- me llevaré uno, por favor.

\- Muy bien –asintió satisfecha y se dispuso a preparárselo.

En ese momento, apareció un hombre alto y corpulento, tanto que casi ocupaba el espacio del mostrador. Se acercó al horno y frunció el ceño.

\- Sabine, querida, te dije que pusieras el horno a 200 grados

\- Lo siento, cariño, estaba atendiendo –se disculpó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ay, perdona! –se rascó la cabeza avergonzado y vio a una joven en el mostrador.

\- No se disculpe –le dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¡Caray! ¿Qué le pasa en los ojos, jovencita? –exclamó el hombre, quizás tan fuerte, que sobresaltó a ambas mujeres. Se aproximó atropelladamente, casi alarmado.

\- Tom, pero ¿qué te ocurre? –dijo la mujer contrariada con una mano en el pecho de la impresión.

La irlandesa estuvo a punto de llevarse las manos a los ojos cuando entonces se percató a que se refería el señor y rió, sorprendiendo a ambos dueños.

\- Casi me creo lo que me dice –musitó aliviada.

\- Es en serio, ¿qué es eso? ¿necesita ir al médico?

\- Tom… -insistió Sabine llamando su atención.

\- No se preocupe, señora. Creo que se refiere a que nunca había visto ojos violetas, ¿cierto? –aclaró avergonzada.

\- ¿Lo ves, querido? Has asustado a la muchacha –lo riñó dándole un golpecito en la barriga.

\- Le ruego me disculpe. No sé que me ha pasado. Espero no haberla espantado –dijo sinceramente arrepentido y una tímida sonrisa.

\- Por favor… -hizo un deje con la manos sin importancia.

\- Mi marido a veces es un poco impulsivo. No se lo tenga en cuenta. ¿Deseaba algo mas?

\- No, muchas gracias –buscó en su bandolera la cartera para pagar el dulce- perdone que le diga algo pero su rostro me es familiar.

\- ¿El mío? –se señaló la mujer sorprendida- no recuerdo haberla visto antes, señorita.

\- Yo tampoco –afirmó con timidez- pero me suena de algo, y usted también, señor.

Le estaba dando vueltas a ese tema desde que la mujer le atendió y luego entró en escena su marido. Le eran familiares por alguna extraña razón.

\- Pues no sé de que puede ser… -se quedó pensativa y miró a su marido. Éste se encogió de hombros sin entender y fue a revisar el pan.

\- Espere… -musitó refrescando su memoria y luego observando a la mujer con sus ojos violetas- ¿no será por casualidad familia de Marinette?

\- ¿Marinette? –exclamó la mujer perpleja- pues, pues si, es nuestra hija.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué me sonaban de algo. Marinette y yo estamos en la misma clase. Perdone es que se parece mucho a usted, sobre todo en el pelo.

\- ¡Ohh, claro! –se rió encantada- ya me lo habían dicho. Así que eres de su clase. Creo que nos mencionó que vino gente nueva.

\- Si, así es –asintió confirmando su teoría.

\- Marinette se parece mas a mi –replicó el padre para chincharla.

\- Lo que tú digas, cariño

\- Bueno, no quiero ser maleducada pero tengo que ir a clase. Ha sido un placer. Seguro que este dulce está riquísimo. Gracias. Que tengan un buen día

\- Igualmente, querida. Vuelve cuando quieras –la despidió Sabine mientras la chica se marchaba por la puerta- que jovencita mas agradable.

\- Y qué observadora. ¡Menudos ojos! –soltó una gran carcajada.

Sabine solo pudo rodar los ojos con una divertida sonrisa antes de entrar en la cocina de la pastelería.

\- Alix un 5, Iván un 6, Rose un 4… -nombró la profesora de matemáticas uno por uno las notas de los exámenes de la asignatura de Matemáticas Avanzadas.

\- ¡Oh, no! –se lamentó Rose, molesta consigo misma. Se había esforzado mucho por intentar aprobar ese examen.

\- ¡Si! Por los pelos –exclamó Alix triunfal con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Silencio, por favor –pidió la profesora- Nino un 6,5, Juleka un 5,8, Sabrina un 6,9, Chloe un 4,5…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿O sea como es posible? Esto es injusto. ¿Cómo va a sacar Sabrina mas nota que yo? –explotó Chloe encolerizada, incorporándose de su pupitre.

\- Fácil, Chloe. Si estudiaras más, sacarías mas nota –le respondió la profesora con indiferencia.

\- Eso no es… le diré a mi pa…

\- Siéntate, Chloe o me veré obligada a echarte de clase –le advirtió con una seria mirada- no me hagas el numerito de tu padre.

Humillada, la rubia obedeció a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos, arrugando los labios. La retahíla de nombres continuaba.

\- Adrien un 8,5, Max un 9 y Atenea un 9,5 –concluyó las notas en voz alta. Estos últimos los nombró con especial énfasis por ser las notas mas altas.

\- Buena nota, Adrien. Como siempre –lo felicitó Nino animándolo.

\- Gracias –sonrió sin ganas, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

\- Otra vez me superas, Hayes. La próxima vez no te será tan fácil –se burló Max mirando a su compañera.

\- Estoy segura, Einstein –sonrió la irlandesa con entusiasmo- has estado muy cerca.

\- Dalo por hecho. No te lo creas mucho –le enseñó el pulgar en señal de amistad.

Atenea estaba muy contenta. No solo por sus notas, sino porque se llevaba muy bien con Max. Era un chico simpático y un fanático de los videojuegos. No compartía esa afición pero era divertido escucharlo hablar sobre estrategias y tácticas de combate y esas cosas. Alguna que otra vez debatían cálculos matemáticos y ponían a prueba su inteligencia. Era estimulante.

En ese momento, hizo acto de presencia Logan Géroux con su aire de arrogancia. Como siempre, llegaba tarde.

\- Espero que tenga una buena excusa para su impuntualidad, joven Géroux –dijo la profesora sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Prefiere la versión larga o la corta? –respondió él sin inmutarse con su tono de voz.

\- Me trae sin cuidado. Si vuelve a llegar tarde a mi clase, tomaré medidas. ¿Me ha comprendido bien? –alzó la mirada ligeramente, severa e imperturbable.

\- Alto y claro –esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida y le dio la espalda para buscar su asiento, sintiendo la fulminante mirada en su nuca.

Solo había asiento libre junto a la irlandesa y lo tomó sin pensarlo, arrojando su mochila en el pupitre y dejándose caer en la silla. Atenea ni se inmutó pero si lo observó con curiosidad. Ese plante despreocupado, seguro de si mismo y lleno de sensualidad era como comprar un perfume caro pero sin esencia alguna. Atractivo e irresistible a la vista pero vacío y sin vida por dentro. Logan chistó la lengua entre los dientes y pilló a la chica mirándolo. Su sonrisa salió a la luz.

\- Hola, preciosa –dijo con esa voz aterciopelada- ¿mirabas algo que te gustase?

\- Ya te gustaría –respondió, veloz y cortante, antes de desviar la mirada.

\- Bueno, te he pillado, así que no puedes ocultar lo evidente

\- No me voy a molestar en comentar lo evidente porque seguirás teniendo una idea equivocada –repuso con sencillez.

\- ¿Y en qué me equivoco? Ilústrame, oh, maravilla de la inteligencia –cruzó los brazos en su pecho, marcando los músculos de su brazo. Su expresión se mantuvo divertida y expectante.

Atenea volvió a mirarlo, serena y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Tenia que ser muy ingenua para no apreciar su evidente atractivo, era muy guapo y él lo sabia, por eso lo usaba a su favor, o eso creía él. Sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con sus ojos castaños como la miel. Era una combinación inusual, extraña y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

\- Crees que te miro porque eres la persona mas atractiva, seductora e irresistible de la tierra –respondió finalmente, sabiendo de antemano lo que pensaría o dijera, tras esas palabras.

\- ¿Y acaso no lo soy? –alzó una ceja, retándola.

\- Si eres feliz creyéndote eso, adelante –se encogió de hombros. Logan se rió entre dientes- ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

\- Que todas las mujeres sois iguales. Pensáis de una manera pero luego actuáis de otra. Dices que no te parezco guapo pero estoy seguro de que no piensas así.

Ahora fue el turno de Atenea de reír, dejando a Logan algo aturdido, aunque nunca lo admitiera. Vaya, a ese engreído no le faltaba seguridad, mas bien le sobraba y a borbotones, al mismo que deseaba como un loco que alguien le prestara atención.

\- Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, no lees mentes, así que dudo mucho que sepas lo que pienso –esbozó una sonrisa, suave y sencilla, sin emoción concreta.

\- Experiencia, querida, se llama experiencia.

\- No soy experta en relaciones pero estoy segura que tus métodos de ligue con mujeres no son nada efectivos –jugó con un bolígrafo entre los dedos y a su mente le vino el recuerdo del escándalo que montó con Marinette y Adrien.

\- ¿Tú crees? –se irguió en el asiento e inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella, casi con intenciones peligrosas. La miró intensamente- ¿estás segura?

La irlandesa contaba con aquella reacción y lo esperó pacientemente, imperturbable pero su cuerpo si reaccionó, tensándose porque si había algo que la ponía a la defensiva era que la acorralaran, fuera del modo que fuese. Mantuvo su mirada violácea en la suya, con la misma intensidad y sus ojos parecieron brillar como la misma galaxia.

\- Buen intento –susurró acariciando su rostro con su aliento y esbozó una sonrisa que descolocó completamente al francés- no te lo tomes como una advertencia, pero ten cuidado. No me gustan las personas que se creen superiores a las demás.

El chico tuvo que parpadear porque el efecto de aquella mirada le anulaba el buen juicio. Fue ella la que se separó sin dejar de sonreír y apoyó su barbilla con naturalidad en sus manos mientras prestaba toda su atención a la clase. Y no fue hasta el final de la misma que no dejó de sentir los ojos de Logan clavados en ella.

El timbre del final de las clases inició la estampida de cientos de estudiantes, deseosos de almorzar como locos y huir de la presión escolar. Atenea recogió sus cosas y se camufló entre la gente, siendo apretujada y en ocasiones empujada por la marabunta pero logró salir viva de allí. Encontró a Adrien y a Nino discutiendo aparentemente sobre algo y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! –los llamó y enseguida callaron- lo siento, ¿he interrumpido algo?

\- No, tranquila –respondió Adrien primero antes de que Nino la echara- ¿qué tal?

La joven lo observó. Llevaba días con expresión apagada aunque siempre intentaba sonreír y quedar bien delante de todo el mundo pero a sus ojos estaba claro que no estaba bien.

\- Yo estoy muy bien gracias

\- Por cierto, no te he felicitado por tu buena nota en Matemáticas. Eres muy buena –la halagó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Muchas gracias, tú también has estado genial -le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Nino que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- oye, Nino, quería decirte que estuvo muy chulo el concierto que diste el otro día. No tuve oportunidad de hacértelo saber.

\- Oh… -se sorprendió el DJ con timidez- vaya, gracias...

\- En serio, tienes un estilo diferente a lo que he oído. No como ese XY que se creía el maestro de la música electrónica- hizo una mueca al recordar a ese niño mimado.

\- ¿Conoces a XY? –dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

\- Oh, si. Su "éxito" llegó a Irlanda durante cierto tiempo –hizo el gesto con las comillas- ya os podéis imaginar a las adolescentes hormonadas por ese chico. Me entraron ganas de vomitar. Qué mal gusto.

\- Vaya, pues si que es sorprendente –admitió Nino- en cualquier caso, gracias por apreciar mi música, no creí que te gustaría la verdad.

\- Ese chaval no tenia nada que hacer con Jagged Stone –aseguró el rubio con orgullo.

\- No suelo escuchar mucha música la verdad pero creo tener suficiente oído –se rió algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Nino! –se oyó la voz exigente de Alya.

\- ¡Ya voy! Lo siento, chicos, ya nos vemos mañana en clase –se despidió presuroso el chico.

Adrien y Atenea se despidieron de él y se quedaron en la acera. La limusina del chico estaba justo girando la esquina para ir a recogerlo.

\- Bueno, ya están llegando –murmuró el rubio haciendo referencia a su chofer y al vehículo.

\- Oye, Adrien… -empezó la irlandesa con cierta duda- sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no se te ve nada bien.

El joven suspiró largamente. Era evidente que su aspecto no era el mejor y sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo eran efectivos pero para ciertas personas no lo era.

\- Si, bueno… no quiero hablar de ello. No te lo tomes a mal –intentó ser amable con ella.

\- No, no, tranquilo. Es solo que… no me gusta verte así –admitió con una media sonrisa- ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Gracias, Atenea. Lo tendré en cuenta –esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y la limusina se detuvo justo delante de él- he de irme, nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿vale?

\- Cuídate, Adrien –asintió, deseándole lo mejor.

Observó como se acercaba al coche y entraba en su interior. Agitó la mano suavemente cuando se miraron tras la ventana y después se alejó por la carretera.

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Buenas! Este capitulo es un poco diferente. Quería que vierais un poco la perspectiva de Atenea. Todavía queda mucho por ver. Espero que os guste ^^**


	14. Perspectivas

Marinette suspiró por enésima vez en aquella tarde. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y le costaba concentrarse. Últimamente no dormía bien, el sueño la rehuía y sus ojos, castigados por el desvelo, se quedaban fijos en la trampilla, esperando algo… o alguien. Su malestar general y su continua apatía parecía no tener limites y eso le causaba enfado y descontento. Ella no era así, ese comportamiento no era propio de su persona, o al menos, no hasta ese punto. Debía reconocer que no había sido actuar correctamente, quizás su madurez no era suficiente para controlar aquella situación y el silencio de Adrien no ayudaba. No había recibido ni una llamada ni un mensaje de su parte y solo sabia de él únicamente por sus amigos. Estaba destrozada. Entendía que ella hubiera actuado mal pero no se había esperado que Adrien le guardara tanto rencor como para no comunicarse con ella. No sabia en qué pensar.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos tortuosos pensamientos y se levantó de la silla de su escritorio. Se cambió de ropa con desgana y se dijo a si misma que necesitaba tomar el aire. Sus padres estaban en la pastelería. Era perfecto para no ser sometida a un interrogatorio familiar. La luz del sol, débil y blanquecina por el reflejo de un cielo encapotado, cegó sus ojos momentáneamente. Empezó a caminar, acostumbrándose a la luz y a que sus piernas se movieran con mayor libertad. No tenia un rumbo concreto a donde ir pero su instinto la llevó hasta el parque. Se sentó en un banco y contempló su alrededor. Niños jugando en el otro lado del parque a la guerra de bolas de nieves, correteando sin parar entre risas, una mujer leyendo, un empresario hablando por teléfono y una pareja enamorada paseando. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. Como desearía estar así con su novio, cogidos de la mano, abrazados y riendo juntos. Se apretó mas la chaqueta a su cuerpo, rodeándose a si misma con los brazos y respiró con cierta dificultad por el frío que hacía. Un ladrido la sobresaltó y un husky siberiano trotó hasta ella, contento. Alzó las patas delanteras y las apoyó en sus rodillas. Marinette lo miró perpleja. Conocía a ese perro. Extendió una mano y acarició la cabeza del animal con suavidad. El husky le dio un lametón en la mejilla.

\- ¡Oye! –se quejó con una risita contenida.

Su compañero, el otro husky, hizo acto de presencia con un trote ligero. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y eso provocó que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a la peor persona posible. Logan estaba frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de un polar azul y unos tejanos largos. Tenia esa estúpida sonrisa torcida en el rostro y parecía mas alto, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin verlo.

\- Es una sorpresa verte por aquí –comentó el chico como si nada- ¿puedo sentarme?

Marinette quería echarlo de allí o sencillamente irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Aquel malnacido se había convertido en una pesadilla en muy poco tiempo. Era peor que cualquier akumatizado al que se hubiera enfrentado. Sin embargo, no tenia fuerzas para discutir o pelear con él así que decidió ignorarlo para prestar atención a los perros. Al no recibir respuesta, el joven no se movió del sitio y la observó detenidamente con ojos críticos. No tenia buen aspecto, su pelo recogido en coletas parecía descuidado y apagado, su piel estaba muy pálida y tenia ojeras profundas. Por un momento, su semblante cambió, volviéndose sombrío. La joven empezó a tiritar. Aquella ropa no era suficiente para aplacar el frío. Algo cálido y grande se posó en la espalda de la peliazul, sorprendiéndola y obligándola a girar el rostro para ver cómo Logan colocaba su abrigo encima de ella. Ahora estaba con una camisa térmica negra y la miraba sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se atrevió a preguntar, desconcertada.

\- ¿Mejor ahora? –respondió con otra pregunta y ella asintió- bien, ¿puedo sentarme?

Ella lo observó desconfiada pero no detectó ninguna emoción negativa ni dobles intenciones así que asintió, sin bajar la guardia. Logan le regaló una media sonrisa, diferente a su sonrisa habitual, y tomó asiento a su lado, a una prudente distancia. Blake y Niebla se acercaron a él y los acarició distraído. Hubo un tenso silencio.

\- Gracias –murmuró Marinette, incómoda.

\- Esto no es fácil para ti –dijo él con suavidad. No era una pregunta- pensarás que soy un cerdo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo eres? –replicó mordaz. Después de lo que le había hecho, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba hablando con él ahora.

\- Supongo que si –sonrió con amargura- me lo merezco.

Marinette ni se dignó a rebatírselo. Era la pura verdad. Aquel idiota estaba peligrando su relación con Adrien y encima se atrevía a acercarse a ella todavía. Resopló, acurrucándose en el polar de Logan. Su olor impregnó sus fosas nasales, era un aroma masculino, fuerte e intenso, pero no desagradable. Era diferente.

\- No entiendo qué pretendes

\- Si buscas una disculpa, siento decepcionarte. No me arrepiento de lo que hice –se sinceró con suavidad- pero quizás si lo sienta por cómo estás.

La peliazul sintió que la sangre le hervía por sus palabras. Iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando los dos fueron interrumpidos.

\- Vaya, Logan, lo tuyo no tiene limites –dijo la voz critica de Atenea.

\- Métete en tus asuntos –gruñó el francés al verla. Desde la escenita en clase de Matemáticas, intentaba evitarla a toda costa.

\- Hola, Marinette, ¿te encuentras mejor? –lo ignoró para mirar a su compañera de clases.

\- Yo… esto… -tartamudeó sorprendida de ver a la irlandesa. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber salido de casa.

\- ¿Es que no ves qué estamos hablando? –la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Perfectamente –sonrió amablemente. Una sonrisa perfecta sin emoción aparente.

Mantuvo su mirada sin sentirse intimidada. Compartieron una intensa mirada y hasta la propia Marinette palpó la creciente tensión entre aquellos dos. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? No tenia ni idea, llevaba semanas sin ir a clases, las novedades de seguro serian abrumadoras. Decidió levantarse rompiendo el contacto visual de los dos, se quitó el polar y se lo entregó a Logan.

\- Adiós –se despidió torpemente y salió huyendo de aquella escena a paso ligero.

\- Espera, Marinette –intentó detenerla Logan pero Atenea se lo impidió.

Los perros gruñeron a la intrusa y se colocaron a cada costado de su dueño, dispuestos a defenderlo si fuera necesario. La irlandesa sintió su vello ponerse de punta ante la acción de los animales y su cuerpo se puso rígido, sin moverse del sitio.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a por ella –le advirtió con calma pero con un claro tono serio.

\- Piérdete –farfulló tenso como una cobra- ella no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Le haces daño, imbécil –le hizo saber con sencillez.

\- Para tu información, listilla, estaba yendo muy bien hasta que tu llegaste –la encaró de frente con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamáis a eso? Ah si, palpar el terreno. ¿Cuánto tenias que esperar hasta que ella cediera? –lo miró directamente a la cara. Su expresión facial era imperturbable y sus ojos violetas penetraban sus ojos castaños sin vacilar.

\- ¿Celosa, encanto? ¿Te gustaría que palpara el tuyo? –la provocó con una sonrisa ladina, inclinándose hacia ella, seductor y muy seguro de si mismo.

Una de sus manos intentó agarrarla de la cadera pero Atenea fue más rápida. Sus dedos se crisparon en su muñeca y con un seco y ágil movimiento, la inmovilizó hacia un lado. Logan gimió, sorprendido de tal acción y cuando quiso moverla, el dolor fue tan agudo que unas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente. Blake abrió las fauces pero con una orden breve, el chico se lo impidió, herido en su orgullo.

\- Yo que tú no me movería. No querrás romperte la muñeca –le dijo con frialdad.

\- Serás… -farfulló en un vago intento de insultarla.

La irlandesa lo soltó bruscamente hacia atrás y Logan se llevó una mano a la muñeca adolorida con una mueca de dolor. Se miraron de nuevo.

\- Odio hacer estas cosas pero es que me ponen enferma las personas como tú

\- Si eso es una disculpa, tendrás que seguir practicando.

\- Al menos yo me he disculpado –le guiñó un ojo y el chico se ruborizó.

Jamás se había sonrojado ante una chica. Y no solo por el hecho de que tenia razón, sino porque aquel gesto lo había desarmado. Esa cerebrito no era tan tonta como creía. Atenea se puso seria de repente y sin despedirse de él, salió del parque por el mismo sitio que Marinette.

Cuando creyó que se había alejado bastante, la joven peliazul redujo el ritmo de sus pasos y jadeó expulsando vapor por la boca. No sabía ni cuantas manzanas había recorrido ni cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no estaba tranquila. Menuda tarde. Estuvo tentada de llamar a su amiga Alya pero enseguida desechó esa idea. No quería torturarla mas con sus problemas ni su desvarío mental. Quería volver a casa cuanto antes. Miró a su alrededor para orientarse y divisó a varios metros de distancia el puente de los candados. Pues si que se había alejado, debía dar un rodeo inmenso o volver sobre sus pasos.

\- Marinette, ¿estás bien? –susurró la voz de la kwami en su bolso.

\- Si… si… -musitó con dificultad- solo tengo frío.

\- Deberías haberte abrigado mejor

\- Si, lo sé. Pero no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ay, Marinette… -suspiró Tikki con compresión.

De repente, la kwami enmudeció al oír pasos y se acurrucó mas en su bolso. Su portadora iba a preguntar por su silencio cuando sintió que alguien se enganchaba a ella en una especie de abrazo. Ahogó una exclamación al reconocer a Atenea.

\- Shhh… cierra la boca que te entran moscas. Sígueme la corriente –le indicó la irlandesa. Parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

\- Pero, ¿qué…?

\- Vamos –la instó tirando de ella y desviando su rumbo hacia la izquierda- te invito a algo.

Era una calle algo estrecha que daba a una plaza. Se mezclaron entre las pocas personas que caminaban por la zona y entraron en una cafetería acogedora. Se sentaron en una mesa y un camarero se dispuso a atenderlas.

\- Buenas tardes, señoritas, ¿qué desean?

\- ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Esto… yo… un chocolate –pidió con timidez.

\- Un chocolate, bien, ¿y usted?

\- Un cappuccino, por favor –sonrió

\- Perfecto. Enseguida se los traemos

El camarero se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza y ellas se quedaron solas. Atenea miraba por la ventana como si fuera una espía y Marinette se mostraba inquieta en la mesa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –inquirió sin saber si sentirse molesta o cohibida.

\- Mira por ahí –señaló hacia fuera con una divertida sonrisa.

La joven siguió la dirección de su mano y para su sorpresa, divisó a Logan, parado en la plaza con el ceño fruncido y claramente mosqueado. Seguidamente, reanudó la marcha, pasando de largo por la cafetería y desapareciendo de su vista.

\- ¿Nos estaba siguiendo? –dijo incrédula.

\- Como un perrito faldero –se acomodó la silla y se olvidó de semejante individuo- a ver si alguien le baja esas faldas.

Marinette se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, tímida como si aquella situación la superase.

\- He sido desconsiderada contigo. Me gustaría darte las gracias

\- No te preocupes. Sé que no te caigo muy bien –la tranquilizó con calma.

\- Eso no es cierto –se defendió.

\- Dejémoslo mejor en que no me ves con buenos ojos. Pero en serio no pasa nada. No busco caerte bien. Es imposible que todos nos caigamos bien, ¿no? –esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

La actitud de aquella chica la desconcertaba. Tenia una personalidad abierta y reservada al mismo tiempo, fresca y amable, como si fuera un espíritu libre.

\- Es posible que te haya juzgado mal –admitió con cierto reproche a si misma.

No conocía de nada a la irlandesa, solo era la chica nueva que había llegado recientemente y se había convertido en su compañera de clases. Lo poco que sabia de ella era su inteligencia, una inteligencia envidiable para las ciencias.

\- Hemos empezado con mal pie. Suele pasar

El camarero llegó en ese momento con una pequeña bandeja y las bebidas. Le dieron las gracias al chico y se retiró. Marinette colocó las manos en la taza humeante de ese delicioso chocolate y suspiró de placer al percibir el calor.

\- Que bien huele, mmm –se deleitó la joven con una sonrisita.

\- Tiene buena pinta. Vengo aquí a menudo. Es el mejor cappuccino que he tomado hasta ahora –alzó la taza y sorbió brevemente el liquido caliente- mmm, exquisito.

\- Parece que te gusta café

\- Ohh, no me gusta… ¡me encanta! –se rió y su compañera se contagió de la risa- no me avergüenza decir que soy una adicta a él. Una vez me tomé hasta ocho cafés en un día.

\- ¿Ocho cafés? –abrió los ojos como platos- estás loca

\- Un poco si. Fue en tercero de secundaria en plena época de exámenes. Una locura.

\- Madre mía, en secundaria, no quiero imaginar cuando vayas a la universidad

\- Creo que me he cuestionado ese dilema –negó con la cabeza entre risitas- pero me estoy controlando. La cafeína es mi perdición sin duda.

Marinette la observó con curiosidad. Por un momento se había olvidado de sus males, entre el chocolate y la conversación amena, sentía que podía relajarse por unos minutos.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado antes? –cambió de tema tan bruscamente que Atenea parpadeó dos veces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno… creí que necesitabas ayuda y no podía quedarme parada sin hacer nada –respondió con sencillez- va en contra de mi misma supongo.

\- ¿Un alma caritativa?

\- Algo así. Me gusta ayudar a los demás, incluso cuando creen que no necesitan ayuda –tomó otro sorbo disfrutando cada segundo del café en sus labios.

\- Es admirable –esbozó una sonrisa suave- de nuevo, gracias.

\- De nada. Y dime, ¿cómo estás? No tienes muy buen aspecto.

La tristeza volvió al rostro de la peliazul casi de inmediato y removió el chocolate con la cucharita, abstraída en sus pensamientos. De repente sintió un gran interés por el sitio donde estaban. Desde las personas parloteando en sus mesas, fumando o bebiendo hasta un gato que se había colado por la puerta y entraba en la cocina.

\- Si no te importa, no quiero hablar del tema –murmuró con voz apagada.

\- Claro, disculpa. No quiero incomodarte y además no me conoces de nada. Te entiendo.

Su atención se desvió al exterior contemplando la nieve que adornaba la plaza. Marinette suspiró. Lo cierto es que, a excepción de Alya y Tikki, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar y su naturaleza la volvía muy introvertida, sufriendo en silencio. Y ahora estaba delante de una conocida, que era su compañera de clase, y que extrañamente se preocupaba por ella, como si ya la conociera. ¿Podía confiar en ella? No percibía ninguna maldad en ella ni ningún signo que pudiera usar a su favor para desconfiar. Incluso la había ayudado a esquivar a ese acosador e invitado sin pedirlo a tomar algo. ¿Acaso la amabilidad y la generosidad de Atenea era infinita?

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –soltó sin pensar en un susurro.

Atenea volvió sus ojos violetas hacia ella con interés y cierta sorpresa por la pregunta.

\- Vaya. Es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta –dijo con una tímida sonrisita.

\- ¿En serio? –alzó las cejas sin poder creérselo.

\- Si. Ya sé que es imposible pero si, nunca me lo habían preguntado

\- Suele ser la pregunta del millón entre adolescentes –replicó la peliazul con sarcasmo.

\- Y la respuesta suele ser una desgracia o una alegría –asintió- y en cuanto a mi respuesta, no, no he estado enamorada nunca.

\- Vaya, no sé si sentir pena o felicidad por ti –gustó el chocolate entre pensamiento y pensamiento.

\- No tienes por qué sentir ninguna de las dos. ¿Nunca has oído esa expresión de "mejor sola que mal acompañada"? –dijo con un deje de ironía, sorbiendo el cappuccino mientras la miraba.

\- Claro que la he oído

\- Pues se puede aplicar perfectamente a mi.

\- ¿Debo atribuir a eso que has estado enamorada de alguien equivocado? –inquirió con perspicacia y mucha curiosidad.

\- Vaya, que conclusión mas astuta. Me estás cayendo mejor –rió suavemente y Marinette creyó detectar un timbre de amargura.

\- ¿Te caigo bien? –casi tartamudeó por su comentario.

\- ¿Deberías caerme mal acaso? No tengo motivos para ello –se terminó su bebida con un suspiro de satisfacción y lo dejó suavemente en la mesa, antes de reclinarse y observar a su compañera- de hecho creo que eres una persona excepcional.

\- ¡Pero si no me conoces de nada! –dijo asombrada por tales palabras- ¿pretendes asustarme?

\- No, en absoluto. ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué quieres saber si he estado enamorada? Supongo que es absurdo preguntarte si tú lo estás.

\- Es complicado –murmuró recogiéndose un mechón de su frente y perdía su mirada por la ventana.

\- El amor no es complicado. Nosotros somos el problema

\- Creía que no habías estado enamorada –protestó irónica.

Atenea soltó una risa tan fresca y sincera como las gotas de rocío al amanecer. Realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con su compañera de clase. Iba a responder cuando entonces entró en la cafetería una chica joven abrigada hasta arriba con un turbante enrollado en la cabeza y gafas de sol. Parecía no ser del país. Tanto Marinette como Atenea se quedaron mirándola desde su mesa, con disimulo para no ser maleducadas. La recién llegada miró a su alrededor despacio y se acercó a la barra. El camarero la interrumpió antes de que llegara.

\- Disculpe, señorita, no están permitidos los turbantes en este establecimiento

La joven se detuvo un momento y le sonrió al camarero. Este, sin saber por qué, sintió un escalofrío.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabia. Pero lamentablemente no puedo quitármelo

Reanudó la marcha hasta la barra seguida del camarero que insistía en que se quitase el turbante o se vería obligado a echarla de la cafetería.

\- Es extraño… -murmuró Atenea observando la escena.

\- Si, no sé por qué tienen los locales esa costumbre de no dejar ese tipo de accesorios

\- No me refiero a eso –entrecerró sus ojos violetas. Empezaba a captar que el ambiente se tensaba.

Marinette frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de su compañera, intrigada. El jefe de la cafetería salió a trompicones de su despacho, situado en una esquina del local. Era un hombre rechoncho, calvo y con bigote y no parecía estar de buen humor.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –gruñó entre dientes.

\- Vaya, que bien que sale, señor. Dígale a su camarero que me sirva un café. Se niega a dármelo –se quejó la chica con indignación y aparente calma.

El dueño apretó los labios y se dispuso a reprender al camarero cuando se fijó en la indumentaria de su cliente.

\- Ese turbante no puede estar en mi local. Salga de aquí

\- ¡Pero qué maleducado!

Atenea empezaba a sentirse incomoda y su cuerpo se tensó mientras contemplaba aquel follón.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te gustan las peleas? –preguntó la peliazul, algo preocupada.

\- No es eso… solamente –se apresuró a añadir- es que… esa chica…

\- Es rarita si –admitió en un murmullo- y además está el hecho de que…

\- Lleva gafas de sol –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

De repente, el camarero retrocedió asustado. Habría jurado que… ¿o sería su imaginación? El turbante se había… movido.

\- Señorita, quítese ese turbante o llamo a la policía

\- Oh, vamos, guapo –se viró hacia él con una encantadora sonrisa y dio unos pasos, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa- ¿dónde están tus modales?

El pobre chico volvió a retroceder pero quedó atrapado en esa sonrisa y en los encantos de esa chica, sin saber muy bien por qué. Ella amplió un poco mas la sonrisa, acariciando sus pectorales por encima de la ropa y ascendiendo seductoramente hasta su rostro, ignorando las llamadas de atención y gritos malhumorados del dueño.

\- ¿Qué… qué… hace? –balbució el camarero.

\- Dime… ¿te parezco guapa? –susurró sensualmente, muy cerca de él.

Su voz era tan melodiosa e hipnótica que pronto se sintió fascinado. Asintió torpemente y tembló de pies a cabeza como gelatina. La joven soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué llevas gafas y turbante? –preguntó embobado- serias aun mas bella.

\- Ohhhh, que encanto. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Marinette… -tragó saliva conteniéndose a duras penas- esto no me gusta.

\- A mi tampoco –murmuró su compañera con los músculos tensos.

\- Marinette, percibo algo malo… -susurró la inquieta voz de Tikki desde su bolso que solo ella pudo oír.

La joven acorraló al chico, sentándolo en una silla y con inquieta calma, deslizó las gafas para que se vieran sus ojos, unos ojos grises como dos orbes de plata. El turbante se movió entre sus pliegues y Atenea juró darse cuenta.

\- Mírame… mírame a los ojos –susurró inclinándose hacia el muchacho con siniestro placer.

El camarero obedeció, como si estuviera embrujado, con una gran sonrisa cuando entonces profirió un grito de terror. Los ojos de plata se endurecieron y brillaron con un leve fulgor. Sintió sus miembros paralizarse y en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se convirtió en piedra en una mueca de horror. Las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería empezaron a gritar espantadas y el dueño, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se orinó encima de la impresión. La chica de los ojos plateados volteó con energía hacia sus objetivos y de un movimiento, el turbante desapareció. Una orquesta de siseos inundó la estancia, ahogando la música de fondo. Abundantes serpientes se deslizaban en la cabeza de su dueña donde debería estar un abundante cabello. Su penetrante mirada se giró bruscamente y petrificó al dueño del local en una mueca feroz.

Marinette no se lo pensó mucho. Se levantó rápidamente casi al mismo tiempo que Atenea, la cogió de la muñeca y colisionaron contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en pedazos.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Muy buenas amigos lectores! Disculpen por la tardanza, tuve un problema con la pagina de fanfiction y no me dejó actualizar por dos días! me estaba desquitando ¬¬. Son cosas que pasan en fin...**  
 **Deseo que os guste este cap. Espero vuestros comentarios con ganas!**

 **Un abrazo muy grande,**

 **Dama Felina**


	15. Batalla mitológica: Medusa

El terror se adueñó de la plaza y sus alrededores. La mujer de la cafetería se había convertido en una temible y poderosa Medusa. Sus piernas habían desaparecido y en su lugar poseía una larga y gruesa cola de serpiente con la que se impulsaba para avanzar a gran velocidad. Su rostro seguía siendo humano pero con ojos de serpientes, plateados y relucientes y unos afilados colmillos adornaban su boca, su cabellera llena de serpientes y garras en vez de manos. Las sirenas de la policía se oía a lo lejos, cada vez mas cercana a la zona de peligro mientras la plaza se decoraba con estatuas, obras creadas por la mismísima Medusa.

En medio de aquel caos petrificante, Atenea abrió los ojos con lentitud, recuperando la conciencia después de su huida. Parpadeó varias veces. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y le costaba asociar los sonidos a su alrededor. Era como estar encerrada en una cápsula, aislada de todo. A su lado, estaba Marinette que también intentaba levantarse. Observó con dificultad que había recibido la peor parte del golpe y que su ropa estaba rasgada por culpa de los fragmentos de cristal. Gateó hasta ella, rechinando los dientes cuando sentía agujas en su piel.

\- Marinette, ¿estás bien? –murmuró preocupada

\- Eso creo –farfulló entre dientes.

Se ayudaron mutuamente hasta estar completamente incorporadas y observaron el panorama.

\- ¿Esa era…? –dijo recordando a la mujer de la cafetería.

\- Si, es Medusa. Será alguien akumatizado

\- ¿Akumatizado? –interrogó con las cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Vete de aquí, busca ayuda – se separó de ella y echó a correr.

\- ¡Espera, Marinette! ¿Qué haces? –la siguió, pensando que estaba loca.

Se frenó en seco cuando un coche casi la atropella, descontrolado y se empotró contra un poste. Con el corazón acelerado, volvió sobre sus pasos pero su compañera ya había desaparecido.

Marinette encontró una cabina telefónica y se escondió detrás de ella asegurándose de no ser vista. Tikki salió inmediatamente de su bolso.

\- Marinette, estás herida –fue lo primero que le dijo preocupada.

La joven peliazul hizo una mueca y a pesar del frio, se quitó la chaqueta ensangrentada de un tirón. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el golpe pero le daba igual.

\- Hay que detener a Medusa –dijo con decisión- Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

Sus pendientes resplandecieron y la kwami desapareció en un leve fulgor rojo y negro. Y mientras se transformaba en la heroína de Paris, no pudo evitar pensar con amargura que se iba a encontrar con su compañero de batallas, Chat Noir.

La policía estaba teniendo problemas para detener a Medusa. La habían acorralado en el Puente de las Artes y disparaban contra ella. La criatura chilló y abrió las fauces con ferocidad. Su cola salió disparada y de un veloz movimiento, las pistolas se sumergieron en el rio. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y con sus garras, los hirió.

\- Por favor, no me hagas daño –gimoteó un policía, un chico joven, intentando abrir la puerta de su coche.

Medusa se rió con siniestra satisfacción y onduló su cuerpo lentamente hacia él, evaluando el estado de su presa. Por un momento, parecía haberse apiadado de él. Inclinó su rostro peligrosamente hacia el policía.

\- ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte la vida, mortal? –siseó, esbozando una feroz sonrisa.

\- Haré… haré lo que quieras… pero por favor… -tartamudeó, temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? Mmm… bueno, dime… ¿soy la mujer mas bella? –se irguió, contoneándose y mostrando su cuerpo entero, sensual y temible al mismo tiempo.

El joven policía tragó saliva y a punto estuvo de flaquear ante ella. No era capaz de controlar sus emociones. Intentó desesperadamente encontrar su voz.

\- Sssss… Si… Si… claro… -balbuceó sintiéndose un imbécil. Asintió torpemente varias veces.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! –gritó un oficial detrás de ella apuntándole con un arma.

Medusa se retorció velozmente y aprisionó al hombre con su poderosa cola. Lo acercó a ella bruscamente mientras este se debatía entre gritos.

\- Sois molestosos de verdad, como los mosquitos –canturreó entre siseos. Acarició la piel de su rostro con una garra muy afilada- ¿sabes lo fácil que es ser despreciada por alguien cuando no eres guapa? –gruñó enseñándole los colmillos.

El hombre solo tuvo tiempo de chillar. Su mirada no pudo rehuir la de ella y su cuerpo se petrificó con una agónica sacudida. El policía joven tuvo tiempo de escapar por la distracción del monstruo.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡La del pelo verde!

Medusa se giró con el cuerpo rígido, irritada por su interrupción. Chat Noir se encontraba en lo alto de una farola, dándole vueltas a su cola con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

\- ¡Ha venido, Chat Noir! Estamos salvados –gritó un civil alejado de la acción gracias a la ayuda policial.

\- Veréis cuando llegue Ladybug –apuntó otro.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Chat Noir. He oído hablar mucho de ti –siseó Medusa ondulando suavemente su cola en su dirección.

\- ¿En serio? Me siento halagado

\- Tú eres el único que puede entenderme. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tu belleza varonil me atrae y tú te sientes atraído por mi, lo sé –se acercó mas aún a donde estaba el felino.

\- Mira encanto, hablando claro, no eres mi tipo y estoy comprometido de por vida. Por no hablar de tu pelo, ¿a qué peluquería has ido por cierto?

Medusa se congeló en el sitio, impactada por sus palabras. De pronto todo su rostro se transformó en una mueca terrible de ferocidad, desapareciendo todo rastro de humanidad.

\- ¡Pagarás por esto! –chilló con los ojos brillantes de odio y se impulsó de un poderoso movimiento de su cola hacia él.

Chat Noir no pudo prever ese ataque y menos con esa velocidad. Sus garras casi llegaron a su cara cuando un yoyo se enroscó en el cuerpo escamoso de Medusa. Ésta volvió a chillar y algo tiró de ella con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo de piedra del puente. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, alabando la aparición de Ladybug.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el felino, desde la farola, vio a Ladybug. Sus ojos se encontraron y una punzada de dolor los atravesó a ambos. Si sus miradas pudieran hablarse, era muy probable que no hubieran palabras suficientes para expresar sus sentimientos. Por desgracia, su contacto visual terminó abruptamente cuando Medusa se incorporó furiosa y atacó a Ladybug con su cola. La heroína salió propulsada hacia un lado y aterrizó en un coche policía.

\- ¡Ladybug!

Extrajo su bastón y con un grito de rabia, saltó ágilmente para arremeter contra Medusa. Se enzarzó en una pelea estratégica donde la velocidad y la rapidez de intercepción eran cruciales.

\- Chat Noir, no la mires a los ojos por lo que mas quieras –oyó la voz de Ladybug que se incorporaba a la lucha.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al escucharla. Ese tono de voz serio, implacable y decidido como la heroína que era. Su expresión era de absoluta concentración y determinación con la única mira en su objetivo: detener a Medusa y conseguir el akuma.

Medusa rugió y se deslizó con un enérgico movimiento hacia ellos con las garras por delante. Logró herir a Ladybug en el brazo y de un latigazo se quitó a Chat Noir de encima. El felino gruñó entre dientes, cabreado.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –amenazó encarando al monstruo- ¡ven a por mi!

\- Será un placer –siseó con claras intenciones de convertirlo en piedra.

De repente, Chat Noir parpadeó confuso y se restregó los ojos sin creérselo. Algo extraño ocurría, ya no estaba en el puente, sino en un prado y alguien se le acercaba. Era una bella mujer, ya no veía a Medusa, era tan preciosa. Poseía un cuerpo envidiable y caminaba con elegancia hacia él, con una sonrisa encantadora. Su rostro parecía estar esculpido por los dioses, sus ojos plateados brillaban mas que nunca y su cabello caía resplandeciente por su espalda, ondulado y precioso. Se quedó embobado mirando a semejante belleza. Qué afortunado se sentía. Su cola se agitó, excitado por tal imagen.

\- Chat Noir, mi querido Chat Noir –lo llamó la mujer dulcemente. Su voz lo hechizaba hasta limites inalcanzables, envolviéndolo en una burbuja de seducción

\- Eres increíblemente bella –murmuró derretido.

\- Qué galán –rió ella con encanto. Acarició su barbilla y él ronroneó- eres muy guapo, gatito. Si, señor y muy bueno.

\- Por ti haría lo que fuera –sonrió como un idiota.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo que yo quisiera? –susurró coqueta, delineando su mandíbula y buscando sutilmente sus ojos- sé mío…

\- Tuyo… si…

\- Sé mío, Chat Noir

\- ¡Chat Noir, despierta! ¡Muévete! ¡Reacciona! –gritó Ladybug desesperada viendo como Medusa ganaba terreno y acorralaba a su compañero. Su brazo sangraba y todavía se sentía algo débil de las heridas de antes.

Chat Noir no era consciente de que era victima de una manipulación de Medusa. Poco a poco la cola escamosa se enrolló sutilmente por su cuerpo mientras él creía que estaba siendo acariciado por aquella bella mujer.

\- ¡Si, si! Mi momento ha llegado. Consigue el prodigio de Chat Noir y después tráeme el de Ladybug y serás la mas bella de todas –rugió de triunfo Lepidóptero en la mente de la chica akumatizada.

Medusa esbozó una mueca feroz, parecida a una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la bella mujer sonreía seductoramente y se acercaba mas al héroe felino.

\- Tan bella… -murmuró buscando su rostro.

\- Sé mío, y podremos estar juntos. Pero antes debes hacer algo por mi

\- Lo que desees, hermosa mujer

\- Dame tu anillo. Será una promesa de nuestra unión –lo sedujo tentando sus labios y sus ojos plateados casi hicieron contacto con los ojos verdes de Chat Noir.

\- ¡Gato estúpido! ¡Como no despiertes, te patearé el trasero durante toda tu vida! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Chat Noir!

La voz de su amada lo golpeó duramente en su mente y en su corazón como un soplo de aire fresco. No era la heroína de Paris quien lo llamaba, sino Marinette. Su desesperación lo devolvió de lleno a la realidad y parpadeó despertando del hechizo y la bella mujer desapareció. Medusa, viendo fracasado su plan, chilló enloquecida y antes de que su presa reaccionase, lo aprisionó con sus poderosos anillos.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo te ofrecí algo mejor! Serás una perfecta estatua para mi colección

\- ¡No! –gritó Ladybug, haciendo girar su yoyo, ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

Las garras de Medusa aferraron el rostro enmascarado del felino y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La petrificación se inició con dolorosa lentitud para los miembros de Chat Noir.

\- ¡Ahora!

Una cadena de acero encontró el cuello de la criatura y de un violento empujón, apretó la carne escamosa. El proceso de petrificación se vio interrumpido y con un ahogado grito, Medusa fue arrastrada por la cadena como si fuera una perra. Chat Noir aterrizó en el suelo al verse liberado de sus anillos pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Ladybug aprovechó para acercarse a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que me he quedado de piedra –farfulló entre dientes y la heroína no supo si estaba siendo sarcástico o realmente se sentía así.

Medusa se revolvió como una serpiente e intentó librarse de la cadena. Los héroes se sorprendieron bastante cuando al contemplar la escena vieron a Atenea al frente junto a varios policías ejerciendo presión en el cuello de la akumatizada. Encolerizada, fulminó con la mirada a dos policías entre los siseos agónicos de su cabello y con un gemido, se convirtieron en piedra. Eso provocó que la cadena se aflojase por la falta de fuerza y de un tirón, Atenea y los demás policías trastabillaron y perdieron el equilibrio. Aquel momento de vacilación, le sirvió a Ladybug para darse cuenta de algo que antes se le escapó. En su cuello, colgaba un amuleto de color violeta.

\- Ya sé donde está el akuma –anunció levantándose.

\- Después de ti… -musitó el felino intentando mover su cuerpo.

La irlandesa se incorporó con dificultad y Medusa se alzó ante ella. No la miró a los ojos pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Deja en paz a esta gente

\- ¡No acepto ordenes de nadie! –rugió, moviendo la punta de su cola y precipitándola hacia la mortal.

Atenea la esquivó por los pelos y rodó hacia un lado con dificultad.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! –gritó Ladybug llamando a su poder oculto. Un resplandor de puntos negros y rojos hizo aparecer una especie de escudo- ¿qué diantres voy a hacer con esto?

\- Es un perfecto accesorio para esa víbora –comentó el felino, logrando ponerse de rodillas. Incluso en momentos como ese, era capaz de bromear.

La heroína frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada. Su radar se activó: Atenea, Medusa, la cadena, el bastón de Chat Noir y el escudo. Bien, el plan podía funcionar.

\- Chat Noir, cuando yo te diga, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, ¿podrás?

\- Haré lo que pueda

\- Suficiente. Necesito tu bastón –le dijo antes de buscarlo en su traje y entrar en acción- ¡eh, cógelo!

Cogió impulso y le lanzó el bastón hacia Atenea. Sin embargo, su lanzamiento fue ejecutado por su brazo herido. La irlandesa lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, Medusa la atacó y le rasgó la ropa por el abdomen casi rozando su piel y rechinando los dientes, saltó atrapando el bastón con firmeza antes de que cayera al río. Ladybug recogió la cadena de acero del suelo, la osciló hábilmente con su muñeca y aprisionó de nuevo el cuello de Medusa, alejándola unos centímetros de Atenea. La akumatizada se quedó sin aliento y forcejeó con el agarre. Abrió las fauces y su mirada plateada buscaron los ojos de su victima. Justo cuando creyó captar los ojos violetas de Atenea, Ladybug le lanzó el escudo a la joven. Ésta parpadeó confusa, lo suficiente para agarrarlo y ocultarse tras él. Los ojos de Medusa brillaron en ese preciso instante y para su sorpresa, su poder pétreo se reflejó en el metal del escudo.

\- ¡Ahora, Chat Noir, ahora! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Ladybug, sintiendo como su brazo cedía por las heridas.

\- ¡Cataclismo!

Su poder oculto brilló sombríamente en su mano y con las pocas fuerzas que disponía en las piernas, se propulsó hacia delante. Sus garras aferraron el colgante de Medusa justo antes de que se petrificara delante de todos con una grotesca expresión en el rostro.

El akuma apareció entre los restos cristalinos. Ladybug soltó la cadena.

\- Ya no harás mas daño, pequeño akuma –hizo girar su yoyo y lo atrapó- yo te libero del mal.

La mariposa, ya sanada de toda maldad, voló grácilmente lejos de allí. A continuación, lanzó su amuleto de la suerte al cielo y todo volvió a la normalidad en destellos rojos y negros. Las estatuas volvieron a ser personas, las heridas sanaron y Medusa volvió a su estado normal, una mujer de unos veintitantos, desconcertada y sin saber donde estaba.

Ladybug, ya recuperada de sus heridas, se acercó a Atenea que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. No tenia ni idea de que hacia allí, recordaba haberle dicho que se alejara pero en cambio había venido para echar una mano. Le tendió una mano cuando ella alzó la cabeza, percibiendo su presencia. La ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, estoy bien, creo

\- Has sido muy valiente. Sin tu ayuda, no podría haberlo conseguido- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre es un placer ayudar –le devolvió la sonrisa, algo cohibida, delante de la heroína- ¿puedo saber quién eres?

\- Me llamo Ladybug y él es mi compañero, Chat Noir –señaló al felino que se acercó.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo –dijo Atenea devolviéndole el bastón- ha sido muy útil.

\- Me alegro, señorita –sonrió coqueto- eres una chica dura de roer.

\- No es para tanto. Vosotros sois los héroes. O al menos es lo que parece.

Los pitidos de los prodigios pitaron al mismo tiempo. Los héroes se miraron un momento.

\- Tenemos que irnos

\- Si, es cierto. Aunque no por mucho tiempo –se rascó la nuca.

\- Hasta luego –se despidió de la joven y usó su yoyo para impulsarse.

\- Hasta otra, señorita –le guiñó un ojo y siguió a la heroína.

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir –murmuró para si- qué interesante.

Sonrió mientras los veía marcharse y luego ayudó a la policía con algunos ciudadanos.

\- Ladybug, espera –le pidió el felino persiguiéndola.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Durante la batalla, no había podido permitirse el lujo de pensar en el estado de su relación pero ahora que todo había terminado, era consciente del impacto que le suponía verla después de semanas.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Chat –replicó la heroína con frialdad.

\- Estás mintiendo –dijo con convicción aunque no pudo reprimir que su corazón se encogiera al oírla hablar así. Se lo merecía y él lo sabia. Se impulsó en un salto puramente felino pero Ladybug volvió a esquivarlo con gran maestría.

\- Déjame en paz, Chat. No es el momento ni el lugar –sentenció y cuando Chat Noir se quiso dar cuenta, su catarina desapareció de su vista.

* * *

\- ¡Adrien! –chilló Chloe con exagerado entusiasmo. Se abalanzó sobre su brazo y lo apretó como si fuera un peluche.

El rubio se tensó bruscamente e hizo una mueca de desagradado. Pero mira que era pesada la hija del alcalde. ¿Es que jamás lo iba a dejar en paz?

\- Chloe, ¿puedes soltarme? Me vas a dejar sin brazo –dijo con fingida cortesía, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no empujarla.

\- ¡Ay, mi querido Adrien! Lo siento, es que tenia muchas ganas de verte –se disculpó, aflojando el agarre y sonriendo falsamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oh, pues veras, había pensado que seria fantástico que fuéramos juntos a ese baile por San Valentín. Ya sabes, al estilo Romeo y Julieta. He oído que tienen pensado incluir mascaras también. ¿No seria fantástico? –lo miró entre parpadeos coquetos.

La sola idea hacia que su estomago se revolviera de nauseas. Pero oír sobre San Valentín otra vez, le dolía en el corazón porque automáticamente pensaba en Marinette. Cuando su rutina volvió a su cauce, le afectó muchísimo su ausencia, no lo admitía en voz alta pero echaba de menos su presencia. Y conforme seguían pasando los días, mas era consciente de que había sido un completo estúpido. Recibió muchas broncas y amenazas de su amiga Alya e incluso Nino, su mejor amigo, le había dado alguna que otra charla seria. No se había dado cuenta de que su orgullo le impedía ver la verdad. ¿Qué caballero dudaba de su lady sin escucharla? Había estado tan ciego… pero eso se iba a terminar, estaba decidido a hablar con ella. Desde el ataque de Medusa, no le había permitido acercarse, situación que le desconcertaba. Probablemente no seria bienvenido, la verdad es que podía esperarse de todo pero deseaba que Marinette lo perdonara.

\- Chloe, sabes perfectamente que no voy a ir contigo

\- Pero ¿por qué no? Somos la pareja perfecta, y tú no tienes pareja ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

\- Aun no se lo he pedido –replicó con calma.

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, Adrien. Mi rubio preferido. Yo soy la indicada –acarició su pelo con mimo.

El modelo se cansó y sujetó su mano con firmeza. Y sin mediar palabra, se separó de ella. Justo acababa de llegar su limusina y dejó a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

Era noche cerrada y apenas había gente en la calle, a excepción de jóvenes con ganas de fiesta y juerga. No por algo era viernes, un día estupendo para divertirse y olvidarse de la rutina. Una sombra cruzaba los edificios de tejado en tejado, veloz y sigilosa. Aterrizó sin hacer ruido en la panadería de los Cheng y se acercó a la trampilla. Le alegró saber que estaba semiabierta y se coló dentro. Su fino oído le advirtió de que no había nadie y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Su mente empezó a cavilar sola y sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos malos pensamientos. Paseó por el cuarto, mas que familiar para él y escrutó la estancia con sus ojos felinos. Todo parecía estar como siempre, hasta las pósters de las revistas seguían en las paredes. Eso lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, ella no lo odiaba. Pasó por el escritorio y algo le llamó la atención. Un pequeño folio asomando en su cuaderno de dibujo. Lleno de curiosidad, se atrevió a sacar el boceto y su corazón latió velozmente cuando se reconoció a si mismo. Su Marinette lo había dibujado como un modo de escape a su dolor y de alguna manera supo, gracias a ese retrato, que ella aun lo amaba. De repente, sus orejas de gato se movieron alertas. Alguien se acercaba y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Dejó el dibujo en su sitio y se alejó de las escaleras, posicionándose cerca de la trampilla y la esperó, semioculto en la oscuridad. Marinette apareció ante sus ojos, con el pijama y un vaso de agua. Su ritmo cardiaco se alteró notablemente y las manos le temblaron. Observó como se acercaba a su cama y dejaba el vaso de agua en la mesa, sin percatarse de su presencia. Tragó saliva y finalmente, dio unos pasos dejándose ver. La peliazul se llevó el susto de su vida cuando la figura de Chat Noir quedo frente a ella. Se aferró a si misma con el corazón a mil por hora de la impresión y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Marinette… -susurró el felino y su voz se quebró.

Quiso acercarse mas a ella pero se arrepintió enseguida por miedo a que ella lo rechazara. Apretó los puños, impotente y reunió el valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos pozos azules que lo habían cautivado. Una mano voló fugaz hacia su cara y un sonoro chasquido se oyó por toda la habitación durante una fracción de segundo. Abrió mucho los ojos, paralizado de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Gato estúpido! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –gritó la joven, muy molesta y apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazante.

Chat Noir la miró como si estuviera loca al mismo tiempo que su rostro reflejaba un total desconcierto. Aun le ardía la mejilla izquierda de la cachetada. No era que no se lo mereciera pero le había pillado desprevenido.

\- Lo siento mucho –le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos nuevamente- no era mi intención. Mi único deseo era verte.

De pronto, la expresión de Marinette cambió bruscamente y su rostro adquirió un color rosado, un claro sonrojo que le llegó a las orejas y retiró el dedo con timidez. El rubio sintió que se derretía en aquel momento. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente adorable? No pudo soportar mas aquella tortura de tenerla lejos de él así que tomó la iniciativa. Acortó la distancia entre los dos y sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. La peliazul ahogó una exclamación de asombro y él la envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, sin dejarla escapar. La joven abrió mucho los ojos y de repente todo su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente. El rostro de Chat Noir se difuminó delante de sus ojos. Ya no era él quien la besaba, y en su lugar apareció unos ojos castaños y una sonrisa torcida que conocía bien. Logan. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, empujó al felino lejos de ella, con tanto ímpetu que su espalda acabó empotrada en la pared. Jadeó en busca de aire y adoptó una posición defensiva como acto reflejo. Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza aturdido, sintiendo un agudo dolor en los omoplatos. La observó desconcertado.

\- Marinette, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué…?

\- No vuelvas a tocarme –siseó ella con firmeza, pero el felino advirtió que su labio inferior temblaba y que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Entrecerró los ojos sin entender y dio unos pasos hacia ella, decidido pero nuevamente se detuvo por la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules. No parecía ella misma. Estaba a la defensiva.

\- Marinette… -susurró intentando hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Qué es lo que había podido hacerla reaccionar así?

\- Vete de aquí –ordenó entre dientes.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Detente! –exclamó la vocecita de Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

Se acercó a su portadora y se situó delante de su rostro. Unas gotas de sudor empezaban a perlar su frente.

\- Tikki, déjame esto a mi. No te metas –murmuró a la kwami con los ojos empañados por la rabia.

\- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

\- ¡Tú cierra el pico, imbécil! –masculló cansada de él.

Sus palabras le dolieron y cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración. Apretó los puños inconscientemente, sintiéndose impotente.

\- Despierta, Marinette. No estás siendo tú –le pidió Tikki buscando su atención pero ella solo miraba al chico como si lo fuera a dejar estéril.

\- Marinette, escúchame, sé que te he hecho daño, lo sé, soy un imbécil. Tienes toda la razón. Solo quería… verte –dijo angustiado. Su expresión era de absoluta desolación y arrepentimiento.

Tikki detectó que la tensión de la peliazul disminuía un ápice. Las palabras de Chat Noir parecían funcionar. Se viró hacia el felino y se acercó a él. Lo miró muy seria.

\- Lo ha pasado muy mal por tu culpa. Si ha hecho eso es porque se ha sentido amenazada. Tus impulsos le hacen daño.

El chico tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a Tikki tan seria y tras su aparente calma, estaba seguro que había un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Asintió torpemente. Quizás tenia razón. A lo mejor no debía estar como Chat Noir sino como Adrien. Pensando esto, se quitó el anillo. Su traje desapareció con un fulgor verde y Plagg salió disparado.

\- Ufff, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, chaval. La cabeza me da vueltas –se quejó el gato negro.

\- Las quejas para otro momento. Toma- le lanzó un trozo de queso camembert.

\- ¡Mi queso! –se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato y empezó a engullirlo.

\- ¿Os importaría…?

\- No digas mas –lo interrumpió Tikki y se llevó a Plagg discretamente hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

Adrien volvió su mirada hacia Marinette que aun permanecía rígida pero atenta a cualquier movimiento que él hiciera.

\- Siento haber sido tan brusco –empezó entre murmullos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, respetando su espacio- solo quería abrazarte ¿sabes?, sé que te he hecho daño y merezco que estés cabreada conmigo.

La tensión entre los dos se alivió un poco mas y poco a poco, Marinette se enderezó lentamente. Un nudo se formó en el estómago del modelo y se masajeó la nuca nervioso. No se le daban bien las palabras, ¿qué mas podía decirle?

\- Yo… que difícil es esto, yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo –se atrevió a caminar hasta ella, despacio y al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó un poco mas hasta quedar frente a frente a una prudente distancia- me volví loco, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

La miró a los ojos con sus intensos ojos verdes buscando alguna emoción en aquellos profundos ojos azules, expectante a su respuesta.

\- Adrien… -susurró la joven por fin tras unos segundos eternos. Sus ojos ya no estaban dilatados y lo miraban fijamente.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco al escucharla. Contuvo el aliento y colocó las manos en sus hombros. Marinette sufrió un intenso escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al sentir su tacto pero no reaccionó violentamente. Él estaba ahí, su amor, su Adrien, estaba con ella, de verdad. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos casi al instante, amenazando con desbordarse. Conmovido, Adrien se aproximó un poco mas y cubrió el cuerpo de Marinette en un cálido abrazo. Los dos temblaron al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente y suspiraron largamente. Ella tardó un poco en responder pero sus brazos buscaron su espalda y él se estremeció. Una oleada de alivio se adueñó de sus terminaciones nerviosas y depositó un suave beso en su cuello, disfrutando del abrazo.

\- Dios mío… -musitó Marinette como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Abrió mucho los ojos y se separó para mirar su rostro, confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, nerviosa. Intentaba asimilar todo aquello.

\- Yo te… pero tú… antes yo… -tartamudeó sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

\- Eh… tranquila –acunó sus manos en las suyas tiernamente- Marinette, no pasa nada. Me lo merecía.

\- Lo siento…

\- No, no –negó con la cabeza muy serio- quien lo siente soy yo, mi orgullo, mis celos… no tengo excusa.

Conteniendo las lagrimas, Marinette se lanzó a sus brazos y por fin se permitió el lujo de llorar. El modelo la estrechó con fuerza con el corazón acelerado. Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, dejando que su sollozo menguara poco a poco. Le susurró al oído palabras tranquilizadoras y llenas de cariño al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba nuevamente.

\- Adrien, yo… no sabes cuanto siento lo que pasó, yo…

\- Escucha, bichito –la interrumpió con una cariñosa sonrisa- no tengo nada que perdonarte, nunca debí pensar eso de ti. Te conozco y… -apretó la mandíbula cabreándose consigo mismo- me dejé llevar negativamente.

\- Yo jamás seria capaz de hacerte algo así –musitó con los ojos llorosos. Él limpió las huellas de sus lágrimas y depositó un suave beso en su nariz.

\- Lo sé y debería haberlo tenido en cuenta pero fui un egoísta –se lamentó. Estaba muy arrepentido por sus actos.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos –susurró en un hilo de voz, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes- pensé que ya no querías volver a verme...

Los labios de Adrien la silenciaron con desesperación. Un ahogado gemido brotó de sus labios y se apretó a él al instante. ¡Oh cuanto lo había echado de menos! Sus dedos se aferraron a su camisa mientras correspondía al beso con la misma intensidad. Adrien sujetó su rostro y entre caricias avanzó hasta su nuca. Tenia el corazón tan acelerado que pronto se quedó sin aliento. Se separó entre jadeos apenas unos milímetros de su boca para respirar. Juntó su frente con la de ella, depositó un beso aterciopelado en su piel y descendió entre pequeños besos que la hicieron reír suavemente. Sus manos se movieron entre sus cuerpos y cuando él rozó sus labios de nuevo, Marinette rodeaba su cuello. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, tierna y cálidamente, reconociéndose después de semanas. La peliazul suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él descansaba su mentón en su coronilla.

\- ¿Podrás perdonar a este gato tonto que está loco por ti? –susurró después de un silencio.

Marinette no pudo mas que sonreír. Debía de sentirse muy culpable para que el creyera que no lo había perdonado ya. Así que decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Aun no me queda claro si tengo que perdonarte a ti o a Chat Noir por colarse en mi cuarto –bromeó.

\- Un gato callejero nunca pide permiso para nada pero cuando ese gato tiene dueña, siempre vuelve al lugar que considera su hogar, my lady –rió entre dientes.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu dueña! –golpeó su hombro fingiendo ofenderse.

\- ¡Caray! ¡Menuda fuerza! –le sacó la lengua, divertido.

\- Tonto –lo miró con cariño y besó su mejilla.

\- Un tonto que te quiere y cuyo corazón es solo tuyo –le dijo totalmente sincero.

El corazón de Marinette, antaño herido y lleno de dolor, dio un vuelco y corrió veloz por sus palabras. Aun no podía creer que él estaba con ella, que la había abrazado y besado como nunca y que anhelaba una reconciliación.

\- Te amo, Adrien –susurró con una dulce sonrisa- eres el único para mi. No lo olvides, por favor.

\- Nunca –murmuró, extasiado por las emociones- te quiero, Marinette.

\- Tanta empalagosería me va a hacer vomitar –interrumpió Plagg haciendo una mueca de asco.

El modelo rodó los ojos fastidiado y la peliazul se llevó una mano a la boca, riéndose. Entrelazaron sus manos y se acercaron a los kwamis.

\- ¿No estabas comiendo, gato glotón? –dijo como si tal cosa, claramente sarcástico.

\- Estaba, tú lo has dicho, y quiero mas

\- No seas maleducado, Plagg –dijo Tikki

\- Ya era hora de que se arreglaran, tenias que haberlo visto. He aguantado lo inaguantable –se quejó el kwami con un gran suspiro teatral.

\- Eres un completo exagerado. Ya veras cuando te enamores, si es que los kwamis pueden amar –bufó molesto.

\- Chaval, yo soy fiel solo a mi Camembert, mi paladar es muy exigente…

\- … y tremendamente insaciable –aportó el rubio.

\- Bueno, bueno, dejen de discutir. Creo que tengo algo de comer en la cocina –dijo Marinette suavemente, abrazándose a Adrien.

\- ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!

\- Mas quisieras –le enseñó la lengua.

\- Gatos –negó Tikki con la cabeza.

La joven sonrió de buen grado y bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina. Adrien y Plagg siguieron discutiendo entre ellos mientras Tikki y Marinette se encargaban de preparar algo de comer. Los padres habían salido a cenar por lo que disponían de intimidad total.

\- ¿Todo bien? – susurró Tikki con cariño. La veía diferente, mas aliviada y un tenue brillo en la mirada.

\- Si –dijo su portadora con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Poco a poco, volverán a ser los de antes

\- Es lo que mas deseo

El resto de la noche estuvieron juntos en la buhardilla. Marinette preparó una bandeja con variedad de dulces y sándwiches, y para Plagg tenia un surtido de queso de Camembert especialmente para él. Se pasó un buen rato burlándose y metiéndose con Adrien, comparándolo con ella. Se rieron, contaron chistes y compartieron muchos arrumacos. Finalmente, Marinette se quedó dormida en brazos de Adrien. Él veló sus sueños, acariciando su pelo suavemente, contemplándola como si fuera el mas bello ángel. No podía ser mas feliz en ese momento.

* * *

-AUTORA-

Buenas a todos! Siento la tardanza. Me esta costando un poco actualizar, entre mi vida personal y que me como la cabeza para aportar ideas pues se me ha ido el tiempo. Espero de verdad que disfruten de este cap. Por fa, dejadme comentarios que siempre es un placer leeros. Muchas gracias.

Dama Felina.


	16. Empezar de nuevo

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette despertó entre parpadeos. Respiró profundamente y se removió en la cama antes de estirar sus miembros. Había dormido de maravilla, un sueño reparador y sin pesadillas. Una de sus manos se topó con algo duro a su espalda y se tensó de inmediato. Sin embargo, la tensión desapareció tal como había venido cuando unos brazos la acercaron mas al cuerpo que yacía junto a ella.

\- Shhh, tranquila, soy yo –ronroneó su novio cerca de su oído.

Un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo y suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Adrien en su nuca.

\- Buenos días –susurró con una sonrisita idiota

\- Si que lo son –la estrechó entre sus brazos, aun mas cerca.

\- ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? –preguntó como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Tú que crees? –rió contra su piel, provocándole cosquillas y un nuevo escalofrío.

\- Espero que tu padre no se enoje por ello –murmuró, sabiendo del carácter de su ídolo de la moda.

\- No te preocupes, mi padre está en un viaje de negocios –besó su hombro- y seguro que Nathalie agradecerá no hacer de niñera por un rato. No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente –se burló con una pícara sonrisa.

\- No pensaba hacerlo –le aseguró antes de retorcerse en la cárcel de sus brazos y tenerlo cara a cara.

Adrien pareció leerle el pensamiento porque no tardó en ir a buscarla. Sus bocas se encontraron con avidez y ni el aire fue capaz de separarlos cuando se aferraron el uno al otro. Marinette enredó los dedos en sus mechones dorados, él ronroneó a gusto y acarició su rostro, fascinado con el tacto de su piel. Bailaron una danza apasionada y cálida, tanta que cuando su novia deslizó la otra mano por su pecho, jadeó estremeciéndose. Sus labios se separaron apenas un segundo para coger aire y volver a encontrarse. Sus dedos abandonaron su rostro y bajaron hasta crisparse en su cintura, buscando mas cercanía. Casi gruñó contra su boca y la abandonó para besar la tierna piel de su cuello. La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir.

\- Vas a conseguir que nos oigan –logró decir con un ahogado suspiro. Él sí que sabia sus puntos sensibles y la mano de su cintura se escabulló encontrando su abdomen.

\- ¿No has oído hablar del modo silencioso? –rió con voz ronca contra su cuello, justo donde le latía el pulso que arrancó bruscamente haciéndola jadear.

Estuvo a punto de arquearse contra él por la placentera atención que le estaba aportando cuando oyó la voz de su madre:

\- Marinette, cielo, ¿estás despierta? –interrogó mientras subía las escaleras.

Por puro instinto, Marinette abrió mucho los ojos entre el pánico y la vergüenza. Si su madre los viera en esa situación… Sin pensar, empujó a Adrien con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. El pobre chico cayó dramáticamente fuera de la cama con un golpe sordo y se frotó el trasero.

\- Eso ha dolido –susurró como protesta.

\- Escóndete por lo que mas quieras. Bajo la cama, ¡ya! –masculló velozmente, aterrada.

Adrien no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer y justo a tiempo antes de que apareciese Sabine.

\- Cariño, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?

\- Fui yo, mamá –fingió levantarse y forzar una sonrisa- me ha asustado la alarma del móvil

\- ¿En sábado? –alzó una ceja su madre.

\- El whatsapp… quiero decir, el whatsapp –se corrigió rápidamente nerviosa- es Alya, me ha enviado… un audio, si, eso, un audio y me asustó.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo? Pareces nerviosa –frunció el ceño extrañada.

\- ¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? Qué tonterías dices –hizo aspavientos con las manos- ya sabes lo torpe que soy… soy Marinette la torpe, ¿recuerdas mamá?

\- Estás muy rara hoy, a lo mejor has cogido un resfriado o algo, déjame ver –se acercó a ella para tomarle la temperatura en la frente.

\- ¡No! ¡No! Tranquila –la detuvo con una temblorosa sonrisa- ¿sabes qué? Me hace falta café, si eso es, un poco de café o infusión no sé, pero no he dormido muy bien, esto de tanto estudiar agota, ¿sabes, mamá?

Sabine se quedó mirando a su hija un momento, como si tratara de buscar algún indicio extraño o de creerla pero finalmente respiró hondo y sonrió tiernamente.

\- Está bien, cariño. Estudiar puede dar estrés

\- Si, eso es –asintió varias veces para auto convencerse.

\- Muy bien, te prepararé el desayuno con una infusión relajante. Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, mamá, muchas, muchas gracias –la abrazó unos segundos antes de verla desaparecer por las escaleras.

Se dejó caer con un gran suspiro teatral en la cama con los nervios a flor de piel. La cabeza rubia de Adrien apareció debajo de la cama, arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- No sé a quién le tendrás mas miedo, si a tu madre o a Lepidóptero –comentó pícaramente sentándose junto a ella.

\- No tiene gracia –frunció el ceño- casi tengo un ataque de pánico. Imagínate si nos hubiera descubierto.

\- Eres muy dramática, bichito –rió entre dientes.

Ella quiso protestar pero en un movimiento que no se esperó, Adrien la cogió en brazos y la acorraló bajo su cuerpo en el colchón.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces? –se sonrojó automáticamente al sentir la presión de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que nos interrumpieron antes ¿no te parece? –sonrió con los ojos brillantes llenos de picardía y otra emoción que hizo que el vello de la joven se erizara.

Se inclinó hacia ella y enmudeció sus protestas con un beso apasionado. Su cuerpo casi tembló con la reclamación de sus labios y ahogando un gemido, correspondió de la misma manera. Satisfecho, comenzó a acariciarla, suave y lentamente, tratándola con respeto. La había echado mucho de menos y pensaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Marinette rompió el beso entre jadeos.

\- Adrien, nos pueden oír –lo miró a los ojos intensamente. Sus orbes azules resplandecían como dos zafiros.

\- Princesa, solo quiero sentirte. Siénteme –rozó sus labios en un cálido susurro.

\- Hablo en serio, no me gustaría que nos vieran así –intentó ser razonable. Era capaz de nublarle el juicio si se lo proponía.

\- My lady, te haces la dura conmigo pero en realidad no eres capaz de resistirte a mi –esbozó una sonrisa seductora, muy seguro de si mismo.

La peliazul resopló frustrada. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan condenadamente guapo? De manera que sorprendió al modelo cambiando de posición con agilidad. Ahora era él quien estaba aprisionado por el cuerpo de su novia.

\- Realmente eres insufrible

\- Irresistible, cariño, la palabra que buscas es irresistible –alzó las cejas con diversión, apreciando tan espléndida vista.

\- Y ególatra, engreído, arrogante, orgulloso…

\- Encantador, seductor, ardiente y… ¿he vuelto a decir irresistible? –esbozó una sonrisa sexy, de esas que te quitan el aliento y te dejan vulnerable.

Marinette sonrió con el corazón acelerado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, besó su nariz y negando con la cabeza, se levantó para liberarlo de su prisión y andar por la habitación.

\- Eres increíble… -comentó en un murmullo y el modelo no supo si lo decía de verdad o estaba siendo sarcástica.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Por si no lo recuerdas, mi madre me está esperando abajo y tú deberías irte

Adrien se incorporó y se acercó a ella. Era incapaz de estar lejos de su cuerpo. La abrazó por detrás con tanta ternura que la joven sintió que se derretía. Notó su respiración en el cuello.

\- Quiero estar todo el finde contigo –susurró acunándola en sus brazos- no quiero estar separado de ti, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer por ahí y después ir al cine? Yo invito

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya lo había perdonado la noche anterior pero saber que sus intenciones iban mucho mas allá lo hacían quererlo mas. ¿Y a quién iba a engañar? Ella también deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él y olvidarlo todo, volver a ser ellos mismos y disfrutar de su amor.

\- Eso suena muy bien –admitió mirándolo desde abajo.

\- ¿Si? –sonrió cálidamente- te compraré palomitas dulces y también podríamos tomarnos unos chocolates, ¿con nata y canela espolvoreada encima?

\- Si –rió encantada y feliz- me gusta el plan.

\- Y quiero hacerte un regalo, lo que tú quieras, te lo compraré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Adrien, no hace falta –intentó darse la vuelta pero él no la dejó, apretándola un poco mas a su pecho.

\- Quiero hacerlo, déjame hacerlo por favor –le pidió en su oído, casi como una súplica.

\- Está bien. ¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?

\- Iré a buscarte a la hora de comer –asintió contento con la idea.

Marinette se puso de puntillas y sosteniéndose de su brazo, buscó sus labios dulcemente.

A las doce, Adrien llegó como un reloj a su casa a recogerla. Su madre no pareció sorprenderse mucho de verlo pero al cruzar una mirada de complicidad con su hija, lo entendió y le sonrió. Adrien estaba muy guapo. Bien abrigado con un suéter fino blanco que le asomaba ligeramente por el cuello, un abrigo mas grueso azul marino y la bufanda que ella le había regalado alrededor de su cuello, junto a unos vaqueros color caqui y unas botas negras. Le regaló su sonrisa favorita y tomó su mano para darle un casto beso en sus nudillos.

\- ¿Lista, my lady?

\- Por supuesto –rió suavemente, embobada con semejante visión de su guapísimo novio.

\- Estás preciosa –la halagó mirándola con admiración.

Marinette se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Llevaba puesto un pullover rosa de terciopelo de cuello alto y encima un abrigo largo de piel blanco hasta la altura de las caderas y unos pantalones negros con unas botas marrones. Además se había soltado el pelo, como pocas veces había hecho, y le caía en pequeños bucles por sus hombros. Como todo un caballero, Adrien le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos. Pasearon largamente, sin prisas, disfrutando del paisaje nevado, conversando amenamente, poniéndose al día. Saludaron a los transeúntes, cruzaron entre risas por los pasos de peatones, retando a los coches; pasaron por el zoo y Marinette se rió mucho cuando Adrien fue víctima de las manos juguetonas de los monos que tiraban de sus mechones o intentaban quitarle la bufanda, por otra parte, a ella casi le da un ataque con un chorro de agua de un elefante, este estaba bañándose y por poco no la baña a ella. Fue divertido y bochornoso a la vez. En todo momento, no dejaron de darse mimos, especialmente Adrien. Pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, besaba su mano, la miraba a los ojos, le robaba un beso e incluso le hizo dar alguna que otra vuelta como si estuvieran bailando. Finalmente, el modelo la llevó al centro comercial Beaugrenelle Paris, un edificio ovalado de cinco plantas, reformado desde el año 2003, y lo recorrieron entero hasta la zona de ocio y restauración. Almorzaron tranquilamente en un restaurante, sin dejar de hablar, reír y debatir la película que iban a ver en el cine. Cual sorpresa se llevaron, momentos después, al llegar al cine y ver a Nino y Alya.

\- Pero ¿qué ven mis ojos? – exclamó Nino muy sorprendido de ver a la pareja tan acaramelada- ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Alya frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre estar feliz por verlos tan bien o sospechar deliberadamente. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza, especialmente Adrien que había sido presa de amenazas explícitas por parte de la bloguera.

\- Podemos explicarlo –murmuró la peliazul tímidamente.

\- Pues empieza –farfulló su amiga, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No la cojas con ella –se apresuró a decir el modelo, separándose ligeramente para encararla- fui ayer a su casa…

\- ¡Y hasta que tienes la decencia de hacerlo! –replicó mordaz. Aun seguía tremendamente enfadada con él y su actitud egoísta.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Alya, estoy enmendando mi error. Hablé con ella –intentó explicarse, con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Parecía un minino indefenso, afligido por haber hecho las cosas mal.

\- Alya… dice la verdad. Le he perdonado por lo que pasó y el también a mi –se acercó a su novio y le acarició la espalda como apoyo.

\- ¡Pero si tú no hiciste nada! –exclamó contrariada.

\- Lo que quiere decir… -la interrumpió Adrien- es que aclaramos ese malentendido por mi estupidez y estamos mejor ahora.

\- Así es…

Alya los miró a ambos inquisitivamente. Parecían estar bien, se miraban con ese cariño y ese amor que se profesaban y vio como sus manos se entrelazaban afirmando este hecho. Suspiró largamente unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

\- Bueno… veo que si, que estáis mejor –comentó finalmente, mas aliviada y ellos también se relajaron- pero como se te ocurra volverle a hacerle tal cosa a mi amiga, te las veras conmigo, Agreste –lo apuntó con el dedo amenazante mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en su cadera en una pose defensiva.

\- Creo que me quedó claro las otras veinte veces que me lo hiciste saber –alzó las manos en son de paz, con una dramática expresión de terror.

\- Así me gusta –sonrió triunfal y luego miró a su amiga con cariño- venga, ya puedes.

Marinette sonrió encantada y abrazó a Alya con profunda gratitud y emoción.

\- Bien hecho, Adrien –lo felicitó Nino, palmeando su hombro.

\- Gracias, aunque debería haberlo hecho mucho antes –murmuró con tristeza.

\- Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta –le guiñó un ojo. Observó a las dos chicas- ella te quiere mucho.

\- Lo sé y siento que a veces no la merezco

\- No creo que ella piense así. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, me consta

\- Y yo por ella, sin dudarlo –sonrió a su amigo.

\- Anda, ven aquí –lo jaló enérgicamente para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Después de aquella reconciliación fraternal con amenaza incluida, nuestro grupito de amigos fueron juntos al cine. Casualmente Nino y Alya iban a ver la misma que ellos habían elegido: _La luz entre los océanos*_. Disfrutando de la sesión y un rato después se separaron porque Nino y Alya tenían otros planes. La parejita se quedó nuevamente a solas y no duraron en aprovecharlo. Adrien la llevó a una calle peatonal con algunos comercios y entraron en varias tiendas. Marinette se enamoró de un cojín con la imagen de un gato negro acostado con los ojos verdes.

\- Creía que te gustaban los perros –dijo con diversión

\- Bueno… no hace mucho que me han cambiado los gustos –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa encantadora- se parece mucho a ti.

El rubio no pudo mas que reír y su corazón se aceleró con ese comentario.

\- Cariño, definitivamente yo soy mas atractivo que ese minino

\- Yo creo que quedaría perfecto en mi cama, así te vería todos los días, mas que de costumbre digo, y abrazarlo por las noches –achuchó el cojín como demostración, dulcificando su rostro.

Adrien sintió que se derretía y celaba al cojín por estar en los brazos de su novia. Con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de él y la apresó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Para que quieres abrazar ese cojín cuando puedes tenerme a mi? –inquirió con una ceja alzada, tentando sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la extraña razón de que tú no quieres solo eso? –murmuró estremeciéndose por su cercanía y cruzando su mirada con la suya.

\- Me maravilla lo bien que me conoces –rió entre dientes.

\- Además me dijiste que querías hacerme un regalo –le recordó entre divertida y desafiante.

\- Touché –admitió con una sonrisilla de derrota- y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

\- Pues quiero ese cojín y antes de que protestes… -jaló suavemente de su bufanda y sus labios se encontraron suave y tiernamente. Se separó con una sonrisa- … esto es tuyo.

El rubio se quedó tan embobado con el beso que no pudo responder. Una sonrisa de idiota enamorado estaba tatuada en sus labios y su corazón latía tan rápido que su pecho temblaba, buscando oxigeno. Era estar en el cielo y ella era su ángel. Salieron de la tienda entre risas y arrumacos con el cojín del gato negro. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo. Lo prometido era deuda y para terminar el día, nuevamente Adrien hizo de las suyas y cambió de rumbo hasta la Torre Eiffel, donde había una cafetería con terraza, otorgando una vista maravillosa de aquella extraordinaria obra de arquitectura y la fuente encendida. Marinette se pidió su chocolate con nata y canela espolvoreada y Adrien, un mocha exquisito. Sin duda, estaba siendo un día extraordinario.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido con Medusa, Atenea fue presa de una curiosidad casi insaciable por conocer mas de aquel tipo de acontecimiento. Así fue como conoció el Ladyblog de Alya, su compañera de clase y quedó fascinada de toda la información que encontró. La obsesión/admiración que la bloguera sentía por los héroes de Paris, Ladybug y Chat Noir, era tal que por un momento sintió empatía hacia ella. Videos, artículos, imágenes, entrevistas y toda clase de material en ese blog digital, alimentaba su sed de curiosidad y de saber mucho mucho mas. Era fascinante vivir en una ciudad con superhéroes que velaban por el bienestar de los ciudadanos, combatiendo el crimen y el ataque de los llamados _"akumatizados"._

\- ¡Atenea! –la llamó su madre- por favor, ¿podrías hacerme unos recados?

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá! –le contestó y con resignación, minimizó la página del blog para obedecer a su madre.

Un rato después, ya estaba saliendo de casa hacia el supermercado. No había mucha gente en la calle pero eso no la preocupaba demasiado. Llegó a su destino, compró lo que necesitaba y con un par de bolsas, regresó por donde había venido. En el camino, distraída con sus pensamientos, casi le pasó desapercibido un anciano al otro lado de la calle que parecía tener un problema. Por instinto, la irlandesa se acercó, cruzando con precaución. El anciano era un hombre bajito, de pelo corto en puntas hacia los lados y una barba puntiaguda, ambos de color gris casi oscuro. No estaba abrigado y cargaba con una bolsa de comida al mismo tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio costosamente con su bastón.

\- Buenas noches, señor –saludó educadamente- disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda?

\- Buenas noches, jovencita –jadeó el anciano- eres muy amable, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

La sonrisa que le ofreció no era convincente, frunció el ceño contrariada. De repente, las manos del anciano cedieron y la bolsa se tambaleó, amenazando con caerse. Atenea fue mas rápida y la pilló justo a tiempo.

\- Permítame –dijo antes de acomodarse la bolsa del anciano con cuidado. Pesaba un poco mas que las de ella pero no le importó el peso extra- ¿vive aquí cerca?

\- Gracias, mi niña. No, esperaba llegar a la parada de autobuses –le informó colocándose una mano en la espalda dolorida.

\- Le acompaño –sonrió amablemente.

Y así fue como la joven caminó junto al anciano, lenta y pacientemente, puesto que el pobre cojeaba y se quejaba en murmullos silenciosos de sus huesos. Por fin, llegaron a la parada después de un buen trecho.

\- ¿Es aquí?

\- Si, jovencita. Ya puedes marcharte

Sin embargo, Atenea no pareció quedarse tranquila. La calle estaba casi solitaria, apenas había gente y no se confiaba un pelo de que se encontrase malnacidos por el lugar.

\- Si no le importa, me quedaré con usted hasta que llegue el bus.

\- Tonterías, ¿no me ve? Solo soy un pobre ancianito –rió roncamente para después sonreír afablemente.

Atenea sonrió pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Esperó pacientemente y observó que el anciano tiritaba con el bastón, parecía inestable. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo momentáneamente y se quitó la chaqueta. La colocó encima de sus hombros con suavidad.

\- A ver si se me va a congelar –bromeó un poco- ¿mejor?

\- No hacia falta. Pero muchas gracias, niña. No todos los jovencitos hacen estas cosas

\- Me gusta ayudar –se limitó a responder.

Diez minutos después, las luces del autobús iluminaron la calzada y frenó delante de ellos. El anciano le devolvió la chaqueta y ella le dio su bolsa con cuidado.

\- Gracias de nuevo por todo, jovencita. Buenas noches

\- Cuídese, señor. Que llegue con bien a su casa –le deseó con una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos violetas parecieron brillar por un momento.

\- Lo mismo te deseo –sonrió, percatándose de aquel detalle.

Mientras el autobús se alejaba, el anciano, desde su asiento, observó como aquella joven cogía sus bolsas y cambiaba de rumbo hacia su casa. No dejaba de sonreír hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto. Han ocurrido una serie de cosas de fuerza mayor y no me ha sido posible reanudar mis fics. Espero que este nuevo capítulo valga la pena. Lamento la tardanza de veras y agradezco vuestra paciencia :)**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo y un saludo enorme,**

 **Dama Felina**

 ***La luz entre los océanos: Es una película real por si quieren buscarla en internet, de Michael Fassbender.**


	17. Sospechas

**Hola a todos. Me gustaría decir una cosa antes de k empecéis este capitulo. Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Keila. Su apoyo y su ayuda son claves para mi y el desarrollo de esta historia. De no ser por ella, el capítulo de Medusa no habría sido posible, y todavía quedan sorpresas. Esto va por ti, amiga mía. Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

De regreso a clases a la semana siguiente, Atenea estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Había pasado un fin de semana estupendo junto con Max, Juleka, Rose y Kim. Toda una sorpresa para la joven que la invitaran a salir con ellos. ¡Qué bien se lo pasaron! Habían ido a los recreativos, jugando a todas las máquinas posibles, y varias partidas en la bolera. Max y ella debatían sobre los resultados y las probabilidades de victoria o derrota. Era tan estimulante que se sintió parte del grupo y eso la hacia muy feliz. Juleka, tímida y reservada, Kim, competitivo y un poco pesado, Rose, dulce, alegre y soñadora y ¡que decir de Max!, tan lógico y cabeza dura. Un grupo peculiar sin duda pero con mucha salsa.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la parada de autobús cuando se percató de algo que le llamó la atención. Parpadeó varias veces sin creerse lo que veía. Porque si, Logan Géroux estaba al otro lado de la calle, saliendo… ¡del Hotel Le Grand Paris! Frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Acaso se hospedaba allí? Debía de pertenecer a una familia adinerada para permitirse tal lujo. No por algo el alcalde era el dueño del hotel. Guiada por su curiosidad, se acercó un poco mas, evitando su mirada y se apoyó de manera casual en un árbol que le daba una vista excelente de la entrada. Desvió la mirada hacia su iPod, con el cual siempre escuchaba música de camino a la escuela. Cambió de música distraídamente sin perder contacto visual con su objetivo. El árbol era lo suficientemente grueso para ocultar su silueta. Logan parecía estar esperando a alguien y observó cómo se colocaba el cuello de su cazadora y masticaba un chicle con aire despreocupado. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos mas y con sorpresa, vio a Chloe Bourgeois avanzando con su andar de diva tan característico hacia donde estaba Logan. El susodicho se giró al escucharla y esbozó una amplia sonrisa justo cuando la rubia se tiró a su cuello con extraño cariño. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? ¿De qué se conocían? No recordaba haberlos visto así en clase, ¿seria una tapadera? ¿estaban saliendo? De repente, una escena apareció en sus pensamientos, recordando algo.

 _Era la hora del recreo. Y algunos estudiantes salían del colegio a tomar el aire mientras que otros se quedaban dentro y comían su tentempié. Últimamente ella estaba con Max y Kim y charlaban de diversas cosas pero en ese momento había preferido estar sola y jugaba distraídamente con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, recargada en una pared. Con tanta rapidez y agilidad que era difícil seguirle el ritmo mientras observaba a su alrededor: Juleka con Rose como siempre mientras ésta le contaba las últimas novedades del príncipe Alí, Iván y Mylene acaramelados en un rincón del patio, Kim lanzaba unas canastas. Nada fuera de lo común, bueno, en realidad si, no veía a Chloe y a Sabrina por ninguna parte. Quizás estaban mirándose en el espejo, tan preocupadas por su aspecto. Rió en silencio por aquella imagen en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que necesitaba ir al baño. Qué coincidencia. Con un suspiro, se despegó de su sitio y cruzó el patio para ir al baño. Entonces vio a Logan apoyado en el marco de la puerta del colegio, fumando un cigarro mientras hablaba por teléfono. Su sentido auditivo captó la conversación casi al instante:_

 _\- Cariño, definitivamente tienes que tomarte unas vacaciones –se mofaba el chico dando una calada y expulsando el humo._

 _\- …_

 _\- Lo tengo todo bajo control, nena, no tienes de que preocuparte. Sin embargo, veo que a ti no te va nada bien._

 _Le pareció escuchar gritos enfadados al otro del teléfono, como si fuera una voz chillona._

 _\- …_

 _\- Encanto, confía en mi, he hecho mas que tú en solo unos meses, deberías estarme agradecida._

 _Así que era una chica con quien hablaba, al menos era algo. Siguió escuchando con ese extraño hormigueo de hacer algo malo pero con la convicción de que era importante._

 _\- …_

 _\- Nena, por favor, si sigues con ese tono condescendiente, me plantearé ciertas cosas y créeme no te gustarán. A ese juego podemos jugar dos, y no creo que quieras que sean tres._

 _Rió entre dientes mientras fumaba y por alguna razón, esa risa le produjo escalofríos._

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿Por qué no traes tu bonito culo aquí abajo y lo hablamos? Esto de hablar por teléfono es tan impersonal –murmuró despreocupado y cansado de la charla._

 _\- …_

 _\- Ya verás que todo sale como planeamos, no olvides que para mi siempre serás une déesse*, sabes que es cierto –esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que le revolvía el estómago._

 _Un par de bufidos, una risa cantarina al fondo del auricular y unos segundos después, colgó el teléfono. Con el corazón algo alterado, Atenea prosiguió su avance para que Logan no se percatara de su espionaje. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo a buen ritmo hasta el baño de las chicas. Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Chloe y Sabrina. La rubia parecía irritada y tenia el teléfono en la mano, al cruzarse con ella, se miraron un momento y notó como se tensaba._

 _\- ¿Tú que miras, idiota? –le dijo de forma despectiva antes de sacudir su pelo, orgullosa y apartarla de un empujón._

 _La irlandesa arqueó las cejas, observándola y sin responder a la provocación. Logró mirar de reojo su móvil y creyó ver el registro de llamadas. Sacudió la cabeza con negación y justo estaba entrando en el baño cuando vio como Logan regresaba al interior y sus ojos castaños buscaban a Chloe._

Su teoría de que aquella llamada telefónica fue con Chloe parecía refutarse con la escena que estaba presenciando ahora. Pegó el oído todo lo que pudo al escuchar voces.

\- Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños –murmuró el moreno a su compañera.

\- Lo serian si se hicieran realidad –bufó la rubia con desgana.

\- ¿No me digas que has vuelto a soñar con ese…?

\- Ni se te ocurra llamarlo así –lo señaló con clara amenaza en sus ojos.

\- Vamos, nena, te mereces algo mejor que ese maricón

\- ¡Logan! –chilló cabreada- no digas esas cosas de mi Adrien.

\- Eres tan linda cuando te cabreas –se carcajeó con malicia.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Con manos ágiles, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y logró capturar una imagen de la parejita. Por desgracia, oyó cómo se alejaban y las voces se apaciguaron. Se asomó con precaución y vio como caminaban hacia su moto. Creyó oír las protestas de la rubia para montarse en "la moto del diablo" y tras una acalorada discusión, Logan la convenció y con un potente rugido, desaparecieron en dirección al colegio.

Tenia que darse prisa si quería coger el autobús y seguir indagando en su investigación.

Marinette por fin se incorporó a las clases. Adrien fue a buscarla con una gran sonrisa y procuró que se sintiese cómoda al notarla nerviosa. Nino y Alya los esperaban en la entrada, muy animados y con ganas de verlos.

\- Hola parejita feliz –exclamó Alya, agitando la mano con euforia.

Los abrazó a los dos con entusiasmo y Nino le siguió detrás.

\- Espero que lo hayáis pasado genial este fin de semana –les guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Y tanto, ¿verdad? –sonrió Adrien mirando a su novia- y todavía queda, ¿sabes por qué?

\- Mucho –le devolvió la sonrisa- y claro que lo sé.

Como no saberlo, San Valentín estaba tan cerca que ya podía tocarlo con los dedos y era emocionante. Saber que se había reconciliado con su novio era tan buena señal como la sorpresa que sabia que tenia preparada para ella. Sin embargo, su alegría se vio opacada cuando vieron llegar a Chloe Bourgeois y unos segundos después, aparecía Logan con su moto. La pareja se tensó al mismo tiempo, sintiendo sus emociones burbujear a una velocidad notable. La rubia se aventuró con toda su osadía a saludar a su Adrien pero la imagen de la perdedora justo a su lado, la ofendió.

\- ¿Qué hace esta perdedora aquí, Adrien? –espetó con crueldad- mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, Chloe –farfulló entre dientes, semiocultando a su novia tras de él para protegerla, encarando a la rubia, la que fue su mejor amiga en su día. Ya parecía tan lejano…

\- ¡Ay, mi querido Adrien! ¿No le has dicho que serás mi pareja en el baile de San Valentín? ¡Qué despistado eres! –parpadeó coquetamente.

Marinette apretó el agarre de la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de él, aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse contra aquella… arpía.

\- No le hagas caso, cariño –la tranquilizó el rubio- qué bajo has caído, Chloe. ¿De veras creíste que iba a ir contigo? Marinette será mi pareja evidentemente.

\- Me ofendes, querido. Ella no es nadie. Yo soy tu pareja ideal –se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso.

\- ¡Basta! –se apartó bruscamente y casi la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies- me tienes harto. No sé en que idioma decirte que tú y yo jamás llegaremos a nada. Puedo ser tu amigo pero hasta eso está resultando ser un martirio.

Chloe fulminó con la mirada a la peliazul que mantuvo su ataque visual con una calma asombrosa, abrazada a Adrien.

\- No sé que le has hecho a Adrien, pero le abriré los ojos a la verdad. Que eres una bruja que no lo merece –escupió con odio- y tú, Adrien, te darás cuenta de que eres mío y de nadie mas.

Con estas palabras, se marchó con toda la dignidad del mundo. El rubio suspiró largamente. Ella quiso consolarlo pero sintió que alguien la estaba observando con intensidad. Sabia perfectamente quien era cuando alzó la cabeza. Logan la fulminaba con la mirada desde su moto, parecía querer desnudarla con esos ojos castaños relucientes como el oro. Sus puños se crispaban en el casco y ella no pudo mas que sonreír triunfal sin apartar la mirada. Eso pareció alterarlo y entrecerró los ojos un segundo antes de mostrar esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante. El modelo se percató de esa lucha visual y todos sus músculos se tensaron, listo para defender a su amada.

\- Tranquilo… -susurró la peliazul acariciando sus nudillos- esto tenia que pasar…

\- Lo sé… casi lo había olvidado –murmuró apretando los dientes- no va a ser fácil para mi, yo…

\- Confía en mi –le pidió, buscando su mirada.

\- Confió en ti –le aseguró penetrando sus ojos verdes en ella- es de él de quien no me fío.

\- Esta vez no dejaré que se acerque, te lo prometo –acunó su mejilla con dulzura- te quiero, nunca lo olvides

Adrien suspiró de nuevo, calmándose poco a poco. Besó su palma suavemente y deslizó sus dedos por su brazo.

\- ¿Entramos? –sugirió para cambiar de tema.

\- Claro –medio sonrió y le robó un beso en los labios que le hizo sonreír antes de entrar juntos.

Sorprendentemente no ocurrió nada anormal a lo largo de la mañana. Lo único relevante era el hecho de que Marinette había vuelto a clase y todos la recibieron de una manera cálida y natural, preocupándose por ella, a excepción de Chloe y Logan por supuesto. Hasta Atenea se acercó a ella con una amistosa sonrisa.

\- Me alegra ver que estás mucho mejor –comentó la irlandesa de buen grado.

\- Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa- veo que te has integrado bien

Observó a Max, Kim y compañía mirarla desde lejos. Parecían llevarse de lujo.

\- No me puedo quejar –se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Adrien- ¿y tú qué tal Adrien?

\- Mejor no puedo estar –le respondió con seguridad, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

Atenea asintió contenta. Verlo feliz y con una sonrisa aliviaba su corazón. No le gustaba ver a las personas disgustadas, sobre todo si eran cercanos a ella.

\- ¡Atenea! –la llamaron.

\- Disculpadme, chicos, me reclaman –rió suavemente, divertida- oye, me gustaría hablar con vosotros una cosa después, ¿vale?

\- Claro –se despidieron algo extrañados y curiosos porque quisiera hablar con ellos. Miró a su novio un momento- ¿de que querrá hablar?

\- No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye, voy a ir al baño, me acompañará Alya –añadió cuando vio la cara de contrariedad del rubio- no puedes poner esa cara siempre.

\- Es que… -quiso replicar.

\- Sé cuidarme sola, Adrien.

\- Ya lo sé –farfulló entre dientes- pero ya sabes…

\- Shhh… -depositó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo con suavidad y luego acarició su mejilla- no pasará nada, ¿vale?

El rubio suspiró dándose por vencido y asintió a su pesar. Se dieron un breve beso y se separaron. Como bien había dicho, Alya la acompañó y en el camino, le soltó un monologo interminable sobre los videos que había grabado de la lucha contra Medusa de Ladybug y Chat Noir para su Ladyblog. Marinette no pudo mas que sonreír. ¿Acaso no tenia limites la obsesión de su amiga? Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberla visto, lo cual refutaba su idea de que la bloguera era mas astuta y lista de lo que pensaba.

\- Marinette, ¿me estás escuchando? –chasqueó los dedos frente a ella.

\- Si, te estoy escuchando. Solo pensaba en cómo diantres te colaste para poder grabar

\- Querida, estás hablando con una profesional. No sería una buena periodista si no usara mis armas –alzó las cejas con picardía y un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos- lo mismo podría decir de ti.

\- Por desgracia, Medusa me convirtió en piedra –dramatizó con naturalidad- fue desagradable tener todos los miembros petrificados.

\- ¿Y tú que andabas haciendo por ahí? –la miró inquisitivamente.

\- Estaba con una amiga –respondió sin decir mas.

\- ¿Quién? –arqueó las cejas extrañada- rara vez sueles salir a menos que sea conmigo o con Adrien.

\- Era Atenea –acabó por responder.

\- La nueva ¿en serio? –abrió mucho los ojos- creía que te caía mal. Parece estar detrás de Adrien.

La peliazul rió suavemente. Cuanta razón tenia pero eso no iba a decírselo a ella. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

\- Me la encontré de casualidad –medio mintió. No quería contarle su encuentro desafortunado con el motero- y me invitó a tomar algo.

\- ¡Qué sospechoso! ¡Y qué lista! Acercarse a ti para tener a Adrien. Es mas del estilo de Chloe –bufó molesta- espero que no aceptaras.

\- Deja de hacer eso –replicó ante su comentario.

\- ¿El qué?

\- De analizar a la gente de esa manera. En realidad fue muy amable. Conversamos un poco y todo. No es como yo creía –admitió algo avergonzada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es muy inteligente y observadora. Es como si fuera capaz de ver cosas que otros no hacen –musitó y hasta para ella esas palabras eran difíciles de entender.

\- Eso es lo mas raro que te he oído decir, Marinette –contuvo la risa pero después la miró fijamente- vale que quieras ser educada, pero no te fíes. No parece ser trigo limpio.

\- No opino lo mismo –murmuró pensando en su actuación en el Puente de las Artes y como gracias a ella, había podido vencer a Medusa.

Alya rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada mas. Entraron juntas al baño e hicieron sus necesidades. La bloguera fue la primera en salir del cubículo. Tecleó los dedos en su móvil y de repente este empezó a sonar. Se disculpó con su amiga, tenia que cogerlo y salió fuera para tener mejor cobertura. Unos segundos después, Marinette salió también y se dirigió a los lavamanos. Abrió el grifo, cogió un poco de jabón y se lavó las manos cuidadosamente. Alguien entró en el baño pero no prestó atención. Entonces unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de las caderas y la voltearon de frente.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo una voz aterciopelada con ese tono picarón que la ponía enferma.

Logan la miraba intensamente con sus ojos castaños y la sujetaba con firmeza. Esta vez no se dejaría amedrentar. Sin saber cómo, se zafó de su agarre y lo empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

\- No te acerques, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar aquí? –lo fulminó con la mirada, a la defensiva.

\- Vaya, vaya, la gatita se convirtió en fierecilla –se burló mirándola de arriba abajo con descaro- te eché de menos, nena.

\- Largo de aquí –le ordenó sin miramientos.

\- Está bien –alzó las manos en son de paz- ¿podemos hablar aunque sea?

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo –replicó mordaz y se movió despacio hacia la entrada.

Desgraciadamente, Logan adivinó sus intenciones y se interpuso entre la salida y ella con su fornido cuerpo.

\- Cariño, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos. Solo hablar… a no ser que me provoques –añadió sonriendo torcidamente.

Si no fuera por su actitud arrogante y rozando el perfil de acosador, ah no, es que era un acosador, Logan era realmente guapo. Marinette apretó la mandíbula. Ojalá pudiera transformarse y usar las habilidades de Ladybug para salir de allí pero siendo ella, no lograría cruzar ni dos pasos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –espetó cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta –asintió sin dejar de sonreír- me alegra ver que estás mejor. Ya no estás paliducha ni débil.

\- Por favor, no me hagas creer que has sentido preocupación por mi –hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Aunque no lo creas, es cierto. Recuerdo que nos interrumpieron la ultima vez. No pienso cometer el mismo error –se acomodó la cazadora y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Un gesto natural pero muy sexy en alguien como él- estoy decepcionado contigo, nena.

\- No voy a decir que lo siento ni me importa –bufó. Era tan ridículo todo aquello.

\- Lo sé, pero de verdad, ¿vuelves con ese maricón? ¿pretendes darme celos? –inquirió con un mohín en los labios y una expresión de fingido desconcierto en el rostro.

\- No vuelvas a llamar a Adrien de esa manera. Él es mucho mas hombre de lo que tú jamás serás –exclamó sintiendo como la ira hervía en su sangre y sus ojos brillaban con fuego.

Esa era la peor provocación que podía haberle hecho a Logan. Se movió tan rápido que ni la peliazul pudo verlo. La acorraló contra la pared. Todo su masculino cuerpo presionó contra su menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo y se estremeció, violentamente intimidada. Sus dedos la cogieron por la barbilla con firmeza y la obligaron a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso –dijo despacio con voz ronca y caliente- porque no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

Marinette tragó saliva ante sus palabras. Forcejeó inútilmente contra él. De nuevo era presa de sus garras y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Ella queriendo evitarlo y ahora ahí estaba, a su merced. Logan rió amargamente ante sus esfuerzos y supo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza al notarla temblar.

\- Ay, preciosa, seré un cerdo o algo peor pero no un violador. No voy a ser nada que tú no quieras. Me suplicarás para que lo haga. No sigas negando que te atraigo –se apretó un poco mas a ella y la peliazul notó con horror algo abultado en sus pantalones, de un considerable tamaño. Su aliento golpeó en el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿o acaso has olvidado nuestro beso?

Volvió a estremecerse y el recuerdo de ese beso la sacudió entera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó desechar ese pensamiento. Aquel bastardo la estaba manipulando, quería confundirla. ¡Maldito fuera!

\- Suéltame –logró decir entre dientes.

Logan volvió a reír, divirtiéndose con la situación. Atrevido, una de sus manos se deslizó por su espalda y cuando alcanzó su trasero, lo oprimió con fuerza, sin vergüenza alguna. Marinette sintió que se mareaba e intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras seguía forcejeando contra él. Su último pensamiento fue Adrien y sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

\- ¡Ehhh! –exclamó la voz de su salvación, interrumpiéndolos abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –maldijo Logan girándose a regañadientes y separándose para ver quien osaba detenerlo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer a la intrusa y un spray de pimienta penetró en sus ojos. Gritó de dolor. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Marinette pudo respirar, acalorada y temblando como una hoja. Parpadeó varias veces y unos ojos violetas ocuparon su campo de visión.

\- Atenea… -dijo sin aliento.

\- Vamos –sujetó su muñeca y tiró de ella, separándola de la pared.

Logan seguía retorciéndose, intentando desesperadamente quitarse esa pimienta. A trompicones, logró llegar al lavamanos y metió su cara de lleno en el agua. La irlandesa empujó a la peliazul fuera del baño justo cuando Alya irrumpía muy preocupada.

\- Llévatela –ordenó sin mas y las echó a las dos.

En ese momento, Logan se recuperó lo suficiente y con torpeza, alcanzó el codo de Atenea. Con furia contenida, tiró tan fuerte de ella que la sujetó de los hombros y la empotró contra la pared. La joven gimió de dolor sin poderlo evitar.

\- ¡Otra vez tú! –exclamó furioso, parpadeando sin cesar para apaciguar el escozor de sus ojos- ¿por qué no me extraña?

Atenea forcejeó y clavó sus uñas en las muñecas de él. Él gruñó y la pegó aun mas al cemento con su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Suéltame, Logan –le ordenó con frialdad.

\- ¿Para qué te chives al director? –se carcajeó sacudiendo la cabeza- tú me tomas por tonto.

\- Nos estamos entendiendo mejor –se burló esforzándose por respirar. El agarre y la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella encogía sus pulmones.

\- Eres como un grano en el culo, ¿lo sabias? Siempre fastidiándome –la miró a los ojos, o al menos, lo intentó. Estaban tan rojos que le costaba fijar la vista.

\- No sabes cuanto me halaga eso –mantuvo su mirada con indiferencia- y ahora quítate de encima si no quieres que te deje estéril.

Logan rió entre dientes como si le hiciera gracia. Lo que no se esperó es que una de las piernas de Atenea se zafara y su rodilla alcanzara su entrepierna. Abrió mucho los ojos espantado y se dobló sobre si mismo con un sonoro gemido de dolor. Se quedó sin aliento y todo su cuerpo aflojó la cárcel donde estaba metida la irlandesa. Ésta aprovechó su oportunidad y se zafó de sus brazos. Sorprendentemente, en contra de todo pronóstico, Logan volvió a sujetarla y a acorralarla contra la pared. Sin darle tiempo a procesar la información, el joven se masajeó la zona dolorida con una mano y con la mandíbula apretada, resistiendo el agudo dolor, la mantuvo en su sitio. La miró a los ojos, desafiante y una sonrisa de derrota en los labios. Atenea parpadeó repentinamente confusa.

\- Debo reconocerlo… eres mas lista de lo que pensaba –farfulló con esfuerzo- quizás me pueda conformar contigo.

Y antes de que pudiera saber a que se refería, Logan estampó su boca contra la de ella. Con fuerza, con pasión y sin delicadeza. Para su sorpresa, todo su cuerpo tembló entero al sentir los labios de aquella irlandesa y todo desapareció a su alrededor. Por su parte, Atenea abrió mucho los ojos ante el atrevimiento descarado de ese idiota vestido de cuero pero mas se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le resultaba desagradable. En vez de sentir asco y repulsión, dos emociones muy distintas convergieron en esa sensación: amargura y soledad. Lo sentía con tanta claridad como si fuera suyo. Logan presionó mas los labios, desesperado y los mordió sin darse cuenta. Oyó como ella gemía y como un resorte, se separó jadeando. Se miraron a los ojos, desconcertados y con muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Era la primera vez que estaba a merced de una chica, débil y sin saber como responder. La observó mejor, prestando mas atención a esa melena castaña con mechas rubias y esos fascinantes ojos violetas que parecían guardar tantos misterios. Atenea arqueó las cejas reprimiendo sus impulsos e intentando pensar con lógica a lo que estaba sintiendo. Finalmente, sin dejar de mirarlo, alzó una mano y retiró delicadamente unos mechones rebeldes en su frente. Notó como él se tensaba pero no se movió un milímetro. Sus dedos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a sus párpados y con un delicado roce, en una petición silenciosa, cerró sus ojos. Logan sintió como lo rociaba con unas gotas y casi al instante un alivio sintomático inundó sus ojos irritados. Pasaron unos segundos y abrió los ojos entre lentos parpadeos. Ella seguía mirándolo, vio como se guardaba algo en el bolsillo y supo, de alguna manera, que sus ojos ya estaban bien gracias a su ayuda. Se irguió un poco mas, haciendo una mueca, aun adolorido de su ataque anterior. Sus ojos no la abandonaron y vagaron por su rostro intentando leer su expresión. Fue entonces que se percató de la pequeña herida de su labio. Volvió a sus ojos, parecía ser incapaz de dejar de mirarlos. Se vio a si mismo reconociendo que quería volver a besarla, sentir esa sensación de aislamiento. _¿Qué estás pensando, idiota? Tú eres el hombre, tú eres el que manda, tú dominas la situación, no ella. Ella no puede contigo_ , pensó para si mismo, buscando crecer su ego.

\- ¿Vas a tenerme aquí todo el día? –la voz de Atenea lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Como si fuera un autómata, se separó suavemente, liberándola de la prisión de su cuerpo y fue él quien se apoyó con un brazo en la pared y apoyaba su frente ahí, sin abandonar con la otra mano su entrepierna. Definitivamente había sido un buen rodillazo. Esbozó una sonrisa, otra sonrisa de derrota que añadir a su lista, por culpa de esa irlandesa, una sonrisa que ella no detectó mientras se alejaba hacia la salida. Se detuvo un momento y volvió su vista hacia Logan.

\- Odio admitirlo… -lo oyó murmurar sin mirarla. Otra vez esa amargura- pero ha sido una buena jugada.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que esto es un juego? –inquirió ella con una calma que al chico desconcertó.

Alzó sus ojos castaños hacia ella, limpios, cálidos y transparentes y se cruzaron con sus ojos violetas, serenos e inteligentes. Sonrió de lado, no esa sonrisa torcida arrogante, sino una sonrisa de curiosidad. Atenea le devolvió la sonrisa y abandonó el baño. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de olvidar aquel momento.

Para cuando encontró a los demás, Adrien estaba tan caliente que le costó deshacerse de los desesperados brazos de su novia. Atenea se interpuso en su camino y lo frenó de un seco movimiento en el pecho.

\- ¡Apártate, Atenea! ¡Voy a castrar de por vida a ese imbécil!

\- Déjalo, Adrien –le aconsejó sin dejarlo ir- ya tiene sus propios problemas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –la miró furioso y con los puños apretados.

\- Digamos que tiene un problema entre las piernas

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo el rubio no le entendió. Tras unos segundos, palideció.

\- ¿Te refieres a que…? –casi tartamudeó de la impresión.

\- Si, Adrien, ¿quieres que sea mas especifica?

\- No, qué va… pero, ¿en serio?

\- ¡Atenea! –exclamó Marinette llegando hasta ellos. Su impulso fue abrazarla con total gratitud- muchas gracias.

La irlandesa se sorprendió tanto que al principio no respondió pero después correspondió al abrazo.

\- No hay que darlas –le sonrió- ¿tú estás bien?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? –intervino Alya con el ceño fruncido, sospechando.

Se tocó el labio y un hilillo de sangre apareció en su dedo. Casi había olvidado ese detalle.

\- No es nada –le restó importancia.

\- ¿Ese malnacido te hizo daño? –farfulló el modelo apretando la mandíbula.

\- Solo es un rasguño. Nada que un algodón y un poco de alcohol no cure.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! –sentenció el rubio sin contener la ira.

\- ¡No! –lo agarró Marinette del brazo- déjalo ya, te expulsarán de nuevo si te peleas con él.

\- ¡No permitiré que vuelva a tocarte! Se va a enterar de quien soy yo

\- ¡Por favor! –le rogó- entra en razón.

\- Hazle caso –le ayudó Atenea- no vale la pena además… hay algo que debéis saber… pero aquí no, venid.

Todos la miraron al unísono repentinamente interesados. Por la expresión de la irlandesa, era algo importante. Los guió a un lugar apartado del recreo y sacó su móvil. Buscó en la galería de imágenes y seleccionó la indicada para mostrarla ante ellos. La sorpresa y la incredulidad se vieron reflejadas en los rostros de cada uno, cada cual mas impactante e incluso graciosa que la anterior. Todo parecía cobrar sentido en aquella imagen tan reveladora del Hotel Le Grand Paris.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Reviews, por favor? :D**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por vuestro cálido recibimiento. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, me río y me lo paso genial y ¡que decir de vuestras suposiciones!. Sois la bomba! en serio!**

 **Besos,**

 **Dama Felina**


	18. NOTA INFORMATIVA

Buenos dias, mis amigos lectores.

Muchos de ustedes pensarán que esto es una actualización del fic, lamento decir que no es así, disculpen.

El motivo de esta nota es, por supuesto, por mi ausencia. He estado muy liada con trabajos pendientes y otros que me han surgido. He hecho lo posible por organizarme pero no ha sido posible, no he escrito lo suficiente para actualizar. Encima ahora se acercan cada vez mas las fiestas (navidad, reyes, etc) y ando liada también con eso.

Me imagino que muchos de ustedes también estarán con sus cosas y organizando la cena de Nochebuena, los regalos, etc. Así que espero que me entiendan.

Os seré sincera, no creo que actualice hasta por lo menos Febrero, porque me iré de viaje y no dispongo de ordenador allí para continuar mis fics.

 **Recalco mi idea y mi meta de que todas mis historias las termino, algunas mas tarde que otras, pero las termino. No soy una persona que me guste dejar las cosas a medias. Lo digo por si acaso piensan que abandonaré o cosas por el estilo.**

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría invitaros a leer un one-shot que subí hace días que se llama **"El significado de un abrazo"** por si no lo habéis leído, sois libres de hacerlo.

Esta nota va tanto para los que me leen en "Hechos el uno para el otro", "¿Te casarías conmigo si...?" y posibles lectores en el futuro.

Sin mas, espero y deseo que tengáis unas felices fiestas y lo disfrutéis con vuestras familias y amigos.

Abrazos y besos,

Dama Felina.


	19. San Valentin

El Baile de San Valentín ocupaba la atención total de casi todos los alumnos del colegio Françoise Dupont. Era algo novedoso aquel año y estaban muy entusiasmados. Se organizaría en el gimnasio y los preparativos estaban al día. Muchas horas, mucho estrés, muchos detalles, pero sin duda valía la pena. Tanto el profesorado como una selección minuciosa de ciertos alumnos se harían cargo de la decoración, el catering y las invitaciones oficiales para cada curso con las instrucciones a seguir. Todos los alumnos estaban oficialmente invitados y se organizaría el mismo día de San Valentín, que caía un viernes, por la noche.

Alya, Marinette y Nino entraron dentro del equipo que organizaba el baile. Alya se encargaba de sacar fotos y grabar videos para darle promoción en su blog, Marinette aportaba ideas para la decoración y las invitaciones y Nino seria el DJ.

Al margen de la alocada agenda que tenían, el asunto de Chloe y Logan fue un asunto mas prioritario. La foto, dada por Atenea, donde se les veía juntos, era muy sospechosa. Y para colmo, no sabían qué clase de relación tenían ni cuál era su plan exactamente. Vale, eso era una tontería, estaba claro que aquellos dos pretendían separar a Marinette y Adrien, o como decían los demás, el Adrinette. La cuestión importante era: ¿cómo podían responder a este hecho? ¿cómo los enfrentarían?

Alya irrumpió como un huracán en la biblioteca y corrió directamente hacia la mesa donde estaba Marinette.

\- ¡Ya sé como pararles los pies! –exclamó con exagerado entusiasmo, plantando las manos en la madera con energía.

La peliazul pegó un brinco en la mesa de la impresión y soltó el bolígrafo con el corazón desbocado.

\- ¡Maldición, Alya! ¡Tú quieres matarme!

\- ¡Eh! Cuidado con esa lengua –la riñó despreocupadamente mientras tomaba asiento.

La bibliotecaria las mandó a callar con expresión huraña, la pelirroja se disculpó rápidamente restándole importancia y volvió su atención a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy haciendo corazones. ¿Tenias que armar tanto escándalo?

\- Es que te va a encantar cuando te cuente –la miró con los ojos brillantes de travesura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Sé mas especifica –preguntó sin mucha gana mientras media el diámetro de un corazón.

\- Tengo un plan para pillar a Chloe y a Logan y dejarlos en evidencia

Marinette frunció el ceño y la miró detenidamente. Alya apoyó los codos en la mesa para estar mas cerca y que pudiera apreciar sus emociones a flor de piel, como si fuera a planear la broma mas ingeniosa del mundo.

\- Presiento que no me va a gustar

\- Oh, vamos. Hay que darles una lección a esos dos. ¿No estás harta de todo esto?

\- Pues claro que si –replicó ofendida- ¿te crees que me gusta que intenten separarme de Adrien? Es ridículo y lo sabes.

\- En ese caso, debes escucharme

La bibliotecaria volvió a llamarles la atención y la bloguera resopló largamente.

\- Has elegido un buen sitio para hablar del tema –se mofó de ella.

\- Seré breve –insistió mordiéndose la lengua, de las ganas que tenia de contarle todo.

\- Conociéndote, no será breve pero venga adelante. Pero baja la voz, por dios.

Alya sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha y procedió a contarle su obra maestra. Conforme hablaba, Marinette tuvo ese extraño presentimiento de que, por muy brillante que fuera, algo iría mal pero el entusiasmo de su amiga era contagioso.

Después de dos horas en la peluquería, una hora en manicura y pedicura y otras dos horas en un spa, y asegurarse de tener un aspecto inmaculado, Chloe se presentó en el restaurante _Café de l'Homme_ a la hora de comer, ubicado en el área del Campo de Marte, al otro lado del Rio Sena, dentro del Museo de l'Homme. La limusina la dejó justo en la entrada y con un ronroneo se alejó. Sacó su espejo del bolso, mirándose una última vez y oyó el familiar ruido del tubo de escape de una moto. Rodó los ojos para ver como Logan aparcaba a unos pocos metros. Alzó una ceja observándolo de arriba abajo. No llevaba esa asquerosa cazadora de la que parecía estar enamorado ni esas botas de motorista. Ahora vestía con unos vaqueros azules, un suéter gris y una chaqueta de piel de color canela recubierta de terciopelo, acompañado de unas botas del mismo color y material. Parecía un modelo de ropa masculina del Corte Inglés.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? –dijo Logan, sacándola de sus pensamientos y esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo ligeramente. Estaba húmedo, señal de que se había duchado recientemente.

\- Odio reconocer que estás muy guapo. Por fin has dejado de lado esa molesta cazadora –replicó la rubia con desenfado.

\- No te emociones, cariño. Solo me he vestido para la ocasión –le guiñó un ojo.

\- Es una pena. Eres un buen partido –sonrió coquetamente- y has tenido la decencia de darte una limpieza bucal, bien hecho.

Logan se echó a reír y entraron juntos en el restaurante. _El Café de l'Homme_ era moderno y lujoso, con grandes ventanales a preciosas vistas, tanto del interior como del exterior. El salón principal era tremendamente luminoso, provocando un contraste interesante con el mobiliario oscuro. Las sillas eran de piel y se intercalaban en colores blancos y verdes, con paneles en forma de rombo que separaban las distintas mesas. Cruzaron la estancia a paso ligero y un camarero VIP los guió hacia la terraza. Dicho lugar era completamente ajeno al interior del restaurante. Parecía recién sacado de la mejor playa del Caribe, salvo por los sillones de piel, las mesas de cristal y el suelo y los soportes de los sillones de madera. La vista era espectacular. A lo lejos se alzaba la impresionante Torre Eiffel y a sus pies, se extendía el Campo de Marte, separado por el río Sena.

\- Un sitio bonito, te has pasado un poco ¿no? –comentó el moreno tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- No digas tonterías. Es el mas barato que encontré –se encogió de hombros.

\- El mas barato, ya –rió entre dientes- que modesta eres.

\- Gracias. Eso pienso yo de mi misma todos los días, querido

\- Eres tremenda –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Quiero un _Potager de légumes d'hiver bio, infusion herbes bio*_ , por favor. Y para él, un _Jarret de veau fondant, grémolata et girolles poêlées, jus corsé_ * –pidió educadamente y un timbre de _repipi._

Logan contuvo la risa mientras el camarero hacia una reverencia, despachado gentilmente con su pedido. Ni se molestó en replicar cuando Chloe pidió por él. Detestaba los sitios de lujo y no le daba importancia a las comidas refinadas. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa distraídamente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de invitarme a un restaurante como este?

\- Oh, por nada en particular. Me apetecía venir aquí y de paso hablar de ciertos asuntos

\- Estoy impaciente –la observó con interés.

Chloe abrió su bolso y con habilidad, extrajo su rímel y el espejo. Se retocó con paciencia y sumo mimo cuando se decidió a hablar.

\- Hay que cambiar de táctica –dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Táctica? ¿De que hablamos? ¿Futbol? ¿Baloncesto? ¿Ajedrez?

\- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo –replicó con calma. Frunció el ceño y volvió a repasarse.

No era ningún tonto, sabia de qué estaba hablando pero ser consciente de la situación, provocaba que su humor disminuyera.

\- Preciosa, sé que andas estresada así que ¿por qué no te relajas y disfrutas de las vistas y la comida? –sugirió reclinándose con gran libertad en su cómodo sillón.

\- Dentro de dos días, será el Baile de San Valentín –le recordó haciendo oídos sordos a su sugerencia. Guardó el rímel- tu fracaso de la última vez ha sido humillante, no hace falta que te lo recuerde, ¿verdad?

Logan apretó la mandíbula en cuestión de segundos. Su ego masculino estaba herido hasta el fondo pero no le iba a permitir que disfrutara de ello. No había podido olvidar aquella escena en los lavabos y las imágenes en su cabeza hervían su sangre. Vislumbró unos enigmáticos ojos violetas como si de una visión difuminada se tratase y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Eso… no volverá a pasar –dijo despacio y la voz ligeramente ronca.

\- Por tu bien, espero que si porque no puedes volver a fallar. Se están burlando de nosotros y no puedo permitirlo. Nadie se burla de Chloe Bourgeois –cerró su bolso y alzó la mirada hacia él.

Él pudo detectar como sus ojos se oscurecían y saltaba una chispa de malicia en ellos. Su apariencia serena daba mas miedo que verla montar en cólera.

\- No era algo que tuviera planeado. Pienso darte lo que te pertenece –le prometió, manteniendo su mirada- sabes que juntos somos imparables.

\- No te lo tomes a mal… pero empiezo a dudarlo. Eres… predecible.

\- ¿Predecible? –enarcó una ceja contrariado- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Oh, por favor, Logan, mírate. Ahora pareces un don juan pero admite que tu forma de vestir y de actuar a diario… es de pena, pareces un macarra. Las chicas huyen de ti –dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- No me gusta como me hablas –farfulló ofendido. Su tono de voz había sido de un total desdén y un timbre de desprecio- no tienes ningún derecho.

\- Pues claro que si. Tengo todo mi derecho. ¿Quieres que nuestro plan funcione? Pues sé convincente.

Logan estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el camarero hizo acto de presencia con los platos. Intentó fingir serenidad hasta que nuevamente se quedaron solos. Desde su ultimo altercado con la peliazul, las cosas habían ido bastante mal entre los dos. Era imposible acercarse. Las miradas asesinas de Adrien y la protección de sus otros amigos impedían cualquier tipo de contacto, por no hablar de la indiferencia de Atenea. ¡Esa entrometida irlandesa! No había dejado de pensar en ella, desde ese… desde ese… no sabia ni como llamarlo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Y para colmo, esa imperante y estúpida necesidad de hablar con ella, de conocerla pero su orgullo lo frenaba una y otra vez. No iba a ceder, él era un hombre y ninguna mujer era mejor que él. Y Chloe no seria una excepción. No lo iba a permitir. Observó a la rubia sostener los cubiertos para revisar su plato y llevarse el primer bocado a los labios.

\- Tú hablas de ser convincente. Enhorabuena porque eres la mejor convenciendo a ese maricón de que se quede contigo

Chloe soltó los cubiertos y todo su cuerpo se tensó con sus palabras. Lo fulminó con la mirada con tanta fuerza que tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? –chilló sobresaltando a Logan por momentos.

\- Estás obsesionada con ese crío desde a saber cuando –le echó en cara tras recomponerse- ¿cuándo vas a entender que no va a estar contigo?

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Adrien Agreste es mío! ¿me oyes?

\- Te oigo perfectamente. No hace falta que montes una escena, no estoy sordo.

\- Lo dudo mucho

\- Adelante, insúltame lo que quieras pero sabes que es verdad

Se miraron a los ojos, o mas bien, parecía que se querían matar con la mirada, desafiándose y analizándose el uno al otro. El duelo se vio interrumpido con el sonido entrante de un móvil. Era el de la rubia. Sin inmutarse, Logan se reclinó y descansó la espalda en el respaldo, cruzándose de brazos. Ocultando un gruñido de disgusto, Chloe buscó su móvil de mala gana y leyó el mensaje. Su rostro se vio iluminado en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Ohhh… my… god! –chilló emocionada- no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa, rubia psicótica? –bromeó cruelmente.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Adrien me ha invitado al baile! ¡O sea que fuerte! –se abanicó con la mano, presa del calor de la emoción del momento.

\- ¿Quu…? ¿Qué? –hizo una mueca al formular esa pregunta, desconcertado y sin creerla en absoluto- eso es impo…

Se calló porque su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño y lo sacó para desbloquearlo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el mensaje y quien lo había enviado.

\- Lo sabia. Lo sabia. Mi querido Adrien ha recapacitado, estoy segura –siguió hablando la rubia, orgullosa de si misma- ya verás cuando se entere la pelo arándano.

\- No creo que haga falta… -murmuró el moreno entregándole el móvil- míralo tu misma.

Chloe lo cogió muy intrigada y leyó el mensaje de… Marinette:

 _"Hola, Logan. Te sorprenderá mi mensaje pero verás, me he dado cuenta que hemos empezado con muy mal pie y lo siento._

 _Realmente quiero decirte que… me gustas mucho. Si, es cierto, no puedo negarlo. Será el destino, no sé. El caso es que me encantaría ser tu pareja para el baile y hacer las paces. Empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Marinette"_

\- Fíjate, Don Juan, después de todo, no ha podido resistirse a tus encantos –sonrió con picardía- está siendo un día glorioso.

\- ¿No te parece súper extraño? O sea, tiene que odiarme a muerte –replicó desconfiado.

\- Bah, tonterías. Además ¿qué me importa? ¡Voy a ir al baile con Adrien! Me da igual lo que hagas con ella. Sedúcela, baila con ella, mientras esté lejos de mi rubio favorito, todo irá de perlas

La excesiva alegría e ilusión de Chloe no afectaba a Logan. No entendía que había pasado, ¿cómo era posible que Marinette le dirigiera la palabra? Era imposible, ilógico y contraproducente. Las chicas son un enigma, ni siquiera ellas saben lo que quieren, se dijo a si mismo. Volvió a leer el mensaje y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Su ego empezaba a elevarse, motivado. Quizás y todo, no estaba siendo un mal día. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Devolvió el móvil a su bolsillo y prestó atención a su comida.

Cada clase del colegio recibió durante la semana una invitación formal junto con una caja llena de invitaciones individuales, algo que empezó a llamarse como _"pases VIP"_ exclusivos para la entrada al gimnasio. El folleto en cuestión declaraba lo siguiente:

 **BAILE DE SAN VALENTIN**

 _Están invitados todos los alumnos a asistir al primer Baile de San Valentín del colegio Françoise Dupont._

 _El encuentro se realizará en el gimnasio el viernes 14 de Febrero a las 19:00 horas. Rogamos la mayor puntualidad posible._

 _En la caja encontraran los pases para la entrada al gimnasio. Quien no la lleve, no podrá entrar._

 _El vestuario a llevar debe ser elegante para la ocasión. Las chicas con vestidos y los chicos con traje y/o esmoquin._

Así mismo también se colocaron varias cajas decoradas con la temática del amor y de la amistad para la famosa entrega de tarjetas. Lo tradicional no se perdía bajo ninguna circunstancia. El gran día no tardó en llegar. Los temores de Adrien se vieron infundados con las chicas del instituto. Llevaba toda la semana intentando evitarlas pero el día señalado era el peor. Salió de la limusina con dificultad y en segundos, las chicas se agolparon con tarjetas de corazones y bolígrafos, rogando su firma o el frasco de su perfume.

\- Chicas, por favor, dejadme pasar –rogó el muchacho, agobiado.

Intentó abrirse paso entre el gentío de féminas y casi echó a correr al llegar a la entrada. Oyó la risa de Nino a su lado.

\- Vaya, tío, buenos días, ¿eh?

\- Gracias por los ánimos

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cerró la puerta de su clase, jadeando. Sintió los golpeteos y los gritos de sus admiradoras al otro lado.

\- Por los pelos –resopló Nino colocándose los auriculares en el cuello, después de la carrera.

\- Esto es… agotador –farfulló el rubio, recuperando el aliento.

Se tomaron su tiempo para calmarse y el jaleo de fuera se alejó, quizás para otro momento. Se sentaron y poco a poco, fueron entrando sus compañeros.

\- Oye, ¿me tiras esto? Estás mas cerca de la papelera –le pidió Nino entregándole una bola de aluminio.

Adrien lo miró entre divertido y molesto. Su amigo a veces podía ser un interesado. Sacudió la cabeza riéndose, cogió la bola y la lanzó, esperando hacer canasta. Esta chocó en el borde y salió por fuera. Farfulló algo sobre su mala suerte y se levantó para colocarla en su sitio. Estaba incorporándose cuando sintió unos delicados brazos que lo rodeaban. Su corazón latió desenfrenado.

\- Buenos días –dijo la dulce voz de su novia.

Adrien sonrió como un idiota y se giró sobre sus talones sin salir de su abrazo para encontrarse con la brillante mirada azulada de Marinette.

\- Buenos días, bichito –susurró para ella atrayéndola un poco mas hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –lo miró detenidamente- parece que ha pasado una tormenta por tu pelo.

\- Lo tengo hecho un desastre ¿no? –suspiró levantando la mano para peinárselo pero ella se le adelantó y acarició sus mechones.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Tus admiradoras? –alzó una ceja con cierto tono reticente.

\- No sabia que fueras celosa –se burló con una pícara sonrisa- pero me gusta cuando se trata de ti.

\- Oh, no, no estoy celosa –tocó su nariz- es pura curiosidad.

El rubio contuvo la risa con los ojos brillantes de picardía y buen humor. Sin soltarla, utilizó su brazo derecho para librar de su escondite a la rosa que tenia escondida en su pecho. Se la ofreció sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Feliz San Valentín, Marinette. No es ni de lejos tan bonita como tú pero espero que te guste.

\- Es preciosa –susurró emocionada por su detalle. Tomó su rosa y la olió de buen grado- huele genial.

Adrien se inclinó para rozar sus labios y por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Chloe se acercaba. Intentó disimular cuando desvió su trayectoria y besó su mejilla, cerca de su oído. Marinette contuvo el aliento y esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de ocultar la rosa con su cuerpo. Se sentaron juntos.

\- ¡Adrien! –lo saludó efusivamente la rubia- buenos días, mi amorcito.

\- Hola, Chloe –le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla e hizo una mueca sin poderlo evitar. Sin embargo, le sonrió como si le hubiera encantado.

\- Adrien, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? Me encantaría hablar contigo –le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

\- Oye, ¿y yo qué? –se quejó Sabrina tras ella.

\- Te sientas en otro lado, Sabrina. No me importa –replicó la rubia despreocupadamente.

\- Pero…

\- Sin rechistar. ¿Vamos, Adrien?

El rubio miró a Marinette con disculpa y sin hablar, se levantó para obedecer a Chloe. Marinette quiso replicar pero la profesora entró en ese momento y solo pudo ver con resignación y molestia como se sentaban juntos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Adrien había actuado raro toda aquella semana y lo peor es que no le sonsacaba nada. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello. Sorpresivamente, aunque no le importase, recibió nueve cartas de amor y una de amistad de Alya… y ninguna de Adrien.

La peliazul ya se había enterado de que Adrien había invitado a Chloe al baile. Eso la tenia en ascuas. Ella era su novia, ¿cómo podía invitarla a ella después de todo lo que sabían? Cuando le había preguntado, Adrien solo se había limitado a decir: _"La invité para que no se sintiera sola y porque no quiero perderla como amiga"_. Vale, ella sabia de buena tinta lo caballeroso que era su novio pero… ¿por qué tenia la sensación de que ocultaba algo? ¡Basta, Marinette! No podía seguir desconfiando de él, no, después de lo que habían pasado. No, seguro que tenia una buena explicación. Ya hablaría con él seriamente. Ahora estaba tan ocupada con los preparativos y su propio vestuario. Porque si, tenia pensado hacerse su propio vestido. Dicha labor la había empezado a principios de Febrero y ya estaba casi listo para la ocasión. En realidad tenia ganas de asistir. ¿Qué le depararía ese baile del amor y la amistad?

El gran día llegó. Marinette estaba en su cuarto, liada con los últimos detalles. Su madre la había ayudado a vestirse antes de marcharse a cenar con su padre.

\- Estas preciosa, Marinette –la alabó Tikki revoloteando con ella por la habitación.

\- Gracias –sonrió ligeramente sonrojada- estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- Ya verás que todo irá bien.

\- Eso espero. Porque este vestido ha sido todo un reto –bromeó.

\- Eres una artista. Vas a deslumbrar

Marinette la miró agradecida. Encontró su juego plateado de pendientes y collar y su bolso. Estaba terminando de retocarse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Oh, mi cita –cogió su bolso y se miró una última vez en el espejo.

\- Oye, ¿has solucionado lo tuyo con Adrien?

\- No exactamente –replicó bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no caer por los tacones.

Tikki entrecerró los ojos extrañada pero no siguió hablando. Se escondió en su bolso el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta. Intentó mantener los nervios. Frente a ella se encontraba Logan Géroux, ataviado con un elegante traje de color gris ceniza. Se había molestado en peinarse y dejar de lado ese extravagante y moderno corte, percibió su perfume, fresco y cítrico y su porte, varonil y apuesto. Tragó saliva lentamente. Logan la observó largamente durante unos segundos y notó su incomodidad. Carraspeó para romper el hielo.

\- Buenas tardes, Marinette –la saludó con suavidad.

\- Hola –sonrió tímidamente- has llegado puntual.

\- Si. No quería hacerte esperar –esbozó una fugaz media sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños no la perdieron de vista- estás… impresionante.

Esa última palabra la soltó en un suspiro y la peliazul alzó una ceja, sorprendida. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su obra, hecha con sus manos, era un vestido, de palabra de honor, con escote en forma de corazón de color rojo, que se moldeaba perfectamente a su atlético cuerpo y sus curvas. Ligeramente ajustado en la parte delantera y suelto y holgado como si fuera una falda de cintura para abajo. Le había añadido detalles discretos de color negro y un finísimo cinturón plateado. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño sencillo que despejaba su rostro y varios mechones azules se deslizaban por su contorno.

\- Bromeas ¿verdad?

\- En absoluto. No bromearía con algo así –dijo muy serio- oye, sé que no quieres que vaya contigo y lo entiendo, yo…

Él siguió hablando pero Marinette estaba tan aturdida por su comportamiento que no pudo contestar y le costó escucharlo. Su actitud era muy diferente a la inicial. Estaba siendo educado y su forma de mirarla y de estar presentable para ella, lo corroboraban.

\- En fin, lo que quiero decir es que espero hacerte sentir cómoda y que además no tienes que estar necesariamente conmigo todo el rato – concluyó, con un poco de dificultad. Había ensayado aquellos últimos días para poder hablar con ella así.

\- Claro… Logan, tranquilo, solo pensemos en pasarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo? –logró hablar en un murmullo audible.

\- Reitero que estás preciosa y que es un placer llevarte al baile –esbozó esa sonrisa torcida, pero sin malicia ni segundas intenciones- ¿Estás lista pues?

Ella asintió y Logan le ofreció su brazo cortésmente. Se extrañó cuando vio un coche deportivo negro.

\- Oye, ¿y tu moto?

\- He pensado que seria mejor un coche. Una moto no suele ser cómoda para una dama –respondió gentilmente- me lo han prestado, dejé la moto cerca del instituto para mas tarde.

\- Un poco caro ¿no? –observó con curiosidad.

\- Si, bueno… mi familia es privilegiada –comentó como si tal cosa- ¿entiendes de coches?

\- No, qué va

\- Bueno, como detalle curioso, es un Audi TT 3.2 deportivo. Es un buen coche a un precio razonable –bromeó.

Ella sonrió por cortesía. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. El coche soltó un ronroneo cuando arrancó el motor.

El gimnasio empezó a llenarse poco a poco, diez minutos antes de que fueran las siete. Cientos de alumnos, elegantemente vestidos, cruzaban la puerta con sus parejas con grandes sonrisas. El lugar estaba iluminado, como si fuera una discoteca, con destellos multicolor gracias a unos focos cuidadosamente direccionados a unos paneles reflejantes. Predominaba el color rojo y blanco entre los adornos de corazones, las guirnaldas, pequeñas tarjetas colgando con pinzas personalizadas e hilos de corazón colgantes. Por no hablar de los centros de mesa con rosas y velas aromáticas, los manteles, las columnas adornadas con cintas y un gran corazón hecho con pétalos. El escenario estaba parcialmente ocupado por la mesa de disc jockey de Nino. El ambiente era fantástico y lleno de vida con la canción de " _Can't stop the feeling"_ de Justin Timberlake.

Adrien cogió dos vasos de bebida, una con refresco y la otra con agua y una rodaja de limón. El parloteo incansable de Chloe lo guió hasta ella.

\- Aquí tienes –le dio el vaso.

\- Oh, Adrien, muchas gracias. Eres un cielo –le pellizcó dulcemente la mejilla- estás muy guapo. Tengo que vigilar a las arpías, ya me entiendes.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Su acompañante iba vestida con un entallado y exuberante vestido dorado con diamantes incrustados, de imitación por supuesto. A su delgada figura no le costó ajustarse a esa prenda y esos vertiginosos tacones negros deberían estar prohibidos. Él traía puesto un elegantísimo esmoquin negro y la corbata de color blanco roto. Desgraciadamente no podía ocultar su innegable atractivo.

\- No exageres, Chloe. Esta noche soy tu pareja –le guiñó un ojo- además tu estás deslumbrante.

\- Ya lo sé, querido, ¡como me gusta que me lo digas! –rió encantada. Él juró que parecía una risa ensayada, de lo mas falsa.

\- Culpable por decir la verdad –le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Dirigió su mirada a Nino que parecía estar muy entretenido en seleccionar la música adecuada para animar la fiesta. Alya no andaba muy lejos sacando fotos y grabando. Su pie resonó débilmente contra el suelo, signo de su impaciencia. El gimnasio se estaba llenando cada vez mas, con las últimas entradas. De pronto, la música cambió, serenando el ambiente.

\- Fantástico. No soporto a ese amiguito tuyo, que mal gusto para la música, pero en fin… -dijo Chloe mirando a su pareja con picardía- ¿quieres bailar?

\- Claro –respondió sin poder negarse. La tomó de la mano automáticamente y la guió a la pista de baile.

La tortura no tardó en comenzar. Chloe se esforzaba por bailar sensualmente para él, moviendo su estrecha cintura y sus largas piernas, porque decir que tenia caderas era como intentar verla a través del maquillaje. Adrien no era un excelente bailarín pero se las arregló para esquivar sus provocativos movimientos e intentar disfrutar. Sus ojos verdes captaron entonces la llegada de una pareja que lo hizo frenarse en seco.

La pareja no era ni mas ni menos que Logan y Marinette. Ella se sujetaba a su brazo. Estaba muy nerviosa pero intentó disimularlo. Sabia a quien se encontraría en ese baile y la reacción que podría tener. Había mucha gente, la verdad es que el baile estaba siendo todo un éxito. Se notaba el gran ambiente y como disfrutaban todos.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó Logan- te noto tensa.

\- Estoy bien –replicó suavemente- estaba viendo que hay mucha gente.

\- ¿Estás agobiada entonces?

\- Un poco pero se me pasará. De hecho me apetece bailar –pidió tímidamente.

Logan esbozó una lenta sonrisa. Su timidez lo conmovía después de todo y no quería meter la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Por suerte para ti, se me da bien bailar –se jactó algo orgulloso.

\- Que alivio –rió con un timbre nervioso.

La sujetó con firmeza y se acercaron a las demás parejas. Al principio le costó que se soltara pero su seguridad la ayudó a desenvolverse sin que se tropezaran. Era una chica increíble con un vestido precioso y una forma única de moverse. Con sencillez y sin provocar. La música volvió a cambiar a una mas lenta. Que tremenda coincidencia. Volvió a notar su inseguridad. Estaba cada vez mas seguro de que le gustaba.

\- Podemos tomar algo si quieres –sugirió como antes.

\- No… está bien

\- ¿Segura?

Con su permiso, se acercó a ella y tomó su cintura con las dos manos. Se quedó muy quieto mientras Marinette lo rodeaba por el cuello sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Esto es extraño –murmuró la joven tras unos minutos.

\- Sé como te sientes. Para mi también lo es –admitió en un susurro para no romper el momento- podemos parar.

\- ¿Tú quieres?

\- No, en realidad no. Pero ya he metido mucho la pata últimamente –rió sin ganas.

Marinette alzó la cabeza por fin y se encontró con esos ojos castaños semejantes al dorado. Sentía una tremenda curiosidad.

\- ¿Siempre has sido así?

\- ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? –le siguió el juego sonriendo.

\- Bueno… un… un acosador –dijo entrecortadamente como si lo estuviera ofendiendo.

\- Si, un acosador… -afirmó con calma- no, en realidad no es mi estilo.

\- Me cuesta creerlo –refutó con ironía.

Logan rió entre dientes, divirtiéndose con la situación. Dieron una vuelta en la misma posición, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Se inclinó ligeramente y percibió el delicado aroma de un perfume que no supo identificar. Marinette reprimió un escalofrío. Muy cerca.

\- No es un tema agradable para hablar pero si, me he comportado como un capullo contigo

\- Logan, no hace falta que seas tan explicito –se sonrojó furiosamente por la palabra malsonante.

\- Perdona, me he dejado llevar –se disculpó patéticamente.

\- Podemos olvidarlo y continuar si quieres. Es pura curiosidad

\- Resulta irónico que estemos bailando y hablando del tema, pero si, dejémoslo –estuvo de acuerdo.

Se callaron. La música seguía sonando. Muchos bailaban, otros charlaban y algunos estaban sentados con sus móviles. De repente alguien gritó _"Cambio de pareja"_ y todos los bailarines tardaron unos segundos en entender la dinámica del juego. Marinette y Logan se separaron.

Tras los berrinches y protestas de Chloe por el cambio de pareja, Adrien logró deshacerse de su agarre. Suspiró mientras giraba en dirección opuesta, preparado para recibir a su nueva pareja de baile.

Sus dedos perfilaron la cintura femenina, una cintura que pronto le resultó familiar. Todo su cuerpo respondió al cuerpo de la chica que se moldeó contra él como si estuvieran hechos para estar pegados siempre. Contuvo el aliento, inclinando su mirada de ojos verdes hacia su pareja.

\- Marinette… -susurró entrecortadamente, preso de la emoción y de la excitación.

Su belleza lo dejó sin aliento. Ese vestido, arrebatador y sutil al mismo tiempo, era perfecto para ella. Parecía que se fundiese con su atractiva figura. No pudo contenerse, su impulso fue mucho mas fuerte. Afirmó mas su agarre en su cintura y atrapó su boca con la suya sin dejarla pronunciar palabra. La pegó tanto a su cuerpo que al bailar solo se apreciaba la estela roja de su vestido. El gemido femenino murió en el beso y ella respondió de buen grado. Sus bocas danzaron apasionadamente durante unos eternos segundos antes de que la peliazul decidiera separarse por falta de aire. Juntaron sus frentes con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento… creo que he sido un poco brusco –susurró algo avergonzado- es que estás… estás…

Sus cuerpos se deslizaron por la pista, sincronizados, disfrutando del movimiento. Marinette soltó una risita, mas relajada a pesar del pulso acelerado. Se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus orbes esmeraldas.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal –dijo a propósito, haciéndolo sufrir un poquito.

\- Eres malvada –protestó como un cachorrito.

La peliazul sintió que se derretía y se abandonó de buen grado a esa burbuja que habían creado juntos, mágica y romántica. El tiempo pareció congelarse y solo estaban ellos dos. Apreció el latido desenfrenado pero constante del corazón de su amado, su firme pecho bajo el traje, su abrazo posesivo pero gentil y esa sensación de sentirse segura, de saber que todo estaba bien. El joven modelo se deleitaba en el suave vaivén de sus caderas, su cuerpo deslizándose entre sus dedos y sus mechones haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón. Era absolutamente maravillosa.

\- ¡Lo sabia! –chilló la escandalosa voz de Chloe, deteniendo abruptamente su baile.

Por un momento, las personas mas cercanas se pararon a mirar que pasaba, intrigados por tal grito. La rubia encaró al rubio y a la pelo arándano como la llamaba ella. El sonoro ruido de sus tacones era inconfundible.

\- Chloe, no empieces… -intentó tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mi pareja, arpía! –señaló a Marinette, ignorando a Adrien- ¡es mío! ¿te enteras?

\- No la insultes. Resolvamos esto como personas normales –replicó el rubio con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Así que este era tu plan, ¿eh? Engatusarlo para robármelo en el baile de los enamorados, pues la llevas clara –exclamó furiosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa, Chloe? –intervino Logan, abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

Se posicionó junto a la rubia y alternó su mirada entre ella y su supuesta pareja. Adrien tensó todo su cuerpo con su cercanía, sin soltar la cintura de Marinette. El ambiente se caldeó.

* * *

 *** Es un plato con verduras orgánicas, algo parecido a una menestra de verduras, acompañado de una infusión de hierbas ecológicas.**

 *** Un principal de tierna carne ternera con salteado de setas, gremolata (es una especie de salsa verde) y salsa picante**

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola! Hola! He vuelto como bien saben! Que tal todo? Habéis disfrutado de las fiestas?**

 **He podido actualizar antes de tiempo (aplausos y gritos de emoción) jajajaja**


	20. Batalla Mitológica: Cerbero y Súcubo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: CAPITULO EDITADO**

Si las miradas matasen, probablemente los cuatro se habrían caído de bruces al suelo. La música seguía sonando. Ya no era la balada romántica y lenta. Y parecía como si todos estuvieran en su mundo, ajenos a lo que ocurría. Logan estaba muy serio, con los brazos en los bolsillos, Chloe estaba a punto de cruzar la fina línea entre indignada y loca de ira, Marinette intentaba mantener la calma y Adrien hacia grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarse contra el guaperas.

\- No quiero sonar borde –habló finalmente el moreno- pero estamos llamando la atención y estás con mi pareja.

\- ¿Ahora de vas de chico bueno? –replicó el rubio con ironía.

\- No empecéis –cortó la peliazul en un murmullo.

\- Me importa un carajo lo que digáis. Apártate de Adrien –exigió la rubia, clavando el tacón en el suelo con impaciencia- Logan, llévate a esta de mi vista.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron significativamente.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso? –replicó entre dientes.

\- Porque lo digo yo, imbécil. ¡Hazlo!

Un flash de luz les dio directamente en la cara, cegándolos por un momento. Parpadearon los dos, confundidos y vieron a Alya con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¡Pillados en la masa! –declaró victoriosa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –exclamó Chloe, enrojeciendo de rabia.

\- Comprobar lo que ya sabia. Sabíamos en realidad –aclaró señalando a sus amigos- os hemos pillado.

\- No sé a que demonios te refieres, loca de remate. ¿Tan desesperada estás por conseguir una exclusiva? –se burló cruelmente.

\- Ahórrate tus insultos, Chloe y deja de fingir. Sabemos que estáis juntos –la señaló con el dedo y luego a Logan- y que queréis separar el Adrinette. Tenemos pruebas.

\- ¡Mentira!

Aquello era una pesadilla. No podía ser que su plan estuviera fallando. Era inconcebible para Chloe Bourgeois. Logan se había puesto rígido, sin objetar y las facciones endurecidas para ocultar sus emociones.

\- ¿De verdad? –alzó una ceja con diversión.

\- Habéis caído en nuestra trampa –intervino Adrien con una sonrisa, encantado con la situación- Alya tuvo la idea.

\- Os enviamos un mensaje a los dos haciéndonos pasar por vuestras parejas. Sabíamos que os encantaría y que no podríais resistiros –añadió Marinette.

\- ¿Ha sido todo un juego? ¿Una treta? –habló Logan con la voz ronca, mirando fijamente a la peliazul. Luego miró a Chloe, indignado- todo esto es por tu culpa. Sabia que algo raro pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa? –lo encaró furiosa- tú eres el ser mas inepto de la historia. No sirves para nada.

Justo estaba pensando seriamente en darle una bofetada cuando la rubia le clavó el tacón en la punta del pie. Ahogó un gemido de dolor y se encogió sobre si mismo. Chloe se alejó de aquel agobiante circulo acusador con los pies rebotando con energía en el suelo. Apretando la mandíbula con orgullo, Logan se irguió viendo cómo se alejaba. Dirigió una última mirada a Marinette, con rencor.

\- Eres una perra –farfulló entrecortadamente.

Adrien se dispuso a golpearlo por atreverse a insultar a su novia pero Marinette lo detuvo, aferrándose a su cuerpo como advertencia. Vio cómo se iba cojeando de la fiesta.

\- Tranquilízate –susurró la joven notando cómo le palpitaba la vena del cuello- ya se ha acabado.

El modelo la abrazó fuertemente contra su costado y asintió muy serio. Alya sonrió como toda una profesional que ha hecho bien su trabajo.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaria. No me deis las gracias –les guiñó un ojo mientras movía el móvil entre sus dedos- disfrutad de la fiesta, chicos.

Marinette suspiró largamente con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Adrien.

\- ¿Estás bien? Sé que no ha sido fácil –susurró para que solo él la oyera.

\- Casi me vuelvo loco pero… si, creo que si –medio sonrió, algo avergonzado. Se masajeó la nuca.

\- Te salvas porque eres muy guapo –bromeó mas relajada.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás?

\- Estoy empezando a dudarlo –sonrió sintiendo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Adrien hizo algo que no se esperó. Cogió su mano, la separó de su cuerpo con una vuelta y tiró con la suficiente fuerza par atraerla hacia su cuerpo de nuevo y arquear su espalda. La palma de su mano la sostuvo mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios.

\- No deberías –susurró con una sonrisa encantadora. Le robó un casto beso y la incorporó, pegándola a su torso.

Escuchó su risa nerviosa por la impresión y solo atinó a besarla de nuevo, embriagado por sus labios, su risa y su perfume.

Logan salió a tomar el aire tras la humillación en el gimnasio. Se sentó en un banco, no muy lejos del baile, se quitó el zapato y se sobó el pie hasta que dejó de sentir las punzadas de dolor. Maldijo entre dientes una y otra vez, sin quedarse satisfecho. Nunca nadie le había tratado de esa forma. Había sido rechazado por muchas chicas antes por su arrogancia y sus aires de seductor. Pero nadie lo había humillado de esa manera. Había sido engañado. Primero por culpa de Chloe, esa rubia mimada que se creía una diosa, y luego por esa chica de pelo azul, que tenia un cuerpazo y una inocencia sin limites. Se la había jugado. Era perversa. Por no hablar de ese maricón pretencioso y la zorra de su amiga. Apretó la mandíbula cuando apoyó el pie en el suelo. Todavía cojeando, se dirigió hacia su moto, aparcada detrás del colegio. Necesitaba vengarse de alguna manera. Nadie se reía de él y quedaba impune.

Chloe echaba chispas. Montó una escenita en la mesa de las bebidas e insultó a todo el que se metía por delante hasta que fue expulsada de la fiesta. Otra vez su fracaso era inminente. No entendía como ella, Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde, podía ser humillada de esa manera. No se lo merecía. Tenia todo lo que podía desear una chica de su edad: un hotel de lujo, ropa y zapatos de ultima moda, una belleza despampanante y un encanto. Pero había una cosa, que ansiaba, que el dinero no podía comprar por desgracia. Y ese era Adrien Agreste. Amigos de la infancia, inseparables. ¿Y ahora? Se hacia novio de la peor persona que podía escoger, su archienemiga, su rival, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una frígida que vestía como una hortera y ayudaba a los demás. Bah, que tontería mas cursi. ¿De qué te servía la bondad y el altruismo cuando podías tenerlo todo? Pero no, resulta que se llevó su mejor premio, el guapísimo y modelo Adrien Agreste. Le hervía la sangre en las venas. ¿Cómo podía sustituirla? Ella era mas estilosa, guapa y con encanto. Y luego el imbécil de Logan… muy guaperas pero inútil a mas no poder. No sabia como demonios se le había ocurrido llamarle y pedirle ayuda. Le habría ido mejor sin el. Su alterado estado la guió sin darse cuenta hacia donde estaba Logan. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tensos como cobras, dispuestos a darlo a todo. Alimentándose de esos sentimientos y emociones negativos.

Un mecanismo se activó de repente en una habitación oscura y una ventana circular se abrió como el obturador de una cámara.

\- Venganza… si… ese olor me encanta. Humillados y traicionados, que delicia. ¡Como me encanta! –se rió a carcajadas con malicia- una misma causa para dos personas tan unidas…

Dos mariposas blancas se posaron en su palma y las corrompió con su oscuro poder.

\- Mis pequeños akumas. Demonícenlos a los dos. Esta vez, Ladybug y Chat Noir están perdidos.

Su expresión era totalmente de gozo y expectación por su malévolo plan. Su sonrisa era de un completo psicópata.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar en Paris, se celebraba una cena familiar en un acogedor hogar. Se podía escuchar la risa de Atenea mientras uno de sus tíos contaba un chiste. La joven no había podido asistir al baile debido a ese compromiso. Había sido algo planeado hacia unos meses y no podía faltar. No negaba que echaba de menos a sus amigos y compañeros de instituto pero entre que no tenia pareja y realmente ese tipo de fechas no le importaban demasiado, no supuso un sacrificio para ella.

Sus tíos de Irlanda, Arthur y Moira, habían decidido tomarse unos días de vacaciones en Francia. Arthur era un joven maduro de unos cuarenta años, alto, con un parecido genuino al actor Damian Lewis y pelirrojo a mas no poder. Parecía que la edad no pasaba por él. Su mujer Moira era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo que unos años mas que ella y el pelo negro como la noche. Ella solía presumir de su salud capilar y de lo milagroso que era la henna. Antes se desvivía por un buen tinte pero ahora le tenia un terror desproporcionado.

\- En serio, Kiara, tienes que probar la henna. Es de lo mejorcito que hay –insistió Moira con entusiasmo.

\- Aun sigo buscando la henna rojiza, hermana. No es fácil encontrarla y no quiero dejar de ser pelirroja como tú –replicó Kiara cortando la carne con el cuchillo.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Yo también adoraba mi melena rojiza pero le he cogido cariño al negro –se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu esposo, querida? –preguntó Arthur dándole un sorbo al vino.

\- Está terminando unos informes en la oficina. Viene enseguida.

El padre de Atenea era contable en una de las auditorias mas importantes de la ciudad. Se ganaba muy bien por poco tiempo. Rara vez hacia horas extras como aquella noche. Atenea adoraba a su padre. Era su ejemplo a seguir. Organizado, serio, responsable, educado y con altas expectativas en la vida. No era que no quisiera a su madre pero tenían personalidades diferentes. Kiara no tuvo una educación adecuada en su época. Tuvo una infancia difícil y cuando por fin pudo independizarse, realizó pequeños trabajos para ganarse la vida. Consiguió estudiar la secundaria, sacó un estudio superior de administración y logró opositarse para ser bibliotecaria. Amaba la literatura por encima de todas las cosas, excepto su familia claro está. Sus padres se conocieron en una conferencia de física en Londres. Insólito pero cierto. Su padre era de familia alemana y su madre era irlandesa. Ella alegaba a menudo que su padre era el hombre mas interesante que había conocido, aunque también objetaba, con ironía, que parecía un nerd en aquellos años. Su padre, en cambio, con gran sentido del humor, comparaba la belleza de Kiara con La Sirenita. Un poco infantil pero que encandiló a su ahora actual esposa. La voz de su tía sacó a Atenea de sus pensamientos.

\- Que suerte tiene Tom con su trabajo –comentó Moira masticando una judía verde- ojala tú tuvieras uno parecido, cariño.

\- Estoy genial con mi trabajo, gracias –dijo su marido con ironía.

\- No sabia que ser arquitecto fuera tan productivo, tío Arthur –dijo Atenea, buscándole las cosquillas.

\- Muy graciosa, jovencita. Y para que lo sepas, mi trabajo es estupendo.

La joven alzó las manos en señal de paz con una sonrisa inocente. Era divertido provocar a su tío, resultaba muy sencillo y le causaba un tic en el ojo.

\- A propósito, ¿qué tal te van los estudios? –intervino Moira.

\- Bastante bien. Mis compañeros son geniales y las clases las sigo sin problema.

\- Ay, pequeña prodigio, tú no paras ¿eh?

\- No exageres. No es para tanto

Todos rieron en la mesa y siguieron hablando de temas triviales. Entre todos recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos. El televisor de la sala de estar estaba encendido. Probablemente Arthur se había olvidado de apagar el aparato y estaban echando las noticias.

Noticias de última hora:

Hemos sido avisado de un suceso increíble. Una explosión ha tenido lugar hace escasos minutos en el Colegio Françoise Dupont.

La policía se dirige en estos momentos al lugar de los hechos…

Atenea frenó en seco. ¿Había oído bien? Soltó el trapo de cocina que estaba usando para limpiar el comedor y se acercó a la sala de estar. El reportero se encontraba cerca del colegio y parecía salir humo del edificio.

\- Atenea, cariño, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó su madre, preocupada por su reacción.

\- Anda, son las noticias. Que despistado soy –musitó torpemente su tío. Frunció el ceño- oye, ¿ese no es tu colegio?

Parece ser que un loco con una moto está sembrando el caos.

Testigos cercanos afirman que está envuelto en llamas

La joven no los escuchaba realmente. Allí estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros. Algo había sucedido. Que extraño que hubiera una explosión justo el día de San Valentín.

\- Es terrible. Menos mal que no has ido a esa fiesta, niña –farfulló Moira, quitándose las gafas para limpiar los cristales.

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de ayudar? ¿De hacer algo? Su instinto habló por ella. Dio media vuelta y corrió a toda prisa fuera de la sala. Sintió como la llamaban pero lo ignoró hasta que la puerta de su cuarto sofocó los gritos. No sabia que iba a hacer exactamente pero se dispuso a buscar cualquier cosa útil. Se cambió de ropa para estar mas cómoda. Con los nervios a flor de piel, preocupada. Cogió su bandolera y sus llaves y se disponía a salir cuando se percató de algo que se le había escapado. Desvió la mirada a su escritorio. Al lado del portátil, se encontraba una cajita. Entrecerró los ojos, extrañada. Se acercó, dejando el bolso encima de la cama. La cajita tenia forma octogonal, de color negra y una huella fluorescente de un animal que no supo identificar. No recordaba que eso fuera suyo. ¿Seria de su madre? ¿De sus tíos quizás? Llevada por la curiosidad, se atrevió a sostenerlo entre sus manos y con cuidado, la abrió. Arqueó las cejas cuando vio el accesorio. Era una especie de hebilla casi de la misma forma que la caja, y brillaba metálicamente como si la hubieran limpiado con cera. Podía ser acero o plata incluso. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la superficie, delineando las líneas surcadas arcaicamente.

\- ¿De dónde habrán sacado esta hebilla? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Parecía una reliquia antigua. ¿De alguna subasta de una mujer rica o alguna herencia de sus antepasados? Una teoría absurda pero plausible. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en los dedos y extrajo el artilugio de su caja. Bueno, si era una hebilla, ¿por qué no probarla? La parte interna poseía un enganche sencillo y firme y se dispuso a ponérselo en el vaquero. De repente, la hebilla empezó a iluminarse al contacto con la tela y un chispazo cegó a Atenea. Cayó de bruces al suelo, sorprendida. Sus vaqueros estaban calientes pero no olía a quemado. Parpadeó varias veces confundida y se incorporó con los codos. Creyó oír ruiditos extraños muy cerca de ella. Su visión se fue aclarando progresivamente y se encontró frente a frente… ¡con unos grandes ojos marrones y el cuerpo diminuto de un animal flotando!

Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con una mano y retrocedió, golpeándose la cabeza contra el armario. El intruso lanzó un pequeño chillido y se escondió velozmente. La chica farfulló algo sobre el dolor de cabeza y volvió a incorporarse. ¿Había visto lo que creía que había visto? ¿Alucinaciones?

\- Creo que tengo que dejar la cafeína

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. Estuvo a punto de considerar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación cuando percibió que no estaba sola. Caminó a gatas por el cuarto. Sabia que si se levantaba, sufriría un mareo seguro. Frunció el ceño. Lo notaba, si. Su instinto la guió hasta su cama. Se colocó de rodillas, inspiró hondo y de un solo movimiento, levantó la almohada. Aquel ser salió disparado en cuanto fue descubierto.

\- No, espera. Tranquilo –dijo sin saber muy bien como actuar. Giró sobre sus rodillas y nuevamente gateó buscándolo- no te escondas. ¿Quién eres? No voy a hacerte daño.

Se sentía tan ridícula hablando así. Ni siquiera sabia quien era esa… ese ser ni como había salido. Aun sentía el calor que despedía la hebilla del vaquero. Consideró la idea de quitárselo.

\- ¡No! –chilló el diminuto ser y se lanzó hacia sus dedos, impidiéndoselo.

Atenea aprovechó la confusión para atraparlo entre sus manos sin ejercer presión para hacerle daño. Lo colocó a su altura, observándolo con libertad. Su expresión pasó de estar sorprendida, a incrédula y finalmente a curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? –susurró con suavidad.

\- Suéltame, por favor –le pidió con voz aguda.

\- ¿Te marcharás?

El ser negó con la cabeza. La joven lo soltó delicadamente. Aquel diminuto ser parecía la versión en miniatura de un animal. Daba la sensación de ser achuchable y de un suave color beige. Salvo su cola y una extraña máscara que formaba su piel alrededor de los ojos, de color marrón. Tenia unas orejas redondas y un aspecto parecido a los roedores. ¡Ah! Y un detalle pequeño pero importante, ¡volaba!. Flotaba en el aire. Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con atención. El animalillo se encogió temblando.

\- No me mires así –replicó.

\- Puedes hablar –dijo como si fuera obvio. Su voz era graciosa por lo aguda que era, pero se notaba que era de un hombre. O un niño pequeño mejor dicho.

\- Pues claro que puedo hablar. ¿Qué esperabas? –protestó como si lo hubieran ofendido- además me has asustado mucho.

\- ¿Qué yo te he asustado? –rió sin poder creérselo- me he dado un golpe en la cabeza por tu culpa.

\- Lo siento –se mostró compungido- no suelo controlar esas cosas.

\- ¿Eres de verdad? –quiso saber, con esa extraña sensación de que estaba soñando, o en casos extremos, estaba loca.

\- No estás soñando si eso es lo que preguntas.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? –se acomodó mejor en el suelo y cruzó las piernas.

\- Soy un kwami –respondió con sencillez- y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

\- ¿Un kwami? Lo siento, no lo entiendo

\- Yo soy un kwami. Ya sabes, criaturas en forma de animal, como yo –intentó explicarse aunque la miraba como si fuera tonta.

\- Ohh… ¿y que animal eres? ¿Una ardilla? ¿Un ratón?

Su escrutinio ponía nervioso al kwami y ese extraño color de sus ojos lo sacaba de quicio. Se alejó un poco de ella, temeroso. Seguía temblando como una hoja.

\- No, por dios. Soy un roedor pero no como esos animales –se ofendió terriblemente- soy una comadreja.

\- Una comadreja, vaya –sonrió cálidamente y eso pareció tranquilizarlo- mucho mejor entonces. Eres muy lindo. Y oye ¿qué es eso de que vienes a ayudarme?

El kwami abrió mucho los ojos (son grandes, imagínense si los abre mas xD) sorprendido y se sonrojó bruscamente.

\- Llevas la hebilla puesta –señaló el accesorio de su vaquero- eso significa que a partir de hoy soy tu kwami, tu compañero y tú, la portadora de mi prodigio.

\- ¿Portadora? ¿Prodigio?

\- Si, a ver… Bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Bellet –se presentó revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- Bellet. Un placer. Soy Atenea. ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasa? ¿Qué es esta hebilla?

\- Es tu prodigio. De ahí salí yo, tu kwami.

\- Vale. Creo que lo entiendo. Pero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos –se atrevió a levantarse, con cuidado y el kwami levitó hasta su altura- están en peligro. Lo presiento.

\- Es por culpa de Lepidóptero*. Tú puedes ayudarlos –insistió Bellet agitando las manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –cogió de nuevo su bandolera- ¿y quién es ese Lepi… Lapi…? Como se llame.

\- Lepidóptero. Es alguien malvado que quiere gobernar el mundo. Quieres hacerse con los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Atenea se detuvo y miró a Bellet con sus inteligentes ojos violetas.

\- ¿Has dicho Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¿Los superhéroes de Paris?

\- Si, así es. Ellos son tus aliados. Tenéis que trabajar juntos –le explicó atropelladamente.

\- Bromeas ¿no? ¿Estás diciendo que ellos tienen también prodigios? –calló un momento. Su cerebro funcionó a toda velocidad, atando cabos.

\- Si, claro que si. Los prodigios de la creación y de la destrucción. No puedo explicártelo todo ahora, tienes que ir.

El kwami la miraba con impaciencia y Atenea tenia mucha información en su cabeza que asimilar. Por alguna razón extraordinaria, había sido elegida para algo importante y que sus aliados eran nada mas y nada menos que los héroes de Paris, tan nombrados y admirados entre su gente.

\- ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó finalmente, mirando a Bellet a los ojos- solo soy una estudiante de instituto.

\- Eso no importa. Fuiste elegida porque eras capaz –replicó el pequeño- tú decides. Puedes ser lo que quieras.

\- ¿Una superheroína? Es tan surrealista. Ellos pueden arreglárselas sin mi. Pero tengo que ayudar a los demás. Siento que debo hacerlo –apretó el puño con decisión.

\- No lo entiendes, Atenea. Puedes hacer mucho mas que una estudiante. Tienes poderes –insistió firme. Temblaba pero su seriedad cautivó a la joven.

Atenea suspiró. Era una decisión importante. Tenia muchas preguntas pero… ¿y si Bellet tenia razón y podía hacer algo mas?

"Recuerda, mi pequeña genio. Si puedes aspirar a mas, que nadie te frene. Tienes un potencial que ni tú misma sabes. No lo desaproveches". Las palabras de su padre cuando solo tenia diez años vinieron a su mente, motivando su corazón.

\- Muy bien –dijo finalmente- ¿qué puedo hacer?

\- Estupendo –sonrió Bellet- sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta.

\- Aun estoy pensándolo –bromeó pero en sus ojos se percibía su seriedad y coraje.

\- Bien, solo tienes que decir: Shuriken Fuera. Ah, casi se me olvida. Tu poder especial es Aura Mirage.

\- ¿Y ya está? –alzó una ceja dudando.

\- Si. Y déjate llevar. Hazme caso. ¿Estás lista?

La joven inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando normalizar el latido de su corazón. En algún momento de la conversación, se le había alterado. Pensó en su deseo de ayudar, en esa necesidad de ser alguien mejor, de entrega absoluta, incondicional. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron y un nuevo brillo refulgió en ellos como si de una galaxia se tratase.

\- ¡Bellet, Shuriken Fuera! –dijo con voz clara y firme.

La hebilla brilló con una leve chispa y Bellet desapareció en un torbellino dorado. Era difícil mantenerse tranquila con lo que estaba ocurriendo pero de alguna manera lo consiguió. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Por instinto, sus dos manos fueron a sus ojos y una máscara ocultó parte de su rostro. Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con elegancia y la magia siguió su mismo curso, envolviendo su larga melena y convirtiéndola en una especie de cola. Su brazo trazó un movimiento paralelo a su melena y se iluminó suavemente. La estela de luz brilló en la punta de sus dedos y se deslizó por su cuerpo, cambiando su indumentaria por un traje ajustado y flexible. La transformación terminó en cuanto su cuerpo adoptó la postura de Ichimonji*. Se miró las manos estupefacta y su reflejo estaba en la ventana. Su traje de superheroína era de un precioso color ocre claro, solo su máscara, la punta de su cola, las manos y sus pies tenían un color diferente, un dorado oscuro.

\- Fascinante –se observó incrédula y maravillada.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No parecía ella misma. Unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación la alertaron. Tenia que darse prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la ventana. No había mucha altura desde su casa al suelo pero aun así era la suficiente para darse un buen toletazo. Sopesó sus posibilidades. Se aupó al alféizar y observó los edificios con duda. El filo de su hebilla la distrajo y al mirarlo se le ocurrió una idea alocada. Seguía tan brillante y reluciente como entonces, salvo por la huella de comadreja en el centro. ¿Y si…? Siguiendo una corazonada, presionó el símbolo con suavidad. Se oyó un clic como si fuera un mecanismo y un gancho salió disparado hacia el edificio mas cercano, incrustándose en el muro de ladrillos. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse porque el picaporte de su puerta sonó a sus espaldas. Cerró la ventana y asegurándose de la firmeza de la cuerda, se lanzó al vacío.

El Colegio Françoise Dupont estaba en peligro. El baile fue bruscamente interrumpido por una explosión. Todos los alumnos fueron evacuados y salieron en tropel por la entrada. El espectáculo era escandaloso. Había fuego aquí y allá. Coches quemados. Puestos incendiados. El olor a asfalto quemado penetraba en las narices de un modo muy desagradable. Los profesores intentaron mantener el orden entre su alumnado hasta que él apareció. El monstruoso ruido de una moto perforó el ambiente, ya de por si caldeado. Una Harley Davidson inmaculada, brillante y perfecta, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Ardía en llamas. La persona que estaba montada en ella intimidaba mucho mas si cabe. Iba completamente vestida de negro, a excepción de una camisa blanca debajo de la cazadora. Las gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos pero los presentes podían jurar que despedía muchísimo calor, tanto como el fuego que consumía a su paso. Su pelo negro estaba engominado hacia arriba, en puntas y un gran mechón rojo resaltaba a la vista. El chico sonrió. Una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos, siniestra y rozando la locura.

\- Ahora empieza lo bueno –declaró con voz grave e hizo que su moto ronroneara, asustando a su público.

De sus manos brotaron esferas de fuego y apretando los dientes con rabia, las lanzó hacia el cartel promocional "Primer Baile de San Valentin". Éste explotó con un gran agujero y se desplomó. Los alumnos gritaron. El pánico había salido. Adrien y Marinette se miraron significativamente en medio de la multitud. Tenían que hacer algo. Estaba claro que era otra jugarreta de su enemigo.

\- ¿Es estúpido preguntar quién es el akumatizado? –quiso saber el rubio.

\- ¿Tú que crees? –replicó su novia- hay que hacer algo.

\- Como siempre, tienes razón, mi lady. ¿Vamos?

\- Dalo por hecho

Tenían que escapar de allí para poder transformarse.

Los ojos llenos de fuego de Logan se fijaron entonces en Marinette.

Su venganza podía ser saciada. Esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y con un rugido, alzó la moto.

\- Eres mía, preciosa -soltó una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir y con un férreo agarre, el motorista secuestró a la peliazul.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡No! -exclamó Adrien con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Adrien! -gritó Marinette estirando los brazos hacia él.

No podía ser. Aquello estaba muy mal. El pánico lo dominó y salió corriendo por instinto. Sabia que era inútil. No conseguiría alcanzar esa moto endiablada. Aun así corrió desesperado entre la multitud. Deseaba transformarse pero seria demasiado evidente. Se expondría irremediablemente. Divisó entonces una bicicleta atada a un parking de bicis y no se lo pensó dos veces. Ya la devolvería. Rompió la cadena y pedaleó con fiereza cuesta abajo persiguiendo las estalas de fuego de la moto.

Mientras tanto, Marinette se resistía. ¿Cómo no había podido prever aquello? Qué despistada había sido.

\- Suéltame. Logan este no eres tú. Déjame ya -le rogó. Solo

podía pensar en transformarse y liberarlo del akuma.

\- Te equivocas querida. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo y ardiente -replicó el motorista con esa sonrisa torcida- y por cierto, soy Cerbero.

Si antes le había dado escalofríos… Sacudió al cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- Me has herido en mi orgullo. Me utilizaste y ahora pagarás por ello. No solo destrozaré San Valentín… sino el amor.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en lo ridículo que sonaba esa frase. ¿Quién podía destruir el amor? ¿Con fuego? ¿En serio?

\- Estas loco. Ya, suéltame y hablemos. O la policía llegará

pronto, por no hablar de Ladybug y Chat Noir. No podrás hacer nada -intentó persuadirlo.

Cerebro la miró a través del retrovisor. Esas gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos pero podía percibir el fuego que desprendía.

\- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer -le prometió con un timbre siniestro en la voz.

Definitivamente eso no le gustó a la peliazul.

De no ser por el caos generalizado, las llamas, la decoración calcinada y sobre todo, las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto, Adrien jamás habría podido seguir a Logan. Necesitabas transformarse, como Adrien no podía hacer nada. Estaba a punto de llegar al Puente de las Artes cuando una larga y fina cola negra apareció en su flanco derecho, moviéndose sinuosamente. La punta tenia una forma triangular tridimensional, muy afilada y peligrosa. Se cruzó en su camino y desequilibró la bicicleta. El golpe fue doloroso. Sus rodillas se rasparon y su codo golpeó contra el asfalto. Gimió quedamente.

\- Vaya, vaya. Pero a quien tenemos aquí. Mi amado Adrien –dijo una voz melosa y seductora.

El rubio parpadeó confundido y alzó la cabeza. Unos ojos hipnóticos y asombrosamente atractivos lo atraparon completamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó tontamente.

La risa de una mujer voló en sus oídos. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O es que acaso era una visión divina? Parecía una mujer hecha demonio con orejas de elfo. Esbelta, musculosa y de una belleza incalculable. Le salían unos cuernos de la cabeza hacia arriba y una gran cola por detrás. Solo vestía un corpiño ajustado y unos brazaletes de acero. La veía tan hermosa.

\- Oh, mi Adrien. Mi encantador Adrien –canturreó la demonio, tomando su barbilla con dulzura- ya estoy aquí para ti.

\- ¿Para mi? –balbuceó idiotizado con su caricia.

\- Claro que si, amado mío –esbozó una coqueta sonrisa- solo para ti. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Adrien asintió varias veces, convencido de ello. Solo podía pensar en la belleza de esa mujer y que solo lo quería para él. Sentía la mente embotada pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Cerbero lanzó una bola de fuego y un establecimiento explotó en llamas. La gente corría despavorida.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! –le rogó Marinette desesperada.

Forcejeó con las cadenas. Cerbero la había atado a un poste cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

\- No pienso parar hasta que decidas ser mía –atajó con brusquedad.

Pisó el asfalto y un geiser de fuego emergió al otro lado de la calle, sembrando el caos. Soltó una carcajada. Marinette rechinó los dientes de impotencia. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada?

\- ¡Para!

\- ¿Es que no te encanta? –se giró hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, complacido- soy poderoso, ardiente y mucho mas guapo que cualquier mortal. Soy para ti.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo jamás seré para ti!

La expresión de Cerbero cambió drásticamente y la peliazul juró que podía explotar él mismo si quisiera.

\- ¡Pues entonces no serás de nadie! ¡Lo quemaré todo! –sentenció cabreado.

La fuente burbujeo violentamente y con un chasquido, explotó destrozándola por completo.

De pronto, una silueta apareció surcando el aire y lanzó por los aires a Cerbero. El bochornoso ruido menguó por tal interrupción. El motorista gritó furioso incorporándose.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? –exigió saber. Buscó con la mirada pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, ¿quién…?

La silueta aterrizó en el suelo con dificultad. Farfullaba algo sobre mejorar en esa materia. La hebilla de su cinturón hizo clic cuando el gancho volvió a su sitio. Alzó sus ojos violetas al akumatizado en llamas

\- ¿Y tú quien eres, extranjera? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –masculló Cerbero cabreado, sin entender nada.

\- No tengo por qué decírtelo, motorista en llamas –replicó la recién llegada, vestida con un traje de colores cálidos.

\- Mi nombre es Cerbero, mona de feria

\- Lo que sea, detente ahora mismo

\- ¿O si no que? –la provocó.

Marinette observó a la recién llegada con incredulidad. Pero ¿quién era esa? ¿Otra heroína en Paris? ¿En serio?

\- Te detendré yo misma –dijo intentando sonar segura.

Atenea dudó. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Era nueva en esto de los superhéroes. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Intentó pensar en su padre, en sus palabras y en como la motivaba. Pensó en Bellet, su nuevo amigo. El motorista se carcajeó, percibiendo su indecisión y sin soltar palabra, de sus manos brotó una ráfaga de fuego caliente. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo. Dio un paso al frente. Fue un acto de puro instinto. Cerbero parpadeó. Atenea estaba justo detrás mirándose las manos, sorprendida. ¿Cómo había…? Atenea corrió de nuevo cuando Cerbero se giró bruscamente para volver a atacarla. La peliazul fue incapaz de seguir sus movimientos, invadida entre el asombro y la admiración.

La irlandesa apareció justo delante de sus narices y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Gruñó de dolor. Se recuperó enseguida e intentó atacarla. Atenea frenó a una prudente distancia con una gran sonrisa. _Esto es flipante,_ pensó maravillada, _soy muy rápida._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el gruñido de Cerbero. El suelo tembló a sus pies y a punto estuvo de quemarse. Un torbellino de fuego resquebrajó la tierra. Tenia que actuar deprisa. Y nunca mejor dicho. Lo esquivó de nuevo y lo primero que hizo fue liberar a Marinette. La joven solo pudo sentir que la presión de las cadenas disminuía. Fue rapidísimo.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vamos! –le urgió la heroína, deteniéndose un momento para mirarla y luego volver a correr.

Cerbero ni se percató. Estaba tan furioso que se desquitó con la nueva. Marinette no tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias. Buscó un lugar donde esconderse. En su mente solo aparecía un nombre una y otra vez: Adrien. Presentía que algo malo pasaba. Tikki salió de su chaqueta por fin. Se miraron un momento y asintieron seriamente.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Puntos Fuera!

Era la hora de Ladybug, la heroína de Paris.

No muy lejos de allí, la mujer demonio seducía y manipulaba a su antojo al pobre Adrien. La seguía como un idiota y hablaba cosas cursis y románticas, embelesado como estaba. Ella le reía las gracias y le regalaba algunos mimos. Él no era consciente de que lo llevaba a un lugar muy apartado y que su poder de seducción le hacia mucho mas daño de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? –masculló como si fuera un borracho.

No reconocía el lugar. Parecía un parque enorme y algo oscuro para su gusto. Y hacia mas frio de lo habitual. La mujer rió.

\- No te preocupes, querido. Ya llegamos

\- Eres muy bella

\- Que lindo eres –tocó su nariz complacida- dime, Adrien…

\- ¿Si, hermosa mía? –la miró fascinando y acercándose sin darse cuenta.

\- Llámame Súcubo- Yo te llamo Adrien, ¿recuerdas? – se inclinó y respiró en su oído, estremeciéndolo- ¿te gustaría… besarme?

\- Mmmm… pues… pues… -dudó arrugando un poco el entrecejo- supongo que si.

\- ¿Supones? –deslizó su nariz por su mejilla y lo miró intensamente a los ojos- quieres besarme, ¿no es así?

Adrien se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Por un momento parecía que dudaba. Una parte de él le gritaba que se alejara de ella inmediatamente pero otra parte estaba deseando cumplir ese deseo. Súcubo se inclinó un poco mas y él estuvo a punto de ceder cuando Ladybug hizo acto de presencia. Enrolló su yoyo en una farola y se propulsó para golpear en el costado de su enemiga con las piernas por delante. Súcubo chilló entre encolerizada y sorprendida. Adrien parpadeó confundido y retrocedió movido por la fuerza del impacto. Ladybug aterrizó en el césped con los ojos llameando de furia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? –casi gruñó- ¡demonio!

La jaló por la cola sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, giró sobre si misma y la lanzó con violencia contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¿Lady…Ladybug? –murmuró el rubio rascándose la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

La catarina se volvió, tensa como una cuerda y se acercó a él. Lo observó de arriba abajo, comprobando su estado. Estaba bien. Salvo por unas magulladuras en su codo y en las rodillas. Había estado tan preocupada por él. Tomó su rostro con las manos. El corazón de Adrien latió furiosamente en su pecho de repente. Parpadeó de nuevo y la miró de verdad a los ojos como si la reconociera.

\- Por un momento creí… -susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

Sacudió la cabeza. Él abrió la boca para hablar pero se le adelantó. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios con todo el amor que sentía por él. Un simple roce que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su mente empezó a despejarse y reaccionó, abrazando su cintura. El hechizo de la mujer demonio se desvaneció conforme la besaba, tanto que la estrechó, intensificando el beso. Ladybug acarició sus labios con los dedos, separándose suavemente. Lo miró a los ojos.

\- Eres tú –sonrió reconociendo el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Adrien también sonrió y acarició su rostro. Algo se onduló justo detrás de los dos.

Su instinto de alerta se disparó.

La empujó justo a tiempo y recibió el impacto en el pecho, robándole el aire. Oyó el grito ahogado de la heroína, pronunciando su nombre. Se desplomó en el césped sin aliento.

\- ¡Maldita! –exclamó furiosa.

Se abalanzó sobre Súcubo y se desató una batalla. El joven modelo jadeó mientras se incorporaba. El pecho le ardía.

\- Adrien, espabila. Vamos –oyó la voz desdeñosa de Plagg en sus oídos- Ladybug te necesita.

\- Dame un segundo –respiró hondo, masajeándose donde le dolía- vale, ya. ¡Plagg! ¡Garras Fuera!

El resplandor verde de la transformación alivió momentáneamente su dolor y se convirtió en Chat Noir. Sus ojos felinos se clavaron en la pelea. Tenia que ayudar a su catarina.

A Atenea no le iba tan mal pero empezaba a tener problemas. Cerbero cada vez estaba mas furioso y sus poderes de fuego subían de temperatura y de tamaño. Su prioridad era salvar a los civiles y pronto oyó las sirenas de la policía. No tardarían en llegar. Era algo nuevo experimentar ese poder. Ser mas rápida que cualquiera pero sus fuerzas estaban mermando. Si no se le ocurría algo pronto, Cerbero podría con ella. Se detuvo solo un momento para respirar. Su enemigo aprovechó. Primero el rugido de la moto y después el golpe. Las ruedas chirriaron al derrapar y la parte trasera del vehículo impactó en su lado izquierdo. Salió despedida varios metros con fuerza. Gimió. Eso había dolido.

\- ¡Pleno para Cerbero! –se jactó el akumatizado con gran satisfacción.

Su alegría duró poco. Alguien lo expulsó de su asiento, lejos de su moto. Eran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Cerbero gritó frustrado y volvió a incorporarse, golpeando el suelo con el puño derecho.

\- Ya basta de juegos. ¡Os calcinaré a todos!

La temperatura empezó a subir peligrosamente. Sus manos ardieron en violentas llamas. Realizó un movimiento con las manos de atrás hacia delante y lenguas calientes al rojo vivo se dirigieron a los héroes. ¿Habéis probado a poneros una plancha a máxima temperatura, de esas que agujerean la ropa? Algo parecido sintieron cuando el fuego penetró directamente en sus cuerpos. Chat Noir salió despedido hacia unos contenedores de basura. Ladybug tuvo el tiempo justo para girar sobre si misma, darse apoyo en un muro y abalanzarse sobre Cerbero. Se desencadenó una batalla entre los dos. Él lanzaba bolas de fuego e intentaba golpearla con sus puños de fuego y Ladybug parecía danzar, esquivando sus ataques y propinando patadas cada vez que podía.

La policía llegó en ese instante.

Atenea agradeció la intervención de los héroes de Paris. Se incorporó con torpeza. No tuvo mucho tiempo para presenciar con fascinación las habilidades de sus… ¿compañeros? No sabia ni como llamarlos. Una sombra se cernió sobre ella y un escalofrío horrendo la invadió.

Súcubo sacudió el látigo y lo guió hacia Atenea. Sus pupilas se dilataron percibiendo cada detalle. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Sus ataques a distancia estaban resultando efectivos.

\- Me vendría bien una ayudita –dijo en voz alta al aire, esperando que Ladybug y Chat Noir la escuchasen.

La demonio se rió de su mala suerte y volvió al ataque. La joven desapareció de su vista. Aquella akumatizada era nueva. Tendría que estudiarla si quería vencerla. Atenea sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando lanzaba el látigo, tenia un proceso de retroceso parecido a un boomerang. Podía usarlo a su favor. Aferró el látigo con fuerza.

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

El impulso ayudó a Atenea a llegar hasta Súcubo y propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago. Cerbero la miró con odio y movió las manos, dispuesto a lanzar bolas de fuego. Un yoyo lo detuvo, pegando sus muñecas como las esposas. Desvió su ataque a un coche patrulla que estalló en llamas. Ladybug realizó unas piruetas y se situó al lado de su compañero. Justo detrás estaba Atenea.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! –exclamó sin creérselo. Sus ojos llameaban tras sus gafas.

\- Se acabaron tus artimañas, Cerbero –declaró Ladybug- es tu fin

\- ¡Nunca!

Una leve explosión envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, volviéndolo mas fiero y amenazante. La heroína entrecerró los ojos, apretando su yoyo en la mano y el felino sujetó bien su vara.

\- Os olvidáis de mi, queridos –chilló la demonio detrás de ellos.

Su ataque conjunto de cola afilada y látigo jamás los tocó. Atenea los empujó lejos de su alcance.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? –quiso saber Ladybug volviéndose a mirar a la nueva.

\- Se está convirtiendo en la pregunta del millón. No es momento de presentaciones. Hay que detenerlos ¿no? –replicó Atenea como si fuera obvio.

Ambas chicas se miraron seriamente y con firmeza. Chat Noir se movió incómodo. Ya había vivido esa experiencia antes. Podía tocar con las manos la desconfianza de su catarina.

\- ¿Podemos saber tu nombre al menos? –preguntó finalmente, lo que sorprendió al felino.

Eso pareció descolocar a la irlandesa. No había pensado en su nombre y no recordaba que su kwami se lo dijera.

\- Weaselix. Me llamo Weaselix –dijo no muy convencida.

\- ¡Ataquemos! –ordenó Súcubo a la desesperada.

\- No me des órdenes, Súcubo –farfulló Cerbero.

Los tres héroes se dividieron unidos en un mismo pensamiento. Weaselix fue el factor de distracción del grupo, gracias a su velocidad. Chat Noir se atrevió a enfrentarse a Súcubo, adolorida por su encuentro con Weaselix. Y Ladybug luchó contra Cerbero.

\- ¡Como mola eso! ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Chat Noir a su nueva compañera- corres mucho.

\- Ni idea. Soy nueva en esto

\- Es flipante

\- ¡Chat Noir! –lo reprendió la heroína de la creación.

\- Vale, vale

\- No podéis conmigo –lanzó una bola y salió corriendo hacia su moto.

\- ¡Chat Noir! –volvió a llamarlo Ladybug.

El felino captó la indirecta. Weaselix los observó y trazó un plan en su mente. Cuando Chat Noir dejó de lado a Súcubo, ella apareció de la nada frente a ella. Hizo una llave y la derribó. Levantó su cabeza y una bola de fuego impactó en su cara.

Cerbero estaba a punto de llegar a su moto.

\- ¡Cataclism!

\- ¡Lucky Charm!

Ambos héroes invocaron sus poderes ocultos. Chat Noir destruyó la Harley Davidson en cenizas y Ladybug fue obsequiada con una pistola a propulsión de agua. Cerbero rugió de rabia y el suelo estalló en llamas, agrietándose. De sus manos brotaron lenguas de fuego. Su radar se activó: unas cadenas de acero y una boca de agua.

\- ¡Ahí! –señaló la heroína antes de ser abrasada por las llamas.

Apretó el gatillo y un torrente de agua a presión penetró en el fuego. Chat Noir se encargó de la boca de agua y Weaselix de las cadenas. De un solo golpe con su vara, la boca de agua estalló y dirigió el chorro para unificarlo con el de Ladybug. Poco a poco el fuego se fue extinguiendo entre los gemidos e insultos del motorista. Para finalizar, Weaselix lo encadenó firmemente contra un poste.

La batalla había terminado.

Ladybug rompió el brazalete de Cerbero y el látigo de Súcubo donde se encontraban los akumas.

\- Ya no harán mas daño, pequeños akumas –dijo casi con ternura. Giró su yoyo y las atrapó, purificándolas- yo te libero del mal. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Los destellos rojos y negros se encargaron de devolver todo a la normalidad. Paris volvía a estar vestida de San Valentín por todas partes. Súcubo y Cerbero desaparecieron. Ahora estaban Chloe y Logan.

La heroína suspiró aliviada. Había sido muy duro. Sintió la presencia de Chat a su lado.

\- Oye, ha salido todo bien, ¿no?

\- No tiene gracia. Casi no lo cuentas –replicó ella, culpable.

\- Sabes que no fue tu culpa –posó una mano en su hombro.

\- Hoy tú eres el héroe –lo miró con cariño- a propósito ¿cómo te libraste tú?

\- No tengo ni idea –fue sincero.

\- Que modesto –se burló rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Es verdad! –se quejó.

Al final chocaron los puños en señal de su buen trabajo. Luego Ladybug se viró hacia Weaselix, la nueva al parecer. Chat le leyó el pensamiento.

\- ¿Será de fiar?

\- No lo sé… -admitió la joven con expresión sombría- ¡Weaselix!

La aludida se acercó a ellos después de presenciar el milagro del poder de la creación. Los miró a los dos alternativamente.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo mas?

\- No, ya está todo. Pero… -la miró con seriedad- tenemos que hablar.

Weaselix asintió de acuerdo. Iba a tener que ganarse la confianza de sus dos nuevos compañeros a partir de ahora.

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! He vuelto! Sigo viva aunque no lo creáis. Primero que nada pediros disculpas. Y quería comentaros que cuando este ausente o desaparecida, mirad mi perfil. Lo suelo actualizar para que sepáis de mi, por lo que sea.**

 **Vuestra paciencia es infinita, no lo merezco pero gracias.**

 **En respuesta a algunos de ustedes, he vuelto a reeditar este cap. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Puntualizar algunas cosas:**

 **1- Atenea es un personaje inventado por mi que me encanta. No es mi intención hacerlo mas importante que los protas. Simplemente la presentaba como nueva heroína.**

 **2- Sé perfectamente que lo convencional en los capítulos es que los akumatizados no tengan mas de un poder pero quería hacerlo mas intenso y menos "infantil" por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que lo he reducido pero francamente se queda mas soso.**

 **3- He corregido las intenciones reales de Chloe y Logan al estar akumatizados, que teniáis razón jejeje.**

 **4- Ya queda muy poco para concluir esta historia. Siento que ya debe terminar.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leerme.**

 **P.D. A la lectora Alex, no tengo ningún problema en que uses a Logan y Atenea en alguna historia. Eso si, por favor, me gustaría que me pasaras el link donde lo vayas a publicar :)**

 **Un abrazo grande,**

 **Dama Felina.**


	21. Secretos revelados

Cuando Atenea llegó a casa, se llevó la bronca de su vida. Y no era para menos. El broche de su cinturón había parpadeado incesantemente hasta que su traje y sus poderes desaparecieron cerca de su casa. Su madre y sus tíos se echaron sobre ella, completamente desesperados por su bienestar. La joven los tranquilizó alegando que no había podido quedarse quieta sin saber de sus amigos. Tras arduos minutos de explicación detallada de lo ocurrido (omitiendo su propia intervención heroica), pudo por fin templar el ambiente y su madre la mandó directamente a su cuarto, farfullando sobre un posible castigo. Al cerrar la puerta, Atenea la usó de apoyo a su espalda y se dejó caer con un largo suspiro de alivio. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y entonces Bellet salió de su escondite, en su bandolera.

\- Poco ha faltado para que te descubran –murmuró el pequeño kwami con ojos asustados.

\- No te preocupes. Mi madre es una exagerada cuando se preocupa de esa manera. Se le quitará –esbozó una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo- ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Estoy agotado y tengo un poco de hambre –dijo con sencillez- ¿no tendrás…?

\- Oh, claro –se incorporó mirándolo fijamente- bueno… ¿qué soléis comer los kwamis? ¿seguís alguna dieta especial?

\- No. Eso depende de cada kwami. Por ejemplo, Plagg come queso Camembert y Tikki come galletas con pepitas de chocolate.

\- Estás hablando de los kwamis de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿verdad?

Bellet asintió con la cabeza. Atenea no pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Había sido tan nuevo y emocionante que aun percibía los latidos en las sienes, producto de la adrenalina. Tenia tanto que aprender y mucho por descubrir. Sus nuevos compañeros eran impresionantes y poder ayudarlos en la lucha contra el crimen era algo tan surrealista. Era como sumergirse en alguno de los animes o mangas de fantasía y aventuras. Algo casi imposible de plasmar en la realidad. Recordó la conversación con ellos después de la batalla con Cerbero y Súcubo. Había sido algo incómoda. No los conocía mucho pero había percibido cierta tensión entre Ladybug y ella. Era como si desconfiara de ella a simple vista. En el fondo, no la culpaba. Era una completa desconocida que había aparecido de la nada para ofrecer una mano. ¿Quién no desconfiaría? Su seriedad, su mirada tenaz y su sentido del deber la habían impactado. Con Chat Noir había sido diferente. La otra cara de la moneda. Era espontáneo, pícaro y en todo el concepto de la palabra, un colega. Hasta le había guiñado un ojo en el interrogatorio, como si le diera ánimos. Al final, los tres habían acordado quedar el domingo para solventar algunas preguntas sin respuesta.

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que ha pasado hoy? –habló Bellet, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

\- ¿No te ha parecido que la actitud de Ladybug ha sido…?

\- Eso es normal. Pero ya verás que os hacéis grandes compañeras. Es importante que habléis con el maestro Fu

\- ¿El maestro Fu? –inquirió la irlandesa con una ceja alzada.

\- Si. El maestro Fu –dijo con naturalidad- fue él quien me envió a ti.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora

Atenea parpadeó y observó a su amigo con desconcierto. Aquello era muy raro. Todavía le costaba asimilar que ahora era una súper heroína con poderes y resulta que un tal maestro Fu había creado su encuentro con Bellet. Se percató entonces del desastre que tenia por habitación.

\- Oye, Bellet. Me encantaría seguir charlando pero es tarde. Seria bueno ir a dormir, ¿qué quieres de comer?

Recogió algunas prendas del suelo y metió unos zapatos de una patada debajo de la cama. Odiaba hacer eso pero estaba tan cansada que no quería hacerlo en ese momento. Bellet se quedó pensativo.

\- Mmm… ¿tienes almendras y arándanos? –quiso saber mirándola con esos ojitos tan grandes y almendrados.

La joven no pudo evitar reírse. Menuda combinación mas rara. El kwami se desconcertó pero luego se unió a ella, contagiado.

\- Si, creo que tengo. Perdona, es que fue gracioso. Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Le regaló una cálida sonrisa y fue a la cocina. Mientras elaboraba su cena, Bellet recorrió la habitación levitando, muerto de curiosidad. A pesar de estar un poco desordenada, la habitación de su portadora era lo mas cercano a la perfección. Era pulcra y sistemáticamente ordenada. Los libros estaban colocados en la estantería por orden alfabético. En el escritorio, solo estaba un portátil, un recipiente con bolígrafos, una lámpara de estudio, una libreta y el libro de matemáticas. Los armarios estaban cerrados pero el kwami podía jurar que estaría inmaculado. Oyó las pisadas en las escaleras y la esperó en la almohada de su cama. Un suculento bol con almendras picadas y arándanos pequeños llamó su atención de inmediato. Atenea se lo ofreció delante de sus ojos y sin poder resistirse, se abalanzó sobre él. Ella sonrió con cariño y observó como comía, intrigada.

Una joven estudiante de cabellos anaranjados casi rojizos tecleaba con soltura mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. En la oscuridad de su cuarto y solo con la luz de una pequeña lámpara, cuidaba su lenguaje y su forma de escribir para crear su articulo nocturno. El titular lo decía todo "San Valentín en llamas". Que suerte la suya. Había logrado lo que pocos se habían atrevido. Después del atentado de aquel motorista y el secuestro de su mejor amiga, su instinto de periodista había salido a la luz con mas fuerza que nunca. No solo por el hecho del miedo atroz por su amiga sino porque quería conseguir la exclusiva de cualquier manera. De esta manera, había logrado escabullirse de la policía, seguir la pista de los akumatizados y presenciar la batalla ardiente entre los combatientes. Pero sobretodo, la guinda del pastel se la llevaba la aparición de la nueva súper heroína. ¿Podía haber algo mas excitante que eso? Recordaba perfectamente una situación similar cuando Lila, una alumna que ingresó en el instituto el año pasado, fue akumatizada y convertida en una heroína llamada Volpina. Había sido tan astuta que todos habían caído en su trampa. Hasta la propia Ladybug. ¿Cómo se habría tomado su ídolo aquella nueva situación? Era tan intrigante que estuvo a punto de morderse las uñas. Tras sus gafas, sus ojos se movían rápidamente entre las palabras, dándole forma a la estructura literaria. Le gustase a Ladybug o no, esa nueva heroína había sido toda una ayuda. No sabia su nombre pero estaba segura de que lo averiguaría. Mientras tanto, se contentaba con haber logrado una instantánea. O lo mas cercano a ello. Su cámara de fotos había capturado una toma mientras estaba corriendo. Una estela dorada que perforaba el aire, preparándose para atacar. La mujer veloz, así la llamaba ella por ahora. Colocó la imagen con ese mismo nombre y siguió escribiendo justo debajo. Al final del articulo y con una foto grupal de los héroes como cierre, escribió la firma "por Alya Césaire" y sonrió satisfecha. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Guió el ratón y dio clic en el botón de "Publicar". Ya estaba subido en su blog.

La normalidad volvió a la ciudad después de lo sucedido. Los heridos fueron trasladados al hospital. Nadie estaba grave, por fortuna. Los desperfectos por las llamas se solventarían con el seguro, ya sea de los negocios o de los coches de los ciudadanos. La policía se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, realizando rondas en un perímetro considerablemente amplio antes de oficializar tal hecho. El Colegio Françoise Dupont, como era de esperar, suspendió el Baile de San Valentín y declaró que las clases no se reanudarían hasta nuevo aviso, por seguridad de los alumnos y revisar los daños a la institución. A la mañana siguiente, el alcalde en persona realizó una rueda de prensa sobre la marcha, narrando los hechos y dando las gracias nuevamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir por salvarlos. Las noticias circulaban a una velocidad alarmante. Todos hablaban de la nueva heroína que acompañó a los héroes de Paris en la lucha contra los akumatizados. Los periodistas hacían entrevistas a varios ciudadanos, buscando su testimonio de los hechos.

 _"¿Crees que esa nueva heroína es de fiar?"_

 _"Hombre, ha ayudado a Ladybug, digo yo que será de los buenos"_

 _"¿Logró verle la cara? Cuéntenos cómo fue"_

 _"Es tan rápida que no me dio tiempo a parpadear"_

 _"Creo que es un buen fichaje. Aportará otro color al equipo, ¿no?"_

 _"Seguro que es una terrorista. Me meterían en la cárcel si supieran que haría con esa velocidad"_

 _"Esa heroína, sea quien sea, mola demasiado. A lo mejor quiere quedarse con el puesto de Ladybug"_

 _"¿Qué me importa quién es la nueva? Yo quiero a Chat Noir, ¡está para comérselo!"_

Lo cierto es que todos se preguntan: ¿Quién es la nueva súper heroína?

Marinette cogió un cojín de la sala y estrelló su cara con un grito de frustración. Era la mayor masoquista de la historia. Se había comido todas las noticias. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido tal cosa? ¡Por todos los prodigios! Ya había sido bastante dura la charla que habían tenido los tres como para que encima la tuviera hasta la sopa.

\- Marinette, deberías tranquilizarte. No es para tanto –dijo su kwami, levitando cerca de su rostro.

\- La odio, la odio, la odio… -recitó una y otra vez.

\- Estás exagerando –la reprendió.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? Tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies –se incorporó de golpe, señalando el televisor como si fuera lo mas obvio- ¿por qué la gente es tan influenciable?

\- Marinette… ella no es Lila. No puedes juzgarla por culpa de ella –le dio a entender mirándola con seriedad.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? No sabíamos de su existencia hasta ahora, ¿no te parece sospechoso?

\- Admito que tengo mucha curiosidad pero no seré yo quien la juzgue. Además, ya sabes de sobra, que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos todavía de los prodigios. ¿Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor ella es un ejemplo de ello?

La peliazul gruñó molesta con tal deducción. A veces no soportaba que Tikki tuviera razón con esa sabiduría milenaria suya. Se abrazó fuertemente al cojín con la mirada perdida en la pantalla. A su mente, le vinieron las imágenes de la batalla y como su nueva compañera, Weaselix, había sido de gran ayuda. No era que no la necesitasen, porque estaba segura de ello, pero de alguna manera, su aportación era muy útil. Además, su presencia le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

\- No me gusta desconfiar de la gente así como así –murmuró derrotada- pero ya estoy harta de que me tachen de ingenua.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente –se acercó a ella y frotó su mejilla con la suya- ya veras que todo sale bien. Cuando hablemos con el maestro Fu, todo se aclarará. Sabes que es así.

\- Si, supongo que si.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa. Su estado de animo cambió bruscamente. Su mejor amiga había llegado. Se levantó de un salto al mismo tiempo que Tikki se escondía en un lugar seguro. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Alya! –la aprisionó en un estimulante abrazo.

\- ¡Vaya, Marinette! –se rió la pelirroja, correspondiendo a duras penas- yo también me alegro de verte.

Pasaron juntas entre risas y se dejaron caer en el sillón.

\- Tenia ganas de verte

\- Y yo de contarte las buenas nuevas pero ya veo que la televisión se me adelantó.

\- ¿No estarás hablando de…? –preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¡Siiii! Dime que has leído mi ladyblog, por favor –rogó con ojitos de cordero.

\- Lo siento pero no… -murmuró la peliazul terriblemente arrepentida.

\- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Nunca lees mis cosas –se indignó poniendo las manos en las caderas.

\- No es cierto, solo que he estado ocupada con otras… cosas –dijo en voz baja esto ultimo, pensando en su doble vida.

Alya frunció el ceño sin creerse una palabra. Marinette podía llegar a ser muy despistada cuando quería, pero es que leer no era su fuerte. A ella le iba mas la acción, no por algo la veía dibujando siempre que podía. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que no leyese tanto podía ser tan creativa? Con todos ustedes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Mmm, vale, ya lo entiendo –dijo finalmente con una picara sonrisa- es por culpa de Adrien Agreste, ¿verdad? Acapara toda tu atención.

Su amiga abrió mucho los ojos con aquella idea descabellada… aunque no muy lejana. Su semblante empezó a adquirir un tono rosado.

\- No es lo que parece –tartamudeó.

\- Oh, claro que si –la señaló riéndose- eres una sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarme de esta forma? –fingió estar ofendida.

Marinette quería que se la tragase la tierra. Alya era su mejor amiga y confidente pero cuando se trataba de su relación con Adrien era bastante tímida. Sobre todo cuando quería sonsacarle detalles. ¿Cómo iba a hablarle de sus momentos a solas con el rubio modelo?

\- Bueno, bueno, dejemos el tema ese. Cuéntame el articulo que escribiste –dijo rápidamente, cambiando el tema de conversación.

\- Si crees que eso funciona conmigo, estás equivocada Marinette Dupain-Cheng –se burló con cierto tono de malicia.

Si algo le divertía a Alya era poner en un aprieto a Marinette. Con lo fácil que era. Aun así, la respetó y preparó sus oídos para el monólogo de su amiga bloguera. Parecía fascinada por Weaselix. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Casi le dan los choques cuando le contó que se había metido de lleno en el foco de la lucha. Y por otra parte, se conmovió por su manifiesta preocupación cuando la secuestró Cerbero. El tiempo se le fue volando. Escuchando a su amiga, no podía negar que su talento era ser periodista. Investigar, descubrir, narrar y su forma de ver las cosas la hacían ser diferente. Sonrió. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

\- Con todo y ello, no cambiaria a Ladybug por nada en el mundo –declaró como toda una fan incondicional.

Definitivamente le había alegrado el día en su plenitud.

Aquella misma noche del sábado, en vez de salir de fiesta o ir al cine, cierta pareja de héroes patrullaba las calles de Paris. Por suerte, no había nevado en toda la semana y todavía se respiraba el ambiente romántico del día de los enamorados. Ni siquiera la intervención de unos akumatizados eclipsaba el amor, y la amistad por supuesto. Ladybug deseaba llegar cuanto antes al lugar de la cita. Había sido un día largo. Y se alegraba de encontrarse con su compañero de batallas… y el amor de su vida en su vida corriente. No se habían visto en todo el día. Mediante mensajes, Adrien había sido sometido a sesiones de fotos y alguna firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial.

\- No vayas tan rápido, my lady. A esa velocidad, pasaremos la frontera –se burló el felino saltando de tejado en tejado.

La catarina rodó los ojos con diversión y en un gesto que parecía inocente, se balanceó para empujarlo con un golpe de cadera. Con una exclamación dramática, Chat Noir se lanzó al vacío, retorciéndose en el aire y con gran agilidad, se aferró a una farola. Se impulsó de una a otra y alcanzó a su compañera a medio camino.

\- La próxima vez no seré tan suave

\- Casi me matas. ¿Es que no tienes compasión? –dio un salto y se llevó una mano a su corazón dolido, suspendido en el aire unos segundos antes de caer y seguir corriendo como un auténtico gato.

Ella soltó una sincera carcajada y decidió reducir la velocidad, enrollando su yoyo en el siguiente edificio y dejándose llevar por la brisa de la noche. Su cuerpo se movió con total elegancia y flexibilidad, girando sobre si misma y aterrizó en la terraza de un chalet de lujo con piscina, a una considerable altura. Chat Noir la siguió detrás pero calculó mal la trayectoria (probablemente a propósito… o quizás no jajaja) y se dio un buen chapuzón en el agua, reflejada por la luz de la luna. Ladybug ahogó una exclamación entre sorprendida y divertida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Estás loco, gato tonto? Que te van a oír los dueños y nos meteremos en problemas –lo riñó aguantando la risa, viendo como emergía su compañero.

El felino salió a trompicones, temblando. Si ya de por si, su traje era bastante ajustado, empapado era asfixiante. No tardó en empezar a tiritar.

\- ¿Estas de broma? El agua essssstáaaaaa bueeeniiisimaaaa –tartamudeó inconscientemente por el frio colándose en sus huesos.

\- ¿No decías que a los gatos no les gusta el agua? –bromeó con su mano enguantada en los labios, soltando risitas amortiguadas.

Lo observó con una divertida sonrisa. El agua corría por todo su cuerpo y cada vez el traje se le ajustaba mas. Sus ojos azules le dieron un buen repaso y se mordió el labio inferior sin poderlo evitar. Era condenadamente atractivo. De repente, a Chat se le ocurrió la brillante de idea de ponerse a cuatro patas y sacudirse como un felino, quitándose el exceso de agua. Ladybug se cubrió entre risas siendo salpicada por todas partes.

\- Mucho mejor, prrrr –resopló agitando las manos y revolviéndose el pelo.

Ella volvió a observarlo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Unas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mechones rubios y el reflejo de la luna provocaba que su cuerpo brillase en un bello contraste entre su traje negro y el agua cristalina. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Sonrió. Él se percató de esa sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

\- Vas a coger una neumonía –le advirtió ella antes de que hablase.

\- Mi lady, con esa mirada tuya, entraré en calor enseguida –sugirió con picardía y antes de que parpadease, la atrapó en el circulo de sus brazos.

\- No sé de que me estás hablando –se hizo la tonta aunque no pudo disimular el estremecimiento que la recorrió con su cercanía y su cuerpo húmedo.

Él rió con voz ronca y sus colmillos asomaron, denotando la advertencia de una travesura. Ladybug lo vio venir justo a tiempo. Se retorció entre sus brazos para librarse de su ataque. Casi la mordió en el cuello. Chat Noir se giró con una mueca de desagrado y sorpresa. Esto último no lo admitiría.

\- Eso no es justo, my princess –replicó con un quejido gatuno.

\- Eres un gato malo y no me puedo fiar de ti –se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de la situación.

\- Es tu culpa, me provocaste. No puedes sonreírme y mirarme así y luego irte de rositas –se cruzó de brazos, marcando pectorales.

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes la escudriñaron y se toparon con sus ojos azules, oscuros y brillantes como el mismo océano. La heroína volvió a morderse el labio. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan atractivo, tan guapo, tan… Chat y Adrien al mismo tiempo? Optó por cambiar de táctica. Se acercó hacia él, lenta y segura de si misma. El héroe notó ese cambio y se removió incómodo porque su cuerpo respondió a las provocaciones de su compañera. Se movía tan sensual, con esas caderas, ese cuerpo de gimnasta perfectamente definido. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él? Conociéndola, estaba seguro de que no. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, tragó lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de hacerle cosas que su mente imaginaba en ese instante.

\- Así que… ¿sugieres que deberías castigarme? –susurró alzando la mirada hacia él.

Sus labios rozaban el mentón del chico. Sus dedos perfilaban su mandíbula en un delicado roce que lo volvió loco. Su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. ¡Maldición! Sus sentidos gatunos estaban casi al limite y su instinto no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

\- En realidad… creo que ya tienes bastante castigo conmigo ¿no? –logró decir con un timbre de inocencia.

La sonrisa de su catarina provocó que su cola se agitase de excitación. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Contuvo el aliento. El roce de sus caderas, esa proximidad, lo tenia atónito.

\- Vamos, gatito, seguro que se te ocurre algo –lo animó casi en un ronroneo que fascinó al felino.

Sabia que estaba jugando con él. Su catarina había aprendido muy bien de él. Desde el ultimo ataque, solo había pasado un día y no la tenia así de cerca. No habían celebrado como es debido el día de San Valentín. El tiempo había jugado en su contra y lamentaba no estar preparado para sorprenderla, mimarla y darle todo lo que se merecía. Pero antes de decidirse, Ladybug se separó. Total y absolutamente, sin ninguna dificultad, dejándolo temblando ante ella. La contempló con perplejidad con ese vaivén de caderas y jugando con su yo-yo como si nada. ¡Eso era inconcebible! Zarandeó su cola y atrapó la cintura de su chica con firmeza, atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme eso –le advirtió con la voz enronquecida.

Su expresión de absoluta sorpresa y sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo fue lo último que vio antes de besarla. La pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y gruñó cuando la oyó gemir.

Ladybug deslizó sus dedos por las hebras rubias de su gato. Como había extrañado sus labios, calientes, traviesos y llenos de pasión contenida. Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos frenéticos en su duro pecho y estaba segura de que él también oía los suyos. Chat ronroneó intensamente con sus caricias. Abandonó sus labios y trazó un húmedo camino por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus jadeos y sus suspiros lo invitaban a seguir adelante. Cuando su húmeda lengua lamió su piel en esa zona, Ladybug gimió, arqueándose, provocando que sus caderas se pegaran. El felino estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando la propia heroína se separó, apoyándose de su pecho. Lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, dilatados y de un azul mas oscuro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Él conocía perfectamente esa sensación, porque estaba exactamente igual. ¡Por los prodigios, su catarina lo volvía tremendamente loco! Sus labios entreabiertos, rojos por los besos, lo incitaron a volver a besarla. Pero Ladybug lo detuvo. Volvió a mirarla.

\- Tenemos que irnos –musitó la joven- no debemos llegar tarde.

\- Pero…

No pudo seguir hablando. La heroína se deshizo de su abrazo y corrió hacia el otro lado de la terraza. Chat Noir la siguió y vio cómo lanzaba su yoyo al próximo edificio. Vale, eso había sido de lo mas raro. Su comportamiento era raro. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se estaban besando apasionadamente. No era algo nuevo pero entonces ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera? Frunció el ceño, repasando el momento en su cabeza.

Gracias a las indicaciones previas de sus kwamis, los héroes se dirigían a Chinatown, ubicado entre los distritos XII y XV en París. Era una zona urbana llena de asiáticos de distintas culturas: coreanos, japoneses, vietnamitas, etc. Todo estaba lleno de tiendas, supermercados, restaurantes, al puro estilo asiático. Figuras de dragones, caligrafías en sus idiomas inscritas en paredes, murales y similares, columnas, tejados, etc. Aquel mundillo parecía estar dividido entre lo urbano y lo rural. Era como estar en el mundo de Mulán y al mismo tiempo en la concurrida gran ciudad de Shanghai o incluso Tokio. Ladybug sorteó las casas, se ayudó de las columnas para impulsarse, traspasó arcos de piedra, mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de asombro y curiosidad de los ciudadanos. Chat Noir saltaba y hacia piruetas propias de un felino, y hacia muecas y gestos divertidos a los niños. Chinatown estaba abarrotada de gente caminando, corriendo, haciendo espectáculos en vivo, gritando a pleno pulmón las ofertas del día, personas trabajando, llevando carros llenos de productos, para vender o para comprar. Una gran actividad sin duda.

Ambos héroes traspasaron gran parte de la zona urbana y se dirigieron a un apartado mas lejano. Divisaron una casa modesta y pequeña pero con colores llamativos entre el rojo y el dorado. La arquitectura era curiosa. Mezclaba lo moderno con lo tradicional. El tejado tenia un alero enorme con las puntas encorvadas hacia arriba y se divisaba una imperceptible placa solar, las paredes no eran de ladrillo sino de hormigón y no había columnas. Había un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera y una fuente circular. Las orejas de Chat Noir se movieron, detectando movimiento. Desvió la mirada y notó un destello dorado no muy lejos de donde estaban. Tardó un poco en reconocerla.

\- Creo que la ninja nos sigue –comentó el felino a su catarina.

Ladybug prestó atención y efectivamente una estela dorada se acercaba a gran velocidad al punto de encuentro. La esperaron a escasos metros de la entrada de la casa. Weaselix apareció en cuestión de segundos, frenando con cierta torpeza y dificultad.

\- Hola. Perdón si he llegado tarde, aun no controlo esto muy bien –se disculpó la heroína mirando a sus compañeros.

\- No has llegado tarde –replicó Ladybug con voz neutra.

\- Seria un crimen que llegaras tarde a cualquier sitio con tu velocidad, ¿no? –se burló el felino con la vara tras su cuello, enseñando su musculoso brazo.

\- Ya me parece un crimen llegar tarde sin este traje –rió suavemente, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Bueno, basta de charla. Deberíamos entrar

Weaselix alzó una ceja al notar el tono ácido de la voz de su nueva compañera. Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y la invitó a pasar tras su catarina.

\- Las damas primero-les guiñó un ojo.

\- Gracias, gatito –bromeó la irlandesa tras su mascara de heroína.

Ladybug se contuvo delante de ella para no soltar alguna palabra hiriente. Ella solamente lo llamaba así. Antes siquiera de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y los tres héroes entraron en silencio. El interior de la casa estaba bien iluminado. Tenia muchos pasillos y recordaba mucho a las casas antiguas y tradicionales de Japón. Una gran puerta de color marrón los esperaba al doblar en un pasillo. Ladybug inspiró hondo y tocó la madera con los nudillos.

\- Adelante –dijo una voz anciana, un poco aguda para ser de un hombre.

Ella obedeció y giró el picaporte. Frente a ellos, había un anciano de espaldas, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un grueso tatami. La habitación olía a una agradable perfume exótico que ninguno pudo identificar, ni siquiera Chat Noir. Pocos muebles componían la estancia: un pequeño cajonero, un aparador de salón, una mesa con dos para tomar el té. De las paredes colgaban pergaminos con pinturas de personas e inscripciones en idiomas japonés o chino.

\- Maestro Fu –lo saludó la heroína de la creación con profundo respeto.

A una prudente distancia, se arrodilló a su altura, cerca del tatami, y colocó las manos en los muslos. Sus compañeros imitaron su ejemplo, situándose a su lado. El anciano abrió los ojos y con una afable sonrisa, giró su cuerpo hacia ellos.

Desde que había pisado aquella casa, Atenea había sido presa de una sensación indescriptible. No era que no hubiese visto zonas urbanas al estilo asiático, ni que las casas tradicionales fuesen un misterio para ella. Pero había algo diferente en esa casa, en la casa del Maestro Fu. Era como si la vivienda estuviese protegida, como si un aura poderosa lo aislara del mundo tal y como era. Notaba la energía fluir libremente por cada hueco de la casa y sus alrededores. Era maravilloso e inquietante al mismo tiempo. Cada paso que daba, mas respeto le provocaba. Y cuando por fin, estuvo frente al Maestro Fu, su mente viajó a toda velocidad a ese preciso instante, a ese recuerdo tan vívido de ayudar a un débil anciano con las bolsas de la compra.

\- Es usted –murmuró sin poderlo evitar, movida por una emoción desconocida.

El anciano la miró sin borrar su sonrisa y de algún modo, supo que él también la reconocía, que sabia perfectamente quién era. Sus ojos, llenos de sabiduría, la escrutaron como si la examinaran y asintió, comprensivo y completamente satisfecho.

\- ¿Lo conoces? –se extrañó Chat Noir mirándola.

\- Es imposible –frunció el ceño Ladybug, desconfiada.

\- No dejes que las apariencias cieguen tu buen juicio, Ladybug –dijo el Maestro Fu con seriedad.

\- Si, lo conozco –dijo Weaselix, sin dejar de mirar al anciano, incrédula- hace varias semanas, nos encontramos de casualidad. Necesitaba ayuda y pasaba por allí de casualidad.

\- Las casualidades no existen para nosotros, pequeña. Tú debías estar ahí –volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.

\- ¿Usted fue quién me envió a Bellet? –formuló la pregunta que tanto había querido hacer.

\- Eres una chica muy inteligente. No me equivoqué contigo cuando te lo di –soltó una risita, encantado con la situación.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Maestro Fu? –intervino la catarina, impacientándose.

\- Todo a su tiempo, Ladybug. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y sé también que estás preocupada pero debes serenarte.

Chat Noir buscó la mano de su compañera moteada para tranquilizarla. Compartieron una intensa mirada de complicidad. Estos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos para Weaselix y el Maestro Fu.

\- ¿Debo suponer entonces que Bellet es tu kwami? –preguntó el felino, muerto de curiosidad.

\- Si, así es –contestó Weaselix sonriendo al pensar en su amiguito.

\- Eso está genial. Te da unos poderes muy chulos. Aunque yo soy mucho mejor, nunca lo olvides –esbozó una picara sonrisa.

\- ¿Siempre es así? –se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Ladybug.

Los ojos violetas de Weaselix chocaron con los ojos azules de la catarina con brusquedad. La primera quería llevarse bien con ella, al menos que no quisieran enzarzarse en una lucha, la segunda la consumía su desconfianza y enmendar su error de la última vez, por una completa desconocida. El contacto visual fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Marinette, tras su máscara, se diera cuenta de algo. ¿Estaba soñando o esa chica le resultaba familiar? Tenia un algo, un no se qué que llamaba su atención. Pero esa sensación se esfumó cuando su compañera rompió el contacto, aliviando la tensión.

\- Se podría decir que es el humor personificado –logró decir en un murmullo- pero del malo por supuesto.

\- No sé si sentirme halagado o ofendido, my lady –bufó el felino, rascándose una oreja.

El Maestro Fu sacó un gran libro de un cajón. Se sentó en la mesa del té y los llamó, cortando la conversación. Los héroes se juntaron completamente atentos y entregados a lo que pudiera decir el maestro. Ladybug y Chat Noir reconocieron al instante el libro. De recordarlo, sonrieron entre divertidos y tiernos, aunque al mismo tiempo se pusieron un poco serios. Ese día habían sucedido muchas cosas: la aparición de Lila y sus mentiras, el descubrimiento del libro en esa caja fuerte detrás del cuadro de su padre, Marinette robando el libro, Lila akumatizada. Muchas cosas de golpe. A la mini reunión se unió Wayzz, el kwami del prodigio de la tortuga. Todos lo saludaron, en especial Weaselix que no lo conocía.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, bien sabéis que en la historia, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de los prodigios. Y por eso este libro es muy importante –empezó el Maestro Fu, acariciando la solapa del libro.

\- Si. Aun recuerdo lo alterada que se puso Tikki cuando lo vio por primera vez.

\- Weaselix, antes de que nada, ¿sabes la historia de los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

\- Ellos me contaron algo. Lo que sé es que el kwami de Ladybug se llama Tikki y posee el prodigio de la creación. Y el kwami de Chat se llama Plagg y posee el prodigio de la destrucción. Y también sé que Ladybug es la única que puede purificar akumas –dijo Weaselix con una expresión verbal perfecta, como si hubiera estudiado el tema y ahora se lo dijera a su profesor.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y sabes que si alguien capturara ambos prodigios su poder seria tan grande como un dios? –preguntó mirándola con atención y al ver cómo negaba, prosiguió- esto es de vital importancia. Los prodigios son joyas mágicas muy valiosas que son usadas para hacer el bien. Porque si se usan para el mal, las consecuencias pueden ser devastadoras.

\- La razón de nuestra visita hoy es que necesitamos respuestas. Nunca nos habéis hablado de un prodigio como el de ella –intervino Chat Noir con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

\- Como dije antes, Chat Noir, hay muchas cosas de los prodigios que no sabemos y ella es solo un ejemplo de ello.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ha encontrado ese prodigio cuando antes no estaba? –dedujo Ladybug con una mirada implacable.

Y como si hubiera dado en el clavo, el Maestro Fu empezó a contarles lo que había investigado y descubierto tras mucho tiempo dedicado a la lectura de ese libro. Es bien sabido que los prodigios principales, que están creados desde el principio de los tiempos, son los de la creación y la destrucción. Posteriormente vinieron los prodigios de la abeja, el pavo real, la tortuga, el zorro y la mariposa (que ahora estaba en manos de Lepidoptero). Sin embargo, existe una parte de esta historia de los prodigios que muy poca gente sabe. Tras mucho rebuscar, el Maestro Fu llegó a la conclusión de que existen otros prodigios muy arraigados a los demás prodigios, especialmente a los de la creación y la destrucción. Pruebas empíricas refutan que en las tumbas de las personas que encarnaban a Ladybug y Chat Noir, habían restos de joyas desconocidas hasta entonces. Nunca supieron de dónde provenían qué valor tenían, ni siquiera de qué material estaban hechas.

\- Cuando hablé de esto con Wayzz, no entendíamos la importancia de estas pruebas.

\- Pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando fui el kwami de otro portador, me acordé de un hecho que hasta ese entonces no le había dado importancia –siguió Wayzz por el maestro- en medio de una batalla con varios akumatizados, un fotógrafo de un periódico local grabó y sacó fotos de gran parte de la lucha.

\- Nunca apareció ese material en el periódico –dijo el maestro Fu- pero resultó que ese fotógrafo era amigo del portador de Wayzz.

\- Le enseñó las fotos y un video a mi portador y no entendí por qué, lo tachó de loco o algo así –murmuró el kwami haciendo memoria- el caso es que ese material supuestamente se perdió.

\- Hasta hace unas semanas –intervino el anciano- me informé que el ayuntamiento recopila todo ese tipo de materiales y logré conseguir esa información. Era pública. ¿Podrías traer las fotos Wayzz?

\- Enseguida –flotó fuera de la sala y regresó pronto con ellos.

Intrigados hasta la médula, los héroes se inclinaron para observar las fotos. Las personas eran todas unas desconocidas pero se les reconocía por sus trajes. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina. Peleando codo con codo. Pero los que les llamó la atención fue una estela grisácea en una imagen. Era imposible definirla, verla con nitidez. Era como el humo. Dos o tres fotos eran por el estilo. En otras, se veía a una persona muy fuerte, con músculos bien definidos e inflados.

\- ¿Quiénes son? –quiso saber Ladybug, confundida.

\- Esta se parece a ti –señaló el felino a la estela- pero eso es imposible, ¿no?

\- Esta estela… es Weaselix –declaró el Maestro Fu con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

\- ¿QUÉ? –exclamaron todos a la vez.

\- Esta es la prueba de que existen otros prodigios en el mundo. Y yo tuve la fortuna de encontrar a uno de ellos –señaló a Weaselix.

\- ¿Cómo pudo encontrar una joya inexistente en tan poco tiempo?

\- Oh, no es tan difícil cuando unes los cabos adecuados, jovencita. Si sabes donde buscar, sabes donde encontrar –dijo con sencillez.

\- Maestro Fu, a ver si me entero, ¿me está diciendo que existen otros prodigios como ella? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es su misión?

\- Calma, Ladybug. Todas tus preguntas tendrán respuestas. Aun no estoy seguro del todo pero creo que estos nuevos prodigios existen porque son guardianes del cofre.

\- ¿Guardianes? No entiendo, ¿no se supone que usted es el guardián de ese cofre?

\- ¿Guardianes del cofre? ¿No tendría mas sentido quizás que esos prodigios sean guardaespaldas o algo así?

\- Eh, ratoncilla, eres genial, pero no te hagas muy importante. Sabemos cuidarnos solitos –replicó el felino con suficiencia.

\- Por fin me apoyas –exclamó Ladybug alzando las manos al cielo.

\- No estoy diciendo eso. Y tú, Chat Noir, deberías tener mas personalidad. No sé ni como estáis saliendo –contraatacó Weaselix, mordaz y directa.

La tensión subió como la pólvora. Chat Noir casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión y Ladybug esbozó una "O" perfecta antes de replicar, molesta.

\- Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? Eso ha sido una grosería

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? –la desafió con una mirada penetrante. No se percató del evidente sonrojo de su compañera gracias a la máscara- no me importa en absoluto vuestra relación pero está claro que sois mas que amigos.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Ladybug, por favor, serena tu espíritu. Estás perturbada. No piensas con claridad.

\- Maestro Fu, con permiso –la interrumpió Weaselix levantándose de la silla y encarando a la gran heroína de Paris- no sé que tienes contra mi porque que yo sepa no te he hecho nada pero…

\- Escúchame tu a mi, listilla. No confío en ti es verdad, y siento si te molesta pero debes entender que no me puedo fiar de cuanta persona se presente con un disfraz y quiera salvar el mundo. No es un juego –la miró a los ojos, sin dejarse amedrentar, con esa actitud decidida que la caracterizaba.

\- Muy bien, eso lo puedo entender. Pero ¿en serio crees que esto es un juego?

\- No sé dímelo tú ya que eres tan lista

\- Mira Ladybug, puede que seas la mayor heroína de Paris pero como persona estás siendo una completa maleducada. Espero que esta situación cambie porque no pienso tolerarlo. Y si tengo que combatir el crimen sola, lo haré –le dejó claro, apretando la mandíbula.

\- Tú no eres una heroína –le dijo con frialdad.

Weaselix apretó los puños. Esas palabras le habían dolido mas de lo que creía. Mantuvo su mirada, desafiante, entendiéndola mejor de lo que ella se pensaba pero ofendida por su actitud prejuiciosa. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Ladybug se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa.

\- Ladybug… -dijo Chat Noir, sin atreverse a entrar en una disputa entre chicas.

\- ¿Sabes…? Yo te admiraba –dijo Weaselix antes de irse, elevando sus ojos por encima del hombro- pero ya veo quién eres en realidad.

Y desapareció delante de todos en un segundo. La estancia se llenó de un silencio absoluto.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, me ha costado un poco hacer este capitulo. Espero les guste.**

 **He actualizado este trozo de texto para dar una mención especial a cada uno de ustedes por seguirme en esta aventura. Gracias también por cada favorito, seguidor y comentario en sus listas de fanfics. Es un privilegio para mi y me sirve de gran motivación.**

 **Nunca me cansaré de animaros a que me deis vuestra opinión, pues solo quiero mejorar en este mundillo de la escritura.**

 **Os aviso en especial (que me despisté jeje) que habrá otro capitulo mas y el epilogo. Así que ya queda menos para cerrar esta aventura.**

 **Reviews? Si? No? Me matan? jejeje**

 **Dama Felina**


	22. Redención

Había cometido un error.

Había cometido un maldito error.

La heroína de la creación tragó saliva con dificultad al percatarse tras unos segundos de lo que habia hecho.

Fue como si toda la realidad la golpease de repente. Sacudiéndola por dentro. Derribando sus barreras defensivas, construidas con orgullo y desconfianza.

El estupor de la verdad se esfumó cuando su compañero Chat Noir apoyó una mano en su hombro. Se miraron a los ojos largamente. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

\- Yo… -musitó.

\- Tienes que hablar con ella –se limitó a decir el felino.

\- Pero ¿cómo? No sé dónde está. No querrá escucharme. He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Como siempre –gimió angustiada.

\- Ladybug, cálmate.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? –se zafó de su agarre y se pasó las manos por el rostro- mira lo que he hecho.

\- Entiendo como te sientes.

\- No, no lo sabes. No puedo dar marcha atrás, esto es…

\- Una locura, lo sé, pero no puedes derrumbarte. Cometes errores, eso es normal –la sujetó por los hombros, reteniéndola con firmeza.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –lo miró a los ojos con rabia. De si misma, de lo que habia hecho, sus palabras hirientes- tú estás tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? ¿Tener la conciencia tan limpia?

\- En eso te equivocas –replicó con el semblante serio. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes en sus ojos azules- no es fácil. Pero no voy por ahí juzgando a la gente.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Por eso me siento muy mal. Pero es que ya sabes lo que pasó con Lila y…

\- Ya basta, Ladybug –interrumpió de repente el maestro Fu- es suficiente.

Ambos héroes se giraron hacia el anciano, tensos pero atentos a sus palabras. El repiqueteo del bastón sonó por la superficie del parquet conforme él se movií. Los miró a los dos seriamente pero con gran sabiduría en sus ojos.

\- Maestro Fu…

\- Esto que ha sucedido me produce gran pesar y tristeza. No es bueno que discutáis por estas nimiedades. Agobia al espíritu y enturbia la mente. ¿Lo entendéis?

\- Lo siento mucho, Maestro Fu. Yo…

\- Sé perfectamente como te sientes. Tus intenciones son buenas. Tu justicia es inquebrantable y eso es admirable. Pero debes aprender a dejar los prejuicios a un lado, Ladybug.

La heroína desvió la mirada, atormentada. Cada palabra le pesaba como una losa por la verdad implícita en ellas. Cuanto tenia que aprender. Dolia pero era necesario. Chat Noir pasó un brazo por su cintura en señal de apoyo.

\- Lo verdaderamente importante es que reconozcas tu error y que lo soluciones –aportó cerca de su oído.

\- Sabias palabras. Ahora mismo voy a preparar un té. Son las seis de la tarde. Hora del té –sonrió afablemente- os espero aquí en un rato.

Y dicho esto, avanzó con paso lento y seguro al otro lado de la casa, hacia la cocina. Los dos se quedaron solos en el salón. Ladybug suspiró. Chat Noir tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Soy un desastre –sentenció la joven con pesar.

\- Un maravilloso desastre –la corrigió depositando un beso en su nariz.

\- ¿Sabes que eso es un libro? –alzó una ceja sorprendida por su respuesta. Él se rió.

\- No, pero la verdad es que es un título interesante. Podrías ser la protagonista –se burló, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

\- Muy gracioso

Sin dejar de sonreír, él la atrajo hacia sí sujetándola de las caderas. Ella descansó las manos en su fornido pecho.

\- Ahora en serio, déjalo estar. Lo hecho, hecho está. Deberías hablar con ella

\- Lo sé. Tengo que pensar bien lo que le voy a decir… ya sabes, como disculpa –volvió a suspirar largamente- ¿crees que me escuchará?

\- No lo sé, pero puedes intentarlo –se encogió de hombros y dejó que ella reposara en su pecho, buscando consuelo.

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, dejando que sus respiraciones profundas la calmara y la tensión se rebajara hasta desaparecer. En breve, llegaría la hora de la disculpa.

En el exterior, en las calles de Chinatown, bullía la actividad comercial. Vendedores gritando las ofertas del día, niños jugando con la pelota en las plazas y algunos adolescentes montados en bicicleta, surcaban las calles. Pronto anochecería y el ruido disminuiría considerablemente. A una zona ligeramente apartada de ese bullicio, se encontraban un sinfín de sitios de comida, desde cafeterías locales hasta restaurantes de lujo. La decoración era pomposa, sobrecargada y al mas puro estilo asiático. Una rotonda enorme con la figura de un dragón chino en el centro, aligeraba el tráfico y permitía distribuir mejor la zona urbana. Cerca de esa rotonda, había un edificio ovalado con cristaleras, bastante moderno que llamaba la atención, que parecía estar hecho para organizar una feria. En lo mas alto de ese edificio, se encontraba Weaselix. Desde ahí, podía contemplar el ir y venir de los coches y los ciudadanos. Su forma de vida en general. Movió la cola con despreocupación. Su semblante denotaba otra cosa sin embargo. Aun resonaban las palabras de Ladybug en su cabeza: _"Tú no eres una heroína"_

No quería que le afectaran de esa manera, pero ¿y si tenia razón? No estaba hecha para ser una heroína. No era que no dudara de sus capacidades, ni que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de Paris. Pero ¿por qué ella? Ya estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿por qué tendrían que haber mas héroes? No hacían falta… ¿verdad? Sus ojos violetas se deslizaron con parsimonia por el paisaje urbanístico. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. ¿Debería renunciar? ¿Dejar que sus nuevos compañeros siguieran con su trabajo y no entorpecerlos? Realmente no lo sabia. Era una sensación extraña. Estaba acostumbrada a ser una persona que sabia lo que quería. Muy segura de si misma, sin dificultad para resolver problemas y buscando ser de ayuda para otros. ¿Por qué aquello era diferente? ¿Verdaderamente aquel asunto era tan complicado para tratarlo? Aquello era completamente nuevo para ella. Los minutos pasaban y ella solo podía pensar que desde la aparición de Bellet, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Su mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda, hacia un puente antiguo que servia de unión en un pequeño caudal. Una señora mayor estaba cruzándolo en ese preciso instante, con lentitud. Cojeaba de la cadera. La observó mientras se planteaba seriamente abandonar. Estaba paralizada. No se percató de la presencia recién llegada de Ladybug a su lado.

La heroína de la creación se acercó a ella con cautela. Parecia estar ensimismada en algo.

\- Weaselix –la llamó suavemente para no sobresaltarla- es un alivio encontrarte, ha sido difícil.

La aludida no contestó con la mirada perdida en algun punto fijo. Intrigada, Ladybug siguió su mirada. Era una anciana cruzando un puente antiguo a lo lejos. Era extraño. ¿Qué era tan interesante? Volvió su atención a su compañera.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento? –pidió sin muchas esperanzas de que le hiciera caso.

\- Puedes –respondió Weaselix sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola- mira a esa anciana.

Ladybug obedeció a ambas cosas. Se abrazó las rodillas y observó con ella esa escena tan rara. La anciana llegó a mitad del puente y se detuvo. Sus manos sostenían una flor diferente en cada mano: una flor de loto y una flor de ciruelo. Se llevó la primera a los labios, murmuró unas palabras y la dejó caer al agua. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra flor y ambas flores se deslizaron suavemente por la corriente del agua. Unos minutos después, la anciana abandonó el puente, cruzándolo hacia el otro lado, con esa cojera en la cadera y una mano en el corazón. El ambiente estaba caldeado de emoción. Ladybug no sabia como interpretar aquella situación. Cuando volvió su mirada a Weaselix, le sorprendió la escena. Su rostro estaba contraído por la nostalgia y el dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si contuviese las ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Weaselix? –musitó, temiendo interrumpir ese momento.

\- ¿Has perdido a alguien importante en tu vida, Ladybug? –preguntó de repente, con la mirada perdida todavía donde habia estado la anciana.

\- No… -murmuró, conmoviéndose segundo a segundo.

\- Esa anciana… me recuerda a mi abuela, ¿sabes? –esbozó una triste sonrisa- perdió a su marido el año pasado. Mi abuelo por parte de mi madre.

Ladybug mantuvo silencio, escuchando atentamente. No esperaba encontrar a Weaselix en ese estado. Habia venido con el propósito de disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Habria esperado que ella se enfadase, se molestase, y la echara de allí. Pero ahora, verla asi, tan débil y emocional a simple vista… era sorprendente. Un aura de empatía empezó a formarse en su interior, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó con suavidad y en voz baja.

\- Murió de un infarto –respondió, transportándose a ese momento, como si fuera ayer- fue fulminante, no hubo nada que hacer. Mi abuela quedó destrozada. Fue todo muy rápido. Costaba asimilarlo.

\- Lo siento mucho…

Hubo un silencio. Weaselix tragó saliva lenta y duramente, guardando la compostura. Ladybug podia sentir su fortaleza, el dolor que habia sufrido y como era capaz de hablar esa experiencia con ella, sin apenas conocerse.

\- Mi abuelo… fue como un padre para mi. No es que tuviera un mal padre, pero él me conocía mejor, sabia cómo tratarme –se explicó cuidando las palabras y procurando no quebrarse- su fallecimiento me pilló con la guardia baja. No conozco a esa anciana pero estoy segura de que ha perdido a alguien recientemente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- La flor de loto y la flor de ciruelo. Simbolizan el deseo de un crecimiento espiritual mas allá de la muerte y de una nueva vida. Y su mano en el corazón… sin duda, amaba mucho a esa persona.

La heroína de la creación la observó largamente sin decir palabra pero sorprendida en el fondo por la profundidad de sus palabras y el hecho de que empezaba a comprenderla.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo. Debiste estar muy unida a él.

\- Mucho –afirmó con la cabeza- el caso es que… en algún momento en mi cabeza, pensé que si tuviera poderes o alguna habilidad especial, podría haberlo salvado, ¿sabes? Como en los cómics y en los mangas que leo. Podría haberlo evitado.

La culpabilidad golpeó a Ladybug con fuerza al entenderla. ¿Cómo había podido insultarla de esa manera? No era justo, era malvado incluso. Sin conocerla, juzgándola sin mas y sin darle una oportunidad. Tenia que ser sincera, arreglar las cosas y ver como evolucionaban en esta nueva etapa como compañeras y no como enemigas. Respiró hondo y se acercó mas a ella. Weaselix la miró por fin, observando sus movimientos. Aun palpitaban sus palabras en su corazón, dañándola.

\- Weaselix… yo… siento mucho todo lo que te dije hace un rato –empezó Ladybug con seriedad- no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte. No debi decir esas cosas.

\- Entiendo que desconfíes de mi. Pero no entiendo la razón de tu odio.

\- No te odio –replicó su compañera. Sacudió la cabeza- es complicado.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablas de Lila? –le sugirió con amabilidad.

Cada vez le sorprendía mas aquella chica. No solo parecía estar dispuesta a escucharla sino que además no la había despachado como se merecía. ¿Acaso existía gente tan bondadosa en el mundo? No lo sabia pero conforme lo reflexionaba, procedió a relatarle la historia de Lila y como le había afectado. Su compañera no se movió ni la interrumpió en ningún momento. Nunca antes se había desahogado tanto como ahora.

\- Es triste no poder contarle estas cosas a tu mejor amiga –se lamentó Ladybug cuando hubo terminado su monólogo.

\- Lo dices por tu doble vida… digo, no sé… -murmuró sin intención de dañarla.

\- Si… es difícil ser Ladybug y congeniarlo con tu vida normal, ¿sabes? Bueno, tú tienes que pasar lo mismo.

\- Soy nueva en esto. Estoy empezando –sonrió ligeramente.

\- Cuando yo empecé, estaba tan asustada que casi me cargo a mi compañera kwami, Tikki. Creía que me había vuelto loca –rió al recordarlo, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Cuando Bellet se me apareció, me di un buen golpe en la cabeza –relató Weaselix a su vez- y se ofendió mucho cuando lo confundí con un ratón.

Ambas rieron, despreocupadas mientras se contaban su experiencia al conocer a sus kwamis y lo que suponía ser una heroína. Ladybug le dijo a Weaselix que su mejor amiga era muy astuta y sospechaba que no tardaría en saber su doble identidad pero le expresó su deseo de contárselo ella misma. Alegaba que no le gustaban los secretos y creía conocer a su amiga como para confiárselo.

\- Tikki me dijo que la confianza es algo personal. Ella ha conocido a muchas Ladybugs y que cada una ha sido muy distinta a la anterior. Algunas han confiado su secreto y otras no.

\- Lo entiendo muy bien. Es un riesgo que hay que correr supongo –asintió Weaselix, poniéndose en su lugar- por lo que veo tú y Chat Noir habéis dado ese paso.

La catarina se sonrojó. Por suerte no se apreciaba tras la máscara. Recordar lo sucedido entre su compañero felino y ella para llegar a donde estaban le provocaba felicidad… y algo de vergüenza ciertamente. No era algo que había sido planeado.

\- En realidad, fue algo precipitado. Ninguno se lo confesó directamente. Mas bien yo le descubrí primero. Fue cuestión de hilar pequeñas evidencias, aunque he de admitir que ambos fuimos muy ciegos.

\- ¿De veras? Es sorprendente –arqueó una ceja con un ligera risita.

\- Dímelo a mi –la observó con curiosidad- me recuerdas a una compañera de clase.

\- ¿En serio? –entornó los ojos, intrigada- vaya, ¿entonces los tres estudiamos en el mismo instituto? ¡qué coincidencia!

\- Eso he pensado yo algunas veces –admitió riéndose- a este paso, nos conoceremos todos algun dia.

\- Qué confiada

\- Todo lo contrario –replicó negando con la cabeza. Quiso continuar pero calló.

Weaselix analizó su actitud y sus movimientos. Ladybug había tenido el valor para ir a buscarla y charlar con ella. Buscaba disculparse y empezar de cero. De la misma manera que a ella, le recordaba a una compañera de clase. Quizás con el tiempo, podría decirle quién era. No sabia con certeza si seguirían siendo compañeras de batalla pero eso no quitaba que pudieran llevarse bien.

\- Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo. Y lamento si he sido un estorbo para ti y crearte problemas –dijo entonces buscando hacer las paces- creo que eres una heroína increíble.

\- Gracias a ti por ser tan comprensiva. Fui muy dura contigo

\- Soy un hueso duro de roer –bromeó guiñándole el ojo.

\- Mas bien una listilla muy rápida –reiteró fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Se te están pegando costumbres de Chat Noir –contraatacó dejándola con la boca abierta.

Volvieron a reír como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

De repente, el buen ambiente de amistad se vio bruscamente silenciado por los gritos despavoridos de los ciudadanos de Chinatown. El ruido provenía de una distancia de un kilómetro aproximadamente. Una zona donde había colegios y tiendas. Ladybug se levantó como un resorte.

\- ¿Has oído? Problemas. Seguro será un akumatizado. Se han atrevido a llegar aquí. Estos akumas –apretó los puños indignada.

\- No tiene buena pinta

\- Eso no lo dudes. Venga, vamos. Avisaré a Chat Noir

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ladybug agitó su yo-yo hacia el soporte mas cercano y se lanzó hacia el peligro. Weaselix dudó. ¿Debía ir?

En el ojo del desastre, cerca de un instituto y locales de diversos productos, se vivía el caos transformado en insectos…o debería decir arañas. Porque sí. Cientos de arañas pululaban las calles, trepando por las paredes de los edificios, metiéndose en las casas, destruyendo puestos de comida. Arañas del tamaño de cachorros, peludas, a rayas de color negro y rojo y con un aspecto feroz. Las personas corrían despavoridas, algunas se hacían las valientes y con cualquier utensilio, intentaban ahuyentarlas e incluso matarlas. Las autoridades ya habían sido advertidas pero tardarían en llegar. Un golpe firme y metálico resonó en el tenso ambiente, rompiendo una boca de agua. El torrente salió a toda presión hacia las arañas mas cercanas, llevándoselas del camino y hundiéndolas en el alcantarillado. El responsable agitó su vara y esbozó una picara sonrisa.

\- ¿Arañas en Chinatown? Ni que fueran el avance tecnológico del momento

\- Espero que ese chiste tenga sentido –intervino su catarina con un elegante movimiento de caderas.

\- Pues claro que tiene sentido. Están en la red, en la red, ¿lo pillas?

Ladybug solo pudo reír brevemente antes de sumergirse en la marabunta de arañas. Ambos héroes se abrieron paso entre aquellas patas peludas y sus colmillos inyectados de veneno. Pronto avistaron al responsable de aquella plaga. Una araña gigante con torso de hombre. Horriblemente fea pero sin duda, aterradora. Estaba formando una telaraña enorme.

\- ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! –siseó el akumatizado- justo a vosotros os esperaba.

\- ¡Detente ahora mismo, bicho infame! –ordenó la catarina con autoridad.

\- Llegáis justo a tiempo. Seréis el banquete perfecto para mis niñas –hizo un gesto con la mano, mostrando a su ejército de arañas.

\- Lo siento, pero no seré un rollito a la primavera con extra de telaraña, gracias –se mofó el felino, en posición de ataque.

\- Yo soy Aracnor, el rey de las arañas. Y vosotros, mi cena. ¡A por ellos! –ordenó la araña gigante.

Todas a una se abalanzaron sobre los héroes. Su campo de visión se vio tupido irremediablemente en una fuente infinita de patas peludas, colmillos envenenados y chillidos enloquecidos de hambre. Patadas, puños, choques metálicos y garras crepitaron en medio de la pelea. Pequeños montones de arañas se acumulaban a diestro y siniestro. Cientos estaban K.O, cientos volvían a resurgir.

\- Esto no se acaba –replicó Chat Noir.

\- Cambio de estrategia –dijo Ladybug, saltando como una gimnasta a la lona de una tienda.

La desató y le lanzó la cuerda a su compañero. Entre los dos, utilizaron la lona para usarla de trampa. La tupida tela atrapó e inutilizó a las arañas y como si fuera un saco, la catarina la amarró con energía y la colgó de una farola. Los chillidos fueron amortiguados. Al mismo tiempo, a Chat Noir se le ocurrió abrir de par en par una tienda de animales y varios perros y gatos de gran tamaño salieron, alterados por el ruido y se abalanzaron contra las arañas para desfogarse. Las arañas huyeron muertas de miedo. El plan funcionaba.

\- ¡Cataclism! –invocó su poder oculto.

Sus garras brillaron siniestramente y de un acto certero, partió el andamio de un edificio, cayendo en peso sobre un montón de arañas. Aracnor chillo de rabia, sintiendo la vida de sus criaturas desvanecerse.

\- ¡Pagaréis por esto! ¡Dadme vuestros prodigios y os perdonaré la vida!

\- ¡Jamás! –respondió tajante la catarina, girando su yo-yo.

Aracnor se irguió imponente y avanzó con sus ocho patas hacia ellos, furioso. Sus arañas lo siguieron como su escolta personal. Daba miedo. Era como ver un tsunami de arácnidos letales, sedientos de sangre.

\- My lady… no es que me preocupe pero ¿qué hacemos? –la miró preocupado, sin abandonar su posición- son demasiados.

Ladybug pensó con rapidez. Ojalá Weaselix estuviese aquí. Ese pensamiento la aturdió. Quería a su compañera allí con ellos. No era que no confiase en sus habilidades y en su compenetración con Chat Noir pero no iba a rechazar una mano mas. No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Se enganchó a una farola y Chat Noir dio una voltereta a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Aracnor. Ladybug giró con agilidad y golpeó en el torso a la araña con las piernas por delante. Chat Noir blandió su vara con golpes certeros en la cabeza y barriendo con fuerza.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Se detuvo por un instante.

Una ráfaga dorada cruzó la calle a mucha velocidad. La tierra se agitó en un polvo denso. Weaselix apareció. Las arañas se cubrieron del ataque sorpresa. La heroína corrió mas rápido, en círculos, creando una especie de tornado de arena entre cientos de arácnidos. Un brusco movimiento y salieron despedidas metros y metros. Cargada de energía, aprovechó el calentamiento para impulsarse e impactar de lleno contra el cuerpo de Aracnor. Éste gritó entre alarmado y dolido por el golpe. Tuvo que frenar con sus ocho patas para no salir volando. El tiempo se normalizó poco a poco. El polvo se disipó y los héroes miraron a su compañera entre sorprendidos y aliviados.

\- Siento haber llegado tarde –dijo la joven con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Es un sarcasmo? –dijo el felino arqueando las cejas.

Ladybug negó divertida y se acercó a ella.

\- Me alegra verte –dijo sincera.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Los tres voltearon a ver a Aracnor y sus arañas. Esto no había terminado.

\- ¡Dadme vuestros prodigios! ¡Es la última vez que lo digo!

\- Ocupaos de las arañas, yo me encargo de Aracnor –dijo Ladybug con la mirada fija en él, segura de si misma.

\- Lo que tú digas, my lady. No quiero convertirme en Spiderman –jugó con la vara entre sus dedos.

\- Pero si tú ya eres un fantasma –se burló Weaselix.

\- ¡Oye!

Ladybug rió de nuevo. Chat Noir iba a replicar y Weaselix salió corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Los tres se unieron en la batalla y poco a poco fueron ganando terreno. La policía llegó y pusieron a salvo a los civiles, dejándoles el trabajo duro a los héroes. Las arañas aun los superaban en números y eran irritablemente insistentes. El anillo de Chat Noir empezó a pitar. Su transformación estaba terminando.

\- Weaselix…

\- Lo he oído –se adelantó ella realizando una patada propia de una arte marcial- yo te cubro, tranquilo

\- Gracias, ratoncito –se mofó antes de reunirse con su catarina.

La heroína se prometió internamente que lo tiraría de la Torre Eiffel por ese mote. Estaba pletórica de adrenalina Pero aquellos bichos eran demasiado. Por muy rápida que fuese, no aguantaría todo el día. Su cuerpo temblaba como si pidiera algo, como si todavía pudiese dar mas de si. ¿Qué era sensación? ¡Claro! ¡Su poder oculto! No lo había usado hasta ahora, ¿sería la oportunidad? Tenia que intentarlo. Se subió con ligereza a un soporte seguro. Inspiró hondo unos segundos y juntó sus manos, simulando una oración.

\- ¡Aura Mirage! –dijo las palabras para invocar su poder oculto.

Entonces su cuerpo brilló tenuemente. Sintió una leve vibración sacudirla de arriba abajo y como se dividía. Espera… ¿dividirse? Abrió los ojos ante esa idea y… ¡efectivamente! Una especie de holograma exacto de ella emergió de su cuerpo y se multiplicó hasta veinte, treinta, cuarenta Weaselix. Las arañas enloquecieron sin entender nada. La irlandesa salió de su estupor, consciente de que no podía perder tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, venció a las arañas con sus réplicas. Todas a una. _Fascinante_ , pensó encantada. Sus compañeros la necesitaban. De hecho, ahora mismo estaban enzarzados en una muy entretenida pelea con Aracnor. Era duro, de eso no cabía duda. Ladybug vio a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡Ahora, Chat! -dio la voz de alarma.

\- Toma esto, imitador barato -clavó la vara en el suelo y de un potente impulso, golpeó su barbilla.

Aracnor se tambaleó violentamente. Las réplicas de Weaselix se posicionaron a la velocidad del pensamiento, rodeándolo y la acción comenzó. Fue avasallado por patadas, puños, llaves de judo contra sus patas, inmovilizándolas, sin darle tregua.

\- ¡Lucky Charm!

Su poder oculto le otorgó un enorme artilugio que expulsaba un insecticida potente. Su radar se activó en diversas zonas. Cuerdas y un puesto de frutas. Ladybug dio la orden a sus compañeros. Varias réplicas de Weaselix se dividieron y ayudaron a Chat Noir con el puesto de frutas. El olor desagradable de aquellas frutas, con un fuerte componente ácido, fueron el detonante perfecto para las arañas, desorientadas por la falta de liderazgo. Y por otro lado, las otras réplicas cogieron cuerdas y amordazaron con maestría a Aracnor en medio de su griterío agónico, infundado por su rabia. La catarina preparó su arma y con un botón, lo roció por completo con el insecticida. En cuestión de segundos, el akumatizado se desplomó, drogado por el producto.

El poder de Weaselix se agotó tras el trabajo bien hecho y todas sus réplicas desaparecieron, dejando a la auténtica en su lugar. Jadeó por el esfuerzo y se sujetó las rodillas. Había sido algo impresionante a la vez que agotador. Chat Noir se disculpó con las chicas y fue a esconderse puesto que su transformación llegaba a su fin. Había podido aguantar hasta el último segundo. Ladybug lo entendió, mientras se acercaba al akumatizado y cogía algo de su oreja. Un piercing donde residía el akuma. Lo rompió liberando a la mariposa.

\- Ya no harás mas daño, pequeño akuma -giró su yo-yo- yo te libero del mal

Purificado el akuma, la magia prodigiosa de su poder dejó todo como estaba, volviendo a la normalidad. Weaselix contempló el milagro mientras recuperaba las fuerzas. La catarina consoló al muchacho que estaba detrás del akuma. Era solo un chaval de quince años que había sido abucheado por sus compañeros de clase porque le encantaba las arañas. Después se acercó a su compañera y le tendió la mano.

\- Has estado muy bien, te felicito. Ese poder tuyo ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- La sorprendida estoy yo desde luego. No por mi, vosotros dos sois un gran equipo

\- Los tres somos un gran equipo -la corrigió con una sonrisa. Oprimió su mano en un apretón amistoso- ya eres parte del equipo, Weaselix. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella asintió emocionada por tales palabras. Sentía que podía encajar con ellos y ser alguien de ayuda, alguien importante para aportar algo a Paris.

Después de la visita al Maestro Fu y la aceptación de Weaselix en el equipo, quedaban cosas por resolver. Como ese misterio que les comentado el maestro Fu. Era algo importante pero todavía no sabia que significado podía aportar. Estaba todo en el aire, cogido con finas pinzas, al filo de una cuerda invisible. Llevaría tiempo pero fuese lo que fuese, lo harían juntos, como un equipo. El fin de semana pasó volando y regresaron al mundo real, a sus vidas como estudiantes.

El lunes se incorporaron al instituto. Adrien y Marinette llegaron juntos como siempre. Los desperfectos en el gimnasio iban progresando a buen ritmo pero las clases seguían ahí. La dicha había durado poco. Alya interceptó a la pareja como una flecha y casi mató a Marinette del abrazo tan grande que le regaló.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Te he llamado como cientos de veces y no me has cogido el teléfono. Me has tenido super preocupada, Marinette Dupain-Cheng -exclamó con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y el pelo tan encrespado y rojo que parecía que iba a arder en cualquier momento.

\- Alya, estoy bien -dijo la peliazul, riendo nerviosa y sujetando sus manos con cariño.

\- Oh, claro que estás bien... ¡hasta que te de un buen jalón en ese pelo! -farfulló muy molesta- ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- ¿Sirve de algo que diga que lo siento? -la miró a los ojos, suplicante y muy arrepentida.

Alya resopló. El rubio se mantuvo al margen, sobándose la nuca. La bloguera podía ser un verdadero huracán cuando se cabreaba. Esperaba pasar desapercibido pero se equivocaba.

\- ¡Y tú! -lo señaló rápidamente, acusadora- debiste haberla cuidado mejor

\- No te metas con él -lo defendió adelantándose a Adrien- no tiene culpa.

\- No lo defiendas. Un buen novio cuida de su novia. Vas a dejar de ser rubio en un segundo

\- Ya vale, Alya -interrumpió Nino, agarrando a su dramática novia de los hombros- no te pases con los chicos. ¿Ves? están perfectamente bien.

Adrien era incapaz de hablar. Si lo hacia, estaba seguro de que iba a tartamudear. Eso lo hizo reírse quedamente.

\- ¿De que te ríes? -susurró su novia.

\- Luego te cuento -besó su sien.

Nino logró calmar a Alya después de un ardua discusión de seguridad y bla bla bla. Marinette apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del modelo, observando a su mejor amiga. La conmovía su preocupación y la entendía. Ella habría hecho lo cosas habían pasado en pocos días. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Adrien.

\- Ahí vienen -solo atinó a decir.

Chloe y Logan habían llegado al instituto. A simple vista, seguían igual. La arrogancia de él y la altanería de ella. Tal para cual. Si no fueran primos, serian la pareja perfecta. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que se estaban acercando a ellos. Se separó suavemente de él.

\- Deberíamos entrar a clase -sugirió él.

\- Hola, chicos. Buenos días -intervino una voz con acento irlandés marcado.

Marinette se giró lo justo para ver a Atenea. Sonrió. Se alegraba de verla. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo con Adrien.

\- Qué bueno verte, Atenea. ¿Qué tal el finde?

\- Bastante bien. Movido e interesante -sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos- ¿y vosotros?

\- Pues igual diría yo -aportó Adrien- aunque pronto se chafará.

\- Ya me había percatado

Se mantuvo con ellos hasta que Chloe y Logan estuvieron a su altura. Parecían tensos. Pronto el ambiente se volvió incómodo. Nadie hablaba. Logan movía los hombros, estiraba el cuello y se colocaba una y otra vez la cazadora. Chloe miraba a todos lados, simulando estar distraída, se tocaba el pelo y se miraba las uñas. Adrien mantenía la cintura de Marinette pegada a él, ella observaba todo con intriga. Atenea era una especie de auxiliar de apoyo para la pareja. A unos metros, Alya quería arrancarle la cabeza a Chloe pero Nino se lo impedía. Después de un silencio bastante incómodo, sorprendentemente, Adrien habló primero.

\- Buenos días, Chloe -dijo con voz grave- Logan.

A la rubia no le costó mostrar su incredulidad y su acompañante se mordió la lengua para no responder de mala manera.

\- Hola, Adrien -murmuró Chloe- ¿qué tal estás?

\- Bien, en muy buena compañía, ¿y tú?

\- Divinamente, gracias -contestó seca.

\- Chloe -la reprendió Logan con un gruñido- ya lo hemos hablado.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron. Atenea arrugó la frente con sospecha.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo por vosotros? -intervino con suavidad.

Logan dirigió su mirada a ella. Los dos recordaron al mismo tiempo su encuentro en el cuarto de baño. Él hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano a su entrepierna y Atenea esbozó una sonrisilla de victoria. Chloe hizo sonar su tacón en el suelo antes de contestar.

\- Veréis, es que... bueno... después de pensarlo... todo esto del baile... las personas heridas y eso...

\- Chloe -volvió a reprenderla.

\- Vale, vale, está bien -medio chilló, exasperada. Inspiró hondo- quiero... quiero... quiero disculparme por lo que hice.

\- Y yo también -añadió Logan, apoyándola.

Atenea alzó una ceja, irónica mientras que la pareja abría los ojos como platos. ¿Chloe Bourgeois y Logan Géroux pidiendo perdón? ¿Disculpándose? ¿Es que era el fin del mundo no se habían dado cuenta? ¡Qué surrealista! ¡Imposible! De todas las millones de posibilidades de comenzar una conversación, aquella era improbable.

\- ¿Puedes repetir eso? -pidió el rubio sin creerlo.

\- Lo has oído perfectamente -replicó la rubia sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Perdona, es que tenemos que ir al médico -bromeó la irlandesa con sarcasmo. La mirada de Chloe la fulminó. Logan se retorció en el sitio.

\- Chloe, venga -la animó con desgana.

\- Aggg, ¿por qué a mi? -miró al cielo dramáticamente- esta bien, jolines, que lo siento, ¿vale? ¿contentos?

\- No estamos orgullosos de nuestros actos

Los tres miraron a Chloe y Logan largamente, procesando la información. Por encima de su arrogancia, su ego y su orgullo, ambos parecían estar arrepentidos de verdad. Era un paso, un paso muy grande. Reconocer lo que habían hecho, las consecuencias de sus actos y lo que significaba. ¿Podía ser un cambio real para mejorar?

\- Muy bien, pues... no tenemos ningún impedimento en perdonaros -dijo Adrien sonriendo a Marinette- es increíble pero... si de verdad lo sentís así...

\- No es fácil para nosotros -musitó Logan desafiándolo con la mirada- pero no somos de piedra tampoco.

\- Si, si, eso -dijo Chloe, frunciendo el ceño con su manicura.

Marinette contuvo la risa. Chloe no cambiaría pero al menos tenia conciencia. Ya era un comienzo.

\- Deberíamos ir a clase -dijo Atenea, rompiendo la atmósfera- a no ser que quieran que nos echen la bronca.

Todos rieron aliviados. Alya se pegó como una lapa a Marinette, afirmando que Chloe se había vuelto loca y que tenia una fiebre extraña. La peliazul solo pudo reírse de nuevo de las ocurrencias, aunque no se alejaba de la verdad. Adrien hablaba animadamente con Nino. Y Atenea se acercó resueltamente al chico de la cazadora. Le dio un codazo amistoso.

\- Bueno, ya que estás decidido a ir por el camino de la redención, quizás pueda echarte una mano, ¿que dices? -comentó como si nada.

\- Precisamente tú no eres la mas adecuada, listilla -replicó mordaz, sacudiéndose el sitio donde le había dado.

\- ¿Aun me tienes jurada el punto que me gané en el baño? -se burló con malicia.

\- No sé de que punto estás hablando -la cortó tajante y orgulloso.

\- Cuando admitas tu derrota, te irá mejor. Mientras tanto, podríamos ir a alguna cafetería a tomar un café

\- ¿Me estás invitando a salir? Sé que estás loca por mi, pero no te ilusiones

\- No sigas por ahí, puede que acabes en el hospital la próxima vez

Su advertencia lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Aquella chica era demasiado. No sabia a que atenerse cuando se trataba de ella. Siendo franco. La observó con descaro y esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no? ¿me suplicarás?

\- En realidad me harías un favor. Semejante compañía

\- Eres una mentirosa

\- Que me caiga un rayo si miento

\- Quizás se conceda tu deseo

Atenea lo fulminó con la mirada. Esos ojos violetas penetraron en sus ojos castaños como la miel. Nuevamente esa conexión extraña que sufrieron en el baño los invadió, levemente pero lo justo para arrugar el entrecejo.

\- Mi oferta sigue en pie, camorrista -dijo finalmente, rompiendo el contacto visual. Ni en sueños, saldría con aquel chico. Su amabilidad podía ser malinterpretada.

\- ¿Camorrista? -avanzó dos zancadas y con toda la libertad del mundo, la rodeó por los hombros- me define bien la verdad. ¿Puedo llamarte Ultravioleta?

\- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una heroína? -rió divertida por su ocurrencia- no sabía que te gustaran mis ojos

\- Repito: No te ilusiones -zanjó.

La risa de Atenea resonó por el vestíbulo mientras se dejaba guiar.

Ese año prometía. Nueva vida como heroína de Paris con sus increíbles compañeros, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y un futuro académico brillante.

Adrien y Marinette eran felices juntos, una pareja ejemplar, con sus baches y sus alegrías pero siempre juntos. Combatiendo el crimen y siguiendo siempre adelante, unidos de la mano.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Espero tener el epílogo para el jueves y dar por terminada esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Déjenme un review por favor!**

 **Dama Felina.**


	23. Epílogo: Somos un equipo

**Hola a todos! Buen fin de semana. Primeramente lamento la tardanza. Pero me surgieron cosas el jueves y el viernes y no pude publicarlo cuando dije. Lo lamento. Pero aquí tenéis por fin el epílogo y cierre de este fic.**

 **He notado la falta de atención, y, por tanto, de comentarios en los últimos capítulos. Pueden haber mil razones para esta bajada pero probablemente me decline a pensar que no os ha gustado. Cosa respetable. No puedo leeros la mente ni saber vuestra opinión, únicamente puedo si aportáis algo de vuestro tiempo a comentar o mandarme un mensaje privado.**

 **Sea como sea, el final ya está aqui.**

 **Pondré una ultima nota al final del epílogo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **Dama Felina.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar del mundo, se crearon unas joyas con propiedades extraordinarias que otorgaban poderes extraordinarios. Se podría decir que la magia existía. Estas joyas tan especiales se llamaban prodigios. A lo largo de la historia, estos prodigios han sido usados para hacer el bien. Pero existían dos prodigios que eran mucho mas poderosos que los demás.

Los pendientes de Ladybug que otorgaban el poder de la creación.

Y el anillo de Chat Noir que otorgaba el poder de la destrucción.

Cuenta la leyenda que si ambos poderes se fusionaban en uno solo, en un solo ser, se conseguiría el poder absoluto. Muy similar al de un dios.

Lamentablemente estas joyas crearon divisiones en la humanidad. Era demasiado poder. ¿Los prodigios solo podían ser entregados a personas dignas, designadas por el destino? ¡Que injusto!

El mal no podía quedarse impasible ante tales joyas tan especiales, ¿verdad?

Esto mismo pensaba Lepidóptero. Mucho antes de corromperse por sus ansias de poder, fue privilegiado con el regalo del prodigio de la mariposa. Un poder que permitía al portador convertir a las personas en su campeón. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan oscura que obligó a su kwami a obedecer sus ordenes y emplearlo en sus malvados planes.

Ese fue su gran error. Los prodigios no estaban hechos para hacer el mal.

Así fue como se convirtió en uno de los villanos mas peligrosos.

El Maestro Fu, portador del prodigio de la tortuga y guardián del cofre mágico, se enteró de tal noticia y se puso manos a la obra para detener aquella amenaza.

Y así fue como a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una estudiante de secundaria, torpe, creativa y generosa con los demás, se le concedió el gran honor de portar el prodigio de la creación y convertirse en la superheroína Ladybug.

Y Adrien Agreste, un estudiante de secundaria con aspiraciones a modelo juvenil, de carácter introvertido, amable y sincero, se le otorgó el prodigio de la destrucción, adquiriendo la identidad del fiel compañero de la catarina, Chat Noir.

Juntos estaban destinados a combatir el mal y detener los planes de Lepidóptero.

Pero esta historia no queda aquí.

La tortuga y la mariposa eran solo dos de los cinco prodigios que existían. El zorro, el pavo real (el cual está en paradero desconocido por ahora) y la abeja se encontraban presentes también. Compañeros infatigables y leales que deseaban salir y unirse a la batalla por el bien de los ciudadanos de Paris.

Nuevas amenazas pronto vendrían y solos no podrían vencerlas. Debían estar unidos, cuantos mas mejor. El mal no descansaba. Pues ellos tampoco.

Fue así que surgieron los portadores del prodigio del zorro y la abeja.

Alya Césaire, mejor amiga de Marinette, periodista intrépida, astuta implacable y muy segura de si misma. Es imposible detenerla cuando se propone algo. Heroína conocida como Volpina.

Chloe Bourgeois, diva de la moda, orgullosa y tremendamente irritante, pero en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. Heroína conocida como Queen Bee.

¿Serian los cuatros héroes suficientemente fuertes como para vencer al mal?

* * *

2 años después…

El instituto se había acabado por fin. La falta de sueño, las horas de estudio en la biblioteca, los exámenes, los trabajos. Todo por fin se había acabado. ¿Cómo era posible? Hacia nada se estaba graduando de la secundaria ¿y ahora le tocaba el Bachillerato? ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!

 _¡Cuantas cosas habían pasado en esos dos años!_

Ese pensamiento cruzó veloz por la mente de Marinette. La hizo sonreír de alguna manera. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre el portarretratos que tenia delante. Era una foto con sus compañeros de clase recién graduados. Kim, Max, Rose, Alix, Nathaniel, Mylene, Iván, Juleka, Chloe, Logan, Sabrina, Atenea, Nino, Alya, Adrien y ella. Todos juntos, sonrientes, felices por el objetivo cumplido, vestidos con el uniforme azul de graduación y las orlas. Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas. Qué día tan emocionante.

 _Flashback 1_

 _El salón de actos del Françoise Dupont estaba listo para la ocasión. La enorme sala estaba repleta de asientos negros, contrastando con las cortinas doradas de las paredes. La decoración era minimalista pero agradable a la vista. Detalles de flores blancas y una alargada y elegante tela colgaba justo encima de la tarima del equipo docente del centro. Este rezaba en francés "ORLA DE LOS ALUMNOS DE BACHILLERATO DEL COLEGIO FRANÇOISE DUPONT. PROMOCIÓN 2015-2017"_

 _Por fin se graduaban los alumnos de Bachiller. La espera había valido la pena. Todos los familiares y amigos estaban invitados cordialmente a las 19:00 horas de un viernes del mes de Junio, además de los alumnos por supuesto. La expectación era increíble y la ilusión estaba por las nubes._

 _Cuando llegó el momento, el salón de actos empezó a llenarse poco a poco. Los alumnos entraron vestidos de gala y con los uniformes encima para la ocasión. Se sentaron en las primeras filas sin dejar de sonreír y charlar con nerviosismo. El resto de invitados llenó las demás filas y pronto el salón de actos estaba a tope. El equipo docente tomó asiento en lo alto de la tarima de un puro color blanco._

 _La orla comenzó con un breve discurso de apertura del director. La primera hora fue dedicada a pequeñas palabras de los diferentes profesores del centro sobre el desarrollo de aquellos dos años. Momentos buenos y malos, enseñanzas para el futuro, el deseo genuino de que su futuro fuera brillante y que se preparasen para el mundo laboral. El toque cómico no faltó y hubo risas, aligerando el ambiente y que fuese mas cómodo._

 _Marinette estaba sentada entre Alya y Adrien. Estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz. Su novio oprimió su mano con suavidad llamando su atención. Le ofreció su oído al adivinar sus intenciones._

 _\- No sabia yo que los profesores tuviesen dentro tanto sentimentalismo –bromeó en un susurro._

 _\- Que malo eres –golpeó su hombro divertida. Él soltó una risita._

 _\- Admite que tengo razón_

 _\- Yo creo que es algo bonito. Date cuenta que llevan con nosotros desde la secundaria prácticamente. Es normal que se sientan así._

 _\- Olvidaba con quién estaba hablando –le sacó la lengua._

 _Marinette infló los mofletes indignada. Alya le dio un codazo amistoso y se inclinó hacia ellos con un brillo pícaro en los ojos._

 _\- Sois unos cotorras, no me dejáis oír los discursos_

 _\- Ahí tienes a otra sentimental –soltó la peliazul de golpe_

 _\- Que buena pareja hacéis –rió entre dientes el rubio._

 _La pelinaranja lo señaló amenazante con dos dedos, se los llevó a sus ojos y repitió el gesto. Adrien fingió un gesto de horror. Una vez calmado, acarició los nudillos de su novia. La observó con cariño._

 _\- Estás preciosa –la alabó por tercera vez esa noche. Bajo el uniforme, llevaba un precioso vestido violeta hasta las rodillas._

 _Y por tercera vez, la joven se sonrojó, encantada con sus palabras. Le regaló un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal –susurró divertida observando su atractivo cuerpo envestido en un smoking negro._

 _\- Quieres hacerme rogar, ¿no? –puso morritos de cachorrito._

 _Ella solo pudo reír suavemente antes de acariciar esos labios con los suyos con ternura. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza cada vez que lo besaba. Era algo que nunca cambiaria. Estaba loca por ese chico, y le constaba que él también estaba loco por ella. No hacia mas que demostrárselo._

 _\- Oh, vamos, si vais a besaros, hacedlo bien –se carcajeó una voz a sus espaldas, rompiendo el momento._

 _Adrien inclinó las cejas en un gesto de molestia y se viró hacia el aguafiestas. La sonrisa torcida de Logan lo recibió. El joven iba arrebatador con ese traje plateado y una camisa azul marino._

 _\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? –gruñó bajito el rubio._

 _\- Yo mismo me valgo, gracias –se rió entre dientes, disfrutando._

 _\- Logan, no empieces –le pidió Marinette apenada._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué he hecho? –puso su mejor cara de inocente._

 _\- Tú eres el problema, querido. No soportas tanto romanticismo –intervino la inconfundible voz irlandesa de Atenea a su lado._

 _Logan se giró hacia ella con una ceja alzada, como retándola a continuar. La irlandesa lucia increíble aquella noche. Su melena indomable estaba muy bien peinada, suelta y libre entre su espalda y sus hombros. Por no hablar de su vestido, de un precioso color azul cobalto que se cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura, dejando libre el hombro derecho. En la cintura caía una elegante y sedosa falda hacia la altura de sus tobillos._

 _\- ¿Quieres romanticismo? Si te besara ahora mismo, seria el mejor beso de tu vida –le prometió, seductor, inclinándose ligeramente a ella._

 _\- Como te atrevas a besarme delante de todos, haré que no quieras besar en tu vida –lo amenazó con calma y una sonrisa encantadora._

 _\- Haya paz, chicos –dijo Alya con un gesto de la mano, sin mirarlos._

 _\- Ha empezado ella –replicó Logan sin borrar la sonrisa. Se centró de nuevo en la pareja- a propósito de ti, rubito querido, existe una herramienta excelente y magnifica que tienes entre los dientes para un buen beso. Se llama lengua, ¿sabes cómo se usa?_

 _Marinette se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada. Adrien lo taladró con la mirada con cara de pocos amigos y gruñó antes de ignorarlo y acomodarse en su asiento. Atenea le dio un codazo en las costillas y Logan se encogió, aguantando la risa._

 _La orla prosiguió su curso. Se proyectó un video con fotos de todos los compañeros en clase, haciendo trabajos, en las excursiones. Risas, sonrisas cómplices, llantos y mucho mas se vivió en ese momento. Habían pasado por muchas cosas y eso los había unido de alguna forma._

 _Por fin, era el gran momento. La entrega de orlas. Uno a uno fueron subiendo a la tarima conforme eran llamados por el director del centro. Las orlas se entregaban, se sacaban una foto con la tutora de cada clase y luego bajaban. Y así sucesivamente. Los pies de Marinette se movían nerviosos en el suelo. Pronto le tocaría. Pensó que iba a hiperventilar._

 _\- Chloe Bourgeois_

 _Un aluvión de aplausos y silbidos acompañaron a la rubia que con la elegancia de toda una diva, subía a la tarima con un sexy vestido negro. Le quedaba de maravilla, era la envidia de todos. Lanzó besos a todo su querido público, orgullosa y segura de si misma. Posó para la cámara como toda una modelo e incluso estuvo a punto de quitarle el micrófono al director. Por fortuna, lograron detenerla a tiempo para evitar su escena de protagonismo._

 _\- Adrien Agreste_

 _El rubio besó rápidamente en la mejilla a su novia antes de levantarse con una sonrisa. Como todo un caballero, cruzó el pasillo y subió las escaleras. Estaba tan guapo que era irreal. Muchas chicas suspiraron embobadas, le tiraron pétalos de rosa en los pies y gritaban su nombre enloquecidas. Marinette solo podía mirarlo enamorada, orgullosa de él. Vio como cruzaba por el otro lado cuando oyó su nombre._

 _\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse y se levantó con cierto temblor en los pies. Caminó con inseguridad hacia las escaleras. Desde el otro lado, Adrien le guiñó un ojo brindándole seguridad, Alya gritó su nombre y le enseño el pulgar hacia arriba. También oyó la voz de Atenea. Sus queridos amigos, ¿qué seria sin ellos? No supo como y estaba segura de que era un milagro, llegó con vida hasta donde estaba su tutora, que la esperaba con una sonrisa afable._

 _\- Enhorabuena, Marinette –la elogió con cariño- estás guapísima._

 _\- Gra-Gracias –murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Cogió la orla y posó para la foto sintiéndose dichosa. Su torpeza no la hizo quedar en ridículo y bajó con las mejillas arreboladas de la emoción. Estaba temblando. Volvió a su asiento y su novio cogió su mano con seguridad._

 _\- Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te amo –susurró para ella._

 _\- Y yo te amo a ti –susurró con los ojos brillantes antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro._

 _Si, sin duda, ese día quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria._

 _Fin del flashback 1_

Con cuidado, depositó la foto en su maleta. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, tres meses después, empacando sus cosas para mudarse a un pequeño apartamento cerca del _L'institut Marangoni_ , la escuela de moda en Paris. Entraría en breve a estudiar Diseño de Moda. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Se aseguró de que lo tenia todo preparado y bajó dos maletas y una mochila. Abajo la esperaban sus padres. En sus rostros, podía leer con facilidad sus sentimientos. No era fácil aquel cambio. Porque si, era un cambio enorme. Dejar el instituto y empezar una nueva etapa como estudiante de grado no es fácil. Si a eso le añadimos que se iba a vivir a un apartamento, la cosa se complicaba. Mientras su padre se encargaba de los bártulos y los llevaba al coche, Marinette se despidió de su madre. Se fundieron en un intimo abrazo.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que hacer esto? –murmuró Sabine como si quisiera cambiarla de opinión.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, madre –se separó suavemente de ella con una sonrisa- Alya estará conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no me creo todavía que ya no vayas a estar aquí –dijo enternecida.

\- Vendré cada vez que pueda, lo prometo. Mínimo una vez a la semana a comer, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó animarla y volvió a abrazarla.

Para ella también era duro. Toda una vida viviendo con sus padres. Extrañaría el delicioso olor a horneado por las mañanas al despertar, la sonrisa bonachona de su padre, el café cargado de su madre. Por no hablar de sus mimos, las partidas a la consola con su padre. Todo. Era un paso muy importante. Pero ya era una adulta de 19 años, responsable y adulta, dispuesta a comerse el mundo y cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora de moda. Oyó que su padre la llamaba y con pesar, se separó de nuevo de Sabine.

\- Te llamaré en cuanto esté allí

\- Cuídate mucho, mi niña, y estudia mucho –acarició la mejilla de su hija y la observó largamente. Era toda una mujer.

\- Descuida. Me portaré bien –sonrió con ternura.

Sabine vio como su hija se alejaba y se abrazó a si misma. Agitó la mano cuando el coche se puso en marcha. Como echaría de menos a su querida niña. Deseaba de corazón que todo le fuese bien.

El apartamento que ambas amigas habían escogido se encontraba en el Distrito VII de Paris. El sitio perfecto para vivir juntas y cerca de sus centros de estudios. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de la búsqueda tan exhaustiva, ninguna institución académica impartía los estudios para estar juntas. Sin embargo, consiguieron estar cerca. Alya se había decantado, como no, por estudiar Periodismo. La Université Paris Sorbonne le ofrecía esta posibilidad y estaba a nada mas y nada menos que a veintitrés minutos del Instituto de Marinette. ¿Podía ser mejor? Las dos estaban felices con esa decisión y deseaban disfrutar de esa experiencia. Alya ya la esperaba en el portal del apartamento cuando su padre por fin aparcó. La saludó efusivamente en un abrazo.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar –sonrió la bloguera extendiendo la mano hacia el edificio.

\- Estoy muy emocionada. ¿Ya tienes tu cosas dentro?

\- Por supuesto. Solo faltas tú para que sea un hogar –le guiñó un ojo.

La peliazul la rodeó por los hombros feliz. Entre los tres, entraron y metieron las cosas. Un pequeño pasillo iba desde la entrada y conducía al interior. Era muy amplio, tanto que estaban salón, comedor, cocina y baño juntos. O casi juntos. A su izquierda, Marinette observó el gran salón con un sillón de dos plazas ancha de terciopelo y una alfombra de color salmón. Un mueble para una televisión de cuarenta pulgadas, un equipo de música, una gran ventana y una estantería de libros. La cocina no era tan grande pero era perfecta para dos personas. Las encimeras eran de mármol, las despensas de color crema y tenia una barra americana con tres taburetes. Tenia todos los electrodomésticos: horno, microondas, nevera, vitro y una cafetera expresso. El baño estaba prácticamente unido a unas escaleras que ascendían a las habitaciones. Alya los guió hacia arriba. Habían tres puertas, tres habitaciones.

\- Esta es la tuya –indicó la pelinaranja, girando el picaporte.

Marinette se quedó de una pieza con el cuarto. No era ni de lejos tan grande como su cuarto en la buhardilla de la casa de sus padres, pero no tenia nada que envidiarle. Parecía una habitación propia de un matrimonio. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amiga, incrédula.

\- ¿Estás loca? Esto es enorme, ¿dónde dormirás tú?

\- Tranquilízate –se rió- he pensado que te vendría algo espacioso. Vas a ser diseñadora de moda. Tus modelitos se asfixiarían en un espacio cerrado y lo sabes.

\- Esto es demasiado –negó con la cabeza, emocionada- y sigues estando loca.

\- De nada –replicó con sorna, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tonta –se abalanzó a sus brazos- gracias, Alya. No tenias por qué.

\- No digas bobadas. Disfrútalo y decóralo a tu gusto. Ya me estoy imaginando como va a quedar.

\- Me lo voy a pasar en grande –aguantó un chillido de pura emoción. Se llevó las manos a la boca por instinto.

\- La verdad es que el apartamento está genial –comentó Tom, algo aislado- mas te vale no hacer locuras.

\- ¡Papá! –exclamó ofendida.

\- No se preocupe, señor Dupain. La tendré bien vigilada –le aseguró con su mejor cara de seriedad.

La cara que puso Marinette los hizo reír a los dos. La otra habitación seria el cuarto de Alya, un tamaño estándar de una sola persona, nada extraño. Y la puerta que quedaba era la solana. Con lavadora, un tendedero y un lavamanos especial para lavar la ropa si se necesitase. Ambas amigas estaban contentas. Ahora solo quedaba desempaquetar y convertir ese apartamento en un hogar.

Cuando Tom se despidió de su querida hija y Marinette cerró la puerta, Alya soltó un suspiro de alivio. Compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con su amiga.

\- Bueno, vale, ya podéis salir

Su voz se oyó por todo el apartamento. En cuestión de un minuto, dos seres diminutos volaron hasta ellas.

\- ¡Marinette! –exclamó Tikki abalanzándose hacia su portadora.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte –se dejó abrazar la mejilla, riendo- habrás estado muy aburrida ¿cierto?

\- Solo un poco, estaba deseando ver tu nuevo apartamento. Es un paso tan importante, Marinette –dijo el kwami con los ojos brillantes.

\- Si, aunque ahora está muy soso –replicó su acompañante.

\- Trixx, no empieces –la reprendió Alya dulcemente.

El kwami voló hasta ella y se posó en su hombro con elegancia. Tenia forma de zorro. O zorra mejor dicho. Su pequeño cuerpo era delgado y fino como el de una mujer. Sus orejas y su cola eran de un zorro, al igual que sus colores, naranja y blanco con ligeros tonos negros. Sus ojos eran rasgados y tenían pestañas.

\- ¿Ahora no puedo opinar sobre la decoración de esta casa?

\- No es eso, pero acabamos de llegar

\- Entiendo, entiendo

\- Aquí estaréis muy bien. Podréis estar mas tiempo juntas

\- Y nosotras también –corrigió Alya haciendo un puchero.

\- Qué sensible –se burló la peliazul de buen grado.

\- Ay, calla, que no veré a Nino en mucho tiempo –se lamentó.

\- Te entiendo –medio sonrió comprensiva, pensando en Adrien.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a subir sus pertenencias a la planta alta. Mientras estaba en su nuevo cuarto, Marinette no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos fluyeran por si solos. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en dos años. Entre ellas, el día en que Alya se enteró de que ella era Ladybug.

 _Flashback 2_

 _Fue un día como otro cualquiera. Nada inusual, salvo por el hecho de combatir contra el crimen claro está. Ladybug, Chat Noir y Weaselix se unían una vez mas para luchar contra una nueva amenaza, un nuevo akumatizado. Una mole de tres metros recubierto de acero que se hacia llamar Colossus. Al parecer, antes de ser transformado, era un escultor muy reconocido en Paris. La razón de su ira había sido que su representante había vendido su obra en una exposición muy importante sin su consentimiento. Enseguida Lepidóptero hizo de las suyas y akumatizó al pobre hombre para vengarse de él. No tardó mucho en causar el caos, yendo a la casa del representante y destrozándola. Por suerte, los héroes aparecieron, impidiendo una tragedia, sin duda._

 _Colossus era capaz de crear ondas de choque muy potentes que inutilizaban el sentido del oído y podían destruir estructuras de todos los tamaños. Resultó ser mucho mas difícil de lo que aparentaba. Su increíble fuerza y sus ondas impedían que pudieran acercarse a él y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que optaron una estrategia de distracción para alejarlo de las personas y así proteger mejor la ciudad. Weaselix logró captar la debilidad de Colossus. Su enorme cuerpo de acero era un inconveniente, dado que lo hacia muy lento y su capacidad de reacción era prácticamente nula._

 _\- ¿Cómo hacemos para acercarnos? Es lento, no tonto –apuntó Chat Noir._

 _\- Somos tres contra uno. Uno de nosotros que lo distraiga y los otros dos que vaya a poréel, especialmente las piernas. Si lo derribamos, será nuestro –dijo Weaselix con naturalidad, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes._

 _\- Haces que parezca fácil. Chat Noir, tú eres el cebo –dijo la catarina._

 _\- Oye, ¿por qué yo? Siempre soy la carnada –protestó el felino- no quiero convertirme en una lata de atún con sus pisotones de acero._

 _\- Vamos, cariño, sabes que eso no es cierto_

 _\- ¿Cómo que no? –frunció el entrecejo._

 _\- ¡Cuidado! –advirtió Weaselix antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de Colossus._

 _Ladybug dio una voltereta hacia atrás justo a tiempo y Chat Noir saltó ágilmente por encima del puñetazo del villano. Lanzó su bastón con energía e impactó en su cara sin hacerle un rasguño._

 _\- Esto es inútil. No sé ni cuantas veces lo habré hecho ya_

 _\- Dejad de pelearos. Yo seré el cebo. Vosotros a por él –zanjó Weaselix de una buena vez- espero que tengáis buena puntería._

 _\- Me ofendes –gimoteó el felino con una mano en el corazón._

 _El plan se puso en marcha. La velocidad de Weaselix llamó la atención de Colossus y con un bramido, se abalanzó sobre ella._

 _\- Demasiado lento –se carcajeó la heroína, burlándose de él._

 _\- Ven aquí, ratón_

 _\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –bufó antes de saltar y pegarle cientos de patadas por segundo en la cara, haciéndole gritar._

 _El hombre de acero se tambaleó, amenazando con caerse. Pero no sucedió. Sin saber el por qué, Colossus recuperó el equilibrio. Esto no se lo esperó la heroína y una mano plateada se cernió sobre ella en un férreo apretón._

 _\- ¡Weaselix! –exclamó Chat Noir, aterrado._

 _\- ¡Maldición! –soltó a bocajarro Ladybug._

 _Weaselix gimió en voz alta por la fuerza ejercida en sus miembros y forcejeó por liberarse. Los golpes furiosos de Chat Noir no sirvieron de nada. Ladybug enrolló su yo-yo a un farola y de un fuerte tirón, la arrancó del suelo y asestó un buen golpe en la nuca de Colossus. Ni le hizo cosquillas. Pero llamó su atención. Ladybug sonrió. Un pie de acero se cernió sobre ella para aplastarla. Oyó el grito alarmado de Chat Noir antes de esquivar el ataque en el último segundo. El pisotón fallido acabó enterrado en el hueco de un alcantarillado. Colossus perdió el equilibrio. Soltó a Weaselix y se desplomó con un golpe sordo. Chat Noir logró atrapar a su compañera entre sus brazos, aun con el corazón desbocado por lo que había hecho Ladybug. A una orden de la catarina, los policías y los SWAT echaron una enorme red encima del akumatizado para inmovilizarlo._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su compañero preocupado._

 _\- Magullada y dolorida –respondió entrecortadamente. Cuando la dejó en el suelo e intentó moverse, todos sus huesos crujieron._

 _Ladybug se unió con ellos con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Chat Noir la miró con reprobación._

 _\- Has hecho una locura –la reprochó sin poderlo evitar._

 _\- Estoy bien. Sabia lo que estaba haciendo –lo tranquilizó sin darle importancia._

 _\- Podría haberte aplastado –siguió apretando ligeramente la mandíbula._

 _\- Es Weaselix quien está herida –replicó molesta._

 _\- Ya está bien, dejadlo ya –intervino Weaselix caminando brevemente. Hizo una mueca- no es momento para peleas._

 _La pareja se desvió la mirada. Pero la alegría duró poco. Colossus se estaba levantando y la red estaba cediendo. Ladybug observó la escena con esa mirada determinante, esa mirada de heroína. Cuando de pronto los ojos se le desorbitaron. A un palmo de distancia del akumatizado… ¡se encontraba Alya! ¿Qué hacia su mejor amiga allí? Ah, claro, grabar una exclusiva donde estaba ella luchando contra el crimen. Estaba en peligro. Colossus se irguió delante de la pelinaranja que retrocedía asustada._

 _\- ¡No! –gritó invadida por una fuerte oleada de pánico._

 _Echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas mientras hacia girar su yo-yo. No iba a llegar a tiempo. Una mano plateada iba a aplastarla. Por instinto, Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo con fuerza, logró enganchar la cintura de su amiga y jaló. El impulso empujó el cuerpo de Alya hacia atrás, impidiendo por un pelo el ataque. Se quedó sin aliento. No le quitó la vista de encima. La bloguera se incorporó con dificultad y se encontró con los ojos azules de su heroína con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas._

 _\- ¡Muévete, Ladybug! –exclamó Chat Noir pero ella no le oyó._

 _Su compañero la embistió, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Colossus ejecutó el ataque pero pasó rozando por las orejas del felino. Aterrizaron, enredados en un torpe abrazo. Ladybug parpadeó desconcertada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se había quedado petrificada con la idea de haber perdido a su mejor amiga. En el otro lado, Weaselix hizo un esfuerzo y se movió. Primero trotando, calentando los músculos y rechinando los dientes de vez en cuando. No podía retirarse, sus amigos la necesitaban también. Sacudió la cabeza, apretó la mandíbula y echó a correr. Su velocidad la mareó por un segundo._

 _\- ¡Aura Mirage!_

 _Treinta réplicas suyas aparecieron en ese preciso instante y rodearon los tres metros de Colossus. Todas a una se abalanzaron sobre él, con patadas y puñetazos. Ladybug y Chat Noir se recuperaron y se unieron a ella. Al final, después de un intensa lucha, lograron tumbar a Colossus de nuevo, esta vez sin que pudiera levantarse. Chat Noir no tuvo que usar su poder oculto. La combinación entre los tres hizo efectiva el desenlace. Liberado el akuma, todo volvió a la normalidad. La policía y el servicio de emergencia se encargó del resto._

 _A una prudente distancia, Ladybug observó como los paramédicos atendían a su amiga. Tenia el corazón en un puño. Si la perdía…_

 _Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso. La destrozaba. Chat Noir se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla. Sus ojos verdes la miraron seriamente._

 _\- Sé lo que vas a decir –lo cortó ella con suavidad cuando vio como abría la boca- pero no quiero discutir eso ahora._

 _El felino suspiró largamente y asintió, respetando su espacio. Ladybug miró por última vez a su amiga y se dispuso abandonar el escenario. No había avanzado ni unos metros cuando la voz de su mejor amiga la detuvo en un callejón._

 _\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Espera!_

 _La catarina aterrizó suavemente en la azotea mas próxima y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, donde estaba Alya. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada por correr. Tragó saliva despacio._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en voz alta, lo suficiente para que la oyera._

 _\- Estoy bien, algunas magulladuras sin importancia –sonrió la bloguera como si no hubiese pasado nada- soy de hierro, ¿recuerdas?_

 _En todo aquel tiempo, Marinette siendo Ladybug había forjado una relación con Alya, de amistad, de confidencias. De alguna manera, las dos partes de si misma congeniaban a la perfección con la persona de Alya. Algo que la hacia muy feliz. Si antes la idolatraba, ahora era algo mucho mas profundo._

 _\- No debiste acercarte a Colossus –la reprendió la catarina con seriedad._

 _\- Sabia que me ibas a echar la bronca –la oyó reír quedamente- me gusta el peligro._

 _\- Pues no deberías. Podrías haber muerto –replicó mordaz pero su voz se quebró._

 _Alya observó a su amiga y su heroína a partes iguales, largamente y con cariño._

 _\- Me halaga que te preocupes por mi_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti! –se ofendió- eres mi amiga, tonta imprudente._

 _\- Vale, vale, tampoco te pones así. Solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida._

 _\- No tienes por qué darlas –sonrió a medias, aliviando la tensión- descansa, Alya. Y no te metas en líos, por favor. Cuídate._

 _\- ¿Cuándo me dirás quién eres?_

 _La pregunta fue tan repentina que detuvo su avance abruptamente. Sus ojos azules la escudriñaron con seriedad. Ese tema empezaba a inquietarla._

 _\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?_

 _\- Lo siento, sé que soy una pesada. Pero se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías decírmelo, como amiga, y así poder darte las gracias con fundamento –sonrió con inocencia._

 _Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. Ese tema era algo recurrente últimamente. Ella deseaba confesarle su secreto pero… era una cobarde. No sabia como iba a reaccionar y por encima estaba su seguridad. No quería verla sufrir._

 _\- Alya, sabes que no puedo… -murmuró apenada._

 _\- Siempre me dices eso pero nunca me dices por qué –replicó la pelinaranja._

 _\- Lo único que necesitas saber es que soy tu amiga y que estaré ahí siempre que quieras._

 _Vio cómo Alya refunfuñaba para si misma y caminaba en círculos en el callejón. Como si estuviera luchando contra si misma, un debate interior entre su desmedido interés por descubrirla o respetarla. De repente, se paró en seco y alzó sus ojos cafés con determinación hacia Ladybug._

 _\- Es porque no confías en mi, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Yo no… -intentó explicarse incrédula por su suposición. ¿Realmente era eso?_

 _\- No confías en mi… -afirmó la bloguera, anonadada, como si no se lo creyeras- entiendo…_

 _\- Alya, no es eso. Claro que confío en ti –dijo precipitadamente._

 _¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin revelarle quién era? Era complicado explicárselo, que pudiera entenderla. Pero fue inútil, Alya salió corriendo desapareciendo de su vista y dejándola con el corazón destrozado._

 _Tres meses después de aquel suceso, Alya había adquirido el prodigio del zorro y su nueva amiga Trixx y se presentaba de sopetón en la casa de Marinette. Entró como un huracán en su cuarto._

 _\- ¡Eres la peor amiga del universo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –exclamó enfurecida con los ojos ardiendo tras sus lentes._

 _Marinette soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verla así de repente. Se llevó una mano al corazón con un jadeo entrecortado. La mirada de su amiga la intimidó tanto que retrocedió por instinto._

 _\- A-A-Alya –tartamudeó asustada._

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo? –siguió atacándola mientras la señalaba con el dedo amenazante- creía que éramos las mejores amigas._

 _La joven cayó de sopetón en la silla del escritorio. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que creyó que se le iban a salir de la órbita. Parpadeó y percibió un movimiento extraño en la melena naranja de su amiga. Sus cejas se arquearon. De repente, apareció un diminuto ser en forma de zorro casi al mismo tiempo que Tikki, que estaba escondida en un cubículo de bolígrafos._

 _\- ¡Trixx! –exclamó la kwami de motas, muy emocionada._

 _\- ¡Tikki! –exclamó la zorrita del mismo modo, abrazándola de inmediato._

 _Aquello era demasiado. El asombro era tal que se quedó sin habla. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Alya, en cambio, ni se inmutó, cruzada de brazos frente a ella. Seguía perforándola con la mirada, esperando quizás, una explicación._

 _\- ¿Cómo? Esto no es… imposible… ¿cómo? –murmuró sin sentido la peliazul sin saber como reaccionar._

 _\- Déjate de rollos, Marinette. Ella es Trixx. Tú eres Tikki y tú... –volvió a señalarla con el dedo con una nueva emoción en la mirada- ¡tú eres Ladybug! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

 _\- ¡Eres portadora de un prodigio! –saltó como un resorte, levantándose de la silla._

 _Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen rato, asimilando todo aquello, toda esa situación tan surrealista. Alya tenia un kwami. Iba a ser una heroína. Serian compañeras. Ya sabia que era Ladybug. Un gran peso de encima desapareció de sus hombros. Poco a poco, el semblante de Alya cambió, dejándose llevar por la decepción._

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Y por favor, dime la verdad_

 _Marinette se odió a si misma en ese momento. Se sentía tan mal. Alya era su mejor amiga. De hecho era la única amiga de verdad que tenia. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? No se lo merecía. Y ahora todos los secretos habían sido desvelados de un modo increíble._

 _\- Creí que no me entenderías –respondió sincera- no sabia como decírtelo. No es fácil._

 _Observó a Tikki con cariño mientras jugaba y hablaba con su nueva compañera, Trixx. Alya la imitó mientras la miraba de reojo. Meditó durante unos segundos._

 _\- Ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Eras tú todo este tiempo_

 _\- No he dejado de ser yo –sonrió con tristeza- quería decírtelo, de verdad que si._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _En respuesta, Marinette la atrajo para abrazarla con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que Alya pudo percibir todos los sentimientos de su amiga. Sus dudas, sus temores, su amistad hacia ella, su infinito cariño y la certeza de que no mentía. De algún modo lo sabia._

 _Y así fue como ambas amigas se confiaron sus mas íntimos secretos. Marinette no se libró de la bronca de Alya. Fue la mayor bronca de su vida. Ni sus padres le habían dado una así. Pero la soportó de principio a fin. Se lo debía a su amiga, por su paciencia y su tesón en la búsqueda de la identidad de su heroína favorita. Por otra parte, Alya aprendió mucho de su amiga. La veía como una mentora en su nuevo papel como heroína. Y le sorprendió gratamente su valentía y coraje a la hora de pelear. Ahora estaban mas juntas que nunca._

 _Fin del flashback 2_

Volviendo al presente, ya habían transcurrido casi un año de eso.

Con el paso de los días, las clases comenzaron. La primera semana fue muy suave. Presentación de profesorado, guía por el centro, folletos de información, horarios, asignaturas. Lo típico cada año cuando empezabas un nuevo curso. Ambas amigas se contaban con entusiasmo todo lo que vivían en el apartamento al volver al mediodía. Alya se había sacado el carnet de conducir antes que Marinette, es por eso que iba en coche y su amiga en metro. La peliazul tenia problemas para sacárselo. Su torpeza natural y los nervios al volante no la ayudaban en absoluto pero estaba decidida a tener su propio coche algún día.

El apartamento poco a poco cogió forma. Las maletas ya estaban vacías y guardadas. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, hasta habían acordado ponerse un horarios de tareas pegado en la nevera. En la decoración no hubo tanta suerte. Tuvieron muchos berrinches por diversas maneras de pensar con respecto a que poner o no, o si tenían que pintar o no. Cosas por el estilo. Eso les causaba dolor de cabeza.

Cuando el apartamento estuvo bien decorado, después de varios debates e intercambio de opiniones y gustos, a Marinette se le ocurrió la genial idea de invitar a los chicos. Una reunión de amigos en toda regla. Alya no pudo estar mas de acuerdo y se ofreció voluntaria para citarlos a todos. Atenea se encargó de preparar un menú. Era buena en la cocina. Logan traería las cervezas y los refrescos. Adrien traería el equipo de música. Chloe algo de picoteo y las anfitrionas la casa y el postre, cortesía de Marinette. Por desgracia, Nino dijo que no podría asistir, algo que molestó especialmente a la pelinaranja aunque le costara admitirlo.

Acordaron reunirse el sábado a la hora de comer.

Marinette no se volvió muy loca con su indumentaria. Se puso unos vaqueros cómodos y una blusa monísima de color vino. Estaba muy contenta, feliz por ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Pero sobre todo, deseaba ver a Adrien. De pensarlo, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de enamorada. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y preparado para recibir a los invitados. Una bandeja la esperaba, llena de moldes para magdalenas. Encendió el horno, ya precalentado, y la metió dentro. Estarían listas en un periquete. Alya bajó en ese momento.

\- Ya estás aquí, estupendo. Vaya que guapa estás –la elogió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Si? Que raro que tú lo digas

\- Será por esa sonrisa de tonta que tienes –bromeó sacándole la lengua.

\- No sé de qué me hablas –se sonrojó levemente.

\- Claro, claro –la dejó ir por ahora. Olfateó el aire- oh, ya pusiste el postre.

\- Así se van haciendo en lo que vienen los demás. ¿Me ayudas un poco con el almuerzo? Atenea me dijo que fuera adelantando

\- No se diga mas –se recogió las mangas, lista para cocinar.

Entre las dos, sacaron algunas verduras, champiñones, muslos de pollo y jamón serrano de la nevera. Marinette estaba pochando la cebolla y Alya cortando las zanahorias cuando tocaron el timbre. La pelinaranja fue a abrir mientras se limpiaba las manos. Atenea estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Fénix! –la saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Einstein! –la abrazó riéndose por el cariñoso mote que le había puesto.

\- Qué alegría verte. Te veo estupenda y huele genial –dijo sinceramente- ¿se puede pasar?

\- Por favor, claro que si –se hizo a un lado.

La irlandesa cruzó el pasillo, observando todo con curiosidad. Al girar a la izquierda, vio una cabellera azul que conocía bien. Alya estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una firme mano detuvo su avance.

\- A no ser que quieras dejarme sin nariz, déjame pasar, pelirroja –se mofó la voz seductora de Logan.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –espetó sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Esta no es la casa Dupain-Cheng-Césaire? –dijo con diversión.

\- Déjalo pasar, Alya –se rió Atenea al oírlo.

\- ¿Habéis venido juntos? –los señaló a ambos con sospecha.

\- La he obligado a venir. Aunque nunca admitirá que no ha podido resistirse a mi –se carcajeó mientras pasaba con dos bolsas grandes de bebidas.

\- Mas quisieras, Géroux

Marinette se alejó del fuego para saludar a los recién llegados. Atenea estaba espléndida. Se había cortado y degradado un poco el pelo y hasta se había hecho una gruesa mecha violeta en la zona del flequillo. Logan no había cambiado mucho pero era mucho mas guapo y alto de lo que recordaba.

\- Huele muy bien. Seguiste mis instrucciones. Buena chica

\- Aprendo de la mejor –bromeó la peliazul.

Las dos se unieron en la cocina mientras Alya y Logan hablaban en el salón. Cuando pusieron las verduras, el pollo y los demás ingredientes a fuego lento en el caldero, Marinette les ofreció ser guía del apartamento. En ese entonces, Tikki y Trixx bajaron levitando como locas. Y como si de imán se tratase, del bolso de Atenea y de la cazadora de Logan, surgieron sus propios kwamis. Bellet y Sttier. Este ultimo era un kwami en forma de toro con unos diminutos cuernos en la cabeza, nariz cuadrada y cuerpo completamente negro. Todos los kwamis se abalanzaron sobre los demás con cariño y alegría. Hacia mucho que no se veían y tener esa conexión milenaria era tan necesaria como verse. Sttier fue especialmente efusivo y sin medir su fuerza, le hizo daño al kwami de Atenea.

\- A ver si educas a tu kwami –le picó la irlandesa al observarlos.

\- Eh, no te metas con él. Es súper cariñoso. Pero Bellet es un niñito que no sabe recibir cariño –protestó ofendido.

Marinette y Alya contuvieron la risa delante de ellos. Eran tan patéticos. A la pelinaranja se le ocurrió una idea pícara de molestarlos.

\- Oye, camorrista… ¿cómo te va? ¿qué haces últimamente? –preguntó a propósito ganándose una mirada fulminante de Atenea.

\- No respondo a ese apodo salvo que me lo diga ella –respondió Logan automáticamente, sin percatarse de las dobles intenciones de la bloguera- ¿verdad, Ultravioleta?

\- Verdad –afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh, disculpa, me he equivocado. La costumbre de oírlo, ¿sabes?

\- Se te da fatal interpretar –farfulló Atenea.

Las dos amigas estallaron en risas. Logan se encogió de hombros sin entender nada y le dio paso a Atenea primero, de una forma tan natural que hasta podría considerarse como caballerosa. Estaban realizando el tour de la planta de arriba cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Logan se adelantó a los demás y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

\- Este es mi cuarto –dijo la peliazul.

La habitación matrimonial se había convertido en una especie de híbrido entre estudio y habitación. Lo realmente destacable era la mesa de escritorio de madera de roble, un maniquí y una pizarra de rotulador. El morado y el blanco eran los colores predominantes.

\- Creo que vas a ser toda una diseñadora con este cuarto –dijo Atenea convencida de esa idea- te quedó preciosa.

Pasaron a la habitación de Alya. Mas modesta, sencilla y no tan concurrida. Las paredes combinaban los colores crema y naranja melocotón. Aportaba una sensación de paz muy agradable. Los muebles eran blancos y había una alfombra rojo coral a los pies de la cama. Se parecía mucho a su antiguo cuarto.

\- Es como entrar en tu santuario –comentó la irlandesa pensativa.

\- ¿Y eso significa…?

\- Que la habitación te define por completo

\- ¡Ultravioleta! ¡Zorra! ¡Maribleu! Ha llegado Romeo –se hizo oír la voz burlona de Logan desde abajo.

\- Odio que me llame de esa manera –exclamó Alya al cielo, indignada.

\- Tienes permiso para darle una colleja –la invitó Atenea.

\- No voy a darle una colleja. ¡Lo voy a dejar estéril!

\- Ponte a la cola –replicó con siniestra venganza.

\- Ahora bajo con vosotras –musitó la peliazul.

Estaba de los nervios. ¡Por Paris! Había llegado Adrien. Movió las manos inquietamente y se metió en el baño, llevada por sus estúpidos impulsos de colegiala. Respiró hondo, buscando calmarse. _Vamos, tonta, no te pongas así. Ni que llevaras una eternidad sin verlo,_ se dijo a si misma. Pero no podía evitarlo. El mero hecho de pensar en él la hacia sentir vulnerable. Su novio tenia ese mágico efecto en ella. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo, considerando su aspecto. No estaba mal, esperaba gustarle. Oyó que alguien subía las escaleras. Se armó de valor y salió del baño con una sonrisa. Su torpeza no pensaba lo mismo que ella. La anticipación del momento la hizo tropezar con la maceta de una planta decorativa y solo vio el suelo ante sus ojos. Unos brazos fuertes lograron cogerla a tiempo. Marinette no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con la brillante mirada esmeralda de Adrien Agreste.

\- No esperaba mejor recibimiento de mi novia –esbozó una amplia sonrisa- ¿tienes la costumbre de tropezar para que te rescate, my lady?

\- Esto… -logró murmurar, aturdida por la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. Esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa- ¿hola?

El modelo rió entre dientes antes de incorporarla y sujetarla contra su cuerpo. La peliazul descansó las manos en ese fornido pecho tan conocido y alzó la cabeza para mirar su rostro.

\- ¿Hola? –inquirió como saludo sin borrar la sonrisa- ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Marinette no respondió. Estaba muy ocupada observando las facciones de su rubio. Le había crecido el pelo y estaba mas rebelde que nunca, pero eso solo lo hacia condenadamente mas guapo. Ya no parecía un niño, sino al contrario, se percibía la madurez en sus facciones. Y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda eran mas brillantes y preciosos que nunca. Echarlo de menos se quedaba corto. Al percatarse del escrutinio de esos pozos azules, Adrien se enterneció por dentro. Deslizó los dedos por su cabellera azul, indomable y suelta, haciéndole mas bella que nunca. Los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón limitaron su paciencia. Ya había esperado mucho. Se inclinó suavemente y rozó sus labios, expectante. El suspiro entrecortado de Marinette fue la respuesta que necesitó para acortar la distancia. La peliazul notó como su espalda reposaba en la pared mas cercana y sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa del muchacho por un instante, antes de cobrar vida y enredarlos en su melena rubia. Definitivamente echarlo de menos era quedarse cortísima. Cuanto había necesitado sentir sus labios, besarlo hasta el cansancio. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza creando un beso mas profundo y se estremeció al sentir el ronroneo de placer de Adrien. Gimió bajito cuando los labios masculinos atraparon su labio inferior. Se separaron con la respiración acelerada y acunó su mejilla mientras él apoyaba la frente junto a la de ella. Recuperaron el aliento en silencio.

\- Ha sido impresionante –susurró Adrien finalmente con una sonrisa de idiota.

Marinette atinó a reír feliz y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Él ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Llevaban tres semanas sin verse prácticamente. Milagrosamente, ni siquiera Lepidóptero había aparecido en ese tiempo y con las responsabilidades de cada uno, difícilmente se habían visto. Toda una tortura para ellos.

\- Ejem, ejem –carraspeó Alya al pie de las escaleras, tamborileando los dedos en la madera- siento interrumpir tortolitos pero la abeja reina ha llegado.

\- Te he oído, Césaire –graznó la voz chillona de Chloe- yo soy el alma de la fiesta, ¿ha quedado claro? Sin mi, no hay diversión

\- ¿Podemos cambiarla por un loro? Habla menos que ella –farfulló Alya por bajo.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula para no reírse y Marinette quería que se la tragase la tierra mientras su rostro adquiría un tono escarlata. Aquella reunión prometía. El rubio se separó suavemente y le robó un último beso antes de bajar juntos a la planta principal. Atenea estaba revisando el pollo. Logan veía la tele muy cómodo en el sillón y Chloe y Alya se mataban con la mirada.

\- ¡Adrien-boo! –exclamó la rubia abalanzándose a los brazos del modelo.

\- Ya, ya, Chloe. Yo también me alegro de verte pero no hagas eso –dijo cortésmente el muchacho, avergonzado.

\- Ay, perdóname, no lo puedo evitar –pestañeó coquetamente, sin signos de disculpa- no me lo tengas en cuenta, Mari.

\- Descuida, Chloe –sonrió la peliazul.

\- Estupendo. Te lo robo un rato –lo cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza que separó a la pareja- te lo devuelvo en un santiamén.

\- Pero… -se quejó el rubio.

Marinette hizo un mohín de desaprobación pero la irlandesa la llamó en ese momento. El olor delicioso del pollo guisado inundaba el ambiente.

Los kwamis revoloteaban en el centro del salón. Un kwami mas se había unido con ellos. Tenia forma de abeja y un aguijón sobresalía de su trasero. Se llamaba Pollen, del prodigio de la abeja.

Le echó un ojo al horno y las magdalenas estaban prácticamente hechas. Atenea apagó el fuego de la vitro.

\- Huele de maravilla –dijo satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Te quedará de muerte seguro

\- Marinette, ven un momento –la llamó Adrien.

\- Voy

Se acercó rápidamente con entusiasmo. El rubio le entregó una revista que sostenía en la mano. La peliazul la ojeó con curiosidad. En la portada, salía él promocionando una nueva línea de ropa masculina. Estaba tan sexy y guapo en esa foto.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan guapo? –se quejó divertida- estás increíble.

\- No es para tanto –se masajeó la nuca, tímido- es mi trabajo mas reciente. Dentro hay una cosita para ti.

\- ¿En serio? –abrió la revista y pronto vio a lo que se refería.

Era un gran poster doblado por la mitad. Lo sacó y lo desdobló con cuidado. Era otra foto distinta, de estudio como en la portada, posando de manera natural, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando intensamente al objetivo de la cámara. Era como si la estuviese mirando a ella. Estaba firmado al final con su propio nombre.

\- ¿Te gusta? –dijo un poco nervioso por su reacción.

\- Es genial. Muchas gracias –se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla- estás guapísimo.

\- ¡Yo también quiero uno! –saltó Chloe muy celosa.

\- ¡Chicos, a poner la mesa! –anunció Atenea.

\- ¡Vamos, Romeo! –añadió Alya, tirando de una de las orejas del rubio.

\- ¡Au! Pero ¿qué haces?

\- Que te conozco bien, gato travieso. Mueve ese trasero de modelo y ayuda

\- No me lo maltrates –dijo Marinette en su auxilio.

Entre risas, protestas y mucha complicidad, prepararon la mesa y colocaron los platos, los cubiertos, las copas y las bebidas. Hicieron un brindis conjunto por la amistad y almorzaron. Atenea fue avasallada por elogios y halagos por doquier, hasta Chloe, mas refinada y exigente de paladar, reconoció que el pollo estaba bueno.

\- Es que mi chica es una excelente cocinera –aportó Logan, orgulloso, rodeando los hombros de la irlandesa.

\- Ignoradlo –aconsejó Atenea como si no lo hubiera oído.

\- Si, le dice eso a todas las chicas del planeta –la ayudó Chloe limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y mirándose en un su espejo de mano.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió- sabes que no es cierto.

\- Por favor… -rodó los ojos la rubia.

A la hora del postre, Marinette se levantó para coger la bandeja del horno y Atenea se ofreció a ayudarla, dejando a los demás charlando y escuchando música.

\- Está siendo una velada estupenda –comentó Atenea buscando una fuente bonita para las magdalenas.

\- Tienes razón. Deberíamos quedar mas a menudo –dijo Marinette con voz soñadora.

La irlandesa dejó la fuente en la encimera y tomando completamente por sorpresa a la anfitriona, le regaló un abrazo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Perdona, no suelo hacer estas cosas pero no he podido evitarlo –se disculpó con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe? –quiso saber compungida.

\- A nada en especial. Simplemente creo que eres una amiga increíble

\- Oh, Atenea… -se derritió con sus palabras sinceras- tú también lo eres.

\- Gracias. Pero no se lo digas a Alya que se pone celosa –le guiñó un ojo divertida.

\- Seguro –le siguió el juego con una sonrisa. Hubo una pausa pensando en una cosa y se atrevió finalmente- ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin sonar una cotilla?

\- Claro –la animó, quitando las magdalenas de los moldes.

\- ¿Tú y Logan…? Ya sabes… -titubeó con cuidado.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros –respondió con rapidez.

\- ¿Seguro? –alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Algo que había aprendido de su amiga. Como se pegaban las manías cuando vivías con una persona.

\- Seguro –rió asintiendo con la cabeza- puede parecer lo contrario pero…

\- Es que hacéis buena pareja. ¿Es malo que piense así? –se apresuró a decir, temiendo ofenderla.

\- No… no se trata de eso –alzó la mirada para observar el cloqueo de los demás y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los ojos castaños de Logan, mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Entonces de qué? –insistió sin percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Atenea no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó prendada de esa mirada cálida como el sol. Y algo extraño y desconocido se removió en su interior. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Logan sonrió. Esa sonrisa torcida y genuina que lo hacia mas atractivo, llena de picardía. Se movió de la encimera por impulso y rompió el contacto visual. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- No me gustan los hombres arrogantes y altaneros –fue su respuesta.

\- Entiendo. Pero Logan ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, ¿no crees?

\- Bueno… -murmuró vagamente. No quería seguir ahondando en el tema. No era algo que le gustase, así que rápidamente se le ocurrió una vía de escape- oye, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no tengo por que contarte mis intimidades. Al menos no todas.

\- ¿Soy tu mejor amiga? –inquirió sorprendida. No se esperaba aquello.

\- Eres lo mas parecido a una hermana para mi –le aclaró con cariño. Y era completamente sincera- y estoy enamorada de tus magdalenas –agregó divertida.

\- Ahora empezamos a entendernos –objetó con ironía y se echaron a reír.

Era increíble como personas como Logan, Chloe y Atenea se habían unido a las filas del equipo prodigioso. A lo largo de esos dos años, descubrieron un hallazgo increíble en relación a los prodigios. Los prodigios de Atenea y Logan no habían sido creados por casualidad. No era una coincidencia. Sus investigaciones los llevaron a una conclusión sorprendente. Las joyas de estos prodigios estaban íntimamente relacionadas con las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Se llamaron Escudos Divinos. Concretamente, unos escudos personales de ambos héroes, con capacidades extraordinarias y especificas para ellos. Esto no significaba que Ladybug y Chat Noir no fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentar el mal pero debido a las grandes amenazas existentes y futuras en la lucha por adquirir el poder absoluto, los creadores consideraron que toda precaución, toda ayuda, era poca. Y así existieron los prodigios de la comadreja y el toro. El poder del sigilo y el genio, y la fuerza bruta.

Y ahora se encontraban todos juntos, unidos en una misma causa para luchar por un futuro. Y hablando de ello… (volviendo al presente)

Las chicas estaban sirviendo el postre cuando en la televisión apareció de repente la voz de un reportero. Noticia de ultima hora. Una catástrofe ocurría en la plaza mas grande de Paris. Una visitante desconocida estaba imponiendo su poder frente a todos. Se hacia llamar Iluminatrix y su objetivo era liberar la mente de la humanidad y convertirlos en siervos legítimos suyos. Era una especie de bruja psicópata que despedía un gran poder. El semblante de los chicos cambió por completo, volviendo serio. Había que entrar en acción.

\- No me puedo creer que esa bruja interrumpa la mejor parte de la velada –gruñó Logan.

\- Olvídate del postre, glotón. Mi pelo acabará hecho un desastre –dramatizó Chloe.

\- Dejaos de tonterías, chicos. Paris nos necesita –replicó Marinette con la determinación en la mirada.

\- Marinette tiene razón –intervino Tikki, descendiendo con los demás kwamis hacia ella- es vuestra hora.

\- Está bien, está bien

\- ¿Listos, chicos? –dijo un muy entusiasmado Adrien.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Puntos Fuera!

\- ¡Plagg! ¡Garras Fuera!

\- ¡Bellet! ¡Shuriken Fuera!

\- ¡Trixx! ¡Orejas Fuera!

\- ¡Sttier! ¡Cuernos Fuera!

\- No, no, no quiero, no quiero –pataleó una infantil Chloe.

\- ¡Chloe! –gritaron todos.

\- ¡Me debéis una sesión de peluquería! –chilló cabreada- ¡Pollen! ¡Rayas Fuera!

El equipo prodigioso, transformados y preparados para luchar, se unieron en un solo pensamiento, cruzando los edificios por la ciudad de Paris, lanzándose al peligro para salvaguardar el bienestar de los ciudadanos. Sin importar las dificultades o el grado de amenaza, siempre en equipo.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Este es el final. Algo abierto pero cerrado al mismo tiempo, sin que me matéis o al menos eso espero jejeje. De todas formas, mas adelante seguramente, lo revise porque siempre hay que mejorar cosas.**

 **Voy a explicar algunas cositas:**

 **1) Los centros académicos mencionados son reales. Los encontré buscando los estudios de Alya y Marinette**

 **2) El nombre del kwami del toro es inventado dado que todavía no se sabe nada sobre él, básicamente. Por tanto también lo es su aspecto fisico, etc**

 **3) Logan no iba a ser portador en un principio pero la idea me vino sola. Si Chloe puede tener un prodigio, ¿por qué Logan no? Su traje no es negro completamente como el de Chat Noir, sino mas bien gris oscuro. Y su corpulencia es mayor, mas músculos etc y le salen dos cuernos de la cabeza (estilo Daniel Radcliffe en Horns por haceros una idea si quéreis)**

 **4) En relación al personaje de Atenea, y respetando los gustos, es un personaje del que me siento orgullosa. Y su prodigio lo inventé a conciencia, no por capricho o por qué si, ¿por qué la comadreja? Porque investigué y me di cuenta de que era perfecto para ella. Todo es de mi cosecha y me encanta. Siento si hay lectores aquí que no les agrade. Es totalmente respetable.**

 **Creo que no se me queda nada. Si tenéis cualquier duda, mensaje privado y contesto :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS SEGUIDO EN ESTA HISTORIA! CONTINUARÉ EN EL FIC "TE CASARIAS CONMIGO SI...?"**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. ABRAZOS Y BESOS!**

 **Dama Felina.**


End file.
